


The king of Rubial

by MarUmiWrites



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe, Español | Spanish, Gen, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s), Raziel Dragneel AU, but that one is the most important, do not download or post in another site without permission of translation, there are more relationships
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-22 11:10:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 50
Words: 89,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9605315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarUmiWrites/pseuds/MarUmiWrites
Summary: This story is full-written in Spanish. If you want to read it in English, search me in Tumblr with the name marumigamer.Esta historia ocurre unos 400 años antes del inicio de los eventos de Fairy Tail. Un reino ha ardido en llamas y sólo los príncipes se han salvado. Pero dos de ellos fueron mandados al futuro, dejando al tercero solo. Este pequeño será entrenado por el Dragon Slayer más peligroso de la historia, Acnologia. Juntos descubrirán este extenso mundo, y puede que más...This story happens like 400 years before the start of the Fairy Tail events. A kingdom was burned to ashes and only the princes survived. Two of them were sended to the future, leaving the third alone. This little one will be trained by the most dangerous Dragon Slayer, Acnologia. Together, they will discover the world, and probably more...Fairy Tail, and Fairy Tail characters and places belong to Hiro Mashima. All the other places and characters belong to me.





	1. Rubial

Esta es una historia de hace 400 años. Antes de que los Dragon Slayers fueran al futuro. Un reino entero fue quemado hasta las cenizas. Entre las llamas, un niño de cuatro años arrastraba a su hermano gemelo y a su hermano mayor de nueve, completamente inconscientes, intentando salir de ese infierno. De repente quedó atrapado por las llamas. Ya no podía escapar. Se puso a llorar al lado de sus hermanos. De repente, un hombre bajó del cielo. Tenía el aspecto de un híbrido de humano y demonio, pero no daba miedo. Cogió a los tres niños y salió volando sin decir una palabra. El pequeño niño quedó inconsciente durante el vuelo. Cuando despertó se encontró en una cueva con un gran dragón verde al lado.

 

\- ¿Dónde estoy? - preguntó el pequeño. El dragón levantó la cabeza, asustándolo.

\- En un lugar seguro - le contestó el dragón.

\- ¿Y mis hermanos?

\- Perdieron por completo la memoria. Eres el único que los recuerda. Están con otros dragones.

\- ¿Y el hombre que nos salvó?

\- Creo que está examinando los escombros de tu país. ¿Puedes decirme tu nombre y el de tus hermanos?

\- Me llamo Raios Redfox. Soy el príncipe pequeño de Rubial. Mi hermano gemelo se llama Rogue y mi hermano mayor Gajeel.

\- Veo que tienes muy claro tu estatus. Soy Mothergrea, dragona de la naturaleza y una de las dos reinas dragón.

\- Por su voz no lo parece.

\- A excepción de la reina Elementia, todos los dragones tenemos voces graves. La suya es bastante dulce. La mía es cómo la de un hombre.

\- ¿Puedo ver a mis hermanos?

\- Aunque los veas, ellos no te van a reconocer. Están siendo entrenados cómo Dragon Slayers para ser enviados al futuro.

\- ¿Puede entrenarme cómo Dragon Slayer? Por favor...

\- Está bien... ¿Crees que deberíamos decirles a tus hermanos sus verdaderos nombres?

\- Rogue-nii siempre dijo que prefería el apellido de mamá, Cheney.

\- Entonces digámosle ese.

 

Mothergrea se convirtió en humana. Era bastante alta, con el pelo marrón y bastante largo. Había hojas verdes y pequeñas flores blancas en su pelo. Llevaba un vestido sencillo, pero ceñido, con una apertura lateral en una de las piernas hecho íntegramente de ramas, hojas y césped. Iba descalza y sus ojos eran azules como el agua.

 

\- Es muy hermosa Mothergrea-san.

\- Mi novio, Atlas Flame, siempre lo dice.

\- ¿Un dragón de fuego? - Raios se asustó al oír el nombre del dragón.

\- El que atacó tu país fue un demonio, no un dragón.

\- Entendido.

\- Te llevaré a un pueblo cercano. Iremos a comer algo, ¿De acuerdo? Y después iremos a ver a los dragones que tienen a tus hermanos.

\- Vale.

 

Mothergrea llevó a Raios a un pequeño restaurante en un pequeño pueblo cerca del lugar. Nadie sabía que ella era una dragona, pero la conocían. Varios le preguntaron si Raios era su hijo. Ella respondía que era el hijo de una amiga. Por primera vez Raios no era un príncipe, sino un niño sentado en un restaurante con una "amiga" de su madre. Escuchó cómo la gente hablaba del desastre de Rubial y de que no había sobrevivido nadie.

 

\- Raios, escuches lo que escuches, no te enfades con estos hombres. Hace una semana que Rubial ardió en llamas y nadie sabe qué ha pasado exactamente. Sólo las criaturas sobrenaturales lo sabemos.

\- Pero si me miran, ellos sabrán que soy de Rubial.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- Rubial es el único país sobre la tierra en el que las personas tienen el pelo negro y los ojos rojos o morados.

\- Si nadie te mira a los ojos, no sabrán que eres de Rubial. Hay mucha gente con el pelo oscuro en este mundo.

\- Tiene una voz muy dulce en su forma humana.

\- Lo sé.

\- Me recuerda a la de mamá.

 

Mothergrea acarició la cabeza del pequeño, que estaba a punto de llorar. Éste le sonrió mientras dejaba caer unas pocas lágrimas.

 

\- Eres muy fuerte, Raios. Y deberás serlo. Vas a estar solo muy pronto.

\- ¿Va a dejarme solo?

\- No aún, pero tendré que hacerlo.

\- No me mande al futuro.

\- No haré eso. Todos los que van al futuro han perdido sus recuerdos. Ni siquiera recuerdan su nombre, pero nosotros los sabemos.

\- ¿Cuántos años hacia el futuro van?

\- 400 años. La magia se está debilitando debido a la guerra entre dragones. Ahora les toca a los humanos el estabilizar el flujo mágico.

\- Mothergrea-san, yo cuidaré de usted. Y de los dragones que lo requieran.

\- Nos esconderemos en una lacrima. Cuando llegue el momento, quiero que la uses. El reino de las hadas guardará nuestros cuerpos, tú guarda la lacrima con nuestras almas. Y no se lo digas a nadie.

\- De acuerdo.

 

Después de comer, Mothergrea llevó a Raios con el dragón que tenía a su hermano mayor. Tuvo que estar en su forma dragón para esconderle y para que Gajeel no supiera que los dragones tenían forma humana.

 

\- Metalicana - saludó Mothergrea al gran dragón de hierro.

\- Mothergrea, ¿Qué te lleva por aquí?

\- El pequeño de los tres hermanos ha despertado. Conserva sus recuerdos.

\- ¿De verdad? Me alegro por él.

\- Conozco los nombres de sus hermanos. Tú tienes al mayor. Su nombre es Gajeel. Gajeel Redfox.

\- El príncipe heredero de Rubial. Será mejor que no sepa la verdad, pero al menos ya sé su nombre y puedo decírselo.

\- Esto... - dijo Raios desde la cabeza de Mothergrea -. Hola...

\- Hola pequeño - le saludó Metalicana -. Veo que te encuentras bien. ¿Cómo te llamas?

\- Raios...

\- Cuidaré bien de tu hermano mayor.

\- Le he contado lo de la lacrima y de que vamos a mandarlos al futuro - le comentó Mothergrea.

\- Es una lástima que lo de la lacrima sea sólo para los que os quedáis.

\- ¿Usted no va? - preguntó Raios, preocupado.

\- Voy a estar dentro del cuerpo de tu hermano, así que no me sirve de mucho.

\- Pero cuando salga, podría desaparecer, ¿Verdad?

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- Algo me lo dice. Mothergrea-san, ¿No hay algún tipo de magia que lo impida?

\- Quizás algún tipo de magia de vínculo - le contestó Mothergrea -. No estoy segura.

\- Quizás la reina lo sepa - añadió Metalicana.

\- Iré a preguntárselo. ¿Puedes llevar a Raios con Skyadrum? Él tiene a su hermano gemelo.

\- Gajeel está durmiendo, así que puedo hacerlo. Colocaré magia para saber cuándo despierta.

 

Mothergrea se fue a ver a la reina y Metalicana se llevó a Raios a ver a Skyadrum. De camino, Raios le preguntó a Metalicana:

 

\- ¿Qué tipo de dragón es, Metalicana-san?

\- Le diré a tu hermano que sólo soy un dragón de hierro, pero realmente soy un dragón de metales.

\- ¿Sólo le vas a enseñar el hierro a Gajeel-nii?

\- Exactamente. Si él consigue dominar otro metal, lo habrá hecho por su cuenta. Aunque su entrenamiento será diferente al tuyo.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Tenemos apenas tres meses para enseñarles todo lo que podamos a esos niños que irán al futuro.

\- ¿Cómo van a hacerlo?

\- Les pasaremos bastante conocimiento a través de la mente, sin que se den cuenta. Será como si hubieran estado mucho tiempo con nosotros. Aunque hay uno que lleva más tiempo que los otros.

\- ¿Quién?

\- Se llama Natsu. Está siendo entrenado por mi hermano Igneel. Debe tener la edad de Gajeel. También hay una niña y otro niño de tu edad. A ellos los entrenan mi hermana Grandine y el hermano de Skyadrum, Weisslogia.

\- ¿Entonces vais a mandar a cinco niños?

\- Exactamente. Ya hemos llegado.

 

Metalicana aterrizó justo al lado de un dragón bastante oscuro. Éste levantó la cabeza, dejando ver a Rogue durmiendo entre sus patas.

 

\- ¿No estará mi hermana por aquí? - preguntó Metalicana al otro dragón.

\- No, no está. Sabes que no podemos dejar que los otros niños se vean, ¿Verdad?

\- Éste es Raios, el pequeño de los príncipes. Mothergrea está con él.

\- ¿Y qué hace contigo?

\- Quería despedirse de su hermano gemelo. También ha venido a despedirse de Gajeel, pero no ha podido verle.

\- Así que ese es el nombre del mayor.

\- ¡Rogue-nii! - dijo Raios mientras bajaba por las patas de Metalicana.

\- ¿Rogue? - preguntó Skyadrum.

\- Ése es su nombre. Rogue Redfox.

\- ¡Cheney! - gritó Raios desde el suelo al oír a Metalicana -. Rogue-nii odiaba el apellido de papá y el estatus que traía con él.

\- Entonces, ¿Rogue Cheney? - le preguntó Skyadrum a Raios.

\- Sí. Rogue-nii siempre usaba una peluca que había hecho con su propio pelo, así podía salir del palacio sin ser visto y usaba el apellido Cheney para todo. Así era tratado cómo uno más. Por eso lleva el pelo tan corto.

\- Nos dirigimos a 400 años en el futuro, no tendrá que hacer eso.

\- Aunque se hubiera quedado, nunca más lo habría tenido que hacer.

\- Tienes razón.

\- ¡Chicos! - la voz de Mothergrea se escuchó a lo lejos.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Mothergrea? - preguntó Skyadrum.

\- La teoría de Raios era cierta. Hemos encontrado una magia de vínculo que perdura a través del tiempo.

\- ¿De verdad? - preguntó Raios, feliz.

\- Así no vamos a desaparecer - dijo Metalicana.

\- Ésta es la lacrima que vamos a usar - Mothergrea le entregó una pequeña lacrima a Raios -. Todos los otros dragones ya se han vinculado a ella, incluso los que nos quedamos. Os paso le hechizo por telepatía.

 

Metalicana y Skyadrum fueron los últimos en realizar el hechizo. Después de eso, cada uno volvió a su cueva. Raios estuvo observando la lacrima bastante tiempo.

 

\- Raios, ¿Qué estás viendo? - le preguntó Mothergrea.

\- Ver nada, pero puedo sentir las almas de todos los que están enlazados.

\- Duérmete, mañana empezaremos a entrenar muy temprano.

\- Vale, buenas noches Mothergrea-san.

\- Buenas noches.


	2. El hombre que me salvó

Durante los siguientes tres meses, Raios aprendió mucha magia de Mothergrea. Ella estuvo preparando libros con magia de Dragon Slayer para él. También reunió algunos de magia de God Slayer y Devil Slayer. Y así llegó el día en el que los Dragon Slayers cruzaron la puerta.

 

\- Hoy es el día - le dijo Mothergrea a Raios.

\- Lo sé.

\- ¿No quieres ir a despedirte?

\- Ellos no me recuerdan, así que no serviría.

\- El resto de dragones nos iremos a descansar pronto.

\- ¿Qué haré cuando te vayas?

\- Voy a pedirle a alguien que se quede contigo. La reina Elementia y yo confiamos en él.

\- La reina aún no se va, ¿Verdad?

\- Ella cuidará nuestros cuerpos, así que se quedará en el reino de las hadas.

\- ¿Y no puedo quedarme con ella?

\- No. Para poder aprender magia adecuadamente, debes ver el mundo. Te quedarás con él.

\- ¿Quién es?

\- No le conoces. Hoy le verás.

\- Mientes. Sí le conozco.

\- Te has dado cuenta. Es el hombre que te salvó - los ojos de Raios brillaron al oír eso.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Debo advertirte que es un poco cerrado en sí mismo. Lo es desde que perdió a su familia en un incendio y su hermano mayor fue asesinado.

\- Yo también lo he perdido todo.

\- Por eso dejarte con él está bien. Sé que él podrá abrirse a ti.

 

Entonces, un hombre apareció en la entrada de la cueva. Se agazapó y se sacudió cómo si fuera un perro. Al acercarse al fuego, pudieron verle mejor. Tenía el pelo de un tono azulado y muy largo, extrañas marcas azules en su cuerpo y la piel morena.

 

\- Dios, cómo llueve afuera - dijo el hombre.

\- No deberías hacer eso, Acnologia.

\- ¿Hacer el qué?

\- Sacudirte cómo un perro.

\- ¿De qué querías hablarme?

\- Es sobre... ¿Raios?

 

Raios se había quedado helado. Sólo temblaba. Conocía el nombre de Acnologia. Era un temible dragón. Había aniquilado tanto humanos como dragones.

 

\- Es obvio que ha escuchado hablar de mí - dijo Acnologia.

\- Necesito que cuides de él por mí.

\- Sabes que nadie confía en mí.

\- Yo sí. Y la reina también. Además, ya le conoces.

 

Acnologia miró al chico y se acercó a él para observarlo mejor.

 

\- ¿Es de Rubial?

\- Es uno de los tres que salvaste.

\- ¿Y los otros dos?

\- ¿Sabes lo que han hecho los otros dragones?

\- Entrenar Dragon Slayers para asesinarme, lo sé.

\- Los han mandado al futuro. Sus hermanos eran dos de ellos.

\- ¿Cuántos años hacia el futuro?

\- 400.

\- Se me habrá olvidado cuando ocurra. ¿Quién más iba?

\- No lo sé.

\- Oye, chico - Raios levantó la vista, asustado -. No voy a hacerte daño.

\- Debo irme ya. La reina nos pidió que fuéramos antes.

\- No me dejes solo con él - suplicó Raios.

\- ¿No puedes dejarlo con otro? - preguntó Acnologia -. Si no recuerdo mal, Atlas también se queda.

\- Atlas estará en el Pueblo del Sol. Es su dios, ¿Recuerdas?

\- ¿Y Elementia?

\- Ella... No podrá moverse de dónde está.

\- ¿Soy tu única opción?

\- Has matado a todas las otras y la mayoría de Dragon Slayers se han matado entre ellos.

\- ¡No quiero quedarme con él! - gritó Raios -. ¡Déjame ir contigo!

\- No puedo hacer eso. Raios... Por favor...

\- ¡No! ¡No quiero!

 

Raios se había enganchado a la pierna de Mothergrea. Acnologia recordó el día en el que su madre murió y las palabras de su hermano mayor.

 

\- Raios... Deja que se vaya...

 

Ambos miraron a Acnologia. Había lágrimas en sus ojos y no sabían por qué. Incluso tenía una expresión triste. Al darse cuenta, secó sus lágrimas y cambió la expresión de su cara.

 

\- Lo siento - se excusó Acnologia -. Me vinieron recuerdos del pasado.

\- ¿De tu hermano? - preguntó Mothergrea.

\- Y de mi madre. Cuando ella murió, reaccioné de una forma parecida. No quería dejarla ir. Mi hermano me dijo exactamente esas palabras.

 

Raios soltó a Mothergrea. Le había cogido mucho cariño en el poco tiempo que había estado con ella.

 

\- Raios... - Mothergrea se arrodilló, quedando a su altura -. Tengo que irme. Sé que és difícil de creer, pero fue Acnologia el que te salvó. Sé que cuidará bien de ti.

\- Pero...

\- Que sepas que es la primera vez que le veo así. No es algo que se vea muy a menudo.

\- No quiero que te vayas...

\- Lo sé - Mothergrea abrazó a Raios, que había empezado a llorar -, pero tienes que ser fuerte. Acnologia, te confío al chico.

\- Vete ahora, antes de que el chico vuelva a engancharse a ti - le pidió Acnologia.

 

Mothergrea se fue. Raios empezó a llorar y Acnologia lo abrazó. Estuvo varias horas llorando, hasta que se quedó dormido. Cuando despertó al día siguiente, Acnologia estaba durmiendo a su lado, abrazándolo. Se levantó sin despertarlo y buscó algo para comer. Mientras desayunaba, Acnologia despertó.

 

\- Buenos días Raios.

\- Buenas días...

\- ¿Aún asustado de mí?

 

Raios no dijo nada y siguió comiendo. Acnologia se sentó delante de él.

 

\- Aún llueve afuera - dijo Raios.

\- Ha sido Aqua. Es su manera de despedirse de Metalicana.

\- ¿Aqua?

\- Es una dragona. Ella y Metalicana son pareja.

\- ¿Dragona de agua?

\- Con ese nombre, ¿Tú qué crees?

\- No volveré a ver a mis hermanos...

\- Yo sí que no volveré a ver a mi familia...

 

Raios miró a Acnologia. Éste le sonrió con una mirada triste.

 

\- Tenemos que recoger todo esto - dijo Acnologia, levantándose -. El resto de dragones ya lo han hecho y lo han dejado todo en casa de la reina.

\- ¿Cómo era su familia?

\- No quiero hablar de eso ahora... Quizás en otra ocasión.

\- ¿No va a comer?

\- No tengo hambre ahora mismo.

 

Acnologia cogió una de las cajas de madera que había en el fondo de la cueva y empezó a llenarla. Separó unos libros, que dejó delante de Raios.

 

\- ¿Éstos no va a guardarlos? - le preguntó Raios.

\- Mothergrea los preparó para ti, así que tienes que llevártelos. Son todos libros de magia.

\- Pero... Yo no sé cómo estudiar magia de Dragon Slayer...

\- Te ayudaré con eso. Yo también soy un Dragon Slayer.

\- ¿De quién aprendió magia de Dragon Slayer?

\- De la reina.

\- ¿Por eso ella confía en usted?

\- Eso parece. Termina de comer y ayúdame.

\- Enseguida...

 

Les llevó varias horas hacer desaparecer todos los rastros de vida de la cueva. Después de empaquetar todas las cosas de Mothergrea, Acnologia se convirtió en dragón, haciendo que las cajas más pesadas quedaran a su espalda.

 

\- Sube las cajas que quedan - le dijo Acnologia.

\- ¿Y si no puedo?

\- Yo lo haré por ti. Recuerda coger tus cosas.

\- Sí.

 

Raios terminó de subir las cajas más ligeras, mientras Acnologia cogía las que le eran pesadas con magia. Después metió sus cosas en una bolsa y subió al lomo de Acnologia.

 

\- No puedo asegurarte que no se caigan, aunque intentaré que no pase. Avísame cuando veas que pueden caerse y sujétate fuerte.

 

Acnologia salió de la cueva, mojándose por completo con el agua de la lluvia. Cubrió a las cajas y a Raios con magia de viento para evitar que se mojaran. Voló alto. Muy alto. Lo suficiente como para esconderse entre las nubes.

 

\- ¿Todo bien Raios? - preguntó Acnologia.

\- Sí, está todo bien sujeto y parece que no ha caído nada.

\- Bien. Mothergrea me hubiera matado si se llega a caer algo. ¿Has visto alguna vez la montaña Diamond?

\- He escuchado de ella. Es muy brillante. Parece un diamante.

\- Durante siglos, ha sido cubierta por las escamas de la reina. Le suelen caer mucho. Antes era un montón de rocas puntiagudas y afiladas.

\- ¿De verdad son escamas?

\- Nadie se ha atrevido a ir a comprobarlo nunca. Sólo unos pocos lo sabemos.

\- ¿La reina vivía allí?

\- Sí, esa es su casa. ¿Puedes verla allí enfrente?

 

Raios miró al horizonte. Estaban por encima de las nubes y algo brillante sobresalía. La montaña Diamond.

 

\- Es muy brillante.

\- Las escamas de la reina contienen todos los elementos, así que brillan con todos los colores que existen. No te quedes mirándolas fijamente demasiado tiempo, podrías quedarte ciego.

\- Vale.

 

Acnologia aterrizó en el interior de la montaña. Había una gran apertura en la parte superior por dónde se podía entrar. Toda la cueva estaba recubierta de escamas. Las cosas de todos los dragones ya estaban allí. Dejaron las cosas de Mothergrea en el único sitio en el que cabían y Acnologia las marcó.

 

\- ¿Por qué han hecho eso? - le preguntó Raios.

\- Así podrán identificar sus cosas cuando vuelvan.

\- ¿Adónde iremos?

\- ¿Dónde quieres ir?

\- A casa.

\- ¿Casa?

\- El palacio de Rubial.

\- No creo que estés preparado para ir. Es...

\- Por favor... - Raios miró a Acnologia con una carita muy tierna.

\- No me pongas cara de cachorrito, no puedo resistirme a ella... - Acnologia se cubrió la cara con los brazos y miró a través de ellos. Instantes después, los bajó -. Vamos antes de que cambie de opinión.

 

Acnologia se aseguró de llegar a Rubial al anochecer. Raios vió a personas que habían hecho campamentos allí.

 

\- ¿Y esas personas?

\- Son soldados de Fiore. Han venido por orden de su rey para buscar e identificar todos los cadáveres. Aún no han ido a la capital.

\- ¿Para qué quieren hacer eso?

\- Quieren saber si hay familiares fuera del país. Pero nadie puede ser identificado. También tienen órdenes de enterrar a aquellos que no tengan familia fuera.

\- Rubial era un país pequeño, pero tenía mucha gente.

\- Ha sido una masacre. Raios, es muy probable que veamos los cuerpos de tus padres.

\- ¿De verdad nos salvó usted?

\- Sí, lo hice.

 

Acnologia es convirtió en humano en pleno vuelo. Cogió a Raios y mostró otra apariencia. Tenía cola, unas grandes alas oscuras, garras y unos cuernos algo enroscados que crecían hacia atrás. Las marcas de su cuerpo habían ido a sus alas y cuernos, dejando sólo su pelo azulado.

 

\- ¿Qué es esto?

\- Soy mitad humano, mitad demonio.

\- ¿Eres uno de esos híbridos?

\- Sí, lo soy. Por mi mala suerte. ¿Asustado?

\- Un poco.

\- Mira a tu izquierda. Ése es el palacio de Rubial, tu antiguo hogar.

 

Al mirar, Raios se quedó helado. Lo que había sido un gran palacio, ahora era un castillo en ruinas completamente negro por el humo. Entonces empezó a temblar y poco después empezó a llorar con fuerza. Acnologia lo abrazó.

 

\- Si quieres irte ahora, lo entenderé.

\- No. Quiero verles.

\- Cómo quieras...

 

Acnologia descendió con cuidado. Raios iba observando. Podía ver personas y animales calcinados, plantas convertidas en ceniza, metales deformados por el calor, casas en ruinas completamente negras debido al humo. Sólo tocar el suelo, Raios salió disparado hacia el interior del palacio. Acnologia se quedó quieto dónde estaba. Cubrió su rostro con su mano derecha y se puso a llorar. Poco después, se calmó y entró al palacio. Encontró a Raios delante de dos cuerpos carbonizados, que estaban abrazados y llevaban las joyas reales.

 

\- No pudieron huir - dijo Raios -. Ellos se quedaron atrapados para que pudiéramos salir. Se quedaron atrás para salvarlos.

\- Mi hijo pequeño usó su magia para salvarnos a mí y a su madre, que estaba embarazada, del incendio que había en nuestra casa. Sólo yo sobreviví, pero con importantes quemaduras en mi cuerpo. Ya hace diez años de eso.

\- ¿Y tu hijo mayor?

\- Desapareció dos días antes de eso. Mi hermano mayor fue asesinado hace un par de meses. Él era el único que podía entender cómo me sentía.

 

Raios se giró hacia Acnologia y vio sus lágrimas. Lo abrazó y éste le correspondió. Estuvieron llorando un buen rato. Cuando por fin pudieron parar de llorar, Acnologia recogió las coronas.

 

\- ¿Para qué las quiere?

\- Para ti. Aunque ahora mismo, no reinas sobre nadie.

\- Pero... ¿No sería mejor dejarlas?

\- Probablemente Fiore se apodere de todas las joyas y tesoros que encuentre. Si nos los llevamos ahora, creerán que se han fundido a causa del incendio. Y las joyas reales te pertenecen a ti, quieras o no.

\- Por aquí.

 

Raios guió a Acnologia hasta la caja fuerte del palacio. Allí se encontraban todas las joyas. Tiaras, coronas, collares, anillos, brazaletes... Se lo llevaron absolutamente todo. No quedó nada. Cuando salieron, la luna estaba en lo alto del cielo. Ambos llevaban todas las joyas que podían puestas y el resto en bolsas.

 

\- ¿Dónde quieres ir ahora? - preguntó Acnologia.

\- Vayamos al Noreste. He oído que hay un país de gatos que hablan.

\- Ah, los Exceed. Pero vamos caminando des de la frontera, ¿Vale?

\- ¿Por?

\- También tienes que entrenar. Mothergrea no te dejó conmigo porque sí. Además, ya es de noche. Es mejor que no nos encuentren aquí.

\- ¡Vale!

 

Volaron hasta la frontera. Allí buscaron una cueva para resguardarse. Mientras buscaban, Acnologia recogió leña que iba encontrando.

 

\- ¡Allí hay una! - gritó Raios de repente.

\- Tienes muy buena vista.

\- Lo sé. Siempre me lo han dicho.

\- Entra dentro, voy a ver si puedo cazar algo para comer.

\- ¿Cazar? ¿Te refieres a un animal?

\- ¿De dónde crees que sale la carne?

\- ¿No puede ir a comprarlo?

\- No hay tiendas en mitad del bosque. No te preocupes, me encargaré de que sea viejo y no esté enfermo. Y que sea un macho.

 

Acnologia dejó a Raios en la cueva. Éste intentó encender un fuego, con poco éxito. Su magia aún era débil. Sólo consiguió hacer una pequeña llamita.

 

\- ¿Esto es todo lo que puedes hacer? - preguntó Acnologia cuando llegó, cargando un gran ciervo.

\- Con fuego sí. Agua no es un problema. Y tierra puedo hacer crecer un árbol de diez años.

\- No está mal por tres meses de entrenamiento.

\- He tenido mucha magia desde que era pequeño. Pero nunca me ayudaron a controlarla.

\- ¿Estas cansado?

\- Un poco.

\- Ya es tarde para un niño tan pequeño, y hoy has vivido muchas cosas.

\- No tengo demasiado sueño.

\- Incluso yo me quedé dormido a tu lado ayer. Tienes que estar cansado. ¿Va todo bien?

\- He pasado muy poco tiempo con Mothergrea-san, pero la he considerado una madre. Pero sé por qué. Mis padres siempre estaban ocupados y yo sólo tenía tutores que me enseñaban cosas, y a mis hermanos.

\- Seguro que no te enseñaron a sobrevivir en caso de desgracia.

\- No, no lo hicieron.

\- Usa toda tu magia sobre la leña.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Tú hazlo.

 

Raios usó su magia sobre la pequeña llamita. Ésta creció un poco. Se concentró un poco más para intentar que creciera un poco más. Una gran llamarada hizo que Raios retrocediera. Acnologia se cubrió con su capa.

 

\- Suerte que fue un demonio el que quemó Rubial - dijo Acnologia, descubriendo su cabeza -, porque esta llama ha sido muy grande.

\- ¿Este he sido yo?

\- Ahora tienes que aprender a controlar eso. ¿Has comido ciervo alguna vez?

\- No, ¿Es bueno?

\- Si, su carne es muy buena. Voy a cortar un poco y congelaré el resto.

 

Acnologia creó un cuchillo con su magia y cortó una parte del abdomen del animal. Después congeló el resto con magia. Creó una estructura de metal con su magia y colocó la carne en ella.

 

\- ¿De qué dragón es Dragon Slayer? - preguntó Raios.

\- Te lo he dicho antes, ¿No? De la reina Elementia. Ella es la dragona que controla todos los elementos, e incluso más. Mothergrea es la dragona de la madre naturaleza, cómo su nombre indica. Son los dos tipos de magia de Dragon Slayer más difíciles de manipular.

\- Me he metido en un buen lío, ¿No?

\- Si lo haces por partes, es fácil. Pero la magia de la reina es muy extensa. Siempre terminas aprendiendo más de un elemento a la vez.

\- ¿La magia de Mothergrea-san también puede hacerse así?

\- Sí, puede hacerse. Debes aprender primero los cuatro elementos básicos y luego expandir al resto.

\- ¿Los elementos básicos?

\- Agua, viento, tierra y fuego. De ahí puedes ir sacando el resto.

\- ¿Y la magia de Elementia-san es más difícil?

\- Lo es. ¿Por qué usas honoríficos con todos, excepto conmigo?

\- Es que...

\- Raziel.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Es mi nombre humano.

\- ¿Nombre humano? ¿Acnologia es su nombre de dragón?

\- Algo así. Es mi nombre de demonio.

\- ¿Su padre era el demonio?

\- Sí. Mi madre era humana y mi padrastro... Es especial.

\- ¿Cómo de especial?

\- Mi hermano mayor se lanzó al infierno para salvarlo porque bloquearon su poder. Además evitó que las partículas demoníacas lo dañaran debido a lo que es.

\- ¿Qué es su padrastro?

\- Un inmortal.

\- Esa no es una respuesta clara.

\- Te lo diré cuando estés preparado.

\- Estoy preparado.

\- No, no lo estás. ¿Tienes sueño?

\- No aún.

\- Mentiroso. Duérmete.

\- No tengo sueño.

 

Raziel cogió a Raios en brazos y empezó a tararear una nana. El pequeño se quedó dormido enseguida. Raziel lo dejó en el suelo y lo cubrió con una manta hecha de sombras. Él se sentó delante del fuego, creó un cubo de hielo y lo puso dentro del fuego, sujetándolo con la mano. Empezó a derretirse lentamente poco después.

 

\- No está mal este nivel de magia para un humano - dijo Raziel al observar el hielo. Después miró a Raios y sonrió.


	3. Festival del rey dragón

Raios se despertó la mañana siguiente y Raziel no estaba allí. Aún quedaba una pequeña llama del fuego que él había creado. Raios salió afuera y buscó a su alrededor. Entonces le vio llegar con un enorme pescado en su espalda y bostezando.

 

\- Tengo sueño - dijo Raziel al llegar a su lado.

\- ¿No ha podido dormir? - le preguntó Raios.

\- No he dormido, que es diferente.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Debía asegurarme de que el fuego no se apagaba durante la noche, pero no lo ha hecho. Tienes un nivel bastante alto de magia para un niño completamente humano de tu edad.

\- ¿Con quién me está comparando?

\- Con mi hijo. Su magia era completamente de fuego y podía deshacer un cubo de hielo en unos cinco minutos. Tú, a la misma edad, has podido hacerlo en seis minutos y medio. Tienes un nivel muy alto.

\- ¿Estoy casi al mismo nivel que un medio demonio?

\- Podría decirse que sí. Pero...

\- ¿Pero?

\- Yo entrenaba con mi hijo todos los días. Tú sólo has recibido tres meses de entrenamiento. Creo que podrías superarlo. Y superarme a mí.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Más te vale entrenar duro a partir de ahora.

\- ¡Sí!

 

Raziel usó magia de viento sobre el fuego de Raios. La llama se hizo lo suficientemente grande como para cocinar el pescado. Después de comérselo, recogieron el ciervo congelado, limpiaron la cueva y siguieron su camino.

 

\- ¿Cómo vas a enseñarme magia? - le preguntó Raios.

\- Tienes la ventaja de que puedes aprender tu magia en cualquier parte. ¿Has empezado con la magia de viento?

\- No.

\- Empecemos por tus puntos débiles, fuego y viento.

\- ¿Cómo se entrena la magia de viento?

\- La magia de viento también es magia curativa. Podemos empezar por eso.

\- ¿Cómo vamos a entrenar magia curativa?

\- Eh... - Raziel buscó a su alrededor -. Empecemos por ese pollito de allí.

\- Pero esta...

\- Muy débil, pero sigue vivo - Raziel rió -. Se nota que hace poco que entrenas.

 

Ambos se acercaron al pequeño pollito que había en el suelo. Raziel lo tomó en sus manos y se lo mostró a Raios. El pequeño se dio cuenta en ese momento de que el pollito seguía respirando.

 

\- Pon tus manos sobre él con cuidado. Podrías hacerle daño.

\- Sí... - Raios puso sus manos cómo Raziel le había dicho.

\- Cierra los ojos y concéntrate. Debes ser capaz de ver dónde está herido el pollito.

\- Cuesta un poco...

\- Siempre es difícil al principio. Lo conseguirás.

\- Vale, creo que ya lo tengo.

\- Bien. Ahora cierra esas heridas. Si hay algo roto, ponlo en su sitio y asegúrate de que no se separe.

\- Vale...

 

Las heridas del pollito empezaron a cerrarse lentamente. Raios tardó cinco minutos en cerrar todas las heridas del pollito. Cuando terminó, cayó al suelo agotado.

 

\- ¿Estás bien? - se preocupó Raziel.

\- Si... Sólo estoy cansado. ¿Y el pollito?

 

El pequeño pollito empezó a piar desde la mano de Raziel, se levantó y empezó a andar.

 

\- ¿Adónde vas? - le dijo Raziel al pollito, poniendo la otra mano para que no cayera al suelo. El pollito se le quedó mirando -. Si sigues por ahí, vas a caer al suelo. Y no queremos eso, ¿Verdad? - el pollito pío -. Voy a devolverte con mamá, ¿Entendido?

 

Raziel cambió al pollito de mano, se subió al árbol de dónde había caído el pollito y lo dejó en el nido con sus hermanos. También les dejó un poco de comida que creó con su magia. La madre llegó poco después de que Raziel bajara del árbol. Dejó la comida que había recogido en el nido, bajó hasta la cabeza de Raios y le dedicó un canto.

 

\- Te está agradeciendo que hayas salvado a su hijo - le aclaró Raziel.

\- No ha sido nada.

 

La madre volvió al nido. Ambos se despidieron de la familia de pájaros y prosiguieron su camino. Mientras caminaban, Raziel le iba enseñando cosas básicas a Raios. Éste las aprendía rápido.

 

Hacia el mediodía encontraron un camino que les llevó a un pueblo. Allí comieron en un restaurante y aprovecharon para comprar provisiones.

 

\- ¿Es su hijo? - le preguntó una de las vendedoras a Raziel.

\- No, no lo es - le contestó él -. Es mi sobrino. Perdió a sus padres recientemente, así que está algo afectado.

\- Pobrecillo... - la mujer se agachó a la altura de Raios -. Debes estar pasándolo muy mal.

\- Eh... Si... - le contestó Raios algo confuso. Raziel le guiñó un ojo.

\- Espera un momento. Tengo algo para ti.

\- No es necesario que nos dé nada extra - le dijo Raziel.

\- Para mí sí. Perdí a mi hijo hace dos años. Tenía su misma edad - la mujer preparó y le entregó un paquete a Raios -. Espero que te gusten.

\- Gracias... - le contestó Raios recibiendo el paquete.

\- No hagas enfadar mucho a tu tío.

\- No...

 

Raios intentó averiguar qué era el paquete que la vendedora le había dado mientras Raziel terminaba de pagar. Usó el mismo método que Raziel le había enseñado para intentar oler el interior del paquete.

 

\- ¡Raios! - le gritó Raziel, distrayéndolo.

\- ¿Eh?

\- He dicho que nos vamos.

\- Sería mejor que se quedaran aquí hoy - les dijo la vendedora -. Parece que se acerca una tormenta bastante fuerte.

\- La verdad es que hace mucho que no dormimos bajo un techo. Raios, ¿Vamos a una posada hoy?

\- ¡Sí! - le contestó Raios, feliz.

 

Fueron a la única posada del pueblo y pidieron una habitación. Al entrar en ella, Raziel soltó todas sus bolsas y se lanzó a la cama.

 

\- Llevaba décadas sin dormir en una cama de verdad - dijo Raziel.

\- ¿Décadas? - le preguntó Raios.

\- Desde que perdí a mi familia. ¿Ya has estado cómodo en esa cama de paja que te preparó Mothergrea?

\- Nunca me acostumbré a esa cama gigante de mi habitación.

\- ¿Ya sabes que hay en ese paquete?

\- Aún no. Me has distraído cuando intentaba averiguarlo.

\- Ven aquí y vuelve a hacerlo.

 

Raziel se sentó en la cama. Raios se sentó frente a él e intentó volver a oler el paquete. Estuvo más de diez minutos concentrado antes de empezar a dar una respuesta.

 

\- Huele a... - empezó Raios -. Dulces.

\- ¿De qué tipo? - le preguntó Raziel.

\- Chocolate y caramelos.

\- ¿Algo más?

\- ¿Sabes qué hay dentro?

\- Quiero que me lo digas.

\- Parecen... Manzanas.

\- ¿Qué clase de manzanas?

\- No lo sé.

\- No te fuerces con eso. ¿Algo más?

\- Miel.

\- Ábrelo.

 

Raios abrió el paquete. Dentro había un bote de miel, algunos chocolates y caramelos, y unas manzanas caramelizadas.

 

\- ¿Qué es esto? - preguntó Raios al ver las manzanas.

\- Supongo que nunca las has comido - le contestó Raziel -. Son manzanas cubiertas de caramelo. Llevo demasiado tiempo sin comerlas. No recuerdo su sabor.

\- ¿Quiere una?

 

Raziel cogió la manzana que Raios le ofrecía y la mordió. En ese instante, lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos.

 

\- ¿Acno...? - preguntó Raios, antes de sacudir la cabeza -. ¿Raziel?

\- Lo siento - le contestó Raziel -. La última vez que comí manzanas de éstas, estaba con mis hermanos. Fue hace más de noventa años.

\- ¿Pero cuántos años tiene?

\- Demasiados. Y he perdido demasiadas cosas en ese tiempo.

 

Raios abrazó a Raziel. Éste le correspondió entre lágrimas. Sabía que el pequeño podía entender su sufrimiento. Ambos habían perdido todo lo que amaban.

 

\- ¿Va a contarme algo de su pasado? - preguntó Raios.

\- Cuando seas algo mayor.

\- Vale.

\- Vamos, a dormir.

\- ¿Podemos bañarnos antes?

\- Voy a preguntar.

 

Raziel salió de la habitación, dejando a Raios solo. Éste fue hacia las bolsas de joyas y sacó una pequeña corona. La suya de príncipe. Se sentó en el suelo y la observó. Estaba algo deformada por el calor del fuego, pero no tanto cómo las coronas de sus padres. Cuando Raziel entró y le vio, se acercó a él y puso su mano sobre la cabeza del pequeño.

 

\- Aún tenemos media hora para ir a los baños termales de la posada - le dijo Raziel -. ¿Seguro que quieres ir?

\- Sí, estoy bien.

 

Ambos bajaron a los baños termales. Había más gente allí, lo cual provocó que Raios se escondiera detrás de Raziel. Aún temía ser reconocido por la gente. Al ver eso, Raziel le cogió en brazos y le metió en el baño.

 

\- El agua está perfecta, ¿Verdad joven? - les dijo un anciano.

\- Va muy bien para mis agarrotados músculos - le contestó Raziel, acomodándose en el baño.

\- Su hijo parece esconderse.

\- Es mi sobrino, y es algo tímido desde que perdió a sus padres.

\- Yo perdí a mi hermano en la guerra de los dragones.

\- ¿Que le pasó?

\- Se lo comió un dragón. Jamás recuperamos su cuerpo.

\- ¿Su hermano era un Slayer?

\- Sí, pero era bastante cobarde y asustadizo. Creo que le entrenó un dragón llamado Iceberg. Vino él mismo a decirnos que había muerto. Mi madre le golpeó un buen rato antes de romper a llorar y que ese dragón la abrazara. Jamás había visto un dragón con aspecto humano.

\- ¿Ese dragón les contó cómo había ocurrido?

\- Lo hizo. Nos dijo que le atacó un dragón de fuego volcánico y que no pudo hacer nada. Le recuerdo llorando. Le había cogido cariño a mi hermano. Pero todo terminó con el festival del rey dragón.

\- ¿Qué es el festival del rey dragón? - preguntó Raios al ver que Raziel callaba.

\- Es la batalla final, dónde el dragón del apocalipsis, Acnologia, eliminó a dragones y Slayers por igual. No tuvo ningún tipo de piedad.

\- ¿Cuándo fue eso?

\- Hace siete años.

 

Raziel salió del baño y volvió a la habitación. Raios se quedó hablando con el anciano para saber más cosas de esa batalla. Al volver, Raziel se estaba terminando la manzana caramelizada.

 

\- ¿Les mataste a todos? ¿Dragones y humanos por igual?

\- Si te dijera que sí, ¿Qué harías?

 

Raios salió corriendo de la posada. Raziel simplemente se terminó la manzana y esperó.


	4. Pasado

Raios se quedó dormido bajo un árbol. Estaba lloviendo, pero se negaba a volver con Raziel. A mitad de la noche, sintió el calor de alguien que lo recogía y se lo llevaba a alguna parte. Al despertar la mañana siguiente, estaba en la posada y la capa que siempre llevaba Raziel era su manta. Le buscó, pero no fue capaz de encontrarle. En un último intento para encontrarle, Raios miró por la ventana. No esperaba encontrar nada, pero le vio. Raziel estaba dormido en un árbol. En ese momento, Raios fue capaz de ver las cicatrices que el temido dragón tenía en su espalda.

 

\- ¿Son esas las cicatrices que le quedaron del incendio de su casa? - se preguntó Raios.

\- Lo son - le respondió Raziel aún desde el árbol, asustándole. Se levantó, saltó a la ventana y entró de nuevo en la habitación -. No sé por qué sobreviví sólo yo.

\- ¿Cómo ocurrió?

\- No lo sé. Fue en mitad de la noche. El único que podía moverse y usar magia era mi hijo. Le pedí que se fuera y nos dejara allí, pero se negó. Intentó protegernos a los cuatro con su magia, pero salió mal. A pesar de que estábamos bien cubiertos con ella, sólo yo salí vivo de allí. Les enterré y me fui. Ya no me quedaba nada allí, y la gente del pueblo empezaba a llamarme monstruo.

\- Me dijiste que fue hace diez años...

\- Y hace siete del festival del rey dragón. Los humanos lo llamaron así. Ellos no saben quién soy. En ese momento estaba bastante desesperado. Ese día no asesiné a ningún Dragon Slayer, sólo a los dragones que intentaban comérselos. La mayoría eran los mismos que les habían entrenado.

\- ¿Y qué les pasó a los Slayers?

\- Sedientos de poder, empezaron a matarse entre ellos. Querían llegar a mi nivel, sin saber que yo era mitad demonio.

\- ¿De verdad no mataste a ningún Slayer?

\- Puede que a alguno. Algunos ya habían dejado atrás su humanidad y se habían convertido en verdaderos monstruos. Atacaban a cualquiera que se interpusiera en su camino.

 

Raios retrocedió al escuchar eso. Estaba asustado y no sabía cómo responder. Raziel le miró y sonrió con una mirada triste.

 

\- A ti no te pasará lo mismo - intentó tranquilizarle Raziel.

\- No puedes saber eso. Yo también me convertiré en un monstruo y tendrás que matarme.

\- Raios, tranquilo - Raziel se acercó a él y le acarició la mejilla -. El poder es algo que te sobra a ti. Eres príncipe y tienes mucho poder mágico. No necesitas matar a nadie para ser tan o más poderoso que yo. Ya te lo dije, ¿Recuerdas?

\- ¿Y si me convierto en un dragón?

\- Eso es inevitable. Pero podrás volver a tu forma humana, igual que yo. Así que no te preocupes por eso.

 

Raios abrazó a Raziel. Estaba asustado y llorando. Raziel puso su mano sobre la cabeza del pequeño.

 

\- No pienses más en esas cosas. Cuando llegue el momento, lo solucionaremos.

\- ¿Y si llega demasiado pronto? Tú mismo has dicho que tengo mucho poder mágico.

\- Que tengas mucho poder mágico no indica que el proceso se acelere. Vayamos paso a paso, ¿De acuerdo?

\- Si...

 

Salieron de la posada y siguieron su camino hacia el país de los Exceed. Raios no habló en todo el día. Raziel lo respetó. Era inútil forzarle a hablar. Era un niño de cuatro años que acababa de perderlo todo y lo habían dejado con él, un experto asesino de dragones mitad humano, mitad demonio. Sólo necesitaba un poco de tiempo para asimilarlo todo.

 

Comieron estofado de ciervo sin decirse una palabra. La mirada de Raios era triste, muy triste. Raziel no sabía cómo consolarle. El silencio empezaba a hacérsele incómodo al gran dragón.

 

\- Mi hermano mayor me enseñó a controlar un poco mi magia - dijo Raios de repente, cuando empezaba a oscurecer -. Él siempre me dijo que enfermaba mucho debido a que tenía mucho poder mágico en mi interior.

\- ¿Cuál de tus hermanos mayores? - le preguntó Raziel.

\- Gajeel-nii.

\- ¿Tus padres no supieron verlo?

\- No. Mi padre estaba demasiado ocupado con sus asuntos y mi madre... Ella... Siempre estaba en la biblioteca y en las librerías buscando libros sobre dragones. Decía que buscaba un dragón en concreto, pero que era incapaz de encontrarlo.

\- ¿Un dragón?

\- Sí. Me contó que le salvó la vida cuando era una niña - Raziel se paró de repente al escuchar eso -. Aunque creo que dijo que eran dos...

\- Tu madre... ¿Se llamaba Kate?

\- Sí, ¿Por qué? - Raios se giró al darse cuenta de que Raziel se había parado -. ¿Ocurre algo?

\- Los dragones que salvaron a tu madre cuando era una niña... Éramos yo y mi hermano mayor.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Alguna vez te contó la historia completa?

\- Nunca. Siempre me decía que era demasiado pequeño para saberla.

\- Y aún lo eres. Pero te diré que tu madre nunca vio nuestro aspecto humano. Puede que nos buscara para agradecérnoslo.

\- ¿Qué era tu hermano? Los humanos no viven tanto tiempo, y me dijiste que tu padrastro era un inmortal.

\- Un arcángel. Eso era mi padrastro. Y mi padre no era un simple demonio, era uno de los cuatro grandes demonios.

\- Tu hermano... ¿Era medio arcángel?

\- Así es. A mí me trataban cómo a un monstruo, pero ellos eran los enviados de Dios.

\- ¿Dios existe?

\- No hay sólo un dios. Hay muchos, con diferentes nombres. Pero los arcángeles no están vinculados a ninguno. Aunque tienen poderes divinos.

\- Raziel...

\- Dime.

\- Lo siento... Por huir anoche... Me asusté con lo que explicó ese hombre.

\- La gente cuenta muchas cosas. Algunas son mentira, pero siempre hay una verdad detrás. Ese hombre decía la verdad. Yo mismo recuerdo a Iceberg llorando la muerte de su Slayer. Era sólo un crío asustadizo.

\- ¿Cuántos años tenía?

\- Unos veinte, si no recuerdo mal. Yo ya tenía cerca de sesenta.

\- Debo parecerte un bebé...

\- Eres un bebé. Pero esta vez no hay una guerra. No te pasará nada.

\- ¿Dónde vamos a dormir hoy?

\- No hay cuevas cerca. Improvisaremos.

\- ¿Cómo?

 

Raziel buscó una separación entre árboles lo suficientemente grande para que pudieran estar los dos y todas las cosas que cargaban. Entonces puso un techo hecho de sombra.

 

\- Rogue-nii estaba con el dragón de sombra - dijo Raios al ver la magia de sombra.

\- ¿Con Skyadrum? Es muy cariñoso con los niños. Y pensar que él es uno de los que planea matarme... ¿Conoces a alguno más?

\- Metalicana-san estaba con Gajeel-nii.

\- Ambos estarán bien. Esos dos adoran a los niños. Te voy a contar un secreto de los Slayers, en general. Pueden usar la magia de aquellos a los que están vinculados directamente por sangre, si también son Slayers.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Puedes usar la magia de Dragon Slayer de tus hermanos mayores. Aunque hayan viajado 400 años al futuro, siguen vivos, así que puedes hacerlo.

\- La magia de Gajeel-nii y Rogue-nii...

 

Raios miró sus manos e intentó captar la esencia de las magias de sus hermanos. Sólo fueron dos segundos, pero consiguió manifestar una magia en cada mano. Quedó agotado por el esfuerzo.

 

\- Lo has conseguido, pero no te fuerces - le pidió Raziel -. Es algo bastante complicado.

\- ¿Podías hacerlo con la magia de tu hermano?

\- Sí, podía hacerlo. Pero al ser el Slayer de la reina, nunca lo necesité.

\- La reina domina todos los elementos...

\- Y Mothergrea una buena parte de ellos. Pero no incluye los de tus hermanos.

\- Entrenaré fuerte, lo prometo.

\- Bien, porque aún nos quedan unos dos años de camino a pie.

\- ¿¡Dos años!?

\- Volando a máxima velocidad hubiéramos tardado una semana. Y tengo que entrenarte. Ésta es la mejor manera. Si aún no estás cansado, puedo empezar a enseñarte técnicas de lucha. Pero de momento no usaremos magia.

\- De acuerdo.

\- Bien - Raziel extendió su mano derecha -. Empieza a golpear. Quiero ver la fuerza que tienes ahora mismo.

 

Raios asintió y golpeó las manos de Raziel con sus pequeños puños. Raziel le iba dando pequeños consejos, así que mejoró un poquito. Entrenaron así hasta que Raios empezó a dormirse. Se despertó al mediodía del día siguiente, en la espalda de Raziel.

 

\- Buenos días Raios - le dijo Raziel cuando sintió que se despertaba.

\- Lo siento, te he hecho cargar con todo - se disculpó Raios.

\- No estoy en mi límite de peso que puedo cargar, así que no te preocupes. Además, anoche te cansé mucho.

\- Bájame, puedo caminar por mí mismo.

\- Como quieras.

 

Raziel permitió que Raios bajara de su espalda, pero no le entregó ninguna de sus cosas.

 

\- ¿Tienes hambre? - le preguntó Raziel.

\- Un poco.

\- Toma, es la manzana del otro día.

\- ¿La de caramelo? No voy a comer si me la das ahora.

\- No te preocupes por eso. Te cansaré lo suficiente.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacerme hacer esta vez?

\- Procuraré no excederme.

\- Está bien. ¿Qué hago?

\- ¿Ves esta naranja? - Raziel le mostró una naranja a Raios -. Sostenla en el aire con magia de viento.

\- Pero el viento...

\- Es lo más básico de la parte no curativa.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo?

\- El que puedas aguantar. Y mientras te comes la manzana.

\- Vale.

\- La lanzaré. ¿Estás listo?

\- Cuándo quieras.

 

Raziel lanzó la naranja y Raios la cazó al vuelo con magia de viento.

 

\- Sigue caminando - le dijo Raziel al ver que se paraba -. Y no pierdas la naranja de vista.

\- Sí.

 

Raios se acercó a Raziel a la vez que observaba la naranja y la guiaba delante de él.

 

\- Nada mal. Pero no te distraigas.

 

Ambos siguieron caminando. Raios iba comiendo la manzana mientras vigilaba la naranja. Alguna vez había estado a punto de caerle al suelo, pero había conseguido recuperarla.

 

\- ¿Dónde te gustaría pasar la noche hoy? - le preguntó Raziel al terminar de comer.

\- En un árbol.

\- ¿Un árbol?

\- Siempre he querido hacerlo, pero...

\- Sí, lo sé. A la realeza no se le permiten estas cosas - Raziel rió -. ¡Y un cuerno! Elementia dormía hasta bajo el agua o colgada cómo un murciélago. A veces las dos cosas a la vez.

\- ¿Enserio?

\- Si quieres divertirte debes saltarte el protocolo. Y Elementia siempre lo hizo.

\- ¿El resto de dragones la miraba mal?

\- No, ninguno. Se acostumbraron a ello. Pero también se saltaba el protocolo para ayudar y proteger a los otros dragones. No sólo para divertirse.

\- En ese caso, me gustaría ser un rey cómo ella.

\- La única regla que nunca se ha saltado es la de dejar que un humano conociera tanto su aspecto humano cómo su aspecto dragón. Con excepciones.

\- ¿Quién?

\- La esposa de mi hermano mayor. Es humana.

\- ¿Sigue viva?

\- Eso creo. Llevo diez años sin verla, y era relativamente joven.

\- Seguro que sigue viva. ¿Cuántos años debería tener?

\- 33 o 34... No estoy muy seguro ahora mismo.

\- Es muy joven.

\- Sí, y tiene una hija de... A ver... Tenía dieciséis cuando la tuvo, así que... Debe tener unos diecisiete o dieciocho.

\- ¿No la tuvo muy joven?

\- Pregúntale a mi hermano. Fue culpa suya. Aunque puede que mi padrastro, mi hermano pequeño y yo tuviéramos algo que ver...

\- ¿Lo planificasteis?

\- Sólo queríamos juntarlos, no que terminara embarazada. Aunque fue divertido perseguirle el día de su boda.

\- ¿Perseguirle?

\- Decía que no quería casarse. Pero al final lo hizo.

\- ¿Y quién les casó?

\- Yo.

\- ¿Tú?

\- Me hacía ilusión. Y fue mi padrastro quién me casó a mí. Fue divertido.

 

Raios rió. Raziel le acarició la cabeza.

 

\- Los árboles son inestables. ¿Podrás sujetarte solo?

\- Haré lo que pueda.

\- Así me gusta.

\- Magia de viento para sujetarme, ¿Cierto?

\- Acertaste. Practica con ella.

\- Sí.


	5. Ruinas

Pasaron dos años. Raios ya dominaba los cuatro elementos básicos, y algunos más. También empezaba a poder usar la magia de sus hermanos con facilidad. Sus técnicas de pelea también habían mejorado. En esos momentos, Raios tenía el aspecto de un niño de ocho años, a pesar de tener seis.

 

\- Extalia está al otro lado del lago - le dijo Raziel a Raios, antes de ponerse de pie sobre el agua.

\- Es un lago muy grande, y sabes que no domino muy bien lo de caminar sobre el agua.

\- Precisamente, es el momento de practicarlo. ¿Cómo va tu respiración subacuática?

\- Quince minutos y subiendo.

\- ¿Y la transformación en sirena?

\- Aún tengo problemas con la cola. Pero las branquias funcionan bien.

\- Eso es lo importante. Por muy buena cola que tuvieras, si no pudieras respirar, no te serviría de nada.

 

Raios puso sus pies sobre el agua con cuidado, sujetándose con facilidad. Fue entonces cuando algo apareció en el cielo, absorbiendo la magia de los alrededores.

 

\- ¿Qué es eso? - preguntó Raios.

\- Un portal dimensional - le contestó Raziel -. También se conocen cómo agujeros de gusano. Está encima de Extalia.

\- ¿Se va a tragar el reino entero?

\- Eso parece.

\- ¿No podemos hacer nada?

\- Eso es algo que está fuera de nuestro poder. Estamos hablando de otra dimensión.

\- Apenas está amaneciendo. ¿Crees que alguien podrá escapar?

 

El agujero aumentó su poder de absorción. Ambos salieron corriendo hacia Extalia, pero sólo pudieron ver cómo los edificios eran succionados. Pero no sólo los edificios, los Exceed que había dentro también fueron absorbidos. Cuando llegaron al otro lado del lago, el agujero se cerró. Allí dónde hace unos segundos estaba Extalia no había nada más que tierra.

 

\- Es como si nunca hubiera existido - dijo Raios, examinando su alrededor.

\- Había visto otros - comentó Raziel -, pero ninguno tan fuerte como este. No debe haber quedado nadie.

 

Raios siguió mirando los alrededores. Miraba al cielo, al suelo, a las copas de los árboles. Todo para ver si alguien había escapado. De repente vio algo dentro del hueco de un árbol. Un huevo de gran tamaño y unos libros.

 

\- ¡Raziel! ¡He encontrado algo!

\- ¿De verdad? ¿Qué es?

\- Parece... Un huevo...

\- ¿Un huevo? ¿Estás seguro?

\- Es muy grande para ser un huevo.

 

Raziel se acercó a él. Era un huevo realmente grande, completamente negro. Raziel cogió uno de los libros de los lados y empezó a leerlo.

 

\- ¿Qué dice? - le preguntó Raios.

\- Es el huevo de un Exceed, pero de un Exceed maldito - le contestó Raziel -. Probablemente lo hayan abandonado debido a eso.

\- Por eso se ha salvado. ¿Qué clase de maldición sufre?

\- Según esto, es mi versión en Exceed.

\- Raziel...

\- Lo llaman el Exceed negro. Sus alas, sus ojos y su pelaje son negros. Su huevo también. Dice que llevará a la extinción a la raza Exceed si consigue someter a todas las hembras bajo sus encantos. Al parecer, sólo con verlo, las hembras se enamoran de él. Es cómo un hechizo de amor.

\- ¿Y todo eso desde que nace? - Raziel asintió -. Pobre...

\- Ha estado completamente solo des del principio. No sé si su magia afectará a las mujeres de otras razas.

\- ¿No podemos llevárnoslo con nosotros?

\- ¿Quieres llevártelo?

\- Está solo en este mundo. Y ahora aún más. Además, su maldición no nos afectará.

\- Está bien, pero esos libros se vienen con nosotros.

\- Entendido.

 

Raios envolvió el huevo en una manta de hierba y sombra, y lo cogió en brazos. Raziel recogió los libros y los guardó.

 

\- ¿Adónde vamos ahora? - preguntó Raios -. Ya no queda nada alrededor.

\- ¿Quieres volver atrás, visitar la tumba de tus padres y explorar Fiore? - propuso Raziel.

\- ¿Crees que Fiore habrá terminado de explorar Rubial?

\- Estoy bastante seguro.

\- Muy bien, pero vamos volando hasta Rubial y de allí seguimos hacia Fiore.

\- ¿Volando? Tendré que cargarte.

\- No, no será necesario.

 

En ese momento, Raios extendió unas grandes alas, dejando sorprendido a Raziel. Éste sonrió.

 

\- ¿Has estado entrenando mientras dormía?

\- No me he excedido demasiado. Además, necesito práctica de vuelo.

\- Una carrera. Tu yo alado contra mi yo dragón.

\- Muy bien. ¿Preparado?

\- Cuando quieras.

 

Raziel y Raios salieron volando al mismo tiempo. Raziel se transformó en el aire. Desde allí, pudieron apreciar lo pequeño que era Extalia, viendo la marca que había dejado el agujero de gusano. Raios dejó caer un hechizo antes de iniciar la carrera, haciendo que ese sitio se convirtiera en una pradera llena de flores de todos los tipos y colores. Después iniciaron la carrera a máxima velocidad.

 

\- Se me está contagiando tu carácter - le dijo Raios a Raziel.

\- Eso es bueno. ¿Estás sujetando bien ese huevo?

\- ¿Quién te crees que soy?

\- Un crío de seis años que aparenta ocho debido a su gran altura.

\- Buen punto.

 

Simplemente tardaron seis días en llegar a la capital de Rubial. Ni siquiera se detuvieron para comer o dormir. Raziel fue el primero en aterrizar.

 

\- Esta vez he ganado yo - dijo Raziel cuando Raios aterrizó.

\- Eso ha pasado porque no he podido mantener la máxima velocidad tanto tiempo seguido.

\- Necesitas entrenar más, pero no ha estado mal para tu primer vuelo.

\- Gracias.

\- ¿Y el huevo?

\- Puse una barrera de viento a su alrededor, para que no le afectara la velocidad.

\- ¿Has comprobado su temperatura y...?

\- Está sano. Calculo que eclosionará en un mes, más o menos.

\- Bien, así tenemos tiempo de estudiarlo.

\- ¿Dónde crees que han puesto la tumba de mis padres?

\- Allí.

 

Raios se giró en la dirección que señalaba Raziel. Había un gran pilar de mármol, encima de un pedestal. Grabados en él, había cinco nombres.

 

\- Creyeron que mis hermanos y yo fuimos reducidos a ceniza - dijo Raios al ver la inscripción.

\- Es lo más normal, si no encontraron vuestros cadáveres. Ni siquiera sabían si estabais en el castillo.

\- Voy a hacer una cosa.

 

Usando la magia de Dragon Slayer de su hermano Gajeel, Raios creó unas garras y rayó los nombres de los tres, dejando sólo los de sus padres. Después usó magia alrededor de la tumba, dejando un manto de flores a sus pies.

 

\- Prometo que volveré - les dijo Raios a sus padres -, y recuperaré el reino por vosotros. Pero aún no es el momento.

 

Raziel simplemente observó a Raios desde cierta distancia. Decidió que ese era un momento en el que debía darle intimidad. Se sentó en las escaleras del palacio y esperó mientras leía los libros sobre el huevo de Exceed que habían recogido. Raios volvió un par de horas después.

 

\- ¿Has terminado? - le preguntó Raziel sin levantar la vista del libro.

\- ¿Cómo puedo volverme inmortal? - preguntó Raios de repente. Raziel levantó la vista al escuchar esa pregunta.

\- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

\- Aún no creo que sea el momento para reconstruir el reino. No sé cuando voy a estar preparado para ello.

\- Mothergrea te dio libros de God y Devil Slayer, ¿Cierto?

\- Sí, lo hizo.

\- Las tres magias te dan la inmortalidad si consigues dominarlas al máximo.

\- ¿Convertirme en dragón, dios o demonio?

\- Eso mismo. Por eso muy pocos lo consiguen. Necesitas vivir mucho tiempo, entrenar desde muy pequeño o tener una cantidad exagerada de magia. Ahora mismo, reúnes dos de esas tres condiciones. No tendrás dificultades en conseguirlo.

\- Me gustaría ir caminando hasta la frontera.

\- Cómo quieras.

 

Raziel se levantó y recogió sus cosas. Ambos se encaminaron hacia la frontera con Fiore. Por primera vez en todo ese tiempo, Raios cogió la mano de Raziel. Éste le miró sólo para encontrarse con los ojos del pequeño, llorosos.

 

\- Si necesitas llorar, dímelo.

\- Estoy bien, por ahora. Aunque parece que tú también vas a llorar.

\- No es nada. La última vez que un niño me cogió la mano, era mi hijo mayor. Siempre fue más asustadizo que su hermano.

\- Entonces, esto nos irá bien a los dos.

 

Ambos sonrieron. Mientras caminaban hacia la frontera, Raios pudo ver los destrozos del fuego de dos años atrás.

 

\- Allí hacían el mejor helado del reino - dijo Raios señalando una casa -. Siempre íbamos los tres juntos a comerlo y le llevábamos un poco a mamá.

\- Me hubiera gustado probarlo - le dijo Raziel.

\- Y por allí, se va al escondite favorito de Rogue-nii.

\- ¿Quieres ir a ver si hay algo?

\- No, está bien así.

\- Cómo quieras.

 

Ambos siguieron su camino. Raios le indicaba a Raziel esos sitios a los que le gustaba ir con sus hermanos. Raziel le escuchaba atentamente y sonreía, pero sus ojos indicaban que estaba lejos de allí.

 

\- ¿Raziel? - llamó su atención Raios, al darse cuenta de que no estaba allí.

\- Lo siento, he estado recordando cosas de mis hermanos.

\- Les echo de menos.

\- Yo también. Dejemos de hablar de ellos.

\- De acuerdo.

 

Siguieron caminando hacia la frontera sin mencionar a sus hermanos, pero siguieron hablando de otras cosas.

 

\- ¿Te has fijado? - preguntó Raziel.

\- ¿En qué?

\- Hay pequeños brotes en todos los sitios en los que había plantas, incluso más.

\- Ahora que lo dices... Es cierto... Al menos la tierra no se ha dañado. Pero la mayoría de esos brotes aún no han visto la luz del sol.

\- Lo sé. Necesitaba comprobar si eras capaz de hacer esto.

\- No he entrenado durante dos años en vano.

\- Sí, ya lo veo.

 

Ambos rieron. De repente, Raios se detuvo y puso su oreja sobre el huevo.

 

\- Me ha parecido sentir cómo se movía - dijo Raios al ver la expresión de Raziel.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Ha sido muy extraño.

\- Eso es que está vivo. Si se mueve, es buena señal.

 

Raios sonrió y abrazó al huevo. Raziel acarició su cabeza.

 

\- Más te vale cuidar bien de él. Es un capricho tuyo.

\- Pero fue capricho de Mothergrea que yo me quedara contigo.

\- No puedo replicar a eso.

 

Raios rió. Sin previo aviso, Raziel le cogió en brazos.

 

\- Es demasiado peso y lo sabes - le dijo Raios.

\- Para nada - le contestó Raziel -. Todo lo que cargo ahora mismo no es ni un 5% de lo que puedo cargar.

\- ¿Forma humana o forma dragón?

\- Ambas.

\- Haces que me sienta mal.

\- Te recuerdo de que sólo tienes seis años.

\- Y yo que llevo dos años entrenando contigo y puedo tirarte al suelo con una mano.

\- Muy bien - Raziel dejó a Raios en el suelo -. Pero llevas la mitad de las cosas.

\- Más te vale que el peso esté igualado entre los dos.

\- Cómo quieras.

 

Raziel le dio la mitad de las cosas que transportaba a Raios. Éste lo cargó todo a sus hombros.

 

\- ¿Seguro que puedes? - le preguntó Raziel al ver que andaba haciendo eses.

\- Sí, no te preocupes. Puedo con todo.

 

Raziel examinó de lejos cómo Raios había cargado las cosas. Se dio cuenta enseguida de que el peso estaba desequilibrado, haciendo que al pequeño le fuera difícil llevarlas. Sin decir una palabra, Raziel detuvo al pequeño y recolocó las cosas que transportaba.

 

\- ¿Qué has hecho? - le preguntó Raios.

\- ¿Vas mejor?

\- Si...

\- Sólo he recolocado el peso. Vamos, aún nos queda mucho hasta la frontera.

 

Ésta vez, fue Raziel quién le cogió la mano a Raios. El pequeño sonrió, feliz.


	6. El Exceed maldito

Durante las siguientes dos semanas viajaron por los desiertos pueblos de Rubial, hasta llegar a la frontera con Fiore.

 

\- Hasta aquí llega su reino, alteza - dijo Raziel al llegar a la frontera.

\- Lo sé. Y no me llames alteza.

\- Puedes llamarme Majestad, si quieres.

\- ¿Por qué debería llamarte así? ¿Es por lo del rey dragón?

\- Esto es algo que nunca te he contado. Rey dragón no es mi título entero.

\- ¿Y dónde reina, Majestad?

\- Me casé con una reina.

\- ¿La reina Elementia?

\- No, ella sólo era mi maestra.

\- Entonces, ¿Con quién te casaste?

\- Si te lo dijera, no me creerías.

\- Tu padre es un demonio, tu padrastro un arcángel. Cualquier cosa que me digas no me sorprenderá.

\- La reina hada.

\- ¿¡Te casaste con la reina hada!? ¡Eso es imposible! Las hadas no existen... ¿Verdad?

\- Suerte que nada te iba a sorprender. Y sí, las hadas existen. Mis hijos tiene parte de hada, parte de demonio y parte de humano.

\- ¿Cómo se llamaban?

\- ¿Quiénes?

\- Tu esposa y tus hijos.

\- Mi esposa se llamaba Gabriella. Mis hijos... Mi niña se iba a llamar Morgana, cómo la primera reina hada.

\- ¿Y los dos niños?

\- No quiero nombrarles ahora. Es... Hay cosas que no podrías entender si les nombrara.

\- ¿Quiénes son? Son malvados, ¿Verdad?

\- Te lo contaré en otro momento, ¿De acuerdo?

\- Quiero saberlo ahora.

\- Mi hijo menor se llamaba Natsu. Su magia base era de fuego. Existen rumores de que su cuerpo fue usado para crear demonios. Mi hijo mayor se llamaba Zeref.

\- ¿Zeref? ¿El mago oscuro?

\- Esos son los rumores. Zeref nació muerto y resucitó once días después. A veces actuaba de una forma muy extraña. Desapareció dos días antes del incendio y no volví a verle más.

\- Corren rumores de que él te volvió inmortal.

\- Ya sabes que eso es mentira. Es mi sangre de demonio la que me hizo inmortal.

\- ¿Nunca has vuelto a visitar sus tumbas?

\- No puedo. La gente cree que soy un monstro, ¿Recuerdas?

\- ¿Cuál es la verdad?

\- Me echaron. Después desenterraron sus cuerpos y los lanzaron al lago que quedaba cerca del pueblo. Todos sabían que yo era un demonio y ella un hada desde el primer día. Se aprovecharon de esa situación para deshacerse de toda la familia.

 

Raios abrazó a Raziel con su brazo libre. Éste lo cargó y le abrazó, empezando a llorar.

 

\- Siento haberte recordado todo eso.

\- No importa...

\- Ahora nos tienes a nosotros. Somos tu familia.

\- Gracias... Espera, ¿El huevo también?

\- Claro que él también. Nacerá pronto.

 

Raziel rió, provocando una sonrisa en el rostro de Raios. Después cruzaron la frontera y entraron en Fiore.

 

\- Esta noche deberíamos dormir en una posada - le dijo Raios a Raziel, dos semanas más tarde.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Creo que el huevo va a abrirse hoy.

\- ¿Sólo crees?

\- Estoy bastante seguro. Y llevamos seis meses durmiendo en el bosque.

\- Está bien. Te mereces dormir en un sitio decente de vez en cuando.

 

Llegaron a un pueblo poco después y se instalaron en la posada después de comprar algunas provisiones. Raios cubrió el huevo con la manta de la cama, deshaciendo la de hierba y sombra que había creado un mes atrás.

 

\- ¿Cuándo crees que podría abrirse? - le preguntó Raios a Raziel.

\- Tú le has estado vigilando todo este tiempo. Deberías saberlo.

\- No sabría decirte si antes o después del anochecer. Y quiero estar aquí cuando nazca.

\- ¿Lo vas a tomar como un hijo o como un hermano pequeño?

\- No lo sé. Quizás como un amigo.

\- Mejor eso. Eres demasiado joven para ser padre.

\- ¿Dónde queda lo del hermano?

\- De repente he recordado que querías demasiado a tus hermanos cómo para decidir tal cosa.

\- Nunca he tenido un amigo, así que me conformo con eso.

\- ¿Y yo qué soy?

\- El dragón del apocalipsis. Y mi maestro.

 

Raziel acarició la cabeza de Raios. Éste sonrió.

 

\- También has actuado como mi padre los últimos dos años.

\- Tu padre no, tu tío.

\- Es siniestro cada vez que lo dices.

\- Más siniestro seria lo de que soy tu padre. Ni siquiera nos parecemos.

\- ¿Y a quién se parece Zeref?

\- Vale, tú ganas. Si neutralizara todo mi poder de demonio, mi pelo sería negro.

\- Eso me gustaría verlo.

\- Ahora no. ¿Quieres que vaya a comprar algo especial para cenar? Algo que podamos comer los tres.

\- De acuerdo. Yo le vigilo.

 

Raziel salió de la posada, dejando a Raios y el huevo solos. Raios decidió poner en orden algunas de sus cosas mientras el huevo no se abría. Después se puso a estudiar los libros de magia de God Slayer que Mothergrea le había dejado. Mientras leía, el huevo se movió. Raios giró su cabeza tan rápido como pudo, para ver lo que estaba ocurriendo. El huevo estaba empezando a agrietarse. Raios dejó el libro a un lado y observó el huevo. De dentro del huevo salió un pequeño Exceed, completamente negro. Miró a Raios, se asustó e intentó esconderse entre los restos de la cáscara.

 

\- No te asustes - intentó calmarlo Raios -. Tranquilo. No pasa nada. Todo está bien.

 

Raios extendió su mano hacia el pequeño gatito. Éste la olfateó y poco después se dejó acariciar.

 

\- Realmente eres completamente negro. Ya no debes preocuparte sobre los otros Exceed. El reino entero fue absorbido por un agujero de gusano hace un mes. Te encontramos en el hueco de un árbol, con todos los libros que explicaban qué eras.

\- ¿Encontrasteis...? - balbuceó el pequeño Exceed.

\- Realmente puedes hablar - Raios sonrió -. Supongo que tus padres te habían abandonado. Yo perdí a los míos en un incendio que se llevó mi reino entero - el pequeño Exceed le miró -. Ah, cierto. Me llamo Raios. Actualmente soy el príncipe heredero de un reino que no existe.

\- Raios... - el pequeño Exceed entristeció.

\- Cierto, aún no tienes un nombre. ¿Qué te parece Shadow?

\- ¿Shadow? - los ojos del pequeño brillaron.

\- Eres completamente negro, como una sombra. ¿Te gusta?

 

El pequeño Exceed asintió antes de abrazar a Raios. Éste le devolvió el abrazó. En ese momento, Raziel entró en la habitación.

 

\- Oh, vaya. Me lo he perdido - dijo al ver a Shadow en los brazos de Raios. El pequeño intentó esconderse.

\- Acaba de salir del huevo - le dijo Raios -. Está un poco asustado.

\- ¿Ha sido culpa mía? He sido un poco bruto al entrar.

\- Se ha asustado de mí cuando me ha visto.

\- No sé qué puede comer, así que he traído un poco de todo. ¿Qué quieres pequeño?

 

Shadow miró a Raziel y éste le sonrió. Miró en el interior de la bolsa, cogió una pera y empezó a comérsela. Raios y Raziel empezaron a repartirse el resto de cosas. A veces, Shadow picoteaba algo de lo que ellos comían.

 

\- ¿Le has puesto un nombre? - preguntó Raziel mientras cenaban.

\- Shadow - le contestó Raios.

\- ¿A él le gusta?

\- Sí... Creí que ibas a criticar el nombre.

\- No tengo ningún motivo para hacerlo. Natsu significa verano en uno de los idiomas de los países de Oriente y Zeref significa muerte y tiempo en la lengua de las hadas.

\- ¿De verdad significan eso?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Quiénes son Natsu y Zeref? - preguntó Shadow.

\- Mis hijos. Uno murió y el otro desapareció. Hace mucho que no sé de él.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo?

\- Doce años.

\- ¿Es mucho?

\- Ahora debería tener unos... Diecisiete años o algo así... Hablas mucho para ser un recién nacido.

\- Es algo propio de los Exceed.

\- Ya veo...

 

En ese momento, Shadow empezó a cabecear. Raios le cogió en brazos y se tumbó con él. Raziel les cubrió con la manta y se tumbó a su lado.

 

\- ¿No te vas a quitar la capa? - le preguntó Raios.

\- Voy a usarla como manta. Vosotros tenéis que estar más calentitos que yo.

\- Buenas noches.

\- Dormid bien pequeños.

 

Raios cerró sus ojos y se quedó dormido. Raziel acarició su cabello y besó su cabeza. Después les abrazó, protegiéndoles con su cuerpo. Algunas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos. Por unos segundos, vio a sus dos hijos durante las noches de tormenta. Siempre dormían abrazados cuando estaban asustados, o cuando uno se encontraba mal. Raziel echaba mucho de menos a su familia, pero nunca lo demostraba en público. Raios le había devuelto muchas de las emociones que creía que habían sido enterradas junto con su familia. Se quedó dormido mientras lloraba, con los dos niños bien cerca de su pecho.

 

Cuando Raios despertó la mañana siguiente, descubrió las lágrimas, ya secas, que tenía Raziel en su rostro. Acarició su cabello unos segundos y recogió los libros que había dejado tirados por la habitación. También limpió los restos de la cáscara del huevo. Después salió a comprar algo para desayunar. Raziel y el pequeño Shadow despertaron una hora más tarde. Raios les esperaba con un bizcocho de chocolate.

 

\- No deberías gastarte así el dinero de tu reino - le dijo Raziel.

\- Tampoco es que pueda usarlo para otra cosa - le contestó Raios.

\- ¿Para reconstruirlo?

\- No sé ni cuándo va a ser eso. Y no puedo cargar todo ese oro todo el tiempo. No me venderé las joyas, pero las monedas antiguas y los lingotes sí.

\- Está bien. Ahora mismo es tuyo. Gástalo en lo que quieras.

 

Al salir de la posada, Shadow se escondió entre el cabello de Raziel. No quería que nadie le viera, pero Raios le convenció para ponerse en su hombro. Shadow cerraba los ojos cada vez que una mujer le miraba. Era muy consciente de su maldición.

 

\- ¿Qué es eso que llevas en el hombro, pequeño? - le preguntó una joven a Raios.

\- Un búho negro - mintió éste, cogiendo la cola de Shadow como si fuera una correa. -. Ahora está dormido.

\- ¿Es su hora de dormir? Qué mono. ¿Puedo acariciarlo?

\- Mejor no. Se despierta, y puede quedarse ciego si el sol le da en los ojos.

\- De acuerdo.

\- Mejor me voy. Mi tío me está esperando. Adiós señorita.

\- Adiós pequeño.

 

Raios salió corriendo hacia Raziel, que se había parado unos metros más adelante para esperarle. Después siguieron su camino.

 

\- ¿Adónde vamos? - preguntó Shadow un par de horas más tarde.

\- A cualquier sitio - le contestó Raziel -. No tenemos un rumbo fijo ahora mismo. ¿Por qué?

\- Por saberlo.

\- ¿Vamos a la capital? - preguntó Raios.

\- Creo que la destruí hace nueve años... - le contestó Raziel.

\- ¿Crees?

\- El festival del rey dragón fue allí. Puede que la destruyéramos entre todos. Aunque era pequeña en ese entonces. Trasladaban a la familia real de ciudad en ciudad para que sobrevivieran.

\- Probablemente la hayan reconstruido. Los dragones ya no existen para los humanos.

\- Dijo el príncipe humano...

\- Voy camino de convertirme en dragón y dios.

\- ¿Y para cuándo el demonio?

\- Quiero que me ayudes en eso.

\- Primero el dragón.

\- Vale.

\- ¿De qué estáis hablando? - preguntó Shadow.

\- Raios está entrenando para convertirse en Dragon Slayer, God Slayer y Devil Slayer - le contestó Raziel.

\- Me será fácil cuando haya dominando uno - añadió Raios.

\- ¿Puedo convertirme en uno yo también? - preguntó Shadow.

\- ¿De qué tipo? - le preguntó Raziel.

\- No lo sé...

\- ¿Algún elemento en concreto?

\- Eh...

\- Yo creo que un God Slayer de sombra le quedaría bien - interrumpió Raios.

\- Sé dónde encontrar libros de magia de God Slayer de sombra - dijo Raziel -. ¿Podéis quedaros solos por un par de días?

\- No me lo digas, ¿Skyadrum?

\- Bingo. Vuelvo en un par de días. No salgáis del bosque.

\- Hasta dentro de dos días.

\- Bye, bye - se despidió Shadow.

 

Raziel salió volando, tomando su forma de demonio. Raios y Shadow se quedaron solos en el bosque, con todas las cosas. Raios las recogió y Shadow le ayudó a transportar algunas de las más ligeras.

 

\- ¿Qué elemento estás entrenando? - le preguntó Shadow a Raios.

\- No es un elemento, son muchos - le contestó éste -. Estoy entrenando cómo Dragon Slayer de la madre naturaleza. Es una de las magias más complicadas.

\- ¿Vas a entrenar el mismo con el dios y el demonio?

\- Es más simple así. Raziel no me puede ayudar con el dios, pero sí con el demonio.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- El padre de Raziel es un demonio. Eso le convierte en un medio demonio.

\- Creo que es la primera vez que conozco uno.

\- ¿Recuerdas algo de tus vidas anteriores?

\- Muy poco. Básicamente pruebas y modificaciones que hicieron mis versiones anteriores.

\- ¿Cuál fue la última?

\- Algo sobre ser joven más tiempo. Eso creo. Me vienen muy desordenadas, no puedo saber cuál es cuál.

\- Entiendo...

\- ¿Puedo ver tu magia?

 

Raios sonrió e hizo florecer un lirio negro en su mano. Shadow se acercó para olerlo.

 

\- Es de verdad...

\- En eso se basa mi magia. Aunque también puedo usar las de mis hermanos mayores, que fueron enviados al futuro. De hecho...

 

Raios se convirtió en una sombra y se escondió. Shadow le estuvo buscando un buen rato, hasta que sacó la cabeza debajo de él.

 

\- ¿Esto es magia de sombra? - preguntó Shadow.

\- La he tomado prestada de mi hermano gemelo.

 

Raios volvió a su forma original. Ambos siguieron caminando, hablando y practicando magia. Shadow practicaba su propia magia, descrita en los libros que Raziel había recogido del lado de su huevo.

 

Los dos niños pasaron una semana solos en el bosque practicando magia, hablando y sobreviviendo. Al mediodía del octavo día, Raziel volvió mientras ambos comían.

 

\- Lo siento niños, he tardado más de lo esperado - les dijo Raziel al verles -. ¿Me he perdido algo?

\- Nada impresionante - le contestó Raios -. ¿Por qué has tardado tanto?

\- Normalmente Skyadrum es muy ordenado, pero... Lo ha puesto todo de cualquier manera. Lo que me ha costado encontrar esos libros.

\- Puede que tuviera prisa...

\- Es posible. A veces se le olvidan cosas. Y si tenía que cuidar de Rogue...

\- A Rogue-nii siempre le ha costado mucho dormir.

\- Ahí lo tienes. Necesitaba su forma humana para organizarlo todo. Si Rogue se pasaba la mitad de las noches despierto, le tenía que ser imposible hacer nada.

\- ¿Por qué no? - preguntó Shadow.

\- No podían permitir que les vieran en su forma humana - le contestó Raziel -. Debían crear todos los recuerdos falsos de los verdaderos. Si veían sus formas humanas, eso podía mezclarse con los recuerdos falsos y provocar confusión en el futuro.

\- ¿Pero no se supone que fueron para matarte? - preguntó Raios -. ¿Cómo sabes eso?

\- La reina no omite detalles cuando entrena a su Dragon Slayer. De hecho, soy el único Slayer que ella ha entrenado.

\- ¿El único?

\- Incluso el resto de dragones se sorprendió cuando ella me presentó como su Dragon Slayer. Mi hermano me dijo que había tenido mucha suerte.

\- Tienes que contarme más sobre ese hermano.

\- Era mayor que yo. Seis años mayor. Lo heredó todo de mi padrastro, incluso su alocado carácter.

\- ¿Que tenía de tu padrastro?

\- El aspecto físico y una buena parte de arcángel. Rubio, ojos azules... Siempre me estaba protegiendo de la gente que quería hacerme daño.

\- ¿Y tu padrastro?

\- Era muy bueno conmigo. Me crió como a su propio hijo. Incluso me enseñó a controlar mi magia de demonio.

\- ¿Cómo conocía él magia de demonio?

\- Nunca me lo dijo.

\- ¿Dónde está él ahora?

\- Creo que sus hermanos le hicieron volver a la dimensión en la que viven y no le dejan salir. No puedo acceder allí. Sólo los arcángeles pueden.

\- ¿No tienes más hermanos?

\- Uno más pequeño, pero él era más humano que arcángel. Supongo que ya estará muerto.

\- ¿Y tu madre?

\- No quiero hablar de mi madre ahora...

\- Muy bien...

\- Vosotros, ¿Visteis a mis padres? - preguntó Shadow de repente.

\- No, no les vimos - le contestó Raziel.

\- Cuando llegamos, Extalia desapareció frente a nosotros - añadió Raios.

 

Shadow entristeció y bajó la cabeza. Raios le acarició. Ambos empezaron a llorar. Querían ver a sus padres. Raziel les abrazó.

 

\- El día que mi madre murió - explicó Raziel -, no quería que se fuera. Empecé a gritarle que no se fuera de mi lado, que estuviera siempre conmigo. Fue entonces cuando mi hermano dijo...

\- "Deja que se vaya..." - interrumpió Raios -. Lo recuerdo del día que Mothergrea se fue.

\- Cierto. Él también estaba llorando, y mi padrastro también. Murió el mismo día que nació mi hermano pequeño. Tenía siete años. Cada vez que él preguntaba por ella, se hacía el silencio en casa.

\- ¿Qué ocurrió cuando le dijisteis cómo había muerto?

\- Nos gritó. Dijo que mentíamos. Después se fue de casa. Volvió unas semanas más tarde, llorando y disculpándose con nosotros. Pensó que nos íbamos a enfadar, pero no fue así. Le abrazamos y lloramos los cuatro.

\- Estás llorando, Raziel.

\- No, yo no estoy llorando. Vosotros lloráis.

 

Los tres rieron a la vez que lloraban. Cuando se calmaron, terminaron de comer.

 

\- ¿Cómo eran vuestras madres? - preguntó Shadow, cuando siguieron su camino.

\- Rubia, con los ojos negros - le contestó Raziel -. Mi hermano pequeño lo heredó todo de ella. Incluso su carácter calmado.

\- Siempre me han dicho que me parezco mucho a ella - comentó Raios -. Era muy alta. Medía más de dos metros. Tenía el cabello negro y los ojos rojos. Bueno, eso cómo todos en Rubial.

\- Espera... ¿El cadáver calcinado más grande era tu madre? - se sorprendió Raziel.

\- Sí, esa era ella. ¿Por qué?

\- No me esperaba que fuera tan alta. La recuerdo de pequeña, y sí que os parecéis, pero nunca imaginé que fuera a medir más de dos metros.

\- Mi padre era muy bajito. Medía metro sesenta.

\- Al lado de tu madre, seguro que lo era.

\- Y yo siempre he sido más alto que Rogue-nii.

\- No, sí... Vas a ser más alto que yo.

\- Eso cómo mínimo.

 

Raziel empezó a reírse. Raios le siguió. Shadow, que estaba caminando entre ambos, sonrió. Por primera vez en todas sus vidas, sentía que tenía una familia. Aunque fuera un poco extraña, era una familia.

 

\- Toma - dijo Raziel, entregándole un libro a Shadow -. Es el libro de magia de God Slayer de sombra. El primero de ellos.

\- Es un poco pesado - se quejó Shadow al cogerlo.

\- Los libros de magia siempre pesan mucho. Al final sólo los miras una vez, cuando estás aprendiendo. El resto te lo explican.

 

Shadow abrió el libro y empezó a ojearlo. Al ver que no podía caminar mientras leía, extendió sus alas y empezó a volar. Raziel y Raios iban golpeándose con magia por detrás de él. Un par de horas más tarde, Shadow cerraba el libro.

 

\- No he entendido nada... - dijo decepcionado.

\- No tienes que entenderlo - le comunicó Raziel -. Debes saber hacerlo. ¿Raios te ha contado alguna técnica de las que le he enseñado?

\- Una de ellas.

\- Entonces, úsala.

 

Shadow se concentró y consiguió sacar sombras de sus patas delanteras durante unos segundos.

 

\- No está mal - le dijo Raziel -, pero eso es sólo el principio.

\- Eso también me pasaba a mí - le comunicó Raios -. Con el tiempo, mejoras mucho.

 

Shadow sonrió y se tumbó encima de la cabeza de Raios. Éste cogió el libro de magia y lo guardó. Raziel sonrió al verles. Shadow se había dormido encima de la cabeza de Raios y a éste ni siquiera le importaba. Le recordó a cuándo su hijo menor, Natsu, se quedaba dormido en su cabeza. Siempre tenía que vigilar que no escupiera fuego y le quemara.

 

\- ¿Qué piensas Raziel? - preguntó Raios, al ver sus ojos.

\- Estaba pensando en mi hijo pequeño - le contestó Raziel -. Siempre se dormía en mi cabeza. A veces me quemaba.

\- ¿Te quemaba?

\- Zeref y Natsu nacieron con magia propia debido a su madre. Zeref controlaba el tiempo y Natsu el fuego.

\- ¿Seguro que tu parte demonio no tuvo nada que ver?

\- Es posible. Pero Natsu y Zeref eran los que menos tenían de demonio.

\- ¿Y quién tenía más de demonio?

\- Aún no había nacido.

\- ¿Morgana?

\- Gabriella siempre me dijo que se parecería mucho a mí. Las hadas conocen los poderes de sus hijos antes de que nazcan.

\- ¿Raziel en su versión femenina...?

 

Raios empezó a reír ante la visión. Raziel sonrió, sabiendo perfectamente lo que pasaba por la mente de su discípulo. Poco después, le lanzó una bola de nieve, que Raios fundió con magia de fuego.

 

Shadow despertó varias horas más tarde, al lado de una fogata y cubierto con una pequeña manta de sombra. Vio una luz en el cielo y levantó la cabeza. Raios y Raziel estaban peleando en el aire. Ambos usaban sus alas para volar. Shadow simplemente les observó. Poco después, se dio cuenta del pescado cocinado que tenía a su lado. Se lo comió mientras observaba a los dos Slayers pelear. Después cogió el libro de magia de God Slayer de sombra y volvió a mirarlo. Usando el truco que le habían enseñado, intentó cubrir el fuego con sombras. Consiguió cubrirlo lo suficiente como para que los dos Slayers se dieran cuenta de que estaba despierto.

 

\- ¿Me has roto la nariz? - preguntó Raios al aterrizar.

\- No completamente, ven.

 

Raziel aplicó magia curativa en la nariz de Raios. Shadow le observó.

 

\- ¿Mejor? - preguntó Raziel al terminar.

\- Sí, ahora respiro mejor.

\- ¿Has estado practicando, Shadow?

\- Un poco... - le contestó Shadow, escondiéndose bajo la manta.

\- Lo has hecho bien, tranquilo. Nadie va a enfadarse.

 

Raziel acarició la cabeza de Shadow. Raios se tumbó a dormir. Había entrenado toda la tarde sin descanso. Incluso mientras cenaba. Shadow le observó.

 

\- Supongo que ahora no tienes sueño - le dijo Raziel a Shadow, sentándose a su lado.

\- No, estoy muy despierto.

\- Raios está agotado, pero no lo demuestra - Raziel hizo una manta de sombra encima de Raios -. ¿Quieres practicar un poco?

\- ¿Cuánto es un poco para ti?

\- Hasta que te canses.

 

Shadow estuvo practicando magia bajo la supervisión de Raziel. Éste le iba dando algunos consejos.

 

\- ¿Pero conoces magia de God Slayer? - le preguntó Shadow.

\- No tengo ni idea. Pero las bases de las tres son las mismas. Al final son los ataques especiales los que determinan si es dragón, dios o demonio.

\- ¿Las bases?

\- Domina el elemento y después decide cómo quieres seguir. Si quieres ser sólo un mago que se esconde entre las sombras o quieres convertirte en Slayer.

\- ¿Los dioses existen? - preguntó Shadow, serio.

\- Nunca he visto a ninguno, pero si he visto demonios, hadas, dragones y arcángeles. No descarto que los dioses existan.

\- Padre, esposa, maestra y padrastro...

\- Exacto. Aunque conozco más dragones y hadas. Y varios medio arcángeles y medio demonios.

\- ¿Quiénes?

\- Mis hermanos cómo medio arcángeles, otros dragones, las hadas del reino de las hadas, mis hijos y algunos de sus amigos como medio demonios.

\- Debe estar bien tener una familia...

\- Algún día tendrás una, cuando te deshagas de esa maldición. De momento, nosotros seremos tu familia.

\- Lo sé. No me abandonasteis ese día, como hicieron mis padres.

\- Ninguno de nosotros tiene un sitio al que regresar. Podemos seguir juntos para siempre.

\- ¿Y si encontramos un sitio en el que quedarnos?

\- No voy a oponerme a nada. Sois jóvenes. Aún tenéis mucho por vivir. Yo ya soy viejo.

\- Tampoco tanto...

 

Raziel susurró su edad en el oído de Shadow. Éste abrió los ojos como platos y se le quedó mirando. Raziel sonrió ante la reacción del pequeño.

 

\- Sólo tienes una semana. Eres cómo un recién nacido para mí. Raios es un niño pequeño.

\- Pero tienes más de cien años...

\- Lo sé, conozco mi edad. Mi hermano mayor era seis años mayor y me llevaba siete años con mi hermano pequeño.

\- Viejos...

\- Mi esposa era treinta años mayor. Y nos conocimos que ambos ya teníamos los cien. Estuvimos casados ocho años, pero estuvimos saliendo unos veinte.

\- Oh...

\- Deberías entrenar, no juzgarme. Tienes una semana, y yo soy un viejo.

\- Vale...

 

Shadow siguió entrenando hasta caer dormido. En ese momento, Raziel le cogió y se durmió junto a él.


	7. Crocus

Fue pasando el tiempo. Cinco años, para ser exactos. Habían dado un montón de vueltas, visitando todos los pueblos y ciudades de Fiore posibles. Habían conocido un montón de gente interesante, y muchas niñas se habían enamorado de Shadow. Pero una vez se marchaban del pueblo, todas ellas se olvidaban del Exceed. Ese día, llegaron a la capital, Crocus, por las montañas.

 

\- ¡Ya la veo! - gritó Shadow desde el aire.

\- ¿Cómo es? - preguntó Raziel.

\- Tiene un gran palacio, y es bastante grande.

\- ¿De verdad? Eso tengo que verlo.

 

Raziel voló hasta llegar al lado de Shadow.

 

\- Es el doble de la última vez - se sorprendió Raziel -. Realmente construyen muy rápido estos humanos.

\- El palacio es enorme.

\- Creo que el de Rubial era más grande. Incluso los pueblos son más grandes.

\- Rubial... El hogar de Raios... ¿Dónde está él?

\- Ha ido a Rubial, a visitar a sus padres. Dijo que quería hacerlo solo.

\- ¿Cuándo volverá?

\- Lo más pronto posible. No te preocupes, no se perderá. Ya es un dragón, ¿Recuerdas?

\- Sí... Pero es un dragón muy grande.

\- Será mucho más grande que yo. ¿No has visto lo alto que es?

\- Ya casi te supera. Por cierto, las ropas que lleva últimamente...

\- Son las de príncipe.

\- ¿Capa incluida?

\- Sí, eso también. Lo único que no lleva es la corona de príncipe.

\- ¿De dónde las sacasteis?

\- Las rescatamos de las ruinas cuando saqueamos el palacio.

\- No digas saquear. Parece que lo hayáis robado.

 

Raziel rió y se sentó en el suelo. Shadow le imitó. Ambos vieron ese amanecer anaranjado con tonos rosados.

 

\- Es precioso - dijo Shadow.

\- A mi esposa le gustaba ver los amaneceres, especialmente las noches de luna llena. Se sentaba en el tejado de nuestra casa para admirarlos. Espera, creo que tengo...

 

Raziel rebuscó entre las bolsas y sacó una libreta de dibujos. Buscó entre sus páginas y le mostró a Shadow un dibujo de un amanecer. En él había una casa y, en el tejado de la casa, una mujer de cabello rosado.

 

\- ¿Esa es tu esposa? - preguntó Shadow al ver el dibujo.

\- Sí, es ella. Ese dibujo lo hice yo hace mucho tiempo. Acabábamos de mudarnos. Dos días después, me dijo que estaba embarazada.

\- Seguro que eras muy feliz en esa época.

\- No puedes ni siquiera imaginarte cuánto...

\- ¿Ya no dibujas?

\- Sólo cuando no miráis. Os dibujo a vosotros, normalmente cuando estáis dormidos o entrenáis.

\- ¿Están aquí?

\- No, están en esta.

 

Raziel le mostró otra libreta a Shadow. Éste intentó cogerla, pero Raziel se lo impidió.

 

\- No os la voy a enseñar aún. La sacaré cuando Raios cumpla los dieciocho.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Es la mayoría de edad en Rubial. Raios podrá coronarse rey entonces.

\- Entonces... ¿Raios no tendrá un sitio al que volver?

\- Él... Quiere asegurarse de que está mentalmente preparado antes de reconstruir el reino. Además, Rubial es un montón de escombros negros ahora mismo. No se le puede llamar hogar.

\- Pero tú eres el rey de las hadas, ¿No es así? Tú también puedes regresar.

\- Cuando mi esposa murió, dejé de ser su rey. Y ya no me queda familia viva que pueda reconocerme.

\- Eso es triste...

\- Es el problema de vivir eternamente. Tus seres queridos siempre se irán y no podrás seguirles. Pero uno se acostumbra.

\- ¿No tenemos una manera de morir?

\- Creo que deben matarnos. Pero tú aún no eres inmortal.

\- Ya lo sé. Pero Raios sí.

\- Ambos creceréis hasta los 25. No vais a envejecer más.

\- Tener 25 eternamente... ¿No es un poco pesado?

\- Es pesado para los de tu alrededor. Llega un momento en el que ni lo notas. Mi hermano y yo sabíamos que nos hacíamos viejos por nuestro hermano más pequeño. Él si envejecía.

\- Nunca nos has dicho sus nombres.

\- El pequeño se llamaba Azrael. Es nombre de arcángel.

\- ¿Y el mayor? - dijo una voz detrás de ellos.

 

Esa voz hizo que ambos se giraran. La conocían bien. Detrás de ellos había un chico de once años que aparentaba quince, vestido con ropas elegantes grises y una gran capa de un rojo oscuro, cabello largo y negro, y ojos rojos.

 

\- ¡Raios! - gritó Shadow al lanzarse para abrazarle. Raios le recibió con los brazos abiertos.

\- Creí que ibas a tardar más - le dijo Raziel.

\- He terminado antes - le contestó Raios -. Y tú no has respondido a mi pregunta.

\- Sting, como mi abuelo. Mi madre le quería mucho y se fue muy temprano, igual que ella. Ni siquiera mi padrastro le conoció.

\- Eres el que tiene el peor pasado.

\- Ya lo sé. Pero a ti te han echado mucho de menos, ¿Verdad, Shadow?

\- No sé de qué me hablas - intentó disimular Shadow.

\- Es bastante obvio - le dijo Raios -. Has sido el primero en lanzarte a abrazarme cuando no llevaba ni un día fuera.

\- Es que este viejo no es capaz de entenderme...

\- Sabemos que es viejo, pero no le llames así... ¿Eso es Crocus?

\- Es más grande de lo que recordaba - le contestó Raziel.

\- La capital de Rubial es más grande.

\- Lo sé. ¿Quieres visitar Crocus igualmente?

\- Por supuesto.

 

Los tres descendieron de las montañas y se adentraron en la ciudad. Las calles estaban llenas de vida. Había tiendas y gente por todas partes. Especialmente niños. Había muchos niños correteando por las calles. Algunos de ellos empezaron a perseguir a Shadow porque querían jugar con él. Era la primera vez que veían a un gato caminar sobre dos patas y tenían curiosidad.

 

\- ¡Shadow! - le llamó Raios -. ¿¡Vas a seguir jugando con tus nuevos amigos o vas a venir!?

\- ¡Ya voy! - le contestó Shadow antes de salir corriendo en su dirección.

 

En ese momento, Shadow se dio cuenta de que todas las niñas y chicas jóvenes estaban rodeando a Raios. Sólo los niños le perseguían.

 

\- ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres una novia? - preguntó una de las chicas.

\- Soy más joven de lo que parezco, no me interesa - le contestó Raios.

\- Es un verdadero desperdicio dejar perder a un chico tan guapo como tú - dijo otra de las chicas.

\- Estáis empezando a molestarme...

\- ¿Qué está pasando? - preguntó Shadow al llegar al lado de Raios.

\- Nada, tranquilo - le contestó Raios, mientras le cogía en brazos y le subía a su hombro.

\- Gatito malo... - murmuraron todas las chicas presentes.

\- ¿Qué es todo esto? - preguntó Raziel, volviendo dónde estaban sus discípulos con una bolsa de papel llena de comida -. Raios, me parece que eres demasiado joven para tener una novia.

\- Ellas me atacan - le contestó Raios -. Yo no tengo la culpa.

\- Jovencitas, este joven tan apuesto tiene sólo once años. Controlaos un poco, por favor. Que sea alto no significa que sea un adulto.

\- ¿Once años? - se enfadó una de las chicas -. No nos tome el pelo, vejestorio.

\- ¿Vejestorio? En mis 147 años de vida me han llamado viejo, pero nunca vejestorio. Más os vale no acercaros a mis sobrinos.

\- Es la primera vez que escucho tu edad - se sorprendió Raios.

\- Y probablemente la última. Vámonos.

 

Raios siguió a Raziel mientras Shadow miraba hacia atrás y escuchaba los murmuros amenazadores de las chicas.

 

\- No lo entiendo - dijo Shadow de repente -. ¿Por qué mi maldición no tiene efecto?

\- Quién sabe... - le contestó Raziel -. ¿Te has enamorado de alguien?

\- Aunque fuera así, mi maldición seguiría activa hasta que fuera correspondido. Pero hay condiciones.

\- ¿Cuáles?

\- Esa persona no debe estar afectada por mi maldición, y eso es imposible...

\- Tengo otra teoría.

\- ¿Cuál?

\- La belleza de Raios eclipsa tu maldición.

\- No soy tan guapo - interrumpió Raios.

\- Sé de alguien que me hubiera dicho... "¿De dónde has sacado esa monada de chico?"

\- ¿Quién diría eso?

\- Dos personas. Mi hermano Sting y su esposa.

\- ¿Tu hermano?

\- Es largo de explicar.

\- Vale, ya me lo contarás otro día.

\- Empiezo a tener hambre - les interrumpió Shadow.

\- ¿Podemos comer en algún sitio caro? - propuso Raios -. Ya pago yo.

\- Shadow no sabrá qué comer - comentó Raziel -. ¿Y si vamos a un restaurante barato pero con buena comida y comemos hasta hartarnos?

\- Está bien, pero... ¿Conoces alguno?

\- He preguntado cuando he ido a comprar. Me han dicho unos cuantos, y uno está bastante cerca. Seguidme.

 

Shadow bajó del hombro de Raios para caminar a su lado. Iba fijándose en que todas las mujeres miraban a Raios y no a él. Cada vez le parecía más extraño lo que estaba pasando.

 

\- Apenas has comido nada, Shadow - dijo Raios, preocupado -. ¿Te encuentras bien?

\- Sí, no es nada - le contestó el Exceed negro, observando atentamente su plato.

\- ¿Es por lo de las chicas?

\- ¿Por qué piensas que es eso?

\- Has actuado extraño desde que has visto que no te perseguían. ¿Tanto te gustaba?

\- Claro que no. Es sólo... Que me había acostumbrado a ello...

\- Las chicas de antes están en la puerta - dijo Raziel -. No os giréis.

\- ¿Qué quieren? - preguntó Raios.

\- Venganza - contestó Shadow.

 

Las chicas entraron en el restaurante y se dirigieron a su mesa. Rodearon a Raios. Raziel las amenazó con la mirada.

 

\- Señoritas, dejen de molestar a los clientes - les advirtió uno de los camareros a las chicas.

\- Lárguese, esto no le incumbe - le escupió una de las chicas.

\- Por supuesto que sí. No quiero ser despedido en mi primer día por su culpa.

\- Escucha imbécil - la chica sacó un cuchillo de cocina -, vas a dejar que nos llevemos al chico sin meterte por en medio.

 

En ese momento, todas las llamas de las velas del restaurante explotaron. El camarero las miró, amenazante. Raziel miró al camarero, sorprendido.

 

\- Marchaos ahora, señoritas.

 

Las chicas se fueron, asustadas. Fue entonces cuando salió el chef, y propietario del restaurante y empezó a gritarle al camarero.

 

\- Déjelo, por favor - le detuvo Raziel -. Esas chicas iban a secuestrar a mi sobrino. Este chico le ha salvado.

\- Siento mucho lo ocurrido - se disculpó el chef.

\- No se preocupe. Si él no hubiera intervenido, probablemente nos estaría echando del local.

 

El chef se sorprendió y volvió a disculparse. Después volvió al trabajo. El camarero suspiró.

 

\- No era necesario que hiciera eso por mí - le dijo el camarero a Raziel.

\- Lo era - le contestó Raziel -. Eres medio demonio, ¿Cierto?

\- ¿Cómo lo sabe?

\- Sólo un demonio podía hacer eso. ¿Cómo te llamas?

\- Jack.

\- ¿De verdad? Conocía a alguien llamado así, pero murió hace mucho.

\- ¿También era medio demonio?

\- Lo era.

\- Gracias.

 

El camarero se fue y Raziel sonrió. Estuvieron comiendo dos horas y dejaron una buena propina a ese camarero. Al salir, las chicas les estaban esperando en un callejón. Ahí fue donde Raios decidió mostrar su magia, provocando un pequeño terremoto en el sitio en el que ellas estaban. Raziel sonrió al darse cuenta y Shadow rió. Después de eso, pasearon por las calles hasta el anochecer y se fueron a una posada a dormir.

 

Pasaron un par de semanas explorando la capital. Esas chicas les estuvieron siguiendo todo el tiempo, hasta que Raziel se cansó y les hizo creer que él y Raios eran pareja, cogiéndole en brazos.

 

\- No vuelvas a hacer eso - le pidió Raios a Raziel al salir de Crocus.

\- ¿Por qué? - le preguntó Raziel -. Fue divertido. Reconócelo.

\- Ha sido raro.

\- Mi hermano Sting lo hacía todo el tiempo.

\- ¿Con quién?

\- Conmigo, con Azrael, con su esposa...

\- Tu hermano... Era muy raro...

\- Lo sé. Fue eso lo que se me contagió de esa familia. Era... Divertido estar con ellos.

\- Si tienes que ponerte a llorar, no hace falta que nos cuentes nada. ¿Shadow aún duerme?

\- Sí, ¿Por qué?

\- Necesito contarte algo que no quiero que escuche.

\- ¿El qué? ¿Robaste su poder?

\- No, no es eso. ¿Y si yo estuviera interfiriendo en su maldición de alguna manera? Aunque no sé de cuál...

\- No, no lo haces. Puede que su maldición haya dejado de afectar a los humanos. He visto a varias gatas seguirle mientras estábamos en Crocus.

\- Eso me deja más tranquilo.

\- Sólo... Me pregunto a qué clase de persona le gustará Shadow.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- Estamos hablando de un Exceed. Un gato volador. Y ya no existen más como él en esta dimensión.

\- Lo sé, pero... No puedo evitar pensar en qué pasará si se enamora y es correspondido. ¿Decidirá irse con esa persona y dejarnos?

\- Shadow me preguntaba algo así sobre ti hace unas semanas. Pero era más sobre lo que pasaría cuando heredaras el trono.

\- ¿De verdad?

 

Raios sonrió. Raziel le observó y sonrió. Conocía esa expresión. Sabía perfectamente lo que significaba. Pero no dijo nada. Quería que ambos lo descubrieran por sí mismos, pero aún eran demasiado pequeños para saberlo.

 

\- ¿Adónde quieres ir ahora? - preguntó Raziel.

\- Quiero ver el mar - le contestó Raios -. Nunca lo he visto.

\- El mar. Hace mucho que no voy por ahí. Pero...

\- ¿Vamos a dar vueltas?

\- Por supuesto. Eso lo hace más emocionante, ¿No crees?

\- ¿Cuánto vamos a tardar?

\- ¿Qué te parece ver el mar cuando cumplas los quince?

\- Eso son cuatro años.

\- Tenemos mucho tiempo. Podemos dar vueltas por todas partes, visitar muchos sitios y conocer gente interesante. Te irá bien. Un rey que conoce de primera mano las necesidades de su pueblo, es un gran rey.

\- ¿Estás aprovechando para educarme como rey?

\- Vas a ser un rey que verá vivir y morir mucha gente. No permitas que te recuerden cómo un mal rey. Además, el actual rey de Fiore no parece escuchar demasiado a sus ciudadanos.

\- Raziel...

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por Fiore?

\- El reino de las hadas está situado en un sitio oculto dentro de Fiore. Por eso me preocupo.

\- Entiendo... ¿Dónde?

\- No te lo diré. Es secreto.

\- Vale... Ya lo descubriré algún día.

 

Ambos rieron, despertando a Shadow.

 

\- ¿Ya nos vamos? - preguntó el Exceed, frotándose los ojos en la cabeza de Raziel.

\- Si, nos vamos - le contestó Raziel.

\- ¿Adónde?

\- Quién sabe.

 

Raios rió. Entendió por la expresión de Raziel que quería que fuera una sorpresa para Shadow el sitio al que iban.


	8. Hargeon

Fueron pasando los años. Por cada pueblo que pasaban, Raios era más alto y sabio. Conocía mucha gente y sus historias. Pudieron comprobar la teoría de Raziel sobre la maldición de Shadow. Sólo afectaba a las gatas. El resto de mujeres sólo lo encontraba adorable. Y el día del diecisiete cumpleaños de Raios, llegaban al mar.

 

\- Han sido seis años, lo siento - se disculpó Raziel.

\- No importa - le contestó Raios. Ya era más alto que Raziel, mucho más alto.

\- ¿Qué es eso? - preguntó Shadow -. ¿Un lago gigante?

\- No, es el mar - le contestó Raziel -. Un inmenso lago de agua salada. No la bebas, te pondrás malo.

\- Eso ya lo sé.

\- Parece que hay un pequeño pueblo pesquero - señaló Raios.

\- Sí, Hargeon - añadió Raziel -. Conozco bien este pueblo.

\- Oh...

\- ¿Qué?

\- El reino de las hadas anda cerca, su majestad...

\- Seguiré sin decirte dónde está.

\- Pero ya sé por dónde buscar...

\- Vamos a entrenar un año en el mar, ¿Te parece bien?

\- ¿Vamos a quedarnos un año? - se sorprendieron los dos chicos.

\- El año que viene debemos ir a Rubial, y no has recibido casi nada de entrenamiento subacuático, Raios.

\- ¿Y Shadow? Él no necesita esta clase de entrenamiento.

\- Shadow, ¿Quieres entrenar bajo el agua o quieres quedarte en los bosques solo?

\- ¿Por qué vamos a quedarnos en el bosque? - preguntó Shadow -. Estamos en un pueblo.

\- Es un pueblo pequeño y me reconocerán. No quiero que pregunten quiénes sois.

\- Raziel... - dijeron ambos muchachos.

\- No podéis entenderlo...

\- Lo que te da miedo es que te pregunten por tu familia - escupió Raios -. Raziel, han pasado más de veinte años. Llevamos trece viajando contigo y apenas sabemos nada de ti.

\- Conoces mis pecados.

\- ¡Eso no me importa! Quiero conocer al verdadero Raziel, no al Raziel conocido como Acnologia. Sé que es doloroso para ti, pero no puedes seguir así. Tienes que soltarlo y desahogarte.

\- Pero...

\- Yo también quiero saberlo - dijo Shadow -. Aunque no conozca el terror de Acnologia, sé que no eres una mala persona. Aunque sólo lleve once años con vosotros, habéis estado conmigo desde que nací. Por favor...

\- Está bien... Pero si decido no hablaros durante días por algo que os haya contado, será culpa vuestra.

 

Raios se arrodilló para chocar ambas manos con Shadow. Después bajaron al pueblo. La mayoría de adultos saludaron a Raziel como si le conocieran de siempre. Algunos le preguntaron por su familia, así que Raziel tuvo que contar la tragedia vivida veintitrés años atrás varias veces. Se podía ver la tristeza en sus ojos cada vez que la contaba.

 

\- ¿Y esos chicos? - preguntó uno de los pescadores más ancianos.

\- Son mis aprendices - le contestó Raziel.

\- ¿También son Dragon Slayers?

\- Uno sí, el otro es God Slayer.

\- Un placer conoceros. Eres Exceed, ¿Verdad pequeño?

\- Sí... - contestó Shadow, tímidamente.

\- Escuché lo que le ocurrió a Extalia hace once años. Debiste pasarlo mal.

\- La verdad es que me lo contaron. Yo sólo era un huevo cuando ocurrió.

\- Lo recogimos de debajo un árbol - añadió Raios -. Parecía que lo habían abandonado.

\- Pobre... ¿Y qué hay de ti, chico?

\- Eh, pues... - dudó Raios.

\- Que esto no salga del pueblo - pidió Raziel -. ¿Recuerdas el incendio de Rubial?

\- ¿Y quién no? El humo se veía desde aquí. No quedó nadie vivo.

\- De hecho, salvé a los príncipes. Dos de ellos murieron poco después, pero él es el que queda.

\- Vaya... Un verdadero príncipe... Te prometo que no saldrá de este pueblo. Tampoco es que venga mucha gente del exterior.

\- Gracias. Es muy importante que no se sepa que sigue vivo.

\- Muy bien. Por cierto, la posadera se ha quedado ciega, pero estoy seguro de que te reconocerá.

\- ¿De verdad? Pobre mujer...

\- Su hija y su nieta la están ayudando.

\- ¿Tiene una nieta?

\- Sí, tiene doce años, y es muy alegre y amable.

\- Gracias por la información.

\- De nada.

\- Vamos chicos.

 

Los tres se dirigieron a la posada. Al entrar les recibió una niña muy alegre.

 

\- ¡Bienvenidos! - dijo la pequeña al verles.

\- Buenos días - le contestó Raziel alegremente.

\- Esa voz... - dijo la anciana de detrás del mostrador -. Raziel, ¿Eres tú?

\- Parece que aún me recuerdas, María.

\- ¿Cómo iba a olvidar tu voz? Aún recuerdo cuando era una niña y venías con tus hermanos. Y después cuando viniste con tu mujer, que vivía en Tenroujima.

\- Tu memoria no te falla, por lo que veo.

\- Madre, ¿Qué ocurre? - preguntó una mujer que bajaba del segundo piso.

\- ¿Te acuerdas de Raziel? Ha vuelto.

\- Ha pasado tiempo. ¿Quiénes te acompañan?

\- Mis aprendices. Ambos son huérfanos. Y uno de ellos es príncipe de Rubial. Pero que esto no salga del pueblo. Es mejor que nadie sepa que sigue vivo.

\- De acuerdo. ¿Cuánto tiempo vais a quedaros?

\- Un año. Será cuando Raios podrá heredar el trono.

\- ¿De verdad eres un príncipe? - le preguntó la pequeña a Raios.

\- Sí, pero es un secreto - le contestó Raios -. No se lo digas a nadie.

\- ¿Todos los príncipes son así de altos?

\- No, sólo yo. Mi madre era muy alta y lo heredé.

\- ¿El gatito también es un príncipe?

\- No, yo no... - dijo Shadow tímidamente.

\- Oh, un Exceed - dijo María al escuchar la voz de Shadow -. ¿Fue el único superviviente?

\- Le habían abandonado antes de que ocurriera - le contestó Raziel -. Lo encontramos de casualidad. Estábamos llegando allí cuando desapareció el reino entero.

\- ¿Qué ocurrió?

\- Un agujero de gusano se lo tragó entero. No dejó nada, sólo una llanura de arena. Aunque usamos magia para que quedara una pradera.

\- Seguro que quedó muy bonito.

\- Raios puso todas las flores posibles.

\- No sé qué aspecto tendrá ahora - añadió Raios.

\- Seguro que es muy bonito - le dijo María -. Querida, ¿Te importaría preparar nuestra mejor habitación para nuestros invitados? Intentaré no cobraros nada.

\- No hagas eso, por favor - le suplicó Raziel -. Te pagaremos.

\- Quedarte un año entero es muy caro. Me bastará con algunas de tus historias sobre demonios, dragones y monstruos.

\- Nunca te cansas de esas. Deja que te pague los gastos de comida. Sólo eso.

\- De acuerdo. Sólo la comida. Pero... ¿Ya tienes con qué pagarme?

\- ¿Le sirve oro? - preguntó Raios.

\- ¿Verdadero oro?

\- Lingotes grandes de oro. Salidos de la caja fuerte del palacio de Rubial.

\- ¿Seguro que quieres gastar ese oro?

\- Es eso, o que se lo quedara el rey de Fiore hace trece años.

\- Fuimos a recuperarlo tres meses después del incendio - añadió Raziel -. Ahora mismo, él es el único que puede usarlo.

\- Aceptaré seis de esos lingotes como pago.

 

Raios bajó una de las bolsas de su espalda y la abrió. De dentro sacó seis lingotes de un kilo de oro puro. Los dejó encima del mostrador, dónde María los cogió y los mordió.

 

\- Realmente son auténticos. No me has decepcionado, joven príncipe. Me encargaré de que tengáis toda la comida que necesitéis.

\- Le advierto de que comemos mucho - le comentó Raios.

\- Si coméis igual que comían Raziel y sus hermanos cuando venían, creo que podré afrontarlo.

\- Sí, algo así.

\- Os he preparado la habitación más grande que tenemos, aunque sólo hay dos camas - dijo la hija de María, bajando las escaleras.

\- No importa - le dijo Raziel -. Shadow siempre duerme con Raios.

 

Raios se sonrojó de repente al escuchar eso. Raziel sonrió de forma pícara. Hacía tiempo que conocía su secreto, aunque Raios aún no había dicho nada a nadie. Raziel simplemente lo sabía. Shadow aún no lo había notado, pero eso era porque aún era pequeño.

 

Los tres subieron a la habitación y dejaron sus cosas. Raios se tiró encima de la cama.

 

\- Han sido cuatro años sin dormir en una cama. Me estoy acostumbrando a vivir en el bosque y a dormir en sitios extraños.

\- No recordaba que fueran tan blanditas... - dijo Shadow, tumbado al lado de Raios.

\- Oye Raziel... No importa...

 

Raios sonrió y observó a Shadow dormido a su lado. Raziel también se había quedado dormido en su cama. Raios besó la cabeza de su felino compañero y salió de la habitación. Fue a pasear por el pueblo, dónde la gente le preguntaba si era cierto que era un príncipe. Un grupo de niños le preguntó cómo era vivir en un palacio.

 

\- No me acuerdo muy bien - les contestó Raios -. Era muy pequeño cuando mi reino desapareció a causa de un incendio. Desde entonces, he estado con Raziel.

\- Y lo poco que recuerdas, ¿Cómo era?

\- Era... Aburrido. Mis padres siempre estaban ocupados y siempre había gente vigilando todos mis movimientos, y los de mis hermanos. Especialmente mi hermano mayor, que era el heredero. No podía hacer nada porque podía hacerme daño.

\- Realmente aburrido.

\- Pero mi vida ha sido diferente desde que conocí a Raziel. Él nunca me vio cómo un príncipe, sinó cómo un niño huérfano. Me enseñó muchas cosas sobre la vida que no sabía. Siempre envidiaba a esos niños que veía a través de las ventanas del palacio, pudiendo jugar todo el día en la calle.

\- ¿Quiere jugar con nosotros?

\- ¿A qué?

\- Vamos a ir a la playa a buscar conchas y pescar peces. Quizás alguna pelea de palos.

\- Dejad que me cambie. No puedo ir a jugar con esto. Podría pisar la capa y caerme. Además, pesa mucho.

\- De acuerdo.

 

Los niños siguieron a Raios hasta la posada y le esperaron en la puerta. Raios cambió sus ropas por otras más sencillas y ligeras, y recogió su pelo en una cola de caballo. Después se fue a la playa con esos niños. Estuvieron toda la tarde allí.

 

\- Príncipe, ¿Usted ha visto alguna vez una sirena? - le preguntó una niña.

\- Esta es la primera vez que veo el mar - le contestó Raios -, pero vi a Raziel transformado en una sirena.

\- ¿De verdad? ¿Usted también puede hacerlo?

\- ¿Quieres verlo?

\- Por favor. Siempre he querido ver una sirena.

\- Será un sireno, pero creo que te servirá igual.

 

Raios saltó al agua y sacó la cabeza unos segundos después.

 

\- ¿Y sus ropas príncipe? - preguntó uno de los niños cuando el resto se acercaron.

\- Desaparecen cada vez que me transformo en sireno - le contestó Raios mostrando una cola verde oscuro. Los ojos de los niños brillaron.

\- ¿Podemos verlo más de cerca?

\- Por supuesto. Esperad.

 

Raios se acercó a la orilla, dejando todo su torso en la arena y la cola dentro del agua.

 

\- Tiene el cabello muy largo, príncipe - le dijo otra niña.

\- No me lo ha cortado desde que me fui de casa - le contestó Raios.

\- ¿Podemos peinarlo y decorarlo como si fuera el de una sirena?

\- Claro.

\- Mientras las niñas le peinan, nosotros iremos a buscar conchas y cosas parecidas para su cabello, príncipe - le dijo el niño de antes.

\- Muy bien.

 

Los niños fueron a buscar objetos marinos mientras las niñas peinaban el cabello de Raios. Como éste no podía moverse, empezó a dibujar cosas en la arena. Mientras las niñas lo peinaban, un hombre se acercó a ellos.

 

\- ¿Tú eres el príncipe del que tanto hablan? - le preguntó el hombre a Raios.

\- Sí, soy yo. ¿Por qué?

\- Soy el pintor de este pueblo. ¿Puedo pintar algunos cuadros y hacer algunos dibujos mientras estás así?

\- Claro. Si alguien más quiere venir, voy a estar aquí varias horas.

 

El pintor se instaló cerca de ellos empezando a esbozar a Raios. Se le unieron varios chicos jóvenes y la niña de la posada. Cuando los niños volvieron con las conchas, ya había varias personas dibujando y pintando.

 

\- Hemos terminado - le dijo una de las niñas a Raios, varias horas después.

\- Vale, voy a sentarme - dijo Raios, provocando que todos los artistas presentes cambiaran la hoja o el lienzo en el que estaban pintando -. ¿No habré arruinado su trabajo?

\- No te preocupes - le contestó el pintor -. Todos tenemos al menos uno pintado para los colores.

\- De acuerdo - Raios se sentó sobre su propia cola -. ¿Alguien tiene un espejo?

\- Yo tengo uno de concha - le dijo uno de los chicos que dibujaba -. ¿Te sirve?

\- Sí, incluso le dará más realismo a vuestros dibujos.

 

El chico le entregó el espejo y Raios observó su cabello. Los niños habían distribuido algas, conchas y estrellas de mar en su largo cabello. También lo habían trenzado.

 

\- ¿Me habéis dibujado ya? - preguntó Raios unos veinte minutos después.

\- Sí - le contestaron los artistas.

\- Pequeñas, si me meto en el agua, ¿Creéis que va a sujetarse?

\- Creemos que sí - le contestó una de las niñas.

\- Vamos a hacer la prueba.

 

Raios se impulsó de espaldas dentro del agua y nadó unos metros bajo ella. Después salió del agua con su cabello por delante, sacudiéndolo hacia atrás. Los más rápidos consiguieron esbozar ese momento, pero todos dibujaron la mirada seductora final.

 

\- ¿Se ha caído alguno? - le preguntó la niña de antes.

\- Parece que no - le contestó Raios -. Voy a volver.

 

Raios volvió a zambullirse en el agua y volvió a la orilla. Al salir del agua, devolvió su cuerpo a su forma original.

 

\- ¿Puedo ver tu cabello? - le preguntó el pintor -. Es por los colores.

\- Claro. ¿Alguien más los necesita?

 

Varios artistas se acercaron por los colores, otros para terminar de dibujar el cabello. La niña de la posada le sonrió.

 

\- Tienes unos ojos muy bonitos - le dijo ella.

\- Son iguales que los de mi madre - le aclaró Raios.

\- ¿Cuántos años tienes?

\- Diecisiete. De hecho, los cumplo hoy.

\- Podrías haberlo dicho antes. Te hubiéramos preparado algo.

\- No te preocupes. Algo me dice que Raziel me ha preparado algo. Siempre lo hace.

\- En ese caso - dijo el pintor -, creo que todos nosotros debemos regalarte nuestro mejor dibujo o cuadro que te hemos hecho hoy.

\- No es necesario. No necesito nada.

\- Insisto. El resto lo vamos a vender o algo así. Creo que tú debes tener al menos uno de cada.

\- ¿El resto está de acuerdo con eso? - los artistas asintieron -. Está bien, pero hacedlo cuando tengáis claro cuál es el mejor de ellos.

\- Príncipe - le dijo uno de los niños -, sé que es un poco improvisado, pero puede quedarse con las conchas y las estrellas de mar como regalo de nuestra parte - el resto de niños asintió.

\- Gracias pequeños.

\- Mi padre es pastelero - dijo otro de los niños -. Venga mañana a nuestra pastelería y lo celebraremos todos juntos.

\- Mañana... Puede que tenga que entrenar... Veamos... Me gustan el chocolate, las fresas y los melocotones. Allí estaré.

\- Intentaremos estar todos - le dijo uno de los chicos.

\- Será por la tarde - dijo el niño -. Mi padre tiene que prepararlo.

\- Entonces... - dijo el pintor -. ¿Tenemos todos tiempo de terminar los dibujos? - los artistas se miraron entre ellos y asintieron -. Te los traeremos mañana a esta fiesta improvisada.

\- Muchas gracias - les agradeció Raios, y se dirigió a la niña de la posada -. ¿Volvemos a la posada, pequeña?

\- Sí.

 

Raios se despidió de todos los presentes y volvió a la posada con la pequeña. Al entrar en la habitación, Shadow y Raziel aún dormían. Raios suspiró y bajó abajo.

 

\- Bonito cabello - le dijo la mujer.

\- Muchas gracias - le contestó Raios.

\- Mi hija me ha dicho que es tu cumpleaños.

\- Sí, lo es.

\- Feliz cumpleaños.

\- Gracias.

\- No pareces muy animado.

\- Creía que Raziel haría algo, como siempre. Pero parece que está demasiado cansado.

\- Pero has estado afuera toda la tarde, con los niños del pueblo.

\- Sí. He estado jugando con ellos y unos artistas han pintado cuadros míos. Incluso me han preparado una fiesta para mañana. Pero Raziel ha sido como un padre para mí, y ha estado en mis últimos trece cumpleaños, sin fallar ninguno. A veces tardaba mucho, pero era porque estaba preparando algo. Este año está durmiendo...

\- No sé si servirá de algo, pero he enviado a mi hija a comprar un pequeño pastel. Dijo que sabía cómo te gustaban.

\- Lo dije en voz alta.

\- ¿Es verdad lo del sireno?

\- Sí, ¿Por qué?

\- Mi madre siempre ha soñado con ver una sirena, pero ya no puede hacerlo.

\- Lo siento por ella... No puedo devolverle la visión, pero quizás pueda hacer algo.

\- ¿Qué clase de algo?

\- Tráela y lo verás.

 

La mujer se fue a buscar a su madre. Aprovechando esos momentos, Raios se convirtió en sirena. Cuando la mujer volvió con su madre, Raios hizo un gesto indicando que no iba a decir nada.

 

\- Madre, ha venido a verte alguien muy especial - dijo la mujer.

\- Dudo mucho que nada pueda sorprenderme - le contestó María a su hija.

\- Creo que esto sí.

 

La mujer guió la mano de María hacia el cabello de Raios.

 

\- Está húmedo... ¿Es una sirena?

\- Es un sireno.

\- ¿Puedo tocar su cola?

 

La mujer miró a Raios. Éste asintió.

 

\- Claro que puedes, madre.

 

Raios alzó su cola, poniéndola en la silla de enfrente. La mujer guió a María hasta ésta.

 

\- Su tacto es cómo el de un pez gigante. ¿Has dicho sireno?

\- Sí madre. Es un sireno.

 

María se guió por la cola para llegar al pecho de Raios. Éste se puso un poco nervioso. La mujer rió.

 

\- ¿Qué es tan gracioso, querida?

\- Es la primera vez que una humana toca a este sireno, así que está un poco tenso.

\- Cómo me gustaría ver su expresión.

\- Hay algo más que deberías saber sobre este sireno.

\- ¿El qué?

 

La mujer miró a Raios. Éste asintió.

 

\- Es el príncipe Raios. Se ha transformado con su magia.

\- ¡Oh! Lo siento.

\- No importa - le dijo Raios -. Usted quería ver una sirena. No ha podido verla, pero sí tocarla.

\- Muchas gracias alteza.

\- De nada.

\- ¿Por qué lo ha hecho?

\- Raziel me ha estado educando para que sea un rey que escuche a su pueblo. Ahora mismo no tengo un pueblo sobre el que reinar, así que me conformo con esto.

\- Estoy segura de que serás un gran rey.

\- Gracias.

\- Madre - les interrumpió la mujer -. Hoy es su cumpleaños.

\- ¿De verdad? Feliz cumpleaños, joven príncipe.

\- Muchas gracias.

\- ¡Estoy en casa! - dijo la niña al entrar -. Ya estaban haciendo los pasteles para mañana, así que he podido traerte uno.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Hija, ¿Cuánto te ha costado eso? - le preguntó la madre.

\- No han querido cobrármelo porque era para el príncipe.

\- No necesito que me traten así - dijo Raios -. Voy a hundir la economía de este pueblo yo solo.

\- No, no lo harás - le dijo María -. Todo el mundo está feliz de tener un príncipe aquí. Seguro que encontramos una solución a todo esto.

\- Gracias por preocuparse, señora.

\- Vamos, hay que comerse eso antes de que esos dos se despierten.

 

Todos rieron. Raios cenó con ellas y después celebraron su cumpleaños con el pequeño pastel. Les deseó unas buenas noches a las tres, se fue a su habitación, despeinó su cabello, dejando los elementos marinos en la mesita de noche, se dio una ducha para quitarse la sal y se fue a dormir, abrazando a Shadow y dándole un beso de buenas noches en la cabeza.


	9. Fiesta y memorias

Al día siguiente, Raios fue el primero en despertar. Se vistió con sus ropas ligeras y bajó.

 

\- ¡Buenos días príncipe! - le saludó la niña.

\- Buenos días pequeña - le contestó Raios.

\- ¿Has descansado bien?

\- Yo sí, Raziel y Shadow siguen durmiendo.

\- Que lástima... No desayunarán contigo.

\- No importa. Sé que Raziel ha estado entrenando a Shadow por las noches. Se merecen descansar.

\- ¿Quieres algo especial?

\- Iré a dar una vuelta por el pueblo, a ver si hay algo que me guste.

\- De acuerdo. Hasta luego.

\- Hasta luego.

 

Raios salió de la posada y empezó a dar vueltas por el pueblo. Compró algo para comer mientras exploraba el pueblo. Encontró el estudio del pintor que le había pintado el día anterior.

 

\- Buenos días - dijo Raios al entrar.

\- Buenos días príncipe - le saludó el pintor -. Estaba con sus cuadros.

\- ¿De verdad? ¿Puedo verlos?

\- Por supuesto.

 

El pintor le mostró a Raios sus cuadros. Éste casi no podía creer lo que veía. Parecían tan reales.

 

\- Son impresionantes - le elogió Raios -. Incluso más bonitos que los que había en palacio.

\- Nunca me habían dicho un cumplido como ese. El rey de Fiore cree que son muy malos.

\- Desagradecido...

\- ¿Príncipe?

\- No está bien que un rey rechace tal talento.

\- Mi hijo también lo tiene, pero...

\- ¿Qué le ocurre a su hijo?

\- Dice que no quiere pintar lo mismo que yo. Quiere pintar cosas increíbles, pero no se encuentran en esta época. La magia es limitada.

\- No es limitada, simplemente ha bajado su concentración en este mundo desde que los dragones desaparecieron. Es el turno del resto de las criaturas de este mundo el llenar ese vacío.

\- He escuchado que usted es Dragon Slayer.

\- Sólo llevo trece años entrenando. Pero también soy God Slayer y Devil Slayer.

\- ¿Tres tipos de Slayer en un mismo cuerpo?

\- Nací con mucha magia, y ya domino uno al máximo.

\- Entonces es usted inmortal.

\- Sí, lo soy. Dígale a su hijo que, si quiere ver y pintar cosas espectaculares, mi maestro y yo estaremos entrenando en el mar todo este año.

\- Se lo comunicaré, no se preocupe.

\- Nos vemos esta tarde en la pastelería.

\- Le veo luego, príncipe.

 

Raios salió del estudio y siguió explorando el pueblo. Todos los niños se pararon a hablar con él. Los adultos le saludaban. De repente, escuchó una voz familiar detrás de él. Al girarse, no vio a nadie, hasta que sintió una sombra subir por su pierna.

 

\- ¡Shadow! - le gritó Raios a la sombra, provocando que el pequeño Exceed sacara su cabeza.

\- Lo siento - se disculpó el Exceed -. Ayer me quedé dormido con Raziel y no celebramos tu cumpleaños.

\- No te preocupes por eso. Los niños del pueblo han decidido hacerme una fiesta de cumpleaños esta tarde. ¿Vendrás?

\- ¡Claro!

 

Shadow salió volando de la pierna de Raios y le abrazó. Éste no contuvo su felicidad y mostró su mejor sonrisa. Sus ojos brillaban.

 

\- ¿Y Raziel? - preguntó Raios.

\- Durmiendo.

\- ¿Por qué no me sorprende?

\- ¿Por qué ya lo ha hecho otras veces?

\- Cierto - ambos rieron.

\- ¿Qué estuviste haciendo ayer?

\- Estuve jugando con los niños del pueblo. Fuimos a la playa y me pasé varias horas transformado en sireno.

\- ¿Varias horas?

\- Las niñas decidieron peinarme cómo una sirena, los niños buscaron elementos marinos para colocármelos en el pelo y varios artistas vinieron a pintarme. Fue una tarde entretenida. Aunque no me moví demasiado.

\- Y me lo he perdido...

\- No te preocupes por eso. Pude comprobar cómo nadaba en agua salada. Fue interesante.

\- ¿Puedes llevarme a la playa? Quiero verla.

\- Muy bien, vamos.

 

Raios llevó a Shadow a la playa. Éste no sabía dónde mirar. Sólo veía arena y agua. Mientras volaba mirando a su alrededor, Raios saltó, le agarró y ambos cayeron al mar. Raios se puso a reír enseguida.

 

\- ¡No tiene gracia! - le gritó Shadow.

\- Sí la tiene. Ahora eres un gato mojado.

 

Shadow se enfadó, y usó sus alas y su magia para mojar a Raios. Él le devolvió las salpicaduras sólo con sus brazos. El pintor, que les había visto, había bajado hasta la playa con una libreta y había empezado a dibujarles.

 

\- Vamos Shadow. Era una broma.

\- No tiene gracia.

\- Juguemos un rato. No sé cuándo vamos a volver a estar en una playa.

\- No quiero.

\- Por favor...

 

Raios sacudió su cola de sirena. Fue en ese momento que Shadow se dio cuenta de que su amigo se había transformado sólo para que él lo viera.

 

\- Esa cola...

\- Es mi cola de sirena. Tú mismo has dicho que te la habías perdido.

\- ¿Y qué hay de tu pelo? Yo quería ver cómo lo decoraban.

\- Eso podrás verlo. Aunque, pensándolo mejor, aún tienes que compensarme.

\- ¿Qué quieres que haga?

\- Decora tú mismo mi cabello. Sube a mi espalda. Iremos a buscar cosas bajo el mar.

 

Shadow guardó sus alas y nadó hasta la espalda de Raios. Una vez estuvo bien sujeto, Raios se hundió en el agua, creando una burbuja de aire alrededor de la cabeza de su felino compañero.

 

\- Raios...

\- Dime.

\- Sabes que no sé nadar...

\- Puedo enseñarte.

\- ¿Bajo el agua?

\- ¿Por qué no?

 

Raios se acercó el máximo posible al fondo. Allí recogió una estrella de mar y la colocó en su cabello. Después de eso, cogió las patas de Shadow y le soltó de su espalda.

 

\- Lección uno, Shadow. No muevas los pies demasiado rápido.

\- Vale...

\- Usa los brazos y las piernas para desplazarte.

\- Sí...

\- Ahora ven.

 

Raios se alejó un poco y le indicó a Shadow que fuera hacia él. Éste se le acercó con algunas dificultades, pero consiguió llegar hasta él. Después, Raios le cogió la mano y estuvieron nadando un par de horas. Al salir, se encontraron con el pintor y un chico de unos catorce años.

 

\- Hola príncipe - le saludó el pintor.

\- Volvemos a vernos - le saludó Raios. Shadow se escondió detrás de él.

\- Padre... - le dijo el chico al pintor.

\- Dime hijo - le contestó éste.

\- ¿Ese es el sireno que hay en tu estudio?

\- Sí, es él. Es un verdadero príncipe que está entrenando como Dragon Slayer.

\- ¿Era eso lo que querías enseñarme? Mejor vuelvo a mi habitación.

\- Pero...

\- Ah... - suspiró Raios -. No sabes la suerte que tienes de tener un padre que se preocupe por ti...

\- ¿Por qué dice eso? - le preguntó el chico.

\- Mi padre nunca estaba por mí. Mi madre, muy poco. Mis hermanos tenían todo tipo de cosas que hacer, igual que yo. Y siempre íbamos con cinco personas para cada uno.

\- ¿Y qué ocurrió?

\- Hace trece años, mi reino ardió en llamas. Todos murieron. Mis padres, mis súbditos, mis hermanos. Lo perdí todo en solo una noche. Fui salvado por el que ahora es mi maestro. Y el pequeño que se esconde detrás de mí, también lo perdió todo por un agujero de gusano.

\- ¿Qué hay de tu maestro?

\- Toda su familia ha muerto. Se arrepiente mucho de no haberles podido salvar, especialmente a sus dos hijos y a su esposa embarazada.

\- Lo siento...

\- Su madre también murió embarazada - les comentó el pintor -. Tenía una enfermedad y no dijo nada a nadie. Cuando nos dimos cuenta, era demasiado tarde.

\- Lamento mucho su pérdida.

\- No se preocupe príncipe. Eso ocurrió hace doce años.

\- Mi reino fue calcinado hace trece años, así que estamos en la misma situación.

\- ¿Quieren venir usted y su amigo a comer a nuestra casa? Ya he terminado los cuadros.

\- No es mala idea... Shadow, ¿Tú qué opinas? ¿Vamos a comer con ellos?

 

Shadow sacó la cabeza y asintió tímidamente. Raios salió del agua, devolviendo su cuerpo a su aspecto original. Después, se fueron a casa del pintor y comieron con él. Más tarde, se fueron a la pastelería en la que habían preparado la fiesta de cumpleaños de Raios. Allí se encontraron a todo el pueblo.

 

\- Feliz cumpleaños príncipe - le desearon todos los presentes.

\- Eh... Gracias... - dijo un tímido Raios -. Es la primera vez que tanta gente me desea un feliz cumpleaños, así que no sé cómo reaccionar.

 

Los presentes rieron. Raziel saludó desde una de las mesas levantando un brazo.

 

\- Estás despierto - se alegró Raios.

\- Me despertaron y me arrastraron aquí - le contestó Raziel -. Lo siento. Me quedé dormido. Aunque veo que te las apañaste solo.

\- Puse en práctica algunas de tus enseñanzas sobre cómo gobernar un país. Y me he saltado todas las reglas de protocolo posibles.

\- Ese es mi chico. ¿Puedo volver a la cama? Estoy bastante cansado.

\- Antes debes hacer algo.

\- Bonito peinado - Raziel se levantó y se fue hacia la puerta -. Ah, y feliz cumpleaños cachorro.

 

Raziel salió de la pastelería y volvió a la posada. Raios sonrió.

 

\- ¿Seguro que esto está bien? - le preguntó María.

\- Sí, no se preocupe - le contestó Raios -. No le gustan las fiestas con demasiada gente desde que perdió a su familia. Me contó que se reunían muchos en los cumpleaños.

\- Bueno, más pastel para nosotros.

\- ¿Podría guardar un trozo para él?

\- Claro príncipe - le contestó el pastelero -. Si quiere, puedo guardarle un pequeño pastel para que lo celebren los tres juntos.

\- Agradezco el detalle.

 

Hubo dos fiestas. Una por la tarde para que los niños pudieran disfrutarla y otra por la noche, más para los adultos y con alcohol.

 

\- Aún no soy mayor de edad - les comentó Raios.

\- Dudo mucho que alguien lo note - le contestó María -, si realmente mides más de dos metros con diecisiete años.

\- Si bebes con cuidado, no pasará nada - le dijo el pintor.

 

Pero el que terminó borracho no fue Raios, sino Shadow. Abusó un poco demasiado del zumo de naranja mezclado con un poco de sake. María y su hija fueron las primeras en irse.

 

Eran las tres de la madrugada que abandonaban la pastelería. Raios se despidió de todos llevando a un Shadow borracho en brazos.

 

\- Oye Raios... - le dijo Shadow mientras volvían.

\- Dime.

\- Eres muy guapo...

\- ¿Eh? - Raios se sonrojó.

\- Y Raziel también... Todos los humanos son guapos... Ojalá fuera cómo ellos...

\- Duérmete, estás borracho.

\- Estoy muy bien...

 

Shadow abrazó a Raios, transformándose en humano. Tenía el aspecto de un niño de once años, quizás doce. Raios se sorprendió ante esa visión.

 

\- Quiero tener el aspecto de un humano...

\- No te preocupes, seguro que algún día lo tendrás.

\- ¿Estás seguro...?

\- Estoy muy seguro.

\- Qué bien...

 

Shadow se quedó dormido y volvió a su forma de gato. Parecía que no había sido consciente de esa transformación. Raios besó su cabeza. Llevaba dos años haciéndolo cuando Shadow se quedaba dormido. Al llegar a su habitación, Raziel estaba despierto.

 

\- Traigo algo de pastel - le dijo Raios al entrar.

\- Oh, gracias - le contestó Raziel -. ¿Nos lo comemos mañana los tres?

\- Claro.

\- ¿Te lo has pasado bien?

\- Sí...

\- Uy... ¿Y esa cara de felicidad?

\- No es nada - Raios dejó a Shadow en la cama.

\- Ya...

\- Shadow se ha emborrachado. Tiene más magia de la que creía. He podido ver su forma humana, pero él no ha sido consciente de eso.

\- Eso quiero verlo. ¿Es por eso que estás tan feliz?

\- No tiene nada que ver.

\- ¿Es algo que ha dicho mientras estaba borracho? No me lo digas, ha dicho que eras guapo.

\- Lo ha dicho de los dos. Que le gustaba mucho el aspecto físico de los humanos y que quería parecerse a ellos. Ha sido entonces cuando se ha transformado.

\- ¿Debo tomármelo como un cumplido que un Exceed me haya llamado guapo?

\- Tómatelo cómo quieras. Yo haré lo mismo. Buenas noches.

 

Raios se tumbó al lado de Shadow y se quedó dormido. Raziel se acercó a él y sacó las conchas y las estrellas de mar de su cabello. Después las dejó sobre la mesita de noche y salió a dar una vuelta. Fue a la playa y se sentó a mirar el océano, en dirección a Tenroujima.

 

\- Realmente se cree que no me he dado cuenta - dijo Raziel, hablando solo -. Supongo que le habrá dado su beso de buenas noches mientras venía. Esos dos serán incapaces de separarse.

\- ¿Qué hay de ti? - preguntó una voz detrás de él -. ¿No vas a volver a casa?

\- No tengo un sitio al que volver, y lo sabes. ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Debía comprobar si estabas bien, Onii-san.

\- No me llames así, por favor. Ya me has visto, ¿Contenta?

\- El rey hada debería pasarse por su reino.

\- Anna, déjame tranquilo... Por favor... No quiero ir allí...

\- Raziel... Sé que es difícil, pero ya hace veintitrés años de eso. Y trece de lo de Sting...

\- Sé muy bien eso. Por eso mismo no voy a girarme. No quiero que el verte me recuerde a él...

\- Cuando yo muera, lo habrás perdido todo.

\- Lo sé, no me lo recuerdes.

\- ¿Intentas olvidar que yo existo antes de que eso pase?

\- No quiero agregar más muertes a mi sufrimiento. Después de la tuya, vendría la de Marion, y después la de sus hijos... Y así sería para siempre...

\- Está bien. No volveré a verte. Pero, si necesitas algo...

\- Anna...

\- Si necesitas encontrarnos, busca a la familia Heartfilia. No nos moveremos de Fiore.

\- Márchate...

\- Está bien... Sólo... No olvides quién eres...

 

Anna desapareció de la misma forma que había aparecido, sin dejar rastro. Raziel abrazó sus rodillas y hundió su cabeza entre ellas. Lo hizo para que nadie le viera llorar, pero se le podía escuchar claramente. Un montón de recuerdos de su pasado se arremolinaron en su mente. Su madre, su padrastro, sus hermanos, Anna, Gabriella, los gemelos, los dragones, los Slayers. No podía huir de todo eso, pero tampoco era capaz de afrontarlo. Esa situación le superaba, y el hecho de que Anna lo visitara había activado todas sus memorias.


	10. Resaca

Raziel se pasó toda la noche en la playa, llorando. Lo encontraron dormido los pescadores a la mañana siguiente y fueron a avisar a Raios, que le despertó.

 

\- ¿Has pasado la noche aquí? - le preguntó Raios al despertarle.

\- Sí. Quería estar solo.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado?

\- Anna... Ella vino a verme mientras estaba aquí.

\- ¿Quién es Anna?

\- La esposa de mi hermano Sting. Es verdad, es la primera vez que la nombro.

\- Ahora ya conozco su nombre. Sólo me faltan los de tus padres.

\- Raios...

\- No necesito que me los digas ahora. Dímelos cuando te sientas cómodo.

\- Gracias...

 

Raziel se puso a llorar otra vez. Raios le abrazó y volvió con él a la posada, cargándole en brazos como si fuera una princesa. No hubo nadie en el pueblo que no escuchara su llanto ese día.

 

\- Ya puedes bajarme - le dijo Raziel a Raios cuando entraron en la habitación. Raios le bajó.

\- ¿Seguro que estás bien?

\- No, no lo estoy. Mi cuerpo puede ser fuerte, pero mi mente y mi corazón son muy débiles ahora mismo. Lo han sido desde que perdí a mi familia hace veintitrés años.

\- Conozco esa historia. Quiero que me cuentes más sobre tu pasado más lejano.

\- Mi madre se llamaba Sarah, mi padrastro era uno de los cuatro grandes arcángeles, Ezequiel, y mi padre era el gran demonio Lucifer.

\- ¿Conociste a tu padre?

\- No, nunca le conocí. Él... Hizo como todos los demonios. Violó a mi madre. Nueve meses después, nacía yo. ¿Has escuchado alguna vez la leyenda del niño que se lanzó al infierno para salvar a su padre?

\- Sí, y creo que me la contaste tú... ¿Fue tu hermano Sting?

\- Sí, fue él. Las partículas de demonio del infierno podían matar a un arcángel, así que mi hermano las absorbió todas. A pesar de ser más arcángel que humano, lo hizo y... Digamos que desarrolló una inmunidad.

\- ¿Se convirtió en demonio?

\- Su parte humana evitó que muriera, pero esa parte demonio no iba a ser heredada por sus descendientes. Moriría con él.

\- ¿Cómo fue?

\- ¿El qué?

\- Tu infancia siendo el hijo de un demonio y una humana.

\- Horrible. Mi padrastro me rechazó al principio, pero mi hermano le hizo cambiar de opinión. Él era el único capaz de entender por todo lo que estaba pasando. De hecho, fue él el que me enseñó a controlar mi poder de demonio. Mi padrastro nos enseñó algunos hechizos y maldiciones después. Nunca supimos cómo las aprendió.

\- ¿Y la gente de tu pueblo?

\- Para ellos, yo era basura de la peor clase. Me pasé muchos días escondido en casa llorando. Al final, mi hermano se enfadó con ellos y les mostró su lado demonio. La gente no se me acercó, pero dejó de insultarme. Pasé de ser una basura a dar miedo por una simple intervención de mi hermano.

\- ¿Y cuando nació tu hermano pequeño?

\- Ya sabes lo mal que lo pasé ese día. Al principio no quería verle. Un día me dejaron solo con él. Le ignoré al principio, pero... Me recordó a cuando mi hermano me contaba que mi padrastro no quería ni tocarme por ser un demonio. Fue entonces cuando le cogí por primera vez y le pedí perdón. Él se calmó al escuchar mi voz, pero después volvió a llorar. Deduje que se había cagado encima.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Tú no sabes lo mal que huele un pañal sucio. Y el suyo era horrible. Cuando mi padrastro y mi hermano volvieron, nos encontraron a los dos durmiendo en el sofá, cubiertos de leche. Sus risas me despertaron.

 

Raios empezó a reír. Por un momento, imaginó a un pequeño Raziel durmiendo con un bebé rubio y cubierto de leche para bebés, con un biberón abierto al lado.

 

\- Te acabas de imaginar la escena - rió Raziel.

\- ¿Había un biberón abierto?

\- Lo había - Raios siguió riendo aún más fuerte -. Ya vale. No estoy muy orgulloso de esa escena.

\- Tenías seis años... Vale... Ya me calmo...

\- Realmente Azrael era el que menos parte de arcángel tenía. Sus alas eran muy pequeñas, apenas podía usar magia de arcángel y se mareaba cada vez que volaba.

\- Pobre...

\- Recuerdo muy bien esas pequeñas alas. Extendidas sólo medían veinte centímetros, y no podía esconderlas. Siempre debía haber alguien con él cuando se bañaba, era la única parte que nunca pudo limpiarse él mismo.

\- ¿Podía moverlas?

\- Sí, claro que podía. Pero no servía de mucho.

\- ¿Qué hay de Anna?

\- Sting la recogió de la calle cuando ella tenía cinco años. Había huido de casa. Su madre había muerto y su padre la ignoraba por completo.

\- Pobre...

\- La criamos nosotros. Era como nuestra hermana pequeña. Me llamaba Onii-san. Sólo a mí.

\- ¿Y cómo terminó de ser tu hermana adoptiva a ser tu cuñada? Conozco una parte, pero...

\- Llevaba desde los cinco años enamorada de Sting. Le dije que, si cuando fuera una adulta, seguía enamorada de él, la iba a ayudar a que él se fijara en ella.

\- De eso lo de tu boda.

\- Fue divertido, pero no esperamos el resultado del embarazo. Al final, Sting confesó que había estado escondiendo sus sentimientos porque ella era una niña.

\- ¿Cuándo?

\- Borracho, en su propia boda. Después se quedó dormido. Recuerdo bien la resaca del día siguiente. Era incapaz de recordar nada.

\- ¿Dónde se casaron?

\- En el mismo sitio que yo, el reino de las hadas. Azrael ya era un anciano de bastante edad. Las dos veces dijo que nunca iba a volver al reino de las hadas si tenía que ser volando.

\- ¿Te coronaron rey en tu boda?

\- Claro. ¿Dónde sino?

\- Hacéis mucho ruido... - se quejó Shadow, cubriendo su cabeza con la almohada.

\- Perdona Shadow - se disculpó Raios -. No queríamos despertarte.

\- Resaca... - susurró Raziel.

\- ¿Qué es eso? - preguntó Shadow.

\- Es lo que viene después de la borrachera...

\- Me duele la cabeza...

\- Raios... Ve a pedir algo para el dolor de cabeza...

\- ¿Por qué sigues susurrando? - preguntó Raios.

\- Gritas demasiado - le dijo Shadow.

\- Los oídos de un gato son muy sensibles... - siguió susurrando Raziel -. Ya deberías saberlo...

\- Vale... - empezó a susurrar Raios -. Voy a pedir algo abajo...

 

Raios bajó y pidió algo para el dolor de cabeza de Shadow. Le dieron una bebida caliente.

 

\- ¿Puedes beber...? - preguntó Raios, susurrando.

\- Sí - le contestó Shadow.

\- Cuidado... Está caliente...

\- Gracias.

 

Shadow bebió con mucho cuidado. Después, Raziel cubrió sus orejas con una sábana.

 

\- Descansa... - susurró Raziel -. Vamos a entrenar... No te comas el pastel... Avisaré abajo de que estás aquí...

\- Vale - le contestó Shadow -. Hasta luego.

 

Ambos salieron de la habitación, dejando solo al pequeño Exceed. Raziel avisó a María de que Shadow iba a quedarse arriba por la resaca.

 

\- Príncipe - dijo María antes de que se fueran -, algunos artistas han traído sus cuadros mientras estaba arriba. Se los guardaré hasta que los tenga todos.

\- Muchas gracias.

\- ¿Qué cuadros? - preguntó Raziel.

\- Unos que me hicieron el día de mi cumpleaños mientras jugaba con los niños.

\- Realmente aprovechaste el día.

\- Y puede que varios de ellos intenten dibujarnos mientras entrenamos.

\- Está bien...

 

Ambos fueron a la playa. Algunos de los artistas ya les estaban esperando mientras pintaban el mar. Ellos se metieron en el agua.

 

\- ¿Vas a entrenar con esas ropas? - le preguntó Raziel al ver las ropas ligeras.

\- Prefiero no dañar las de príncipe. Además, son mucho más pesadas que éstas.

\- Muy bien, haré una réplica.

 

Raziel hizo un chasquido con sus dedos y las ropas de príncipe de Raios surgieron de la nada sobre las que éste llevaba.

 

\- ¿Cómo...?

\- Ilusiones. Y como soy el Slayer de la reina, son casi reales. Las tuyas están en la posada, con Shadow. No puedes usar la forma de sirena durante el entrenamiento de hoy. Tendrás que aguantar la respiración.

\- Muy bien.

 

Ambos se hundieron en el mar y empezaron su sesión de entrenamiento. Al ser un sitio en el que Raios no sabía moverse, empezaron a entrenar sin magia. Pelearon con las manos desnudas. Los artistas eran rápidos esbozándoles a ambos cuando salían del agua por algún golpe. Pasado el mediodía, ambos salieron del agua y volvieron a la posada. Raziel deshizo la ilusión de la ropa de Raios al llegar a la habitación.

 

\- Voy a quitarme esta ropa - dijo Raios.

\- Hazlo, le preguntaré a María si puede lavarla.

\- ¿Qué vas a ponerte?

\- Tengo algo escondido. Algo tan especial cómo tus ropas de príncipe.

\- ¿Las ropas de rey hada?

\- Las mismas.

 

Raziel fue el primero en desnudarse y darse una ducha. Al volver, sacó unas ropas blancas, parecidas a las de príncipe de Raios, de su bolsa.

 

\- ¿No tienen capa? - preguntó Raios.

\- Están pensadas para el rey hada. Se supone que sería un hada, así que sus alas harían de capa. Pero hay una por si acaso. Es la negra que llevo siempre. ¿Vas a ducharte o no?

 

Raios se desnudó, le dio su ropa a Raziel y se fue a la ducha. Raziel bajó a darle la ropa a María. Sabía que no se iba a negar porque lo había hecho otras veces. Volvió con comida y un Shadow resacoso que llevaba dos horas con la cabeza metida en un cubo de agua, saliendo a respirar de vez en cuando.

 

\- ¡Shadow! - gritó Raios al verles entrar y cogiendo al Exceed de la cabeza de Raziel -. ¿Dónde estabas? Me tenías preocupado.

\- Aún me duele la cabeza... - le contestó Shadow.

\- Lo siento... - susurró Raios.

\- Estás mojado... - Shadow levantó un poco la cabeza -. Y desnudo...

\- Acabo de salir de la ducha... Perdona...

\- Vístete... - susurró Raziel -. Ya me encargo yo del pequeño...

\- Vale...

 

Raios se vistió lo más rápido que pudo y se sentó en la cama. Shadow se tumbó a su lado. Raziel le dio la comida de ambos.

 

\- Come... - le susurró Raios a Shadow -. Hay algo de pastel de ayer después...

\- ¿De verdad? Estaba muy bueno...

 

Shadow comió lo que pudo, y después se comieron el pastel entre los tres. Después de comer, Raziel se tumbó en su cama. Se le veía distante, cómo si pensara en el pasado. Raios decidió dejarle tranquilo y tumbarse a descansar. Shadow se subió a su pecho y se quedó dormido. Raios le acarició.

 

\- Eso me recuerda a cuando cuidaba de mi sobrina - dijo Raziel de repente. Raios se asustó -. O cuando Zeref tenía fiebre y no podía dormir.

\- Seguro que eras un padre increíble.

\- Mis hermanos siempre me lo decían. Siempre me gustaron los niños.

\- ¿Y los adultos?

\- Depende...

\- ¿Depende de qué?

\- Si tienen buenas o malas intenciones.

\- Raziel...

\- ¿Qué? Hay algunos que los hueles a kilómetros.

\- En eso tienes razón.

\- Aunque siempre miro mal a los adultos. Es algo que aprendí de pequeño. Ellos siempre les dicen a sus hijos lo que ellos creen que deben hacer. No jugar con según quiénes, ignorar a ciertas personas...

\- No salir del palacio, ir a clases aburridas de piano y violín...

\- No comer dulces en toda tu vida...

\- No molestar a tus hermanos, ir a dormir antes de las siete de la tarde...

\- Tú lo tenías mucho peor que yo.

\- Puedo hacer una lista muy larga. Pero lo peor era el de no poder ver a mis padres, ni siquiera a la hora de comer. Te envidio mucho en eso.

\- Recuerdas muchas cosas.

\- A veces eso me sorprende a mí. Echo de menos a mis hermanos.

\- Yo también echo de menos a los míos. Y a mis pequeños.

 

Raios vio las lágrimas de Raziel en ese momento. Estaba destrozado.

 

\- Si necesitas un abrazo...

\- Estoy bien.

\- Te queda bien la ropa de rey hada.

\- Gracias. ¿Cómo es la de rey de Rubial?

\- No me acuerdo. Se quemó con mis padres.

\- Yo creo que nadie se va a dar cuenta si usas la de príncipe.

\- Nadie se va a acordar de cómo eran las de rey.

\- ¿Quieres seguir entrenando?

\- Ahora no. No quiero despertar a Shadow.

\- Le tienes mucho cariño.

\- Es el único verdadero amigo que he tenido.

 

Raziel sonrió al ver la cara de Raios. Conocía esa mirada muy bien. La había visto muchas veces. Pero siguió sin decir nada sobre eso.

 

\- Me iría bien desconectar un rato de mis recuerdos - dijo Raziel, mirando al techo -. ¿Qué crees que debería hacer?

\- No lo sé. Sal a dar una vuelta.

\- Este sitio me trae recuerdos. No puedo simplemente ir por allí para desconectar. Incluso esta ropa me trae recuerdos.

\- Raziel...

\- ¿Sí?

\- ¿Conoces las leyes de Rubial?

\- No, ¿Por qué?

\- Nada en particular. Sólo que no me las sé.

\- ¿Hay algo que quieras saber?

\- Sí... Pero no tiene importancia. Es un país que ya no existe.

\- Podemos buscarlas cuando vayamos.

\- No. No quiero encontrarlas. Puedo hacerlas nuevas.

\- No sabes cómo gobernar un país. ¿Cómo demonios vas a crear sus leyes?

\- Vas a enseñarme, ¿Verdad?

\- No puedo. Yo era el rey consorte.

\- ¿El qué?

\- La que gobernaba era mi mujer, no yo. Ella tomaba las decisiones y hacía las leyes. Aunque creo que no hizo ninguna...

\- Ah...

 

Raios suspiró desanimado.

 

\- Oye, Raios.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Había dos coronas de rey y dos coronas de reina totalmente diferentes la una de la otra. Una es para el reinante y la otra para el consorte.

\- Sé que podían reinar las mujeres. Debe ser por eso.

\- Probablemente sea por eso. ¿Hay algo que no me hayas contado aún?

\- No es nada, de verdad. ¿Podemos dejar este tema?

\- De acuerdo.

 

Raios estuvo callado el resto de la tarde, mirando hacia la pared. Raziel entristeció. Pensó durante varias horas que le había hecho enfadar y que no iba a volver a hablarle. Eso empezó a atormentarle hasta el punto de empezar a llorar otra vez. Raios le escuchó, dejó a Shadow a un lado y fue a abrazarle.

 

\- Tranquilo, ya ha pasado - le dijo Raios a su maestro.

\- Creí que no volverías a hablarme... - le contestó Raziel, llorando.

\- No voy a hacer eso. Es solo... Es un poco complicado de explicar... No creo que aún sea el momento.

\- Mi hermano Sting se aprendió de memoria algunas de las leyes de Rubial. Siempre dijo que había una que le gustaba mucho.

\- ¿Cuál?

\- No la recuerdo bien. Algo relacionado con parejas del mismo sexo.

\- Esa no la conozco.

\- Puede que la quitaran.

\- Ya lo investigaré. ¿Por qué le gustaba a tu hermano esta ley?

\- No recuerdo si era por algún conocido o simplemente le gustaban las leyes raras.

\- Tranquilo, no te fuerces. Voy a por algo de cenar. ¿Hay algo que te apetezca en especial?

\- No, coge lo que quieras. Me daré una ducha para calmarme.

 

Raios bajó a por algo de cenar mientras Raziel se daba una ducha. María también le dio los cuadros que los artistas le habían traído como regalo de cumpleaños, además de la ropa limpia. Lo llevó todo arriba, evitando que se le cayera nada. A llegar, se encontró a Raziel envuelto en la manta cómo si fuera una oruga.

 

\- Raziel, ¿Qué haces? - le preguntó Raios.

\- Tenía frío.

\- No hace frío. Vístete.

 

Raios dejó la comida en un escritorio que había en la habitación, la ropa limpia encima de su cama y los cuadros en el suelo, contra la pared.

 

\- ¿Son esos los cuadros que te hicieron el otro día? - preguntó Raziel.

\- Algunos de ellos. Cada uno es diferente y de un artista diferente.

\- Interesante.

\- Comida... - dijo Shadow medio dormido.

\- ¿Estás despierto...? - susurró Raios -. ¿Tienes hambre...?

\- Tengo mucha hambre...

 

Raios le acercó uno de los platos de comida y se puso a comer a su lado. Shadow se sentó en la cama y empezó a comer. Raziel cogió su plato y les observó mientras comía. Podía entenderse que él y Shadow comieran con las manos, pero Raios era un caso aparte. Él era un verdadero príncipe, al que le habían enseñado modales de pequeño. Pero Raios sólo comía con cubiertos en los restaurantes. El resto del tiempo, comía con las manos. Raziel rió al pensar que, si todo siguiera igual, Raios sería uno de esos príncipes que comen con un tenedor para cada tipo de comida, en una mesa sin fin y limpiándose los labios cada vez que se ponía algo en la boca. Pero no, allí estaba comiendo con las manos, sentado en una cama junto a un gato y robándole la comida al mismo. Evidentemente, Shadow también le robaba comida.

 

\- Raios, Shadow - dijo Raziel de repente, haciendo que ambos dejaran su pelea de comida a un lado -, mañana empezaremos el entrenamiento de verdad.

\- De acuerdo - le contestaron ambos.

 

Terminaron de cenar y se fueron a dormir. Obviamente, Raios besó la cabeza de Shadow cuando éste se quedó dormido, sin saber que Raziel lo había visto.


	11. Preparativos

Durante el siguiente año, los tres entrenaron bajo el agua. Raziel le enseñaba a Raios cómo pelear bajo el agua mientras Shadow hacía su propio entrenamiento. Al ser un gato, tenía ciertas dificultades con el agua, pero consiguió acostumbrarse a ella. Los artistas de Hargeon se dedicaron a pintarles durante todo el año, y los cuadros que hacían se vendían muy bien. Incluso el rey de Fiore compró uno, al hijo del pintor que siempre despreciaba. Al terminar el año, el día antes del cumpleaños de Raios, empezaron a recoger todas sus cosas. Las guardaban en cajas de madera y bolsas de ropa.

 

\- Hemos reunido muchas cosas - se quejó Raziel.

\- ¿Y si las dejamos en Rubial? - propuso Raios -. Dudo mucho que alguien se acerque ahí.

\- Si se acercaran. Cazadores de tesoros y saqueadores de tumbas.

\- ¿Puedo colocar fantasmas para ahuyentarlos?

\- Si eres capaz de hacerlo...

\- He entrenado magia de ilusión mientras no mirabas.

\- Oh... Y si lo haces bien, aunque estés débil o mueras, no desaparecerán. Aunque nadie quiere que mueras.

\- Eso ya lo sé. ¿Dónde está Shadow?

\- Lleva un tiempo entrenando algo en secreto. No sé qué está haciendo ni dónde.

\- Supongo que es algo de su magia de Exceed.

\- Es lo más probable, aunque creo que la entrena bajo el agua.

\- ¿Crees que lo haga para acostumbrarse?

\- Seguro que es eso.

 

Terminaron de guardar todas las cosas y las bajaron abajo. En ese momento, entró el hijo del pintor por la puerta.

 

\- He escuchado que os vais - dijo el chico.

\- Debemos ir a Rubial - le contestó Raios -. Es algo importante.

\- Os he traído un regalo de despedida. Es el mejor cuadro que os hice en la playa. He evitado que lo vieran.

 

El chico les mostró el cuadro. En él se podía ver a Raziel con su forma de demonio y la cola de sirena en lo alto, y a Raios saliendo del agua con las alas de dragón y la cola de sirena.

 

\- Es impresionante - dijo Raziel al verlo.

\- ¿Cómo conseguiste hacerlo? - le preguntó Raios.

\- Tengo una especie de don - le contestó el chico -. Recuerdo cosas cómo si alguien las hubiera guardado en mi mente tal y cómo ocurrieron. Además, soy mucho más rápido que mi padre con el lápiz. Aunque le dibuje primero a usted, príncipe.

\- Realmente, Raios era el más difícil de coger - le dijo Raziel -. Es un gran trabajo.

\- ¿Qué es lo que van a hacer en Rubial?

\- Mañana Raios cumple los dieciocho. Es la mayoría de edad allí, así que puede coronarse rey.

\- ¿Y tienen que ir allí para hacerlo?

\- No es válido si lo hacemos en otro sitio. El problema es que no podremos documentarlo.

\- Una coronación en un palacio completamente quemado... ¿Puedo ir? Podría documentarlo yo. Por favor...

\- ¿Y por qué no va todo el pueblo? - intervino María -. No podré ver nada, pero me gustaría estar allí. Además, tendrás a todos esos testigos.

\- No puedo llevarles a todos - dijo Raziel -. Mi forma de dragón no es muy estable para tanta gente.

\- La mía sí - le comunicó Raios -. Es como tres veces más grande que la tuya.

\- Aún no la he visto.

\- Es muy grande.

\- Avisaré a todos - dijo el chico antes de salir corriendo de la posada.

\- ¿Estás seguro? - le preguntó Raziel a Raios.

\- Sí, estoy seguro. Una coronación sin testigos es muy aburrida.

\- Cualquier tipo de fiesta sin invitados, es aburrida - añadió María, provocando la risa de ambos.

 

La voz de la coronación corrió muy rápido por Hargeon. Las mujeres empezaron a preguntarse qué deberían ponerse para tal ocasión. El pintor y su hijo, junto con otros artistas, se fueron de expedición a una ciudad vecina a por telas de gran tamaño y libretas de dibujo para poder pintar la coronación, y otras cosas. Todos los cocineros empezaron a preparar sus mejores platos para la celebración. Prepararon entre todos el mejor menú que se les ocurrió. Shadow se enteró por los niños que jugaban en la playa. Les escuchaba discutir y comentar lo que se iban a poner para la ocasión.

 

\- Raziel... - dijo Raios mientras comían en uno de los restaurantes, ajenos a los preparativos.

\- Dime.

\- ¿Puedes agujerearme las orejas?

\- ¿A qué viene eso?

\- Es para una de las joyas importantes de la coronación. Es un pendiente que debo ponerme después de la corona.

\- ¿Existe tal cosa?

\- Sí. Y sólo se lleva en ocasiones especiales.

\- ¿Las dos o sólo una?

\- En el caso de los hombres, una. La izquierda... ¿O era la derecha?

\- El protocolo de la coronación es obligatorio. Suerte que solo lo haces una vez.

\- ¿Puede que tuviera que ver con la sexualidad del rey...?

\- ¿Y tú eres...?

\- No lo sé...

\- Dejémoslo en la izquierda, ¿De acuerdo?

\- De acuerdo.

\- Si los descubres después, ¿Afecta?

\- No, no afecta. Muchos lo descubrieron después. La mayoría fueron coronados siendo niños, en tiempos de guerra. O lo supieron mucho después de casarse.

\- Suerte que no sabías casi nada.

\- Algunas cosas las recuerdo. Pero muy pocas.

\- Puedo entenderlo. Eras muy pequeño.

\- Pero recuerdo bien lo mucho que me asusté al escuchar tu nombre.

\- Sí... Temblabas de miedo.

\- Al final no ha sido tan malo como esperaba... ¿Por qué Mothergrea te llamó por tu otro nombre?

\- Elementia es la única dragona que conoce mi verdadero nombre. El resto me llama por mi nombre de demonio. Aquellos que conocían mi verdadero nombre eran dragones que comían humanos.

\- Murieron en esa ocasión...

\- Exacto.

\- Cambiando de tema, ¿Sabes algo de Shadow?

\- No, no sé nada. Ni nadie me ha dicho nada.

 

En ese momento, una patita negra cogió algo de comida del plato de Raios sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta y se escondió bajo la mesa.

 

\- ¿Le echas de menos? - le preguntó Raziel a Raios.

\- Es mi único amigo. Claro que le echo de menos. Además, siempre estamos juntos.

\- ¿Seguro que es solo eso?

\- Raziel...

\- Soy viejo, no ciego.

\- No hay nada más.

\- Eso dicen todos... - susurró Raziel.

\- Lo he oído.

\- ¿El qué? No he dicho nada.

\- Déjalo... ¿Yo no tenía tres muslos de pollo?

\- No lo sé. No miro tu plato.

\- Estoy seguro de que había tres... Shadow...

\- Busca en las sombras.

 

Raios miró bajo la mesa y vio una extraña sombra en el suelo. No tuvo mucha dificultad para sacar al pequeño Exceed de allí, junto con el pollo que le faltaba.

 

\- ¿Esta es tu venganza? - le preguntó Raios. Shadow sonrió.

\- ¿Qué has estado haciendo? - preguntó Raziel.

\- Entrenando - le contestó Shadow. Raios le subió e hizo que se sentara sobre sus piernas.

\- ¿El qué?

\- Magia de Exceed maldito. Y algo de God Slayer. ¿Raios ha entrenado el Devil Slayer?

\- Sí, pero está muy verde aún.

\- Eres un verdadero medio demonio - se quejó Raios -. No puedes hacer que esté a tu nivel.

\- Cierto, pero sigues muy verde. Con tu capacidad, ya deberías ser capaz de sacar las alas. Eso como mínimo.

\- ¿Es probable que la magia de God Slayer esté frenando el desarrollo del Devil Slayer?

\- ¿Cómo vas con la de dios?

\- Soy un dios.

\- Entonces puede que sí que la bloquee un poco. En ese caso, pienso ser más duro.

\- Más te vale. Y tú, deja de comerte mi pollo.

 

Shadow estaba cogiendo el segundo muslo de pollo del plato de Raios cuándo éste dijo la frase. Se sentó y miró al suelo con cara triste. Raios le acercó unas patatas y después se comió el pollo. Shadow estuvo feliz con sus patatas.

 

\- No tenéis ni idea de lo adorables que sois... - dijo Raziel de repente, provocando que Shadow le mirara y Raios se sonrojara.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? - preguntó Shadow.

\- Raios te trata como a su hijo.

\- No es verdad.

\- Claro que sí. Te ve débil e indefenso.

\- No lo soy.

\- Tampoco nos lo has demostrado nunca. Además, tienes doce años.

\- Pero no soy débil. Ni indefenso.

\- Entonces pelea con uno de nosotros.

\- Sois demasiado fuertes...

\- Raios aún no me ha superado.

\- Pero yo no estoy a su nivel.

\- Eso no significa que no puedas ganarle. Con un poco de estrategia...

\- Pero él puede manejar las sombras, igual que yo.

\- Estoy aquí - intervino Raios -, no me ignoréis.

\- ¿Qué es lo que he escuchado de una coronación que tiene Hargeon revolucionado? - le preguntó Shadow.

\- Mañana es el cumpleaños de Raios - le contestó Raziel -. Será mayor de edad en Rubial, así que iremos allí a coronarle rey. Y se le ha ocurrido la brillante idea de invitar a todo Hargeon.

\- ¿Y cómo vamos a llevarles?

\- Raios se ha ofrecido voluntario.

\- Será la última vez que la humanidad vea un dragón volar por el cielo - añadió Raios.

\- La gente está preparando muchas cosas - informó Shadow.

\- Bien, comida - dijo Raziel.

\- ¿Es que sólo piensas en comer? - preguntó Raios.

\- Sólo cuando tengo hambre.

\- Tienes comida delante.

\- Ya lo sé.

 

Raios suspiró. Shadow y Raziel rieron. Terminaron de comer y volvieron a la posada. Allí, se pusieron a buscar lo que iban a necesitar en la bolsa de las joyas.

 

\- Me da un poco de cosa ponerme la corona de rey - dijo Raios al verla.

\- Sí, te entiendo - le contestó Raziel -. Fui yo quién la sacó de la cabeza de tu padre.

\- Eso ha sonado raro.

\- ¿Cómo que la sacaste? - preguntó Shadow, asustado.

\- La llevaba puesta en el momento de morir - le contestó Raziel -. Puede que esté un poco doblada.

\- Todas lo están - añadió Raios -. Y no encuentro eso otro.

\- Sácalo todo. Seguro que está debajo.

 

Raios empezó a sacar joyas de la bolsa. Sin que se diera cuenta, Raziel le puso una de las coronas de príncipe a Shadow. Además, fue arreglando las joyas una a una aplicándoles calor y doblándolas hasta su posición original, para después volver a enfriarlas.

 

\- ¡Aquí está! - gritó Raios antes de sacar una cajita medio quemada -. Espero que el interior esté bien...

\- ¿Pasará algo si no están bien? - preguntó Raziel mientras arreglaba una de las coronas de rey.

\- Creo que si, pero realmente no lo sé...  ¡Oh, mierda!

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- La caja tiene que verse. Fue hecha a mano por la primera reina de Rubial.

\- ¿Tan importante es?

\- La primera reina fue la que fundó el país. Por eso las mujeres pueden reinar.

\- Oh... - Raziel cambió la corona de príncipe de la cabeza de Shadow por la de rey que estaba arreglando -. Dámela un momento.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer?

\- Cómo Dragon Slayer de la reina, el tiempo también entra en mis habilidades. Pero no puedo jugar con la vida y la muerte.

\- ¿Vas a retroceder el tiempo?

\- Son catorce años, no es complicado.

\- Pero... La primera reina dejó escrito que, si le pasaba algo a la caja, debía verse en la misma. Eso... Claro... Siempre que no afectara a la estructura de la caja.

\- Vale, voy a hacerlo basándome en eso.

\- ¿Seguro que quedará bien?

\- Sí, no te preocupes.

 

Raios le entregó la caja a Raziel, desconfiando un poco de lo que éste iba a hacer.

 

\- Veamos... Tengo que ajustarlo a hace trece años, nueve meses y seis días... La hora... Era al anochecer... Cerca de las siete menos cuarto... Vale, creo que lo tengo.

 

Raziel se concentró en la caja, usando su magia de tiempo. Algunos pedazos salieron de la bolsa y volvieron a unirse. Otros vinieron desde Rubial, entrando por la ventana junto con ceniza. Toda esa ceniza fue uniéndose a la caja. La gente que pasaba por delante de la posada observaba el fenómeno.

 

\- Avísame cuando tenga que parar - dijo Raziel. Raios miró la caja. Ésta cada vez tenía más detalles reparados. De repente, Raios vio cómo la madera empezaba a ser más clara.

\- ¡Basta! - le gritó Raios -. Así está bien.

\- ¿Seguro? Puede ser un poco más clara.

\- Ha sufrido un incendio. Así está bien. Gracias.

\- De nada. Ahora puedes abrirla. No he tocado el interior.

\- Eso me da miedo.

 

Raios se sentó en la cama, abrió la caja y suspiró de felicidad. Los pendientes estaban bien. Shadow y Raziel se acercaron a verlos. Raios cerró la caja.

 

\- No podéis mirarlos hasta mañana. Es una norma estricta.

\- ¿Y tú qué? - le preguntó Raziel.

\- Debía comprobar si estaban bien. No hubiera servido de nada todo esto si no estuvieran en condiciones.

\- Ya... Oye, esta corona - Raziel señaló la corona que Shadow llevaba en la cabeza -, ¿Es la de reinante o la de consorte?

\- Consorte. ¿Cómo es qué...?

\- ¿Está arreglada? Bueno, es metal, así que sólo le he aplicado algo de calor y lo he recolocado.

\- ¿Y por qué Shadow la lleva en la cabeza?

\- Me pareció gracioso ver cómo le quedaba.

\- Me va gigante - le dijo Shadow, que sostenía la corona con sus patas para poder ver.

\- Las he arreglado todas menos una.

 

Raziel le mostró a Raios la corona de príncipe que Shadow había llevado en la cabeza unos minutos antes. Raios la cogió entre sus manos.

 

\- Parece tan pequeña ahora... - dijo Raios, observándola -. Ésta era la mía, la que llevaba cuando nos conocimos. Ese día en el que Rubial ardió en llamas.

\- Mothergrea la guardó bien - le dijo Raziel -. Os llevé con ella enseguida. Le pedí que no dijera nada a nadie de quién os había salvado. Aunque no pensé que me llamaría para cuidar de ti.

\- Quiero conservarla así, para recordar siempre lo que pasó.

\- Está bien...

 

Raios acarició la corona. Raziel cogió otra más grande y la puso en la cabeza de Raios.

 

\- Ahora vamos a ver qué hacemos con tu pelo - dijo Raziel, observando -. Lo llevas muy largo y desordenado.

\- Tú también.

\- Pero yo lo arreglo cuando tengo que aparecer como rey.

\- Ya...

\- Es que no me has visto. ¿Sabes qué? Voy a vestirme de rey sólo para tu coronación. Llevaré la corona y todo.

\- Seguro que lo harás...

\- No te fías. Ya verás mañana...

\- Dejad de discutir - les dijo Shadow -. ¿Cómo vamos a comprobar el tipo de peinado que necesita Raios?

\- Usaremos la de rey consorte - le contestó Raziel -. La de reinante no puede ponérsela hasta mañana.

\- ¿Pero sabes peinar? - preguntó Raios.

\- Estuve mucho tiempo haciéndolo yo solo. Y también peinaba a Anna - Raziel cogió la silla del escritorio que había en la habitación -. Siéntate. Vamos a ver qué podemos hacer.

 

Raios se sentó en la silla. Raziel sacó un cepillo de entre sus cosas y empezó a peinar el cabello de Raios con mucho cuidado. Shadow les observó. Durante las siguientes cinco horas, estuvieron probando todo tipo de peinados con el fin de que la corona se sujetara bien y la cara de Raios fuera visible para los asistentes. Además tenía que gustarle a Raios, ya que iba a tener que llevarlo cada vez que se pusiera la corona.

 

\- Hay tres que me gustan mucho - dijo Raios, pasadas las cinco horas -. El de la cola que recogía sólo la parte frontal de mi cabello, el de las dos trenzas atadas detrás y el de las ocho trenzas a diferentes alturas, unidas todas en un mismo sitio.

\- La base de los tres es la misma - comentó Raziel -, cómo casi todo los que te he hecho. El tercero es un poco más femenino que los otros dos, pero...

\- ¿Pero?

\- Yo uso los tres para llevar la corona de rey. Los voy cambiando según la situación o lo que me apetezca ese día.

\- ¿Cuál llevaste el día que te coronaron?

\- ¿En mi boda? El de las ocho trenzas. Fue idea de Anna. Recuerdo a Sting riéndose por eso. Aunque reconozco que me queda bien.

\- Hazme el segundo.

\- ¿Estás seguro?

\- Creo que es bastante elegante. Y quiero verte con el tercero.

\- Muy bien.

\- Siento interrumpir, pero tengo hambre - interrumpió Shadow.

\- Bien, vamos a comer - dijo Raziel, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

\- ¿Me vas a dejar así? - preguntó Raios.

\- ¿Por qué no? Queda muy disimulado en tu cabello. Y sólo es la cena. Ahora la subo.

 

Raziel salió de la habitación. Shadow examinó el peinado de Raios.

 

\- Te queda bien - le dijo Shadow.

\- Mi cabello es muy largo - le contestó Raios -. Seguro que habrá alguna pega cuando me levante.

\- Mientras no tires de él al levantarte del trono...

 

Shadow escondió su risa. Se había imaginado por un momento la escena. Raios sonrió. Raziel volvió poco después con un carro de comida.

 

\- Ya he vuelto - dijo al entrar.

\- ¿Cómo has subido todo eso por las escaleras? - le preguntó Raios.

\- ¿Cargándolo en brazos?

\- ¿Con el carro?

\- El carro también. Y tú tienes que comer. Mañana es tu gran día y no quiero que te desmayes.

\- Sólo porque hay que terminarse todo eso.

 

Se comieron el carro entero entre los tres, pero los que más comieron fueron Raios y Raziel. Después de eso, se fueron a dormir. Raios debía descansar bien, así que le obligaron a dormirse primero. Pero eso no impidió que le diera el beso de buenas noches a Shadow una media hora después, cuando el Exceed se quedó dormido.


	12. Rey de Rubial

Al amanecer del día siguiente, todo Hargeon les estaba esperando en la playa. Algunos habían dormido allí. Raios apareció ya peinado, con sus ropas de príncipe y la corona de príncipe heredero en su cabeza. Raziel llevaba todas las cajas con magia de viento. Raios camino hacia la orilla del mar después de pedirles a los presentes que se alejaran varios metros. Entonces, se transformó en dragón. Sus escamas eran verde oscuro y su espalda estaba cubierta de césped. Su tamaño era tres veces el de cualquier dragón. La mayoría de su cuerpo estaba dentro del agua. Tenía un par de cuernos en su cabeza que no sobresalían demasiado, pero eran grandes.

 

\- Bien señores - anunció Raziel -, suban encima del dragón por sus patas. Y vayan con cuidado. Recuerden que está vivo.

 

La gente empezó a subir por las patas de Raios. Raziel subió todas las cosas que la gente llevaba con magia de viento. María, los niños y aquellos que tenían dificultades para subir por las patas, fueron subidos por Shadow. Cuando todo el mundo estuvo arriba, Raios extendió sus alas y empezó a volar. No lo hizo muy deprisa, ya que tenía que volar muy alto.

 

\- Niños, no salgáis del césped - les pidió Raziel -. Voy a poner una cúpula de aire y viento alrededor. Vamos a necesitar ir a máxima velocidad para poder llegar bien a Rubial.

\- ¿Necesitas que te ayude? - preguntó Shadow.

\- Ahora no. Vigila a los pequeños.

\- Vale.

 

Raziel puso la barrera de viento y le dio dos patadas a Raios. Éste empezó a acelerar. Cada vez iba más rápido y, al acercarse el mediodía, empezó a frenar. Fue entonces cuando la gente pudo empezar a ver el reino de Rubial totalmente en ruinas. Algunos artistas se situaron específicamente para esbozar esas ruinas desde el aire. Raios aterrizó frente al palacio. Raziel llevó a toda la gente hasta el salón del trono. Era más oscuro de lo que debía ser debido al incendio de catorce años atrás. La alfombra que llevaba hasta el trono aún estaba allí, completamente calcinada. Las banderas y tapices de los lados estaban igual que la alfombra. Los artistas aprovecharon para esbozar mientras Raios no venía. El pintor y su hijo colocaron los caballitos y las telas para poder pintar la coronación.

 

\- Voy a poner algo de luz - dijo Raziel, y lanzó un pequeño sol artificial que iluminó toda la sala.

\- ¿No va a provocar un incendio esto? - le preguntó la hija de María.

\- Ya no hay nada que pueda quemarse. Además, no es lo suficientemente potente. Niños, salid del trono. Y quédense a los lados de la alfombra calcinada. Raios tiene que pasar por ahí.

 

Raziel salió de la sala. Afuera estaban Raios y Shadow. Raios estaba muy nervioso.

 

\- Raios, puedes entrar - le dijo Raziel.

\- No puedo - le comunicó Raios.

\- ¿Es por el protocolo o son los nervios?

\- Nervios...

\- Tú sabes cómo deben ir colocados los invitados. Entra y colócales.

\- Una vez esté dentro, no puedo salir de la alfombra. Y no puedo sentarme hasta que la corona esté en la sala.

\- Vaya protocolo más raro...

\- Es el único que no quiero saltarme ahora mismo. Y se supone que es la familia real quién coloca a la gente, pero soy el que queda. Tendré que hacerlo.

\- ¿Quién debe coronarte?

\- Alguien lo suficientemente importante. Un hermano, un padre, otro rey...

\- ¿Qué hay de quién lleva la corona?

\- Tiene que llevarla un noble u otro miembro de la familia. Normalmente es alguien en quién el futuro rey confía. A veces es un amigo sin ningún tipo de título.

\- Entonces, puede hacerlo Shadow.

\- Sí, puede hacerlo él.

\- Tengo la almohada para la corona - le comunicó Shadow a Raziel -, pero...

\- Está quemada, ¿Verdad? Ahora la arreglo. ¿Alguna anotación más, alteza?

\- Los pendientes deben estar debajo la corona.

\- Muy bien. ¿Te parece bien que Shadow lleve esa corona que es tan especial para ti en la cabeza?

\- Por favor... Y tenéis que entrar por detrás.

\- Vale. Vamos a prepararlo todo y empezamos.

 

Raios entró y empezó a colocar a la gente. Les pidió a los artistas que se colocaran delante de todo, especialmente el pintor y su hijo. Por su lado, Raziel se vestía como el rey que era y Shadow preparaba la corona.

 

\- Creo que podría dormir en esta almohada el resto de mi vida - dijo Shadow -. Es muy blanda y ligera.

\- Lo que va encima pesa bastante - le comunicó Raziel mientras se peinaba -. ¿Podrás con ella?

\- Creo que sí.

\- Recuerda poner los pendientes.

\- ¿Raios tiene agujeros en las orejas?

\- Se los hice antes de que despertaras. Estaba un poco estresado cuando me ha despertado esta mañana porque no los tenía. ¿Tienes la corona de príncipe?

\- Sí, la tengo.

\- Póntela. Es importante.

\- Lo sé. ¿De verdad vas a vestirte de rey hada?

\- Sí. ¿Puedes buscarme la corona de rey hada en mi bolsa?

\- ¿Cómo es?

\- De oro, obviamente. Con ópalos incrustados.

\- ¿Es ésta? - preguntó Raios, con una corona con piedras que brillaban de varios colores incrustadas.

\- Sí, es esta.

\- Es muy bonita. ¿Por qué ópalos?

\- Combinan con el brillo de las alas de las hadas. Es la piedra que mejor caracteriza el reino. Dámela - Raziel se puso la corona -. ¿Estás listo? Entramos ya.

\- Espera un momento - Shadow se puso la corona de príncipe de Raios -. Ahora sí.

 

Shadow cogió la corona, Raziel dejó su bolsa en la puerta del salón del trono y ambos fueron a las puertas laterales. Al entrar, Raios estaba mirando al techo, sudando de los nervios. Al verles, se tranquilizó un poquito.

 

\- Estás histérico - le dijo Raziel.

\- ¿Tanto se me nota? - le preguntó Raios.

\- Estás sudando. ¿Empezamos?

\- Sí...

 

Raios se sentó en el trono y expulsó aire. Estaba muy nervioso y no podía evitarlo. Todos le estaban mirando.

 

\- ¿Tengo qué decir algo? - preguntó Raziel.

\- No me acuerdo - le contestó Raios, riendo de los nervios.

\- Entonces, ¿Puedo hacerlo mi manera?

\- No te pases.

\- Eso lo hago en las bodas.

\- Das miedo.

\- Relájate. Empecemos...

 

Raziel le sacó la corona de príncipe a Raios y la dejó en la almohada. Cogió la de rey y la puso sobre la cabeza del joven príncipe. Éste se agarró con fuerza al trono. Entonces Raziel abrió la caja y le mostró a Raios los pendientes. Éste cogió el izquierdo y se lo puso. Igual que las diferentes coronas, los pendientes eran de oro con rubíes incrustados, pero tenían una forma singular. Tenían forma de pluma de pavo real, con un gran rubí en el centro. Una vez Raios tuvo el pendiente puesto, Raziel dejó la caja en la almohada, bajó las pequeñas escaleras que llevaban al trono y miró a Raios fijamente.

 

\- Por el poder que me ha sido otorgado sólo por hoy - dijo Raziel, solemnemente -, yo te declaro rey de Rubial.

 

Raziel hizo una reverencia, llevando su capa hacia atrás. El resto de los presentes le imitaron. Raios les miró atentamente, y después miró a Shadow. Éste también se había inclinado. Fue entonces cuando todos los nervios de Raios se fueron por sus ojos. No pudo contener las lágrimas de felicidad en ese instante.

 

\- ¿Cuál es su primera orden, majestad? - preguntó Raziel, aún solemne e inclinado, igual que todos los presentes.

\- Pues... No lo sé... No he pensado en una... - dijo Raios, aún entre lágrimas y totalmente feliz.

\- Tiene que decir una o no nos vamos a mover.

\- Eh... Veamos... ¡Todo el mundo a comer!

 

En ese momento, Raziel creó unas mesas de hielo y los cocineros empezaron a dejar su comida. Los artistas terminaron los cuadros que tenían a medias, y el hijo del pintor hizo uno que nadie se esperaba. Pintó a Raios secándose las lágrimas, junto con Raziel y Shadow inclinados. Una vez la comida estuvo servida y Raios se hubo calmado, el nuevo rey se levantó del trono y empezó a comer compulsivamente.

 

\- No debería comer tan rápido, majestad - le dijo uno de los cocineros.

\- No puedo evitarlo - le contestó Raios, con la boca llena -. Estoy tan nervioso que me comería una ballena.

 

Aquellos que le escucharon rieron. Raios iba paseando por las distintas mesas e iba picoteando de todo. Estaba tan nervioso que fue el único que no usó cubiertos y comió con las manos mientras corría de mesa en mesa. Después de comer dos veces su peso, el joven rey se quedó dormido en una esquina del salón del trono. Los artistas también aprovecharon para pintar ese momento. Shadow salió un momento del palacio para dejar unas flores en la tumba de los padres de Raios. Le fue muy fácil encontrarla.

 

\- Sé que no debería estar llevando esta corona - dijo Shadow frente a la tumba -, pero soy un buen amigo de Raios. Sé que se convertirá en un gran rey. Y haré lo posible para ayudarle.

 

Shadow dejó las flores y se fue volando. Escuchó una voz de mujer que le daba las gracias, pero no la reconoció. Buscó el origen, pero no lo encontró. Parecía como si hubiera sido un susurro del viento, pero lo había escuchado claramente. Sonrió y volvió al palacio.

 

Cuando la comida se hubo terminado, los artistas salieron del palacio para esbozar, dibujar y pintar todo lo que pudieran. Pintaron sólo uno para poder tener la guía de colores. El resto los dejaron en simples esbozos que iban a terminar en casa. Se aseguraron de que tuvieran los máximos detalles para poder pintarlos bien después. Si había algún elemento que no estaba en el dibujo pintado, pintaban una referencia de colores al lado. Cuando Raios despertó, ya empezaba a anochecer.

 

\- Me he dormido, lo siento - se disculpó Raios.

\- Estabas nervioso, no importa - le dijo Raziel.

\- ¿Dónde podemos guardar todas las cosas? - preguntó Shadow.

\- El salón de baile - le contestó Raios -. La puerta es de hierro. Si se ha deformado, puede que sea imposible entrar ahí.

\- Es el mejor sitio - dijo Raziel -. Es la única cosa contra la que no van preparados los saqueadores de tumbas ni los cazatesoros. Además, un sitio cerrado es señal de cadáveres para muchos.

 

Raios les guió al salón de baile, dónde Raziel devolvió la puerta a su estado original temporalmente. Dejaron esas cajas que habían preparado allí. Entonces llegó el hijo del pintor con los cuadros que había hecho.

 

\- Éstos son los cuadros de la coronación, majestad - dijo el chico, entregándole unos cuadros cubiertos con papel.

\- ¿Seguro que puedes envolverlos? - le preguntó Raios.

\- Los he dejado secar toda la tarde. No se preocupe, la pintura está seca.

 

Raios dejó los cuadros con las cajas y Raziel devolvió el tiempo a la puerta. El salón de baile volvió a quedar sellado hasta que Raios volviera y lo abriera. Después de eso, devolvieron a todos a Hargeon. Raios les dijo a los artistas que podían vender los cuadros restantes si lo necesitaban. María les dejó quedarse una noche más en la posada.

 

\- Ha sido divertido, ¿Verdad? - les preguntó Raziel.

\- Sí... - fue lo único que murmuró Raios antes de quedarse dormido. Esa noche, fue Shadow quién le besó la cabeza.

\- Así que lo sabes, ¿Eh?

\- Siempre lo he sabido - contestó Shadow.

\- Déjale dormir, tiene que estar agotado. Ha sido un día muy duro para él.

\- Raziel, ¿Los fantasmas existen?

\- ¿Por qué me preguntas eso ahora?

\- Fui a visitar la tumba de sus padres y, cuando volvía, escuché una voz de mujer que me daba las gracias.

\- A veces, aquellos que quieres no terminan de irse. Puede que fuera la madre de Raios. ¿Qué le dijiste?

\- Nada importante.

\- Eso dicen todos...

\- ¡Raziel!

\- No grites, podrías despertarle.

\- Perdón...

\- Vamos a dormir nosotros también. Mañana nos iremos.

\- Vale.

 

Shadow se acurrucó entre los brazos de Raios y Raziel les cubrió con la manta. Instintivamente, y cuando Shadow se durmió, un dormido Raios inclinó la cabeza para besar la cabeza del pequeño Exceed. Raziel rió.

 

\- Ni dormido dejarás de hacer eso. Buenas noches, mis pequeños.

 

Raziel se durmió después de quitarle la corona a Raios y fue el primero en despertarse la mañana siguiente. Decidió dejar al joven rey y su gato dormir un poco más. Salió de la posada y fue a la playa. Miró hacia Tenroujima otra vez y sonrió. Sabía que, aún sin rey, las hadas iban a estar bien. Y que, si ocurría algo y le necesitaban, sabían cómo encontrarle. Volvió a Hargeon con una sonrisa.

 

Raios y Shadow despertaron al mediodía. Al verle, el joven rey acarició la cabeza de su felino amigo. Éste le sonrió.

 

\- Buenos días, majestad - dijo Shadow.

\- No me llames majestad - se quejó Raios, pero después sonrió -. Buenos días.

\- ¿Y Raziel?

\- Quién sabe.

 

Al incorporarse, Raios palpó su oído izquierdo y se quitó el pendiente. Después vio la corona encima de la mesita de noche.

 

\- Te dormiste sólo llegar - le comunicó Shadow.

\- Recuerdo que me tumbé en la cama y no terminé de escuchar lo que Raziel estaba diciendo. ¿Puedes traerme la caja de los pendientes?

\- Claro.

 

Shadow voló hacia la bolsa de Raziel, sacó la caja de los pendientes y se la llevó a Raios. Éste guardó el pendiente que había llevado puesto toda la noche en la caja. Después guardó la caja y la corona en su bolsa.

 

\- Ya está. Vamos a buscar a Raziel.

\- Claro, majestad.

\- Y deja de llamarme majestad.

 

Ambos salieron de la posada y deambularon por las calles hasta encontrar a Raziel, comiendo en un restaurante.

 

\- Buenos días - les dijo Raziel al verles -. ¿Habéis descansado?

\- No sé ni cuánto he dormido - le contestó Raios al sentarse.

\- Unas doce horas, más o menos.

\- ¿Tanto?

\- Estabas agotado. Seguro que sacaste muchos nervios en el camino de regreso.

\- Creo que me medio dormí en mi forma dragón.

\- No, no dormías. Pero aún estabas histérico. Se notaba por cómo te movías.

\- ¿Tengo que preocuparme por eso?

\- No, está bien. ¿Dónde quieres ir ahora?

\- Al reino de las hadas.

\- No pienso llevarte allí.

\- Entonces... No lo sé... ¿Shadow?

\- ¿Y si vamos más allá de Fiore? - propuso Shadow -. Por detrás de Rubial.

\- ¿Hacia Extalia?

\- No - dijo Raziel -, sé dónde quiere ir. Hacia los países de Oriente, ¿Verdad?

\- Sí, allí - sé emocionó Shadow -. Con los baños termales.

\- Y los kimonos tradicionales.

\- Y la comida.

\- Y los templos.

\- Y... No lo sé. ¿Qué más hay?

\- Deberíamos averiguarlo. Pero antes, hay que terminar Fiore.

\- Entendido.

\- ¿Comemos y nos vamos?

 

Ambos asintieron. Comieron y fueron a buscar sus cosas en la posada. Todo Hargeon les despidió al irse.

 

\- Para volver a la frontera... ¿Cinco años? - preguntó Raios, cuando ya estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos.

\- Has acertado - le contestó Raziel.

\- ¿No podemos acelerarlo un poco? - preguntó Shadow.

\- Podemos saltarnos algunos pueblos por los que ya hayamos pasado.

\- ¿Ibas a repetir pueblos?

\- Estaban en la ruta, pero puedo recalcular.

\- Muy bien - dijo Raios -. ¡Vamos!

\- Con calma, majestad.

\- No me llames majestad.

 

Shadow y Raziel rieron. Raios se unió a sus risas mientras seguían su camino hacia los países de Oriente.


	13. Amor verdadero

Pasaron esos cinco años. Ya habían traspasado la frontera con Fiore, unos dos años antes. Ese día concreto, decidieron parar en un pueblo a comprar.

 

\- No sé cuál elegir... - dijo Raios, mirando los pasteles de una pastelería.

\- ¿Cuál crees que le gustaría más a Shadow? - le preguntó Raziel.

\- Le gusta mucho el chocolate blanco, pero también adora el negro.

\- ¿Tienen algo con chocolate blanco y negro?

\- Ahora mismo no - le contestó la pastelera -, pero podríamos tenerlo esta tarde.

\- Por favor, hágalo. Es el cumpleaños de mi otro sobrino.

\- ¿Quiere que le pongamos algo más?

\- Lo más simple posible.

\- Algunas moras negras - añadió Raios. Raziel le miró -. Me dijo que era su fruta favorita.

\- ¿Puede ponerlas de tal manera que hagan la silueta de un gato? - preguntó Raziel -. Es su animal favorito.

\- Sí, podemos hacerlo - les dijo la pastelera.

\- Muchas gracias. Vendremos esta tarde a recogerlo.

\- Procuraré tenerlo listo entonces.

\- Vamos, Raios.

 

Raios se levantó y le hizo una reverencia a la pastelera. Ésta le imitó. Ambos salieron de la pastelería. Raios tuvo que inclinarse para pasar por la puerta. Sus dos metros veinte le impedían pasar por según que puertas.

 

\- Y ahora, ¿Dónde está este pequeño dios de las sombras? - preguntó Raziel.

\- Ha dicho algo de una heladería y chocolate - le contestó Raios.

\- ¿Un helado? Es otoño, ¿A quién demonios le apetece un helado?

\- A Shadow. Por aquí.

 

Raziel siguió a Raios hasta la heladería. Allí estaba Shadow, con un helado de cinco bolas.

 

\- ¿Ya puedes comerte eso? - le preguntó Raios.

\- Sí, está bien - le contestó Shadow.

\- No vas a tener hambre después - le dijo Raziel.

\- Pero son cuatro tipos de chocolate y uno de moras...

\- Te pueden, ¿Verdad?

 

Shadow sonrió y siguió comiendo. Raios se sentó frente a él y le observó con una sonrisa.

 

\- Ah, el amor... - dijo Raziel -. Siempre tan presente... Y tan bonito...

\- No empieces - le pidió Raios -. Llevas dos años así.

\- Sí, desde que cumplí los quince - añadió Shadow.

\- Un día lo entenderéis - les dijo Raziel.

 

Pero ambos sabían perfectamente de lo que hablaba. Y ambos creían no ser correspondidos.

 

A la hora de comer, Shadow apenas comió nada.

 

\- Te dije que no ibas a tener hambre - le dijo Raziel.

\- Déjalo. Es su cumpleaños - le regañó Raios.

\- Sigue siendo un niño inmaduro. ¿A qué clase de persona podría gustarle?

\- ¡Oye! - le gritó Shadow -. ¡Tú eres mucho más inmaduro que yo!

\- Puedo permitírmelo. Tengo 158 años.

\- ¡Sigue siendo lo mismo! - Shadow golpeó la mesa, levantándose.

\- Para nada - Raziel se apoyó sobre sus codos y le enfrentó cara a cara -. Yo me casé una vez y tuve tres... dos... - Raziel se sentó de golpe, cubriendo su rostro con su mano.

\- ¡Shadow basta! - le gritó Raios -. Esta vez te has pasado. Raziel, ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí, no te preocupes. Estoy bien.

 

Raios abrazó a Raziel. Al verlo, Shadow entristeció y salió corriendo del restaurante.

 

\- ¡Shadow! - le gritó Raios e intentó perseguirle.

\- Déjalo - le dijo Raziel -, se le pasará.

 

Raios volvió a sentarse, pero no dejó de mirar el sitio vacío de su pequeño amigo. Raziel podía darse cuenta de eso. Conocía esos ojos tristes. Los había visto antes.

 

Después de comer dieron varias vueltas por el pueblo, para ver si lo encontraban. Pero la búsqueda no dio ningún resultado. Aún así, fueron a buscar el pastel que habían encargado y compraron varias cosas para la cena de ese día.

 

\- Raios, ¿Estás bien? - le preguntó Raziel, preocupado.

\- Sí, ¿Por qué?

\- Tus ojos... Han sido tristes desde que Shadow se fue. Incluso pediste que envolvieran su comida para llevártela.

\- Es que... No lo entenderías...

\- Dímelo. He visto muchas cosas. Lo que te esté pasando no será nuevo para mí.

\- Es... Complicado. Ni siquiera yo puedo entenderlo.

\- Está bien. No hace falta que me lo digas ahora.

\- Le estoy echando mucho de menos - dijo Raios entre lágrimas.

\- Vamos, tranquilo... Ya aparecerá. No te preocupes.

\- Pero...

\- Vayamos a ese sitio que has descubierto antes, el de las aguas termales, y empezamos a preparar todo esto. Después le buscamos. ¿Te parece bien?

 

Raios asintió y ambos salieron del pueblo. Fueron a un pequeño prado cercano y empezaron a preparar las cosas. Cerca de allí, había unas aguas termales. Después de prepararlo todo, lo ocultaron con una barrera ilusoria y fueron a buscar a Shadow. No fueron capaces de encontrarle.

 

\- Volvamos - dijo Raziel de repente -. No vamos a encontrarle aquí.

\- Pero...

\- Raios. Mañana volveremos a buscarle, descansa un poco.

\- Está bien...

 

Ambos volvieron al prado. Allí, se encontraron un invitado inesperado comiéndose las sobras de la comida.

 

\- ¡Shadow! - gritó Raios antes de abrazarlo.

\- Raios... No puedo... Respirar... - dijo Shadow.

\- Vamos, suéltale - le pidió Raziel. Shadow le miró con una mala cara -. ¿Aún estás enfadado? Ha sido una tontería.

\- Shadow, por favor - pidió Raios -. Compórtate como un adulto por una vez. Y tú también, Raziel.

\- Escucha Shadow - empezó Raziel -, no lo dije con mala intención. La última vez que dije algo así, se lo dije a mi hermano mayor.

\- Aún así... - le dijo Shadow.

\- Entiende que empiezas a ser mayor, y puede que exista alguien que te guste. Incluso alguien a quién le gustas. Piensa en lo que esa persona podría pensar de ti si te viera hacer según qué cosas.

\- No se enfadaría conmigo...

\- ¿Estás seguro?

 

Shadow calló. No sabía cómo contestar a eso. Raios le acarició.

 

\- Sabes que en el fondo tiene razón - le dijo Raios -. Si esa persona no te conoce bien, puede pensar que eres demasiado inmaduro para ella.

\- Lo siento... - dijo Shadow soltándose de Raios y abrazando a Raziel.

\- No pasa nada - le contestó él -. Puede que te forzara un poco demasiado. ¿Cenamos?

 

Shadow asintió. Cenaron los tres juntos la comida que habían comprado antes y después se comieron el pastel.

 

\- ¿Ya has pedido un deseo? - le preguntó Raziel mientras comían el pastel.

\- Sí, pero no creo que se cumpla - le contestó Shadow.

\- Nunca tienes que perder la esperanza. No se sabe lo que puede pasar, pero no se lo digas a nadie hasta que se cumpla.

\- Vale. Tengo un poco de sueño...

\- Duerme, no te preocupes. Raios, ¿Quieres bañarte en las aguas termales?

\- Claro - le contestó Raios.

 

Dejaron a Shadow durmiendo bajo la capa de Raios y fueron a bañarse.

 

\- Qué relajante es esto... - dijo Raios una vez dentro del agua.

\- Y estas son naturales y al aire libre - añadió Raziel -. Su sensación es mucho mejor.

\- Aún recuerdo la primera vez que fuimos a una. Era interior y artificial. Fue en la primera posada que nos quedamos.

\- Sí, lo recuerdo. Eras muy pequeño y ese hombre te asustó con su historia.

\- Sólo tenía cuatro años, ¿Cómo querías que reaccionara después de todo lo que había escuchado de ti?

\- Te asustaste mucho. Dormí en un árbol.

\- Parecía que estabas bastante cómodo.

\- Porque he dormido otras veces en árboles.

\- ¿Por qué me dejaste tu capa ese día?

\- No quería que te resfriaras y... En ese momento, me recordaste a mis hijos.

\- Ya deberían estar cerca de los cuarenta...

\- Raios, eres cómo un hijo para mí. Decidas lo que decidas, yo te apoyaré.

\- Gracias.

\- Creo que voy a salir ya.

\- ¿Tan temprano?

\- Puedes quedarte un poco más, si quieres.

\- Me quedaré. Esto es muy relajante.

 

Raziel salió del agua, dejando a Raios solo. O eso era lo que Raios creía. Raziel sabía que había alguien escondido detrás de las rocas. Al ver que se alejaba, esa persona habló.

 

\- ¿Raios?

\- ¿Quién eres? - preguntó Raios, buscando en los alrededores.

\- Shadow...

\- ¿Y esa voz?

\- ¿Puedo bañarme contigo?

\- ¿Cuándo no te he dejado?

 

Shadow salió de su escondite. Su aspecto no era el de un gato, sino el de un chico joven. El mismo que, seis años atrás, Raios había visto. Conservaba su cola y sus orejas, pero el resto de su cuerpo era el de un humano. Y su voz era como la de un chico joven. Entró en el agua y se mantuvo un poco alejado. Estaba bastante sonrojado.

 

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas entrenando esto? - le preguntó Raios.

\- Seis años, pero es la primera vez que alguien lo ve.

\- ¿Por qué yo?

\- Es...

\- ¿Realmente existe alguien que te gusta?

\- Es complicado...

\- También hay alguien así para mí. Y creía que era imposible, pero... Parece que no lo es.

\- Entonces, quizás deberías decirle algo...

\- ¿No crees que estás un poco lejos?

\- Estoy bien.

\- No lo estás. Acércate.

 

Shadow se acercó con cuidado y despacio. Raios le acercó a su cuerpo cuando pudo cogerlo, haciendo que la cara de Shadow pareciera un tomate.

 

\- Tú mismo has dicho que le dijera algo a esa persona.

\- Estás un poco cerca...

\- Quiero comprobar tu transformación - Raios sujetó a Shadow con su brazo izquierdo mientras tocaba sus orejas con la mano derecha -. Parece que las orejas son las mismas.

\- Raios...

\- Tu cabello es igual de suave.

\- Por favor.

\- Tu cola... Está enrollada en mi pierna, pero parece que también es la misma. Abre los ojos.

\- No puedo...

\- Por favor. Tengo que comprobarlo.

 

Raios acarició la mejilla de Shadow. Éste abrió los ojos al sentir su mano.

 

\- Sí... Déjame verlos... Esos ojos negros que me vuelven loco desde que era niño...

\- Raios... No me digas qué...

\- Me di cuenta cuando tenía once años, pero... En ese momento no le di importancia. Pero, cuánto más crecía, mas quería que fueras humano. Hace seis años me mostraste este cuerpo durante unos segundos. Ibas borracho, así que es probable que no te acuerdes. Llevo seis años esperando este momento.

\- Raios... Yo...

\- Cierra los ojos. Quiero darte un regalo de cumpleaños que llevo mucho tiempo queriendo darte.

 

Shadow cerró los ojos. Raios le besó. Fue un beso intenso y largo. Ambos se agarraron el uno al otro sin querer soltarse. Al soltar sus labios, sus frentes quedaron unidas.

 

\- ¿Eso es todo lo que querías darme? - preguntó Shadow.

\- ¿Qué más quieres?

\- ¿No hay nada más para lo que lleves mucho tiempo esperando?

\- Sólo una cosa más...

 

Lo que ocurrió esa noche en esas aguas termales quedó entre ellos dos y el agua... Y Raziel, que estaba escuchando. Cuando todo terminó, Shadow volvió a su forma de gato. Raios lo agarró antes de que cayera al agua.

 

\- Lo siento - se disculpó Shadow, con su voz de siempre -. Este es mi límite.

\- No importa - le dijo Raios antes de besarle una última vez.

 

Ambos salieron del agua y volvieron con Raziel. Éste se hizo el dormido para que no supieran que les había estado escuchando. Esa noche, el beso de buenas noches de ambos fue especial. Ambos estaban despiertos y no fue en la cabeza, fue un beso de esquimal.

 

Al día siguiente, Raziel fue el primero en despertar y miró a sus discípulos. Ambos dormían abrazados el uno al otro. Decidió dejarles dormir un poco más. El tiempo que tardó en coger agua caliente de las aguas termales y echársela por encima. No se despertaron hasta que empezaron a sentir frío.

 

\- Hay que ver que sueño más pesado tenéis... - les dijo Raziel cuando despertaron.

\- ¿Nos has mojado? - preguntó Raios.

\- Sí, con agua termal.

\- Tengo frío... - dijo Shadow abrazándose a Raios.

\- Nos vamos chicos.

\- Espera a que Shadow se seque - le pidió Raios.

\- Está bien.

 

Raios dejó a Shadow cerca de la fogata mientras él se vestía. Éste usó su magia de sombra para crear una toalla con la que secarse un poco. Poco después, los tres siguieron su camino.

 

\- ¿Os bañasteis juntos ayer? - les preguntó Raziel.

\- ¿Por qué lo preguntas? - le contestó Raios, algo nervioso.

\- Es que no habías vuelto cuando me dormí y Shadow no estaba.

\- Sí, nos bañamos juntos. Shadow quiso porque era su cumpleaños.

\- Ya veo...

 

Raios y Shadow suspiraron aliviados. Por un segundo creyeron que Raziel les había escuchado. Pero no sabían que Raziel tenía un par de dibujos escondidos en su libreta. Uno de ellos mirándose y el otro besándose. Ambas escenas eran de los baños termales. Raziel sonrió al ver que suspiraban.


	14. Relación secreta y nada sospechosa

Pasaron dos meses. Shadow y Raios prácticamente no se separaban, lo cual hacía que Raziel les vigilara muy de cerca. Pero ellos siempre encontraban un momento para estar a solas. Cuando Raziel iba de compras, por la noche... Siempre estaban pendientes de lo que Raziel hacía para ver cuándo podían escabullirse. Durante esos momentos, Shadow se transformaba en humano. Eso agotaba su magia muy rápido y enseguida se cansaba en los entrenamientos.

 

\- En dos meses, he conseguido aguantar hora y media con este aspecto - le dijo un humanizado Shadow a Raios.

\- No está mal, considerando la magia que gasta - le contestó Raios.

\- El problema es que no puedo entrenar esto con Raziel delante. Él no sabe nada de esto, ni de lo nuestro.

\- Eso ya lo sé. ¿Cuánto mides ahora mismo?

\- Metro ochenta y dos, ¿Por qué?

\- A ver si puedes crecer un poco más...

\- ¿Para qué?

\- Sigues pareciendo muy bajito a mi lado.

\- Tú eres el que mide más de dos metros.

\- Y ya soy más alto que mi madre. Ella medía dos metros quince.

\- Me pregunto qué aspecto tendrían tus hermanos.

\- Bajitos.

\- No me refiero a eso...

\- Gajeel-nii se parecía mucho a mi padre, así que sería bastante bruto, y un poco cerrado en sí mismo. Rogue-nii sería una versión bajita de mí, enfadado todo el tiempo con todo el mundo. Probablemente seguiría teniendo pesadillas y se escondería del mundo.

\- ¿Pesadillas?

\- Siempre soñaba cosas trágicas, pero nunca nos las contaba. A veces parecía deprimido, y nadie sabía qué hacer en esos casos. Ni siquiera yo, que soy su hermano gemelo.

\- Y tú siempre alegre...

\- No siempre. Estaba preocupado por mis hermanos. Rogue-nii se escapaba constantemente del palacio y casi no veía a Gajeel-nii. Siempre me preguntaba si estaban bien. Sólo los veía en la comida. Jamás para el desayuno y pocas veces en la cena.

\- Tener familia y no poder verla... Debió ser triste.

\- Ahora ni siquiera están cerca. No sé dónde están ni qué hacen. Pero os tengo a ti y a Raziel. Eso es mejor que no tener nada.

 

Shadow apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Raios. Éste subió su brazo para acariciar su cabello.

 

\- Es una lástima que no podamos tener hijos propios - dijo Shadow.

\- Lo sé... Pero siempre podemos intentar adoptar.

\- Aún así... Morirían mucho antes que nosotros.

\- Lo sé... Así de corta es la vida humana. Y nosotros no podríamos morir.

\- Les veríamos morir uno tras otro, y nosotros ni siquiera envejeceríamos.

\- Si tan sólo pudiéramos tener uno propio... Sólo uno, no pido más.

 

Raios sintió las lágrimas de Shadow en ese momento. Acarició su mejilla y le besó.

 

\- Shadow, ¿Qué ocurre?

\- No es nada. Olvídalo.

\- Dímelo, por favor.

\- De verdad, no importa.

 

Raios sabía que a Shadow le pasaba algo. Se le veía en los ojos. Intentó ignorarlo, pero no pudo. Le cogió y le sentó encima de sus piernas, haciendo que le mirara.

 

\- Sé que no quieres decírmelo, pero no puedo evitar preocuparme si lloras.

\- De verdad, no es nada.

\- Te creo. No me importa si nunca podemos tener nuestros propios hijos, te quiero y siempre lo haré. Estaré contigo pase lo que pase.

 

Shadow le abrazó y le besó. Después se acurrucó en su pecho y se quedó dormido. Raios se quitó la capa y la usó de manta. Abrazó a Shadow y ambos durmieron sentados contra un árbol. Raziel les había estado escuchando y había estado buscando algo entre los libros de Shadow. Todos ellos estaban escritos por los anteriores Exceeds malditos. Buscaba algo concreto, pero se quedó dormido antes de encontrarlo.

 

Al día siguiente, fueron Raios y Shadow los que despertaron primero. Encontraron a Raziel dormido, rodeado de los libros de Shadow.

 

\- ¿Cuál es el sonido más agudo que podemos hacer? - preguntó Raios.

\- No lo sé - le contestó un gatuno Shadow.

\- Creo que sé cuál...

\- ¿Cuál?

\- Tengo que usar mi magia de demonio. Tápate los oídos.

 

Shadow se tapó los oídos. Raios emitió el sonido de un demonio. Un agudo chillido que despertó a Raziel e hizo que se pusiera en guardia en su forma de demonio.

 

\- Wow... - dijo Raios al verlo -. No me esperaba esta reacción.

\- No me asustes así - dijo Raziel al escucharle.

\- ¿Cuál es la historia detrás de esto?

\- Tiene que ver con el por qué no hay casi demonios en este mundo - Raziel volvió a su forma de siempre y se levantó mientras decía eso.

\- Cuéntanos.

\- Mi hermano Sting y yo nos encargamos de cerrar las puertas del infierno que daban a este mundo. Por eso la mayoría de los medio demonios ya tienen más de cincuenta años o son de tercera y cuarta generación.

\- Interesante...

\- Aún así, unos pocos demonios se quedaron en este mundo. Son incapaces de volver a su casa, así que van vagando por ahí.

\- ¿Qué hacías con mis libros? - le preguntó Shadow.

\- No llegué a mirarlos todos antes de que nacieras. Parece que cada unos está escrito por una generación diferente del Exceed maldito. Hay ataques y experimentos que hicieron. Deberías mirarlos bien.

\- Vale.

 

Recogieron sus cosas y siguieron su camino. Durante un par de semanas, Shadow y Raios estuvieron debatiendo si decirle o no a Raziel sobre su relación.

 

\- Sigo pensando que no es una buena idea - le dijo Shadow a Raios.

\- No podremos ocultarlo por siempre. Puede que ya sospeche algo.

\- Aún así... No me siento preparado para eso...

\- ¿Y tu transformación? Sería mejor si pudieras entrenar eso cuando él esté delante. Puede que te ayude con algo.

\- Es diferente a las tuyas, eso seguro. Y tú no tienes que preocuparte por la magia que gastas.

\- Gastaba mucha al principio, créeme. Me hizo un entrenamiento especial para rebajar la magia que usaba al transformarme.

\- ¿Y no puedes...?

\- No. Sólo él sabe cómo funciona. Reserva algo de magia, después se lo comentamos.

\- Sólo lo de mi transformación.

\- Sólo eso. Lo prometo.

 

Se levantaron y fueron a despertar a Raziel, que aún dormía. Esta vez estaba colgado de la rama de un árbol como si fuera algún tipo de animal salvaje. Simplemente le hicieron caer.

 

\- ¿No teníais una forma más suave de despertarme? - les preguntó Raziel al abrir los ojos.

\- No, no la teníamos - le contestó Raios -. Y es casi hora de comer.

\- Podéis ir vosotros mismos a por comida.

\- Hay algo más. Es importante.

 

Raziel miró a Raios y después a Shadow. Se levantó y estuvo pensando un buen rato lo que iban a decirle.

 

\- A ver, ¿De qué se trata?

\- Shadow tiene algo que contarte.

\- Oh...

\- ¿Y ese tono de desilusión?

\- Creí que sería algo más impactante.

\- Es bastante impactante.

\- Muy bien. ¿Qué es?

\- Es... - murmuró Shadow -. No puedo decirlo...

\- Está bien. No me lo digas. ¿Me has despertado para esto?

\- Espera un momento - dijo Raios mientras cogía a Shadow.

 

Ambos se escondieron detrás de un árbol, algo lejos de Raziel. Querían asegurarse de que no iba a escucharles.

 

\- Shadow, me lo prometiste.

\- No puedo hacerlo...

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Se dará cuenta de lo nuestro.

\- No lo hará. Tú tranquilo.

\- Sí lo hará. Empezarás a mirarme con esos ojos dulces...

\- Shadow, siempre te miro con esos ojos. Desde hace demasiado tiempo.

\- ¿Crees que ya lo sabe?

\- Puede que no se haya dado cuenta. Vamos, díselo.

 

Shadow miró a Raios, sonrió y asintió. Entonces se transformó en humano y le besó. Después volvieron dónde estaba Raziel. Shadow se escondió detrás de Raios antes de llegar.

 

\- ¿Y bien? - le preguntó Raziel al verle llegar.

\- Es un tema un poco delicado - le contestó Raios -. Por eso sería mejor que lo vieras tú mismo.

 

Raios tiró del brazo de Shadow para hacer que se mostrara. Aún así, éste se agarró fuerte a la espalda de su novio impidiendo que le mostrara por completo.

 

\- Forma humana... - dijo Raziel -. Eso es nuevo. ¿Un Exceed puede...?

\- Todos pueden - le dijo Shadow -, pero muy pocos descubren cómo hacerlo. Algunos no terminan de desarrollar nunca su forma humana y quedan como una especie de híbrido entre Exceed y humano.

\- Interesante... - Raziel se acercó a él y cubrió sus orejas con las manos -. Ahora te pareces a Zeref.

\- Raziel... - dijeron ambos chicos.

\- Es broma. Pero es cierto que Zeref también tenía los ojos negros.

 

Los tres rieron. Después siguieron su camino. Una hora más tarde, Raziel agarró el brazo de Shadow.

 

\- Sujeta la transformación - le pidió Raziel.

\- ¿Por qué? - le preguntó Shadow.

\- Tú hazlo.

\- Pero...

\- Shadow, hazlo.

 

Shadow aguantó su transformación todo el tiempo que pudo, hasta que colapsó unas cinco horas más tarde.

 

\- ¿No crees que te has excedido un poco? - le preguntó Raios, algo enfadado, sujetando a Shadow en el suelo.

\- No, no lo he hecho - le contestó Raziel -. Shadow, aguanta un poco más.

\- Voy a desmayarme - le dijo Shadow.

\- Está bien, aguanta sólo un poco.

\- Empiezo a encontrarme mal.

\- Raziel, esto es inhumano - se preocupó aún más Raios -. Detenlo.

\- No.

\- ¡Raziel!

\- Shadow, ¿Cuánta magia te queda?

\- Poca - le contestó Shadow -. Muy poca.

\- Intenta ahorrar magia para evitar desmayarte. ¿Puedes hacerlo?

\- Lo intentaré, pero no te aseguro nada.

\- Haz lo que puedas.

\- ¡Raziel! - volvió a gritar Raios.

\- Tú hiciste lo mismo, pero tenías tanta magia que no fue necesario que llegaras a desmayarte. Hubiera tenido que esperar tres días para eso.

\- Estoy bien - dijo Shadow de repente -, pero necesito descansar un poco...

 

Raios subió a Shadow a su espalda y le llevó todo el tiempo que fue necesario. La mayor parte de ese tiempo, Shadow durmió en su forma humana.

 

Cuando Shadow despertó, se encontró en la cama de una posada con Raios durmiendo a su lado.

 

\- Buenos días dormilón - le dijo Raziel al ver que levantaba la cabeza para examinar el lugar -. Antes de mirar a tu alrededor, deberías mirarte a ti mismo.

\- ¿Qué me pasa? - Shadow calló al oír su voz y se miró las manos. Se puso a llorar al ver que aún era humano.

\- Voy a comprar algunas cosas. Te dejo solo con Raios. Puede que tarde un poco mucho.

 

Shadow estuvo escuchando hasta que Raziel salió de la posada. Entonces se acurrucó y abrazó a Raios.

 

\- ¿Shadow...? - murmuró Raios medio dormido.

\- Buenos días - le contestó Shadow.

\- Esa voz... ¿Eres humano ahora mismo?

\- Sí...

 

Raios se levantó de repente, arrastrando a Shadow con él. Le miró y le besó.

 

\- Después de toda la magia que Raziel te hizo gastar... ¿Cómo?

\- Eso me gustaría saber a mí.

\- ¿No estás mareado ni nada parecido?

\- Estoy bien... ¿Cuánto tiempo he dormido?

\- Dos semanas.

\- ¿Dos semanas?

\- Exacto. Mañana hace tres meses que estamos juntos.

\- ¿Raziel sabe algo?

\- No, nada. Pero creo que te tendrá vigilado unos días.

\- Entonces... Mañana nada...

\- Intentaré hacer algo, pero no puedo prometerte nada.

\- Está bien. Me conformaré con cualquier cosa.

\- ¿Y Raziel?

\- Ha salido. Dijo que iba a tardar un poco mucho.

\- ¿Un poco mucho?

\- Eso ha dicho.

\- Entonces... Podemos aprovechar para pasar un rato a solas...

\- No me apetece ahora...

\- Está bien, no te preocupes - Raios cogió a Shadow y se tiró en la cama, haciendo que Shadow quedara encima -. Podemos pasarnos todo el tiempo así tumbados.

 

Raios se estiró y Shadow le besó. Después, Raios le abrazó y Shadow se tumbó completamente encima de él. Raios empezó a rascarle la cabeza.

 

\- Sabes que me gusta que hagas eso...

\- Y a mí me gusta escucharte ronronear, como ahora.

 

Shadow ronroneaba con fuerza mientras acariciaba el cuerpo de Raios con sus manos. Estuvieron un par de horas en esa posición, totalmente ajenos a lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Entonces, entró Raziel. Éste dejó una pequeña caja de pasteles y volvió a salir sin que sus discípulos se dieran cuenta. Dos horas más tarde, Shadow abrió los ojos y vio la caja.

 

\- ¿Y esa caja? - preguntó Shadow.

\- ¿Qué caja? - le contestó Raios.

\- Esa.

 

Shadow se levantó y cogió la caja. Raios se sentó en cama. Shadow se sentó a su lado y abrió la caja.

 

\- ¿De dónde ha salido esto? - preguntó Raios.

\- No lo sé, pero deberíamos comérnoslo.

 

Dentro de la caja había dos pequeños pasteles de chocolate negro con melocotón y moras. Se los comieron entre los dos. Afuera, Raziel simplemente escuchaba.

 

\- Mi rango de escucha es muy grande, Shadow - dijo Raziel -. Pero no diré nada. Esperaré a que lo hagáis vosotros.

 

Después de decir eso, se alejó hasta que dejó de oírles. Volvió un par de días después.

 

\- Los chicos que venían conmigo, ¿Han salido estos días? - le preguntó Raziel al posadero.

\- Un par de veces, se les veía felices.

\- Muchas gracias.

 

Raziel entró en la habitación y les vio dormir abrazados. Shadow ya había perdido su forma humana.

 

\- Oh, sí. Nada sospechoso. Sólo es un chico durmiendo con su gato.

 

Raziel les miró más de cerca. Raios se despertó.

 

\- ¿Raziel? ¿Cuándo has vuelto?

\- Hace un momento.

\- ¿Adónde has ido?

\- Tenía algo que hacer.

\- Ah... ¿El qué?

\- No te lo diré.

\- ¿Nos vamos ya?

\- Si os despertáis, sí.

 

Raios se levantó y se vistió. Después despertó a Shadow.

 

\- ¿Ya nos vamos? - preguntó el Exceed.

\- Sí, nos vamos - le contestó Raios.

\- Transfórmate en humano - le recomendó Raziel -. Sería un poco sospechoso que te vieran entrar como humano y salir como gato.

\- Vale... - le contestó Shadow.

 

Salieron los tres de la posada y prosiguieron su camino. Cada vez estaban más lejos de Fiore y cada vez menos gente conocía su idioma. Raziel empezó a enseñarles varios idiomas a ambos.

 

\- Parece que conoces muchos idiomas - le dijo Raios a Raziel.

\- Viajé mucho tiempo con mi hermano Sting, mientras Azrael se dedicaba a tener una familia. Ambos aprendimos muchos idiomas, y nuestros sobrinos adoraban escuchar nuestras historias.

\- Raziel, ¿Qué clase de relación teníais tu hermano mayor y tú?

\- ¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Empiezas a pensar en incesto? No, claro que no. Nuestra relación era la de dos hermanos que se llevaban muy bien. A veces cometíamos algún tipo de locuras juntos.

\- Ya... ¿Seguro que tu hermano no era gay y se casó por compromiso?

\- No, Sting era bisexual.

\- ¿Bisexual?

\- Le gustaban tanto los hombres como las mujeres.

\- Raziel...

\- Dime.

\- Raios, no - le detuvo Shadow, sabiendo lo que su pareja iba decir. -. Decidimos que no diríamos nada.

\- Aún así...

\- Por favor, no se lo digas.

\- Necesito decírselo.

\- ¿Decirme el qué? - les preguntó Raziel.

\- Es complicado - le contestó Shadow.

\- ¿Tiene que ver con el que durmáis abrazados el uno contra el otro?

 

Ambos se sonrojaron de repente, dejándole claro a Raziel que eso tenía que ver.

 

\- Bueno, si no queréis decirlo, respetaré eso. Si os estáis escondiendo, sería mejor que...

\- ¡Somos pareja! - gritó Raios de repente.

\- ¡Raios! - le gritó Shadow.

\- Tenía que decirlo, lo siento. No podía seguir escondiéndolo.

\- Pero...

\- ¿Qué queréis cenar? - les dijo Raziel de repente, haciendo que ambos se sorprendieran por su reacción.

\- ¿No vas a decir nada? - le preguntaron ambos.

\- Acabo de decirlo. Sting era bisexual. Y no le importaba besar a cualquiera para proteger a alguien. Azrael y yo estábamos incluidos. Además, lo supe desde el principio.

\- ¿Lo sabías y no dijiste nada?

\- Quería que lo dijerais vosotros. ¿No fue ayer vuestro aniversario? Pedidme cualquier cosa para comer, me aseguraré de traerla.

 

Raziel siguió caminando. Ambos chicos se quedaron quietos y se miraron el uno al otro. No sabían cómo reaccionar. Ambos se esperaban una bronca o una reacción de sorpresa, pero Raziel actuó normalmente.

 

\- ¿Vais a venir o os vais a quedar ahí todo el día?  - les gritó Raziel a lo lejos.

\- Ya vamos... - dijo Raios cogiendo a Shadow del brazo y poniéndose a caminar.

\- ¿Puedo tener algo de pasta? - preguntó Shadow.

\- Con queso.

\- Y quizás unas croquetas.

\- Está bien - les dijo Raziel.

 

Esa noche, Raziel les trajo todo lo que habían pedido. Les tuvo esperando junto a una fogata cerca de una hora.

 

\- ¿Pero dónde está? - preguntó Shadow nervioso.

\- Ya volverá - le contestó Raios.

\- Es que... Empiezo a tener hambre...

 

En ese momento, Shadow se convirtió en gato. Raios le cogió y le acarició. Raziel llegó poco después.

 

\- Siento haber tardado tanto - se disculpó Raziel -. No les quedaban croquetas y tuvieron que hacerlas de cero.

\- ¡Ya era hora! - le gritó Shadow -. Tengo hambre...

\- Y yo veo que has aguantado un mes en tu forma humana después de ese entrenamiento especial.

\- Sí, ha servido de mucho.

 

Raziel empezó a sacar comida. Shadow fue el primero en comer, sentado encima de las piernas de Raios.

 

\- ¿De verdad lo sabías desde el principio? - le preguntó Raios a Raziel.

\- ¿A qué principio te refieres? - le contestó Raziel.

\- Espera... ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?

\- Desde antes de que tus hormonas se revolucionaran.

\- ¿De esa vez que descarté mis sentimientos cuando tenía once años?

\- Exacto.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas vigilándonos?

\- No hacía falta vigilaros. Vuestras reacciones eran un poco obvias. Cada año que pasaba, vuestros sentimientos eran más fuertes y vuestros pensamientos de "Es imposible" también.

\- Entonces, en la coronación...

\- Sabía que estabas confundido, y Shadow apenas empezaba a descubrir sus sentimientos hacia ti.

\- ¿Y cuando empezamos a salir?

\- Sois de todo, menos discretos. Estaba despierto cuando volvisteis - ambos chicos se sonrojaron, y Shadow se escondió debajo la capa de Raios -. Cuando fuimos al primer pueblo después de eso, me fijé que los gatos habían dejado de mirar a Shadow. Ya es libre de su maldición.

\- ¿De verdad? - preguntó Shadow, sacando la cabeza.

\- Lo prometo.

 

Los ojos de Shadow se iluminaron al escuchar eso. Raios le cogió y le dio un beso de esquimal. Shadow decidió que eso no era suficiente y le besó en los labios.

 

\- ¿No habíamos acordado que nada de labios mientras estés en tu forma de Exceed? - preguntó Raios.

\- ¿Qué más da? Es un día especial.

\- Lo sé, pero no abuses.

 

Ambos rieron. Raziel sonrió ante esa escena. Entonces, recordó algo.

 

\- Raios, déjame ver tus orejas - dijo Raziel.

\- ¿Para qué?

\- Han pasado cinco años de la coronación. Puede que los agujeros que te hice se hayan cerrado.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer?

\- He aprovechado para comprarte unos pequeños pendientes de plata. Volveré a abrirte los agujeros y te los pondré, para que no vuelvan a cerrarse.

\- ¿No crees que se verá un poco raro?

\- No. Mi hermano Sting siempre llevó uno y nadie le dijo nada. Y sólo la familia y algunos amigos sabíamos que era bisexual.

\- Me hubiera gustado conocerlo.

\- Me lo imagino. Ahora quédate quieto, va a dolerte un poco.

\- ¿Estás seguro?

\- La otra vez estabas tan histérico que ni te enteraste. Relájate.

\- No es tan fácil.

\- Eso digo yo siempre... - murmuró Shadow con comida en la boca.

\- ¡Shadow! - se sonrojó Raios. Raziel rió.

\- Es la verdad...

\- No hacía falta que dijeras esas cosas.

\- No te preocupes, a mí no me importa - le dijo Raziel.

\- A ti no, a mí sí. Espera...

\- Mi hermano mayor las decía peores. Me he acostumbrado a ello.

\- Oh, por favor...

\- Ya te he agujereado una, ahora la otra.

\- ¿Cuándo lo has hecho?

\- Cuando no mirabas. La izquierda era la más importante, ¿Verdad?

\- Puedes dejarlo así.

\- ¿Puedo tener yo uno? - preguntó Shadow.

\- ¿Estás seguro?

\- Sí.

\- Pendientes parejos... - susurró Raziel, mofándose un poco de ello.

\- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? - preguntó Raios.

\- Nada... ¿En la misma oreja que Raios?

\- Claro - le contestó Shadow.

\- Veamos... - dijo Raziel mientras cogía a Shadow y lo sentaba en sus piernas -. En las orejas de gato, ¿Dónde quedan mejor los pendientes?

\- Abajo quedaría disimulado - le dijo Raios.

\- Sí, lo sé. Pero las orejas de gato son muy sensibles.

\- Yo lo quiero arriba - le dijo Shadow.

\- Muy bien - Raziel tocó un punto concreto de la oreja de Shadow -. ¿Aquí te parece bien?

\- Un poco más arriba - Raziel deslizó su mano -. Ahí.

\- Muy bien. ¿Aguantarás el dolor?

\- Lo mejor que pueda.

 

Raziel agujereó la oreja a Shadow y le puso el pendiente sin que este se diera cuenta. Estaba demasiado ocupado comiendo croquetas.

 

\- Ya lo tienes.

\- Raziel, ¿Tú tienes alguno? - le preguntó Raios.

\- Sólo uno. Fue un regalo de mi esposa. Es un ala de hada. Pero lo más importante, son mis anillos.

\- ¿Anillos?

\- Los llevo ocultos con magia para que no me los roben.

 

Raziel apartó el cabello de su oreja izquierda, dejando el pequeño pendiente a la vista. Era de oro, con un pequeño ópalo rosado en él. Después deshizo la magia que cubría los anillos de su brazo izquierdo.

 

\- ¿Qué es cada uno? - preguntó Raios.

\- Hay el de casado.

\- Ese sé cuál es.

\- Los de plata de los dedos índice y corazón fueron un regalo de mis niños.

\- ¿Los dos unidos con una cadena?

\- Sí, esos. Simbolizan la parte demonio de ambos. Cuando se fusionan, crean un demonio muy poderoso.

\- Por eso llevan una cadena...

\- Exacto.

\- ¿Y los brazaletes?

\- Fueron regalos de mis hermanos, para que no olvidara nunca quién era mi familia.

\- ¿Y los otros brazaletes? No los que llevas en el brazo izquierdo, que parecen alas de ángel, sino los que siempre vemos y llevas en ambos brazos.

\- ¿Esos? Eran los favoritos de mi madre. Siempre los llevaba. Quise quedármelos cuando ella murió. Mi padrastro quería enterrarla con ellos, pero le insistí mucho en quedármelos.

\- Debe ser bonito tener unos padres que te quieran... - murmuró Shadow, triste.

\- Shadow tiene razón - añadió Raios -. Nosotros dos nunca tuvimos unos padres cariñosos...

\- ¿De qué estáis hablando? - les preguntó Raziel -. ¿No he sido cómo un padre para vosotros?

\- Sigues sin ser nuestro verdadero padre.

\- Eso no importa. Desde que mi madre murió, la única relación que tenía con esa familia eran mis hermanos. Pero mi padrastro siempre me trató como a su propio hijo. Chicos, los lazos familiares tienen que crearse, nunca están vinculados a la sangre. Mi padrastro podía haberme enviado a un orfanato o podría haberme abandonado en la calle, cerrando la puerta de la casa cada vez que intentara entrar. Pero, él estuvo allí para mí cuando lo necesité, no como mi verdadero padre.

 

Los dos chicos abrazaron a Raziel por sorpresa. Éste les correspondió el abrazo segundos después. Estuvieron abrazados una media hora.

 

\- Chicos - dijo Raziel al ver que no se soltaban -, la comida se ha enfriado. Menudo desperdicio.

\- ¡No! - gritó Shadow, soltándole y yendo a por la comida.

\- No te preocupes por eso - le dijo Raios, soltándose -. La he mantenido caliente todo este tiempo.

\- Ese es mi chico - le dijo Raziel, revolviendo su pelo.

 

Los tres se terminaron toda esa comida y se fueron a dormir.


	15. Compromiso y enfermedad

Pasaron tres años, en los que la relación de Shadow y Raios se fortaleció mucho. Shadow estaba en su forma gatuna cada vez menos tiempo, así que era muy normal verlos cogidos de la mano. Raziel empezaba a sentirse un poco solo cuando estaba con ellos, por lo que siempre les dejaba solos cuando estaban en pueblos. Fue entonces cuando escuchó los rumores.

 

\- ¿Un demonio? - preguntó Raziel en uno de los bares del pueblo en el que estaban.

\- ¿No ha oído los rumores? - le contestó el barman -. Dicen que hay uno en la frontera del país vecino y que podría venir en cualquier momento hasta aquí.

\- Hacía tiempo que no escuchaba nada de demonios.

\- Se decía que habían cerrado la puerta del infierno.

\- Sí, es cierto. Era la historia favorita de mi padre. Decía que habían sido unos chicos de mi pueblo, pero nunca se les reconoció el mérito. ¿Sabe dónde hay una joyería cerca?

\- Hay una al final del pueblo. ¿Para qué?

\- Es para un regalo para mis sobrinos. Muchas gracias.

 

Raziel dejó el bar y se dirigió a la joyería. Tuvo que esconderse cuando vio a Raios saliendo de ella. Estaba claro que Raios no quería que nadie le viera allí. Espero a que se fuera para salir de su escondite y entrar en la joyería.

 

\- Bienvenido - le dijo la dependienta.

\- Buenos días. ¿Qué ha venido a buscar el chico de antes?

\- No puedo decirle eso.

\- De su respuesta depende que le encargue algo o no...

\- Hace dos días me pidió que arreglara un anillo muy antiguo. Era de oro y rubíes. Dijo que era una herencia familiar.

\- Creo que sé cuál es...

\- ¿Y qué es lo que quiere encargarme?

 

Raziel encargó algo muy secreto y salió de la joyería. Debía volver a buscarlo en una semana. Volviendo a la posada en la que estaban, Shadow le asaltó. Parecía nervioso.

 

\- Necesito ayuda - le dijo Shadow.

\- Está bien, ¿Qué pasa? - le preguntó Raziel.

\- Raios me ha pedido una cita esta noche.

\- ¿Y cuál es el problema? No es la primera.

\- Ha dicho algo de un restaurante muy caro que hay en este pueblo, y de ir arreglado.

\- ¿Muy arreglado?

\- Muy arreglado. Y no sé cómo crear ropa de ese tipo. Ni siquiera sé cómo es.

\- Está bien. Iré un momento a ese restaurante a consultar una cosa. Espérame en la habitación.

\- De acuerdo.

 

Shadow regresó a la posada. Raziel fue al restaurante y preguntó por el código de etiqueta.

 

\- Verá... Es el restaurante más elegante de la ciudad, así que nuestros clientes deben estar a la altura.

\- ¿Son conscientes de que esto es un pueblo algo grande?

\- Sí, pero el propietario no. Él insiste en esto. Me sorprendió bastante ver a un príncipe por aquí recientemente. Va a venir con su pareja esta noche.

\- Lo sé. Su pareja está un poco histérica... ¿Saben que serán dos hombres?

\- Lo sabemos. Y conocemos los planes del príncipe.

\- Creo que yo también.

 

Raziel se susurró algo al hombre y éste asintió. Raziel volvió a la posada poco después. Allí le esperaba Shadow, más nervioso que nunca.

 

\- ¿Y bien? - preguntó Shadow.

\- He preguntado. Raios puede entrar con las ropas de príncipe, pero tú... Va a ser un poco difícil...

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con difícil?

\- No tienes nada. Y no puedo prestarte nada. Ni puedo coger ropa de Raios.

\- ¿Tenemos un problema?

\- Y grande.

 

Shadow empezó a golpear el suelo con las piernas muy deprisa.

 

\- ¿Puedes transformar la ropa que llevas? - preguntó Raziel.

\- ¿Ésta? La creo cada vez que me transformo.

\- Vamos a hacer varias pruebas. Modifícala como te vaya diciendo. Raios no va a aparecer, ¿Verdad?

\- Dijo que tenía que prepararse mentalmente para algo, pero no sé el qué...

\- Entonces tenemos tiempo.

 

Raziel estuvo modificando la ropa de Shadow todo el día. Debía encontrar algo lo suficientemente formal, pero que combinara con el estilo de Shadow.

 

\- ¿Algo te ha gustado? - preguntó Raziel al anochecer.

\- Muy poco - le contestó Shadow.

\- Combínalos todos, a ver qué sale.

\- Está bien. ¿Y si no me convence?

\- Raios te preguntará que qué haces con sus antiguas ropas. Ten en cuenta que ya mides metro noventa.

 

Shadow hizo un último cambio de ropa. Eligió las piezas que más le habían convencido y las juntó todas en un último intento desesperado para conseguir algo decente.

 

\- Impresionante - dijo Raziel al verlo.

\- ¿Cómo es?

\- Muy de tu estilo. Combina bien y es elegante.

 

Shadow abrió los ojos y miró su ropa.

 

\- ¿No es un poco moderno? - preguntó Shadow.

\- Todos ahí dentro iban vestidos así. No te preocupes, vas bien.

\- ¿A Raios le gustará?

\- Tú no te preocupes por eso. Siempre se le cae la baba contigo.

 

Shadow sonrió. Llevaba un traje negro con una camisa de un morado oscuro y una corbata roja, también oscura. Sus zapatos y calcetines eran negros.

 

\- Raziel.

\- Dime.

\- Odio las corbatas.

\- Sólo por esta noche, ¿Está bien?

\- Aún así, no me convence.

 

Shadow salió de la posada y se fue al restaurante. Raziel le siguió poco después, ocultando por completo su presencia. La ocultaba tanto, que sus marcas desaparecieron y su cabello se oscureció. Lo único que destacaban eran sus ojos verdes. Se sentó en una mesa escondida, pero con buena visión de sus discípulos. Una mujer de unos cuarenta años entró en el restaurante y se sentó en su mesa.

 

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? - le preguntó Raziel a la mujer, sin mirarla.

\- Es un poco extraño que haya un hombre solo en una mesa de un restaurante de lujo.

\- Estoy ocupado, Anna.

\- ¿Espiando a esos cachorros? Son adorables... ¿Tus aprendices?

\- Vete.

\- Venía a decirte que no me queda mucho tiempo. Me han detectado una enfermedad incurable.

\- ¿Un tumor mágico?

\- No, otra cosa. No saben lo que es.

 

Raziel se giró hacia Anna por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Las arrugas no eran nada nuevo para él en una humana de su edad, pero sí el cabello.

 

\- ¿La enfermedad te ha provocado esto?

\- ¿El cabello blanco? Sí. Supe que era grave cuando empezó a volverse blanco.

\- Aún llevas...

\- Aunque Sting ya no esté aquí, no voy a quitarme este brazalete.

 

Anna mostró el brazalete que llevaba en su brazo derecho. Era de oro y llevaba una piedra blanca.

 

\- ¿Qué quieres cenar? Lo pagaré.

\- No he venido aquí para que pagues tú. Lo haré yo.

 

Igual que los dos chicos, ambos cenaron mientras les vigilaban. Raziel evitaba mirar a Anna. Y Anna comía muy lentamente. Raziel se dio cuenta cuando la miró por segunda vez en todo el rato que ella llevaba allí.

 

\- ¿La enfermedad te afecta el comer?

\- Me cuesta mucho tragar cualquier tipo de comida sólida. Por eso he pedido lo más líquido que tenían. Puede que esta sea mi última cena de lujo.

\- ¿Cómo está Marion?

\- Apenas te recuerda.

\- ¿Sabes algo de Azrael?

\- Sigue vivo. Empiezan a hacer apuestas de cuánto tiempo le queda. Yo creo que va a vivir hasta los ciento ochenta o los ciento noventa.

\- Conociendo a nuestro padre, es muy probable.

\- Hace tiempo que no sé nada de él. Desde que lo reclamaron su hermanos.

\- Yo tampoco sé nada.

\- ¿Les echas de menos?

\- Todos los días. Intenté suprimir mis emociones hace tiempo, pero esos chicos me las devolvieron.

\- ¿Cuándo crees que...?

\- En el postre - susurró un camarero que pasaba por su lado.

\- Gracias - le susurró Raziel. Anna rió.

\- ¿Crees que se pondrá de rodillas? -  preguntó Anna.

\- No es el estilo de Raios, pero podría hacerlo.

\- ¿No es muy alto?

\- Siempre lo ha sido. Su madre lo era.

\- ¿El otro es un Exceed?

\- Llegamos allí para ver cómo el reino de Extalia desaparecía. A él lo habían abandonado en el hueco de un árbol siendo un huevo.

\- Pobrecillo...

\- Pero ahora el que se siente solo soy yo...

\- Sí, lo sé. Ahora que Marion se ha casado, yo también estoy un poco sola.

\- ¿Marion se ha casado?

\- Y tuvo una niña el año pasado. Pero ella no me recordará. A Sting le hubiera gustado mucho conocerla.

\- El tiempo pasa tan deprisa... Han pasado nueve  años de la última vez que te vi...

\- ¿Sólo nueve? Debería parecerte poco.

\- Con estos dos creciendo a mi lado, me parece mucho.

 

Anna rió. Raziel se dio cuenta en ese momento de que su enfermedad la devoraba por dentro. Su risa era mucho más apagada que la que él conocía.

 

\- No estás bien, ¿Verdad?

\- Cada vez estoy peor. Quería verte una última vez antes de irme.

\- Sabes que odio la muerte.

\- Por eso quería verte con vida y decirte lo de mi enfermedad. Eres mi única familia.

\- ¿Y Azrael?

\- Le tienen prohibidas las visitas, incluso las de sus nietos, bisnietos,...

\- Pobre. Con lo que le gusta a él estar rodeado de gente.

\- Es injusto para él. He recibido alguna carta suya diciendo que quiere suicidarse, pero que su familia no le deja. Se siente muy solo sin ti, sin Sting, sin Ezequiel... Ni siquiera yo puedo ir.

\- No puedo hacer nada, lo siento.

\- Lo sé. Azrael cree que moriste en el incendio, así que lo está pasando peor de lo que parece.

\- Él cree que yo estoy muerto, igual que Sting. Yo creía él que ya había muerto hasta hace un momento. Y pronto te perderemos a ti.

\- Y a ti te quedarán esos niños, pero a Azrael no le quedará nada. Lo empiezan a tratar como a una divinidad inalcanzable.

\- Azrael es un anciano, no un dios.

\- ¿Crees que a ellos les importa? Sus nietos ya son ancianos, y sus bisnietos ya tienen hijos. Algunos nietos. Está solo, Raziel. Y ni siquiera puedo acercarme a él.

\- Odio este tipo de humanos. Se aprovechan de todo.

\- ¿Desean algo de postre? - les preguntó el camarero de antes.

\- Postre... - Raziel se giró para observar a sus discípulos.

\- ¿Tienen helado de mango y chocolate? - preguntó Anna.

\- Sí, tenemos. Traído del otro lado del océano - le contestó el camarero.

\- Tráiganos dos. Y, si puede ser, con un poco de chocolate fundido y trozos de mango.

\- Enseguida.

 

El camarero se fue. Anna miró a Raziel, el cual estaba sentado en el peor sitio para disimular.

 

\- ¿Quieres que te cambie el sitio? - le preguntó Anna.

\- No, gracias. Estoy bien. Además, apenas puedes caminar.

\- No se te escapa nada, ¿Verdad?

\- Y menos de los que me importan, mi querida hermanita.

 

Anna rió. Ambos vieron cómo les traían el postre a los dos chicos. Raios estaba muy nervioso. Tanto, que tuvo que levantarse e ir al baño corriendo. Shadow suspiró. Su expresión era triste, tanto que sus orejas también estaban caídas. Parecía que iba a ponerse a llorar.

 

\- ¿Y su compañero? - le preguntó el camarero a Shadow.

\- Se ha ido, creo que al baño - le contestó Shadow.

\- Entonces, dejaré aquí las magdalenas de moras y fresas que pidió antes.

\- Muchas gracias.

 

Shadow dejó el pastel de queso que tenía como postre a un lado y cogió una de las magdalenas. Raziel advirtió con un gesto a Anna que observara. Al morder la magdalena, Shadow encontró algo duro en el centro. Al sacarlo, vio que era un anillo de oro y rubíes, con uno muy grande y oscuro en el centro. Al acercarlo a la luz, el reflejo creaba una estrella en ese rubí. La expresión de Shadow cambió al darse cuenta de lo que era, y se puso a llorar. Antes de que volviera Raios, se puso el anillo en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda. Después, siguió comiendo las magdalenas.

 

\- Cortesía de la casa - les dijo el camarero a Anna y Raziel, dejándoles unas magdalenas como las de Shadow y Raios, junto con el postre -. El cocinero ha hecho algunas de más.

\- Gracias - le agradecieron los dos a la vez.

 

En ese momento, Raios salió del baño y se sentó en su sitio. Sin mirar a su prometido, empezó a comer el pastel de queso y a beber lo que quedaba de vino. Shadow sonrió. Sus nervios se habían calmado, pero los de Raios iban aumentando. Cada vez comía más rápido.

 

\- Vas a ahogarte - le dijo Shadow.

\- Estoy bien - le contestó Raios.

\- Camarero.

\- ¿Sí, señor? - preguntó el camarero.

\- ¿Puede traerme el champagne más caro que tengan?

\- Enseguida.

 

Raios escupió lo que tenía en la boca. Shadow cubrió su mano izquierda con la derecha.

 

\- ¿El más caro? - protestó Raios -. ¿Te has vuelto loco?

\- Para nada. ¿No tenías algo importante que decirme?

\- No era tan importante.

 

Raios volvió a meterse en la boca lo que había escupido. Shadow suspiró, pero sonrió. Raios aún no se había dado cuenta de lo que había encima de la mesa. Shadow empezó a comer su pastel de queso, escondiendo su mano izquierda. Raziel y Anna se comieron las magdalenas primero y después fueron a por el helado. Todo eso sin quitarles los ojos de encima a los chicos.

 

\- ¿Cómo sabías que el anillo iba en esa? - preguntó Anna.

\- Porque lo pusieron después de cocinarlas - le contestó Raziel -, así que llevaba algo más de mermelada de moras.

\- Interesante...

\- Tenían que asegurarse de que llegara al destino correcto.

\- Me pregunto cuándo se dará cuenta.

\- Ahora lo veremos.

 

Raios terminó su pastel de queso y se dio cuenta de que las magdalenas estaban allí. Eso hizo que se pusiera aún más nervioso.

 

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva esto aquí...? - preguntó Raios, cada vez más nervioso.

\- Desde que te fuiste al baño.

\- ¿Ah sí...? ¿Y ya te has comido una...?

\- Sí, están muy buenas. ¿No quieres?

\- ¿Te has encontrado algo dentro...?

\- ¿Moras y fresas?

\- Sí... Qué tontería... Que iba a haber... Aparte de eso...

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí... No es nada...

\- ¿Quieres volver?

\- No... Estoy bien...

 

Raios empezó a sudar. Shadow aguantó la risa y puso cara de preocupado.

 

\- Está sudando mucho - le dijo Raziel a Anna.

\- Parece un cerdo.

\- Una señorita no debería decir esas cosas.

\- Ya no soy una señorita.

\- Siempre lo serás para mí.

 

Anna rió. Shadow decidió hacerse un poco el interesante.

 

\- ¿De verdad no había nada? - preguntó Shadow.

\- Claro... ¿Qué iba a haber...?

\- Y si... Reviso todas las magdalenas... ¿Encontraré algo?

\- No creo... Pero... Si quieres hacerlo...

 

Shadow cogió una de las magdalenas. Raios golpeó la mesa con la cabeza. Estaba peor que el día de la coronación. Shadow rió.

 

\- Raios...

\- Sí...

\- ¿Quieres...?

\- Mierda... Shadowporfavorcásateconmigo.

 

Raios cogió ambas manos del Exceed para decir eso. Shadow no entendió nada de lo que había dicho.

 

\- ¿Puedes repetirlo? No te he entendido.

\- Yo... Me preguntaba... No tienes por qué contestar si no quieres...

\- Raios...

\- Si querrías...

\- ¿Sí?

\- Ca... Ca-ca-ca...

\- Vamos, dilo.

\- Cas... Cas...

\- Un poco más...

\- Ca-Ca... Casa...

\- Ya casi lo tienes. Vamos.

\- Casarte... Co-co... Con...

\- ¿Con quién? ¿Con Raziel?

 

Raziel escupió el vino que tenía en la boca y Anna rió de la manera menos disimulada. Intentó disimular un poco limpiando a Raziel. Pero los dos chicos no se dieron cuenta.

 

\- ¿¡Qué!? ¡No! ¿¡Para qué iba yo a pedirte que te casaras con Raziel!? ¡Conmigo, hombre! ¡Conmigo!

 

Raios calló y su cabeza se volvió un tomate al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

 

\- Ya lo sabía - le dijo Shadow -. Digamos que no me comí esa magdalena por casualidad. Tenía más mermelada de moras.

 

Raios se sorprendió por esa respuesta y soltó las manos de Shadow, mirándolas. Se levantó, cogió a Shadow en brazos y le besó. La gente que había en el restaurante aplaudió, avergonzándoles a ambos. Después, se bebieron la botella de champagne, Raios pagó la cena y volvieron a la posada. Raziel y Anna se quedaron un poco más. Después fueron al bar, dónde Raziel aprovechó para dibujar sus momentos favoritos de esa noche y le enseñó algunos dibujos a Anna. Raziel no volvió a la posada hasta la mañana siguiente. Anna se fue por el bosque. Había un transporte especial esperándola. Al entrar en la habitación, Raziel se encontró a sus dos discípulos durmiendo abrazados el uno al otro, así como un montón de ropa tirada por la habitación.

 

\- Bueno días Raziel... - murmuró un Raios medio dormido.

\- Me voy a dormir - le dijo Raziel -. He estado entrenando toda la noche.

\- Vale... Nosotros nos levantaremos un poco tarde...

\- Muy bien. Buenas noches.

\- Buenas noches...

 

Raios volvió a dormirse enseguida. Raziel se metió en la cama y se quedó dormido. Su aspecto físico volvió a la normalidad. Los tres se despertaron esa misma tarde y dejaron el pueblo.


	16. Vida y muerte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ATENCIÓN! ESTE CAPÍTULO CONTIENE ESCENAS NO APTAS PARA GENTE SENSIBLE! POR FAVOR, LÉELO BAJO TU PROPIA RESPONSABILIDAD.
> 
> Si finalmente decides leerlo y eres sensible, asegúrate de tener alguien al lado, o una caja de pañuelos.

Una semana después, se encontraban cerca de la frontera, y Raios hizo un pedido algo extraño.

 

\- Raziel, ¿Puedes casarnos?

\- ¿Qué? - se sorprendió Shadow.

\- ¿Aquí? ¿Ahora? - preguntó Raziel.

\- Por favor... - suplicó Raios.

\- ¡No! - le gritó Shadow -. ¡Me niego!

\- Shadow...

\- No me siento preparado aún... Sólo hace una semana que estamos comprometidos... No puedo...

\- Pero... Shadow...

 

Shadow negó con la cabeza y salió corriendo en dirección contraria. Raios intentó perseguirle, pero Raziel se lo impidió.

 

\- Déjalo solo un poco. Y no creo que sea el momento para esto.

\- Yo... Sólo quiero... Que sea feliz. Y quería que tú nos casaras.

\- Lo aprecio mucho, de verdad, pero... Shadow no se siente preparado. Aún debe haber cosas por las que está inseguro, y eso le haría bastante difícil dar este paso.

\- ¿Y no puedo hacer nada para que se sienta mejor?

\- Tú no, yo sí. Léete los malditos libros que te has negado a leer todo este tiempo.

 

Raziel dejó su bolsa con Raios y se fue a buscar a Shadow. Le encontró escondido en el hueco de un árbol, llorando.

 

\- ¿Me va a dejar por lo que he dicho? - preguntó Shadow al verle.

\- No, Raios nunca haría eso. Dime qué ocurre.

\- Él ya es rey. Yo no estoy preparado para ese papel.

\- Él tampoco. Todo lo que sabe sobre reinar se lo he enseñado yo, y tú estabas delante. Estás tan preparado cómo él.

\- No puedo darle un heredero.

\- ¿Estás seguro?

\- Todas mis versiones anteriores hicieron pruebas, pero no sirvieron. Puedo crear huevos, pero sólo sirven para tortillas gigantes.

\- ¿Cuál de tus versiones decidió ser homosexual?

\- Ninguna. ¿Por qué?

\- ¿Estás seguro?

\- Sí, estoy completamente seguro. Espera... Mi versión anterior deseó encontrar el amor desde el principio de su vida. Pero no pidió nada concreto.

\- Es eso. Alguien escuchó ese deseo. Shadow, eres el primero de todos en encontrar el verdadero amor. Tu maldición se ha ido, pero los poderes se quedan.

\- ¿Y...?

\- Puedes hacer la prueba que ninguno de ellos pudo hacer nunca.

\- Crear el huevo con la semilla de otro y no con la mía...

\- Que sea un secreto para Raios.

\- ¡Gracias!

 

Shadow se levantó y le abrazó con fuerza. Raziel le devolvió el abrazo. Después volvieron con Raios. Estaba leyendo los libros sin entender nada, cuando Shadow se le lanzó encima y le besó.

 

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? - le preguntó Raios.

\- Es un secreto - le dijo Raziel.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- ¿Aún quieres casarte?

\- Claro que quiero.

\- ¿Shadow?

\- Ahora sí - le contestó Shadow -. Estoy más tranquilo.

\- Muy bien, improvisaré.

\- Gracias - dijo Raios.

\- No me hago responsable de lo que pueda decir.

\- No te pases.

\- Sentaos el uno al lado del otro.

 

Ambos chicos le obedecieron, pero sujetaron sus manos.

 

\- Muy bien. Antes de empezar, debo asegurarme de que no hay antecedentes de zoofilia ni nada parecido...

 

Ambos chicos le miraron, asustados y sorprendidos.

 

\- Era broma. Lo hago siempre.

\- No nos asustes así - le pidió Raios. Shadow rió.

\- A mi hermano Sting le pregunté si había hijo antes del matrimonio. Él se quedó petrificado y Anna se rió.

\- No vuelvas a hacerlo.

\- Sólo lo hago una vez por boda. Tranquilo. Sigamos. Pero antes... Voy a sentarme.

 

Raziel se sentó en el suelo, delante de los dos chicos.

 

\- ¿Por dónde iba...? Ah, sí. ¿Queréis la versión larga o la corta?

\- Corta - dijeron ambos.

\- De acuerdo. Raios, ¿Quieres a Shadow cómo legítimo esposo ahora y para siempre?

\- ¿No vas a decir lo de la muerte? - le preguntó Raios.

\- No lo necesitas.

\- Sí, claro que quiero - dijo Raios mirando a los ojos de Shadow.

\- Shadow, la misma pregunta.

\- ¿No vas a repetirla? - preguntó Shadow.

\- Habéis querido la boda corta. Y esto es una boda informal, así que... ¿Quieres o no?

\- Sí, claro que sí.

\- En ese caso, yo os declaro... Humano y gato.

\- Raziel... - le medio amenazaron ambos.

\- Es broma. Os declaro marido humano y marido Exceed. Podéis besaros y acurrucaros, si queréis. Tengo que ir a un sitio. Ahora vuelvo.

 

Raziel se fue y les dejó solos. Volvió al pueblo en el que habían estado una semana atrás y entró en la joyería. Recogió lo que había encargado y lo pagó. Después volvió con Raios y Shadow, pero lo que encontró no fue agradable. Shadow estaba tirando en el suelo, con una gran herida en su pecho. Había vuelto a su forma de gato. Raziel se acercó a él, pero ya había muerto. Fue entonces cuando el brazo de Raios tocó el suelo y le vio. Un gran demonio estaba devorando al joven rey. En un ataque de rabia, Raziel despedazó al demonio. Recogió los restos de Raios, pero también era tarde para él. Había sido desmembrado y decapitado. Raziel volvió a unir todas las partes de Raios. De hecho, las cosió, entre lágrimas. Después cavó un agujero y les enterró. Puso a Shadow entre los brazos de Raios y luego les cubrió con la capa del mismo. Les cubrió de tierra y dejó un lirio negro y otro rojo encima.

 

\- Debí haberles dicho que la inmortalidad llegaba al cumplir los treinta - se arrepintió Raziel.

 

Estuvo llorando sobre su tumba unas tres horas. Después de eso, miró el cadáver del demonio con rabia, le dio una patada y lo calcinó. En un último intento de recuperar su cordura, buscó la magia de Anna. Encontró la de su hija, Marion, y miró a través de sus ojos. Anna llevaba tres días muerta. Allí Raziel suprimió todas sus emociones y olvidó su verdadero nombre. Dejó todas sus cosas allí y ocultó para siempre con magia esos anillos y esos brazaletes que eran tan importantes para él, excepto los de su madre. Desde ese momento fue únicamente el dragón del apocalipsis, Acnologia.


	17. Resurrección

Dos semanas más tarde, Shadow despertó bajo tierra. El cuerpo de Raios ya estaba empezando a descomponerse. Aguantando la respiración como pudo, apartó la capa y cavó hasta el exterior. Cuando estuvo fuera, observó su alrededor. Vio las bolsas colgadas de un árbol y supo que Raziel ya había perdido la razón. Entonces, se transformó en una pantera alada y empezó a cavar. Desenterró el cuerpo de Raios y lo sacó al exterior.

 

\- Espero que esto funcione - se dijo Shadow mientras creaba agua mágica en su boca. Cuando tuvo la suficiente, se transformó en humano y besó a Raios, haciendo que bebiera el agua. Estuvo dándole de esa agua durante más de diez minutos. Empezaba a creer que no funcionaría, pero una de las manos de Raios se puso sobre su cabeza -. No te muevas.

\- ¿Qué... Ha pasado...? - le preguntó Raios, muy débil.

\- Te lo contaré después. Ahora descansa un poco.

\- ¿Qué es... Eso... Que huele... Tan mal...?

 

Shadow rió y acarició el cabello de su amado. Le cubrió con la capa y bajó las bolsas del árbol. Empezó a revisarlas. Encontró sus cosas y las de Raios, pero también las de Raziel. Lo examinó todo, y encontró la libreta de dibujos que Raziel les había hecho. Todos hechos a escondidas. Había de cuando recogió a Raios, de cuando le encontraron, de la playa, de su compromiso... Pero no había ninguno de su boda.

 

\- ¿Que fue exactamente lo que viste? - preguntó Shadow al ver que no había nada de su boda.

\- Shadow... - murmuró Raios.

\- No hables.

\- ¿Tengo... Heridas abiertas...?

\- Sí, las tienes.

\- ¿Puedes... Cerrarlas...?

\- Claro que puedo.

 

Shadow levantó a Raios con cuidado, y limpió y vendó sus heridas. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de todos los hilos que tenía Raios en su cuerpo, sujetando sus extremidades por diferentes sitios.

 

\- Shadow...

\- Dime.

\- ¿Estás... Herido...?

\- No, estoy bien.

\- ¿Y tu...?

\- Curada.

\- ¿Morimos...?

\- Sí, pero pude aplicarme una magia especial y secreta de Exceed maldito. Debo haber tardado unas dos semanas en poder despertar.

\- ¿Y yo...?

\- Usé la misma magia para ti hace poco. Tu cuerpo aún no está en condiciones de que te muevas. Es mejor que duermas un poco. Hará mejor efecto.

\- De acuerdo...

\- Te quitaré la ropa antes de que te duermas. Necesito lavarla.

\- Muy bien...

 

Al terminar de curar las heridas, Shadow desnudó a Raios y le dejó durmiendo, cubierto con una manta de sombras y oculto detrás de un arbusto. Shadow cogió toda la ropa y fue a una cascada cercana. Allí la lavó y se dio un baño mientras se secaba. Después llevó todas las cosas hacia la cascada, al ver que había una cueva escondida detrás. Después cargó a Raios hasta allí y le dejó durmiendo detrás de la cascada. Volvió a la tumba para recoger la capa y encontró algo inesperado. Una pequeña caja de una joyería. La abrió y se puso a llorar con su contenido. La cerró y volvió con Raios. Lavó la capa y la dejó tendida con el resto de la ropa. Volvió otra vez a la tumba para rellenarla de tierra. Fue entonces cuando encontró los lirios marchitos. Decidió enterrarlos en el mismo sitio. Después volvió a la cascada.

 

\- Shadow... - dijo Raios al verle entrar.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes?

\- Algo mejor... He podido abrir los ojos... ¿Seguro que estás bien...?

\- Sí, estoy bien. Mi cuerpo no llegó a descomponerse.

\- Todas las heridas que siento... ¿Son de descomposición...?

\- Sí, lo son...

\- ¿Y todas estas costuras...?

\- Ya las tenías cuando te desenterré.

\- ¿Las hizo Raziel...?

\- Sí...

\- ¿Dónde...?

\- Se ha ido. Para siempre. Lo abandonó todo con nosotros.

 

Raios no dijo nada y se quedó mirando el techo de la cueva. Shadow se tumbó a su lado y le mostró la caja.

 

\- He encontrado esto en nuestra tumba.

\- ¿Nos enterró juntos...?

\- Sí. Estaba entre tus brazos cuando me desperté.

\- ¿Qué es...?

\- Raziel lo encargó para nosotros. Es nuestro regalo de bodas.

\- Lo miraré cuando me sienta mejor...

\- Está bien.

 

Shadow puso la caja contra su pecho. Raios acarició su cabello.

 

\- Enserio... Algo huele fatal...

\- Eres tú. Por la descomposición.

\- Necesito bañarme...

\- Ahora no puedes.

\- No puedo dormir con este olor...

\- Sólo espera unas horas. Duérmete. Te recuperarás más rápido.

\- No puedo...

 

Shadow creó una pequeña máscara de sombras alrededor de la nariz de Raios, con un filtro para el olor. Después le besó y se fue a buscar algo de comer. Raios se quedó dormido cuándo Shadow salió de la cueva.

 

Cinco horas más tarde, Raios se despertó y salió fuera. Shadow estaba allí, cenando algo de pescado.

 

\- ¿Hay algo para mí? - preguntó Raios.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes? - le contestó Shadow.

\- Hambriento, y desnudo.

\- Aprovecha para darte un baño, voy a por tu ropa.

\- Vale.

 

Se besaron, y Shadow entró en la cueva. Raios se dejó caer en el agua, salpicándolo absolutamente todo. Shadow rió al verle flotando en el agua.

 

\- Ni que fuera la primera vez que me ves hacer esto - le dijo Raios.

\- Es la primera vez que lo haces desnudo.

\- ¿Y el olor?

\- Deja que me encargue de eso.

 

Shadow se desnudó y se metió en el agua con Raios. Poco a poco fue quitándole los vendajes y las diferentes costuras que tenía en su cuerpo. Mientras Raios limpiaba bien su cuerpo, Shadow se encargaba del largo cabello de su esposo. La tierra era el menor de sus problemas. Salieron algunos insectos y gusanos de su interior, probablemente buscando zonas que comer de carne putrefacta.

 

\- ¿Has terminado? - preguntó Raios, media hora después.

\- Creo que sí.

\- No te preocupes por si queda algo, ya saldrá.

\- ¿Quieres cenar pescado o te apetece otra cosa?

\- Estoy bien con el pescado. Aunque me gustaría comer muchas otras cosas, y nos perdimos nuestra noche de bodas.

\- No importa. No fue culpa nuestra.

\- Lo sé.

 

Raios acarició la mejilla de Shadow y le besó. Después salieron del agua y cenaron el pescado. Después, Raios cogió el fuego con magia de viento y lo entró en la cueva. Hizo lo mismo con el resto de las cosas. Además, limpió el sitio en el que había dormido de bichos y creó una cama de hierba, dónde cualquier bicho que pudiera salir de su pelo se quedaría atrapado.

 

\- ¿Puedo ver esa caja? - le preguntó Raios a Shadow.

\- Claro.

 

Shadow le entregó la pequeña caja. Al abrirla, Raios vio la nota de Raziel. Decía: "No sé si hay algo concreto para anillos de boda en Rubial, pero creo que esto os servirá por ahora. Es mi regalo de bodas. Raziel." Dentro de la caja había dos pendientes, ambos para la oreja izquierda. Uno en forma de rama y el otro con algún tipo de apariencia de sombra. Detrás de ellos, la fecha de su boda y sus nombres.

 

\- Éste es el tuyo - le dijo Raios entregándole la rama a Shadow.

\- ¿Estás seguro?

\- Sí. Debes llevar el que tiene mi nombre grabado.

\- Van sujetos por dos sitios.

\- Lo sé. Es un segundo agujero. ¿Podrás soportarlo?

\- Mientras quede bien, y no me hagas ningún estropicio, aguantaré lo que sea.

\- Veamos...

 

Raios le quitó el pendiente de plata a Shadow y le puso el de la rama por la parte superior. Entonces vio dónde quedaba el otro. Cogió una aguja e hizo el otro agujero.

 

\- Yo, Raios - dijo mientras terminaba de ponerle el pendiente -, te tomo a ti, Shadow, como legítimo esposo, ahora y para siempre.

\- ¿Era necesario que dijeras eso? - le preguntó Shadow.

\- Lo era. Es lo que se dice cuando se ponen los anillos de boda.

\- Llevamos dos semanas casados.

\- Eso no significa que no pueda hacerlo. Y fue lo único que faltó en nuestra boda.

\- ¿Cómo me queda?

\- Precioso.

\- A pesar de que son de plata...

\- No es plata, es oro blanco.

\- ¿Eso existe?

\- Es una aleación de oro, pero existe y se usa mucho. Poca gente sabe distinguirlo de la plata.

\- Ahora te toca a ti.

\- ¿Puedes hacerme un favor y ponerlo un poco más arriba? No quiero tener que quitármelo cada vez que haya un evento importante.

\- Aún no has reconstruido el reino.

\- Pero quiero ser previsor con eso.

\- De acuerdo.

 

Shadow calculó y agujereó la oreja de Raios dos veces.

 

\- Queda un poco extraño...

\- Déjame ver - Raios se tocó la oreja, localizando los agujeros que Shadow le había hecho -. Están bien. No te preocupes.

\- ¿Tengo que decirlo?

\- Por favor...

\- Me da un poco de vergüenza...

\- Sólo yo voy a escucharte.

\- Yo, Shadow - dijo Shadow, un poco nervioso, mientras le ponía el pendiente a Raios -, te tomo a ti, Raios, como legítimo esposo, ahora y para siempre.

\- Lo has hecho bien, tranquilo.

\- Puedes besar al gato.

\- ¿Qué? - rió Raios.

\- ¿No es lo que viene después?

\- Claro que sí.

 

Raios le dio un beso dulce a Shadow. Éste le dio un beso de esquimal y volvió a besarle.

 

\- ¿Esta noche contaría como nuestra noche de bodas? - preguntó Shadow.

\- Sólo si tú quieres.

 

Esa noche hicieron todo lo que, supuestamente, se hace en una noche de bodas. Cuando se levantaron la mañana siguiente, se vistieron y desayunaron.

 

\- ¿Qué hacemos ahora? - preguntó Shadow.

\- ¿Quieres que sigamos el viaje hasta los países de Oriente?

\- No estoy seguro...

\- Eras tú el que quería ir, ¿Recuerdas?

\- Pero era Raziel el que conocía los sitios...

\- Descubrámoslos nosotros. Será como nuestro viaje de bodas.

\- Sólo que llevamos veinte años viajando.

\- Será divertido. Vamos.

 

Raios y Shadow terminaron de desayunar, recogieron todas las cosas y siguieron su viaje. Se cogieron de la mano y cruzaron la frontera.

 

Durante las primeras dos semanas, pasaron por varios pueblos y llegaron a una ciudad. Allí vieron algo que les llamó la atención a ambos. Algo que nunca habían visto.

 

\- Disculpe - preguntó Raios al entrar en la tienda -. ¿Qué es eso que tiene en el aparador?

\- ¿Sois extranjeros? - les preguntó la anciana de la tienda.

\- Sí señora, venimos de Fiore.

\- Debe hacer sido un camino muy largo...

\- Sí. Estamos haciendo un viaje a pie. Estamos entrenando.

\- Es un invento de mi hijo que empecé a vender hace diez años. Se ha popularizado tanto, que lo estamos vendiendo a otros países. Lo llamamos mochila.

\- Parece cómodo... Y estas bolsas empiezan a cargarnos un poco la espalda. ¿Cuánto nos costarían dos?

\- Veamos... ¿Tenéis jewels?

\- Sí, tenemos. ¿Por qué?

\- La moneda de este país tiene un valor tan bajo, que preferimos que los extranjeros nos paguen con la moneda de Fiore. ¿De qué tamaño quieren las mochilas?

\- Lo más grandes posible. Es muy probable que nos llevemos muchos recuerdos de nuestro viaje.

\- Son 10000 jewels cada una... Así que serían 20000 jewels.

\- ¿Las tiene en otro color? - preguntó Shadow.

\- Las tenemos en muchos colores. ¿Cómo la quieres?

\- Negra. Y la mi compañero, roja.

\- Enseguida las traigo.

\- ¿Podemos comprobar si caben todas nuestras cosas antes de pagarlas?

\- Por supuesto.

 

La anciana les trajo dos mochilas de gran tamaño, que ellos llenaron con todas sus cosas. Después las cargaron a sus espaldas y la anciana les enseñó a ajustarlas. Guardaron las bolsas dentro de las mochilas, las pagaron y salieron de la tienda.

 

\- Más de la mitad está vacía - dijo Shadow -. Son mucho más grandes que esas bolsas.

\- Por fin mi espalda puede descansar - dijo Raios, estirándose.

\- ¿Adónde vamos ahora?

\- ¿Te apetece dormir bajo techo?

\- Estamos en una ciudad, claro que me apetece. Pero antes quiero comer.

 

Fueron a comer a un restaurante, dónde engulleron la mitad del menú. Después dieron varias vueltas por la ciudad hasta el anochecer, que fueron a una de las posadas del pueblo. Al entrar en la habitación y cerrar la puerta, dejaron las mochilas en el suelo y se lanzaron a la cama de matrimonio. Se besaron y se durmieron, abrazados el uno contra el otro. Al día siguiente, se levantaron y siguieron su camino.


	18. Jack y Marcos

Durante los seis meses siguientes, estuvieron yendo a todos los pueblos. Si alguien tenía algún problema, intentaban solucionarlo. Ese día llegaron a una ciudad. Allí, alguien les llamó.

 

\- ¡Hey! - les gritó un chico -. ¿Tú no eres el que iba con el medio demonio ese día, hace quince años?

\- Tú eres... - intentó recordarle Raios -. El camarero de ese restaurante. El que hizo que todas las luces explotaran. ¿Qué haces por aquí?

\- Ese mismo. Dejé el trabajo cinco años después. El dueño se enteró de ese incidente. Has crecido mucho, ¿No?

\- Me viene de madre. Ella medía dos metros quince, y yo ya voy por los dos treinta.

\- Impresionante... Estoy viajando con mi hermano. Bueno, no es mi hermano, pero como si lo fuera. Nos criamos juntos en la calle.

\- Te llamabas Jack, ¿Verdad?

\- Sí. ¿Y el medio demonio y el gatito?

\- Raziel se fue... Y Shadow es éste que viene conmigo.

\- ¿De verdad? Un Exceed, ¿Cierto?

\- Sí, soy un Exceed - le dijo Shadow.

\- Hay algo de debéis saber. No me atreví a decir la verdad ese día en el restaurante.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? - le preguntó Raios.

\- Yo soy el Jack que él conoce.

 

Ambos chicos se sorprendieron y se miraron. Jack les llevó a un restaurante, dónde ya le esperaba otro chico, de cabello negro y ojos oscuros. Jack tenía el cabello marrón claro y los ojos claros, de un color muy parecido al de su cabello.

 

\- ¿Y estos chicos? - le preguntó su amigo.

\- Son los aprendices de Raziel, Marcos - le contestó Jack.

\- ¿Era de verdad?

\- Marcos...

\- Es broma. Un placer conoceros. Soy Marcos.

\- ¿De qué conocéis a Raziel? - les preguntó Raios.

\- Éramos amigos de sus hijos, Natsu y Zeref. Su mujer siempre tenía comida caliente para nosotros.

\- Vivíamos en la calle - siguió Jack -. Nos abandonaron, o mataron a nuestros padres. No lo sabemos. Éramos muy pequeños.

\- Y vosotros, ¿Cómo le conocisteis? - les preguntó Marcos.

\- Me salvó la vida en un incendio hace veintitrés años - explicó Raios -. Todo mi reino fue reducido a cenizas por un demonio.

\- Hace veintitrés años... ¿Vivías en Rubial? - le preguntó Jack.

\- Actualmente, soy su rey. Mi nombre es Raios. Soy Dragon Slayer, God Slayer y Devil Slayer de la madre naturaleza.

\- Un verdadero rey - dijo Marcos -. La verdad es que no me lo esperaba. Pero si el reino ya no existe... ¿Cómo te coronaron?

\- Raziel y Shadow me ayudaron a realizar la ceremonia. Y nos llevamos a Hargeon entero para que hicieran de testigos.

\- ¿De verdad? - se sorprendió Jack -. Sé que a Raziel le gusta hacer ceremonias raras, pero nunca me esperé esto. ¿Hizo algo extraño?

\- En la coronación no. En la boda, sí que hizo algo.

\- ¿Qué boda? - preguntaron Jack y Marcos, sorprendidos.

\- La nuestra - les contestó Raios mirando a Shadow. Éste sonrió.

\- ¿¡Te casaste con un Exceed!? - gritó Jack.

\- Sí, lo hice. ¿Algún problema?

\- Dijo algo de zoofilia, ¿Verdad? - dijo Marcos.

\- Acertaste.

\- ¿Y qué hay de ti, joven Exceed?

\- Soy el Exceed maldito - les explicó Shadow -. Mi alma siempre ha estado maldita. Raziel y Raios me recogieron cuando aún era un huevo. A mí, y a todos los libros que explicaban quién era y las magias que había creado.

\- ¿Estás maldito?

\- La verdad es que... Hace ya tres años que dejé de estarlo, pero sigo teniendo todos mis poderes.

\- Interesante... ¿Qué clase de maldición?

\- Todas las mujeres, fueran Exceed o gatos, se me echaban encima. La única manera de deshacerla era encontrando el amor verdadero.

\- Debía ser imposible para tus vidas anteriores el encontrarlo.

\- El anterior a mí no hizo ninguna modificación, pero pidió un deseo. Y alguien le escuchó. De todas mis versiones anteriores, he sido el primero en gustarle el sexo opuesto y en encontrar el amor verdadero.

\- Es una historia muy bonita...

\- ¿¡En serio!? - le gritó Jack -. ¿¡De verdad te parece bonita!?

\- Tú nunca has entendido estas cosas.

\- ¡Oh, por favor! ¿¡Un gato y un humano!? ¿¡En serio!?

\- No nos vamos a ofender por eso - le dijo Raios.

\- Su carácter es un poco explosivo - les dijo Marcos -. No os preocupéis. ¿Qué os apetece comer?

 

Comieron los cuatro juntos mientras se contaban historias del pasado. Especialmente sobre Raziel, Natsu y Zeref.

 

\- ¿Zeref está poseído? - se sorprendió Raios cuando Marcos se lo contó.

\- Sí, por un hada oscura - le explicó Marcos -. Más bien, el hada oscura. Sólo hay una y ella maneja el cuerpo de Zeref como si fuera una marioneta. Su alma sigue dentro, pero no puede hacer nada.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabéis?

\- Fuimos casi asesinados por humanos poco después de que la casa de Raziel ardiera en llamas. Zeref, más bien el "hada oscura", intentó resucitarnos. Lo mismo pasó con Natsu. Usó partículas demoníacas para hacerlo, mezclándolas con nuestros cuerpos. Pero ella no sabía que nosotros tres ya éramos demonios, al contrario que el resto de demonios que creó. No llegamos morir y ella nos "resucitó" sin saberlo. Por alguna razón extraña, Zeref nos clonó y vinculó las vidas de los clones a los libros de demonio que el hada oscura había creado para nosotros. Deben estar por ahí.

\- ¿Libros?

\- Cada demonio tiene su libro, y los llamó Etherias. Nos diferenciamos de nuestros Etherias por el peinado. El Etherias de Jack, Jackal, lleva el pelo corto, y Jack se lo dejó largo. El mío, Mard Geer, lleva el pelo largo, así que me lo corté.

\- ¿Cuántos hay?

\- No lo sabemos. Pueden ser decenas, cientos o miles. Pero fue un Etherias el que destruyó tu reino. Y el que estaba por la frontera hasta hace siete meses.

\- No sabemos qué pasó con ese - añadió Jack -. De repente desapareció.

\- Yo lo sé - informó Shadow -. Nos asesinó hace siete meses. Usé mi magia para resucitarnos dos semanas después.

\- ¿Y el demonio? - le preguntó Mard Geer.

\- Había un rastro de ceniza cerca de dónde Raziel nos había enterrado. Puede que él lo asesinara y quemara.

\- Abandonó su humanidad...

\- Eso parece.

\- Volvió a ser Acnologia - añadió Raios -. Lo perdió todo en ese momento. Éramos los únicos que le manteníamos cuerdo. Y el saber que su cuñada seguía viva.

\- Anna murió hace siete meses - les dijo Jack -. Me enteré de casualidad, cuando vino... Esa persona, ya sabes...

\- Jack, no te entienden - le dijo Marcos -. Están en la misma situación que todos ellos.

\- ¿De qué estáis hablando? - les preguntó Raios.

\- La mayoría de los conocidos de Raziel siguen vivos. Los dragones...

\- Eso lo sé. Yo soy el que guarda la lacrima con sus almas.

\- Entonces no hace falta que te lo explique. Pero no sabes nada de los Dragon Slayers.

\- Dos de ellos eran mis hermanos mayores. Los otros no sé quiénes eran... Mothergrea dijo que uno se llamaba Natsu... ¿Es el mismo Natsu?

\- Sí, lo es. Los otros dos son su sobrina, Wendy, y su hermano Sting.

\- ¿Sting? ¿Estás seguro?

\- Él no murió ese día. Weisslogia nos lo contó antes de irse. Perdió la memoria y se convirtió en un bebé. No recuerda nada del pasado.

\- ¿Quién más sigue vivo sin que él lo sepa?

\- Su hermano Azrael, pero creo que Anna le dijo algo antes de morir. Azrael morirá en algún momento como humano y volverá a la vida.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Su padre lo confirmó. La parte arcángel de Azrael se hará más fuerte entonces, y le volverá inmortal.

\- ¿Qué hay de su padrastro?

\- Está atrapado con sus hermanos, pero intenta escapar.

\- ¿Y su esposa?

\- Sobrevivió, pero estuvo en estado de muerte aparente durante un mes. Cuando despertó, dio a luz. La niña nació antes de tiempo.

\- Ambas, ¿Siguen vivas?

\- Sí. Están en el reino de las hadas, ocultas. Todos nosotros, sin saberlo, fuimos manipulados o asesinados por el hada oscura. No podemos dejar que Raziel sepa que seguimos vivos, o ella vendrá a matarnos.

\- ¿Sabéis dónde está Raziel?

\- No, se oculta en algún sitio en el que sabe que no puede ser localizado.

\- ¿De verdad los dragones fueron al futuro para matarle? Él nunca pareció preocupado por eso.

\- No fueron a por él. Fueron a por el hada oscura.

\- Gracias.

 

Terminaron de comer y salieron del restaurante. Raios insistió en pagarles la comida.

 

\- Tomad - les dijo Jack, entregándoles dos pequeñas lacrimas -. Són lacrimas de comunicación que crearon Raziel y Sting hace mucho tiempo.

\- ¿Cómo funcionan? - preguntó Raios al cogerlas.

\- Cada una tiene una frecuencia diferente, pero no pueden usarse con lacrimas de comunicación normales. Nuestras frecuencias ya están grabadas, sólo tenéis que decirle a la lacrima a quién queréis llamar.

\- También podéis buscar los nombres manualmente - añadió Marcos -, y añadir a otra gente. Pero no tenemos mucho tiempo para explicaros como funciona. Tenemos un trabajo temporal en una tienda de la zona, y entramos a trabajar en media hora.

\- Si necesitamos algo, os llamaremos - les dijo Shadow.

\- No lo hagáis en las siguientes cinco horas - les advirtió Jack.

\- De acuerdo.

\- Supongo que os veremos por aquí - dijo Marcos.

\- Vamos a quedarnos unas semanas - le comunicó Raios -, así que podemos ir viéndonos.

\- Avisadnos cuando sepáis dónde vais a quedaros. Si no, ya os ayudaremos a buscar.

\- Muchas gracias.

 

Marcos y Jack se fueron a su trabajo, y Raios y Shadow se fueron a explorar la ciudad. Descubrieron varios sitios y tiendas interesantes, y probaron comida que nunca antes habían visto. La mayoría era picante.

 

\- Me estoy quemando la lengua - dijo Shadow mientras comía algo picante.

\- Tú has querido probarlo. No es tan picante.

\- No mientas. Es muy picante.

\- Deber ser por qué tu lengua es mucho más sensible que la mía. Bebe algo de limonada o leche.

\- No soy un gatito.

\- Es para el picante. Lo calma.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- El cocinero de palacio era muy aficionado al picante. Siempre que me hacía probar algo, me daba leche o limonada.

\- ¿Recuerdas eso de cuando estabas allí?

\- Él era como una de mis niñeras. Me pasaba horas en su cocina, mirándole. Es de las pocas cosas que recuerdo.

 

Shadow dio un sorbo de leche y cogió otro pincho picante. Era aún más picante que el anterior.

 

\- Este pica mucho más. Socorro...

\- Bebe - Raios mordió el pincho -. Este es el picante que le gustaba al cocinero de palacio - dijo mientras bebía un poco de limonada -. Y parece que aún hay cosas más picantes que esta.

\- ¿Cómo pueden comer cosas tan picantes?

\- Están acostumbrados. Pero seguro que hay cosas demasiado picantes para ellos.

\- ¿Podemos buscar un sitio para dormir? ¿Por favor?

\- Está bien. Vamos. Pero antes nos terminamos los pinchos.

\- ¿Es una broma?

\- No. Y tienes un bigote de leche blanco.

 

Shadow lamió la leche que había quedado en sus labios. A Raios le pareció sexy, pero no dijo nada. Terminaron de comer los pinchos y fueron a buscar un sitio para dormir. La ciudad en la que estaban era bastante turística y estaban en una época dónde triplicaban la población, así que no había sitio para ellos en ninguna parte.

 

\- Teníamos que haber buscado antes - se quejó Shadow.

\- Yo no puedo saber este tipo de cosas - le contestó Raios.

\- Está todo lleno en todas partes...

\- ¿Y si llamamos a...?

\- ¿Ya han pasado las cinco horas?

\- Sólo cuatro.

\- Sigamos buscando. Les llamamos si no encontramos nada en una hora.

\- Muy bien, vamos a buscar.

 

Estuvieron buscando un sitio para dormir durante una hora más, pero no había sitio en ninguna parte.

 

\- Creo que este era el último hotel - dijo Raios.

\- ¿Y posadas?

\- Esta ciudad es tan grande que solo hay hoteles. Y todos llenos.

\- No tenemos otra opción. Hay que llamarles.

 

Raios sacó su lacrima y averiguó cómo llamar con ella. Llamó a Marcos.

 

\- ¿Eres Raios o Shadow? - preguntó Marcos al otro lado.

\- Soy Raios.

\- Acabamos de salir del trabajo. ¿Ocurre algo?

\- No hay sitio en el que podamos dormir en toda la ciudad. Está lleno.

\- Ya me lo temía. Tenemos una casa alquilada. Podéis quedaros allí, si queréis.

\- Muchas gracias.

\- ¿Dónde estáis? Iremos a buscaros.

\- Estamos en...

 

Raios le describió a Marcos el sitio en el que estaban. Estuvieron allí en poco tiempo. El sitio en el que trabajaban estaba cerca. Les llevaron a la casa y les enseñaron dónde iban a dormir.

 

\- Es la habitación de invitados - les dijo Marcos.

\- ¿Quién suele vivir aquí? - preguntó Raios.

\- Nadie. El propietario tiene varias casas que alquila a gente que viene a trabajar. Somos sus últimos inquilinos.

\- ¿Y podéis tener invitados?

\- Solo si están menos de un mes aquí. Dejad vuestras cosas y acomodaos. Jack y yo vamos preparar la cena.

\- Una última cosa.

\- ¿Sí?

\- Tú y Jack... ¿Sois pareja o algo así?

\- Nos criamos juntos. Somos como hermanos. Fuimos abandonados con dos años y hemos sobrevivido desde entonces. No podemos estar demasiado tiempo en un mismo sitio porque no envejecemos.

\- Gracias por la información.

 

Marcos les dejó solos y fue a la cocina. Shadow y Raios acomodaron algunas de sus cosas. Después se tumbaron en la cama para descansar un rato. Cuando Jack fue a buscarles para cenar, se los encontró dormidos. Estaban cansados del día que habían tenido. Decidieron no despertarles y dejarles la comida cubierta con un trapo por si se despertaban y tenían hambre. Después se fueron a dormir, cada uno a su habitación. Raios se levantó en mitad de la noche y fue a la cocina. Tenía hambre. Encontró su cena y se la llevó a su habitación. Allí se la comió y volvió a meterse en la cama. Shadow despertó poco después por el olor que desprendía su marido y fue a la cocina. Se comió su cena y volvió a la cama.


	19. Familia del rey dragón

Al día siguiente, Raios fue el primero en despertar. Bajó a la cocina y se puso a rebuscar. Jack entró un poco después, y se le quedó mirando.

 

\- ¿Busca algo, su majestad? - dijo Jack, asustándole.

\- Es que... No sé cómo funciona una cocina...

\- Pero... ¿Sabes cocinar?

\- Lo poco que me enseñó Raziel.

\- Raziel siempre fue un buen cocinero. Cuando no cocinaba su mujer, cocinaba él.

\- ¿Tú sabes cocinar?

\- Fue Raziel quien me enseñó. Natsu y Zeref también estaban allí. Vamos, voy a enseñarte cómo funciona esto.

 

Jack y Raios se pusieron a cocinar. Cuando estaban terminando el desayuno, Marcos y Shadow bajaron.

 

\- Muy bien, ¿Quién ha hecho esto? - preguntó Marcos al ver el montón de bollería que había en la mesa.

\- Raios - le contestó Jack.

\- Tú has querido hacerlos - protestó Raios.

\- Hay demasiado - dijo Marcos.

\- Yo no lo creo - le dijo Shadow, ya sentado y comiéndose un par de bollos.

 

Marcos se quedó alucinando. Raios rió. Los cuatro se sentaron a desayunar.

 

\- ¿Quién fue la persona que os dijo que Anna estaba muerta? - preguntó Raios.

\- Fue Morgana, la hija de Raziel - le contestó Marcos. Raios y Shadow se sorprendieron al escuchar eso.

\- ¿Ella vino? ¿Cómo es?

\- Raziel en mujer. Heredó su tipo de magia, su aspecto físico y su carácter.

\- ¿Heredó la magia de la reina?

\- Y una buena parte de la sangre de demonio.

\- ¿Qué heredaron Natsu y Zeref?

\- Los tres hijos de Raziel tienen los tres tipos de sangre de sus padres, pero Natsu es más hada y Zeref más humano, aunque ellos dos están bastante equilibrados. Morgana es mucho más demonio y hada que humana. De hecho, ella vino a darnos las lacrimas.

\- Teníamos para vosotros porque ella sabía que ibais a venir aquí - añadió Jack -. Parece que os han estado vigilando todo este tiempo.

\- Es como su padre - dijo Raios -. No me sorprende.

\- Hoy tenemos el día libre. Si queréis, podemos enseñaros la ciudad - les propuso Marcos.

\- Nos encantaría.

 

Después de desayunar, los cuatro salieron a la calle. Jack y Marcos les enseñaron algunos sitios curiosos de la ciudad. Después fueron a comer a un restaurante de comida picante. Era mucho más picante que la del día anterior. Shadow estuvo a punto de escupir fuego más de una vez. Raios se reía hasta que volvía a comer. Jack no pudo dejar de reír durante todo ese rato.

 

\- ¿De qué se ríe? - preguntó Shadow.

\- Su magia son explosiones - le contestó Marcos -. Está acostumbrado a ellas y, por consecuente, está acostumbrado al picante. Y cada vez lo pide más picante.

\- ¿Qué tiene que ver el picante con las explosiones?

\- La explosión de sabor - le contestó Jack -. Es igual que comerte una bomba.

\- Concuerdo con él - dijo Raios -, aunque nunca me he comido una bomba.

\- Hemos salido corriendo de muchas ciudades a causa de eso - explicó Marcos -. ¿Habéis escuchado algo de un chico que se comía las bombas y dejaba que explotaran en su estómago?

\- Algo así, pero creo que un poco distorsionado.

\- Ese era él. Desde entonces, cada vez que lo hace, vuelvo al sitio en el que nos alojamos y recojo nuestras cosas. Es más fácil huir entre la confusión.

\- Exagerado - le dijo Jack.

\- Yo no soy el que se come las bombas.

\- Pero sí el que se come cualquier planta con pinchos.

\- Al menos son plantas.

\- Sí... ¿Y la vez que te comiste esa venenosa? Te estuvieron observando por semanas.

\- Por lo menos no nos tiraron piedras esa vez.

\- ¿Vais a dejar de discutir o tengo que sentarme en medio? - les amenazó Raios.

\- Parecen una pareja casada... - añadió Shadow.

\- No discutimos así.

\- Aún...

\- Shadow...

\- No puedo evitarlo. Eres tan mono cuando te enfadas...

\- Y tú estás tan guapo cuando intentas hacerte el interesante...

\- ¿Lo intento o lo consigo?

\- Ambos.

 

Raios abrazó a Shadow con su brazo derecho y besó su cabeza. Éste correspondió con una sonrisa y un beso en los labios.

 

\- Aw... - suspiró Marcos.

\- Ew... - se quejó Jack. Marcos enredó varias plantas espinosas en sus pies -. ¡Oye!

\- No seas así. Siempre lo haces cuando ves una pareja.

\- No soporto este tipo de cosas. Y lo sabes.

 

Marcos sonrió. Después de comer, siguieron enseñándoles la ciudad.

 

\- ¿Seguro que no hay nada entre vosotros dos? - preguntó Raios de repente. Jack se alteró.

\- No, nada - le contestó Marcos -. Y no juzgues su reacción. Odia las relaciones amorosas.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Eso me gustaría saber a mí.

\- ¿Qué hay de ti?

\- La única chica a la que una vez amé murió hace mucho. Desde entonces, he evitado cualquier tipo de relación amorosa. Fue culpa mía que ella muriera.

\- ¿Te sientes culpable?

\- Todos los días.

\- He llegado a mi límite - dijo Shadow de repente, antes de recuperar su forma gatuna. Raios le cogió en brazos.

\- Sois adorables juntos...

\- Lo sabemos - le contestó Raios.

\- ¿Y estos pendientes? He querido preguntarlo desde que llegastéis.

\- Son nuestros... Anillos de boda. Fueron un regalo de Raziel. Los encontramos después de resucitar.

\- ¿Y el anillo que siempre lleva Shadow?

\- Ah. Ese es...

\- ¡El anillo! - gritó Shadow de repente, saltando de los brazos de Raios y recogiendo el anillo del suelo -. Casi lo pierdo...

\- Tendremos que hacer algo para que no lo pierdas cuando seas un gato.

\- Lo sé.

\- Ah, espera - dijo Marcos mientras buscaba en sus bolsillos. Sacó una pequeña cadena de oro -. Alguien la perdió hace unos días. Nadie la ha reclamado. Puede usarla para el anillo.

\- ¿Y si alguien pregunta por ella? - preguntó Raios.

\- No lo creo. Ha pasado una semana.

 

Marcos cogió el anillo de las patas de Shadow y lo pasó por la cadena. Después lo colgó del cuello del pequeño Exceed.

 

\- Es lo suficientemente larga como para que puedas llevarla puesta en tu forma humana - comentó Marcos.

\- Lo llevaré mucho tiempo - le dijo Shadow.

\- ¿De dónde salió?

\- Ese anillo de compromiso lleva generaciones en mi familia - aclaró Raios -. Tuve que hacer que lo repararan. Estaba dañado por el incendio.

\- Es muy bonito.

\- A Shadow le encanta.

 

Raios volvió a coger a Shadow en brazos. Fue entonces cuando se dieron cuenta de que Jack se había ido sin ellos.

 

\- ¿Va a estar bien? - preguntó Raios.

\- Sí, no te preocupes - le contestó Marcos -. Siempre lo hace cuando sale el tema de las parejas. Le afecta de alguna manera.

\- Sois amigos y lleváis mucho tiempo juntos pero...

\- Hay cosas que siguen siendo un misterio para mí. Seguro que hay cosas que Raziel nunca os contó.

\- Seguro. Tenía casi 160 años cuando nos separamos. ¿O ya los tenía? Su fecha de nacimiento siempre fue un misterio para nosotros.

\- Nosotros tampoco la sabemos.

 

Marcos siguió enseñándoles la ciudad después de eso. Volvieron a la casa al anochecer. Jack ya estaba allí cenando.

 

\- ¿Estás más tranquilo? - le preguntó Marcos al verle.

\- Sí... - le contestó Jack en un gruñido.

\- No lo parece.

\- ¿Qué le ha pasado al chico gato?

\- ¿A Shadow? Ha llegado a su límite de transformación.

\- Ah... ¿Habéis cenado?

\- Aún no.

\- Hay sopa de pescado en la olla. Con trozos de pescado.

\- De acuerdo.

 

Marcos fue a la cocina y trajo tres platos de sopa. Raios modificó la madera de la silla para que Shadow pudiera sentarse cómodamente y a una altura razonable.

 

\- ¿Raziel te enseñó a hacer eso? - le preguntó Jack a Raios.

\- Él solo me explicó la teoría - le contestó Raios -. El resto lo hacía por mi cuenta. Él me decía si lo había hecho bien o no.

\- ¿Qué demonios me esperaba?

\- Raziel siempre hizo eso con todo el mundo - les explicó Marcos -. Te lo explicaba, te daba consejos basados en tu tipo de magia y te decía si lo habías hecho bien o necesitabas mejorar. Cuando le conocimos, ni Jack ni yo éramos capaces de controlar las explosiones ni las espinas.

\- Siempre entrenábamos con Natsu - añadió Jack -. Zeref tenía un poco de miedo. Siempre estaba detrás de su padre.

\- Raziel era muy buen padre, ¿Cierto? - dijo Raios.

\- Sí, lo era. Tenía una adoración especial por sus hijos. Y siempre le habían gustado los niños.

\- Le brillaban los ojos cada vez que hablaba de ellos, de su mujer o de sus hermanos.

\- Deberías haberle visto el día que descubrió la técnica propia de Natsu. La llamó "Inferno".

\- Que nombre tan obvio.

\- La desarrolló de tal manera que llegaba a hacer que quemara a los enemigos mientras los aliados pasaban a través de las llamas sin quemarse.

\- Cómo sembrar el pánico en un paso... - murmuró Shadow. Raios le acarició.

\- Realmente era una técnica muy poderosa. Natsu podía ponerla alrededor del pueblo entero.

\- Así que... - dijo Raios -. Natsu dominaba el fuego. ¿Y Zeref? Ahora no me acuerdo y sé que lo dijo.

\- Zeref dominaba el tiempo. En ese momento paró el tiempo. Recuerdo que Raziel se asustó mucho. Y su mujer, Gabriella, salió corriendo de la casa para saber qué había pasado.

\- ¿Pero Zeref no había parado el tiempo?

\- El de todos, menos el nuestro. También el del fuego. Pero la bronca que se llevó Natsu en ese momento fue histórica. Nunca había escuchado a Raziel gritarle a uno de sus hijos.

\- A nosotros nunca nos echó la bronca.

\- Aún recuerdo lo que dijo después... ¿Cómo era?

\- "Pero ha sido increíble" - le recordó Marcos -. "No vuelvas a hacerlo sin mi permiso mientras no lo controles bien. Podrías asustar a alguien." Sí, eso dijo.

\- Cierto. Fue un poco extraño.

\- ¿Por qué no me sorprende? - preguntó Shadow, irónicamente.

\- ¿Seguro que no fue Natsu quién quemó la casa ese día? - preguntó Raios.

\- Natsu tenía un control total sobre su fuego y el fuego mágico, pero tenía muchas dificultades con el fuego natural - comentó Marcos -. Fuera quién fuera, conocía eso.

\- El día que lo atrape... Haré que todos sus órganos exploten... - gruñó Jack, enfadado.

\- Cálmate Jack.

\- ¿También os hizo daño a vosotros? - preguntó Raios.

\- Llegó a asesinarnos, pero... Igual que todos los conocidos de Raziel, resucitamos. Pero no le vimos la cara.

\- Yo sí llegué a verla - dijo Jack -. Nunca la olvidaré. Ese bastardo de pelo blanco. Era obvio que era mucho mayor que nosotros.

\- Eso nunca me lo dijiste.

\- No era necesario que lo supieras. No podrías reconocerle.

\- Aún así, era algo importante.

\- No lo vi necesario... ¿Desde cuándo un rey come así?

\- ¿Así cómo? - preguntó Raios mientras se sacaba unas espinas de la boca.

\- Has separado la carne de la espina con los dientes.

\- Me crié con Raziel en mitad del bosque. Él también era un rey atípico.

\- Cierto. Pero él no creció en un palacio.

\- Mi palacio se quemó cuando tenía cuatro años.

\- Tú ganas.

 

Raios sonrió y rascó la cabeza de Shadow, que empezaba a pedirle mimos dando cabezazos en su brazo.

 

\- ¿Cómo consigue eso? - preguntó Jack, sorprendido.

\- ¿El qué? - preguntó Raios.

\- Qué hagas lo que él quiere.

\- Eso no es verdad.

\- Acabo de verlo.

\- Soy un gato - intervino Shadow -. Tengo mis necesidades gatunas.

\- ¡Eso no explica nada!

\- No eres capaz de verlo - intervino Marcos -. Es el poder del amor...

\- No empieces con eso...

\- ¿Te molesta? - rió Marcos.

\- Siempre.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- ¡Porqué sí!

\- Discusiones de pareja... - murmuraron Shadow y Raios, a la vez que contenían su risa.

 

Jack se enfadó y subió a su habitación antes de que le sacaran más de quicio y explotara algo. Marcos sonrió.

 

\- Es tan divertido hacer que se enfade así... - rió Marcos.

\- Te gusta mucho, ¿No? - le dijo Raios.

\- No hay nada que me divierta más que eso.

\- Eres malvado...

\- Y a vosotros se os ha pegado el carácter de Raziel.

\- No me extraña. Nos pasábamos el día con él.

\- Y la noche - añadió Shadow -. Siempre dormíamos en la misma habitación.

\- ¿Y cuándo empezasteis a ser pareja? - preguntó Marcos.

\- Teníamos nuestras noches.

\- En una posada, nos dejaba solos algunas horas - explicó Raios -. En el bosque, nos alejábamos nosotros.

\- Volvíamos unas horas después.

\- ¿Y qué hacíais? - preguntó Marcos, curioso.

\- A veces simplemente paseábamos, otras... Ya me entiendes - le contestó Raios.

\- Perfectamente...

\- ¡Puedo oíros! - les gritó Jack desde arriba. Los tres se asustaron y rieron al escucharle.

\- Tiene los oídos muy sensibles - explicó Marcos -. Nosotros ya somos nietos de demonios, así que no se nota en nuestro aspecto físico, pero seguimos teniendo los poderes de demonio.

\- ¿Qué clase de demonio eran vuestros abuelos? - preguntó Raios.

\- Hay muchos tipos de demonios. Algunos se relacionan con la naturaleza, como yo. Domino cualquier tipo de espinas como si fueran una extensión de mi cuerpo. También puedo crearlas. El abuelo de Jack era del tipo animal explosivo.

\- ¿Los tipos se combinan?

\- La mayoría de las veces. Pero no con Raziel.

\- Lo sé. Su padre era uno de los cuatro grandes demonios, Lucifer.

\- Y eso le convertía en uno de los más poderosos. Los cuatro grandes demonios lo dominan todo.

\- ¿Y los otros tres?

\- Desconozco sus nombres.

\- ¿Qué sabes del padrastro de Raziel?

\- ¿Ezequiel? Igual que vosotros, Raziel heredó mucho de él. Era alguien muy alegre. Recuerdo cuando sus hermanos le dijeron que debía volver con ellos, que no podía quedarse más en este mundo. Dijo que lo primero que haría al llegar a esa dimensión sería romperles la nariz a los tres.

\- Un hombre con carácter... Igual que Raziel.

\- Sé que quiere volver. Aunque haga años que no le vea, lo sé. Adora a su familia y hará lo que sea para protegerla. Pero no puede hacer nada en una dimensión aislada de todo.

\- ¿Cómo se abre?

\- Sólo los arcángeles lo saben.

\- He escuchado algo extraño - dijo Jack desde las escaleras -. Hay un tipo de cabello negro y ojos verdes preguntando por el hechizo que abre la dimensión de los arcángeles. La gente dice que está loco.

\- Raziel dijo que si suprimiera su poder de demonio, su cabello sería negro - dijo Raios.

\- La madre de Raziel, Sarah, tenía los ojos negros. Eso nos dijo él. Azrael los heredó.

\- ¿Seguro que no era Raziel?

\- No, no lo es. Se hablaba de un demonio completo. Alguien con el poder de hipnotizar a humanos. Raziel no sabe hacer eso.

\- ¿Crees que era...?

\- ¿Su padre? Es probable.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quiere de los arcángeles? - se preguntó Marcos.

\- Sea lo que sea, no puede ser bueno.

\- ¿Y si vamos a buscarle? - propuso Shadow.

\- Estamos hablando de un demonio, Shadow - le dijo Raios.

\- Y yo veo un Devil Slayer en esta habitación.

\- ¿No os afectara a vosotros?

\- No te preocupes - le dijo Marcos -. Llevamos seis años aquí. Nuestro jefe empieza a sospechar. ¿Sabes dónde está, Jack?

\- Ni idea. Nuestros invitados pueden dedicarse a reunir información.

\- Empezaremos mañana - les dijo Raios. Marcos asintió.

 

Los cuatro terminaron de cenar y se fueron a dormir. Durante las dos semanas siguientes, Raios y Shadow reunieron toda la información posible mientras Jack y Marcos trabajaban. Los últimos dos días, ellos dejaron su trabajo y fueron a decirle al hombre que les había alquilado la casa que se iban.


	20. Lucifer

El día que se iban, el hombre que les había alquilado la casa fue a despedirles. Habían sido los inquilinos que menos problemas le habían dado. Les dio un regalo de despedida y se fue. Los cuatro se encaminaron hacia el Oriente.

 

\- ¿Y bien? - preguntó Jack.

\- El hombre que conoce lo que buscaba ese demonio está bastante lejos - le contestó Raios -. En una isla al otro lado del continente.

\- Eso está muy lejos... ¿Vamos a ir andando?

\- Sí.

\- Llegaremos tarde.

\- Deja de ser tan negativo - le pidió Marcos -. ¿Y Shadow?

\- Se ha adelantado - le dijo Raios -. Quería ver si era capaz de atrapar al demonio.

\- ¿Y lo conseguirá? - preguntó Jack.

\- Es el más rápido entre las sombras. Le atrapará.

 

Unos días más tarde, llegaron al pueblo vecino. Se encontraron a Shadow gritándose con un hombre en mitad del pueblo. El hombre tenía el cabello largo y negro, la piel morena y los ojos verdes. Sólo vestía unos pantalones piratas rasgados.

 

\- ¡Suéltame maldito gato! - le gritó el hombre a Shadow -. ¡Tú no puedes entender esto!

\- Eso dicen todos - le replicó Shadow, haciéndose el interesante.

\- Yo no digo eso - intervino Raios -. Veo que le has atrapado.

\- La magia de God Slayer es efectiva para atrapar demonios, pero no para matarlos.

\- Había que atraparlo, no matarlo.

\- Ya lo sé.

 

Se lo llevaron a un pequeño restaurante. Marcos le ató las piernas al suelo con sus espinas. El hombre empezó a engullir comida.

 

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevabas sin comer? - le preguntó Raios.

\- ¿Semanas? ¿Meses? No lo recuerdo. Quizás años - le contestó el hombre, con la boca llena.

\- ¿Qué estás buscando en la dimensión de los arcángeles?

\- ¿Habéis escuchado los rumores? Sois los primeros que conseguís capturarme, pero muchos lo han intentado.

\- Dime la verdad.

\- Hubo un malentendido y tengo que arreglarlo. Pero el arcángel con el que tengo que hablar está allí y no saldrá tan fácilmente.

\- ¿Qué arcángel?

\- Ezequiel.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Es algo delicado. Dudo que unos niños solteros como vosotros lo entiendan.

\- Jack puede que no, pero Marcos tuvo pareja... Y el Exceed y yo estamos casados.

\- Eso no me lo esperaba.

\- ¿Qué malentendido hay entre tú y Ezequiel?

 

El hombre dejó la comida por un momento. Sus ojos entristecieron.

 

\- Mis hermanos difundieron rumores falsos sobre mí - explicó el hombre.

\- ¿Qué rumores?

\- Que había violado a una mujer. Era mentira. Yo...

 

El hombre se puso a llorar. Shadow acarició su espalda, con cara de preocupación. El hombre le miró y le abrazó. Shadow tardó un poco en reaccionar, pero le devolvió el abrazo. Raios miró a Marcos y ambos asintieron. Jack se llevó las manos a la cara.

 

\- Termina de comer y vayamos a un sitio más tranquilo - le dijo Marcos al hombre. Éste asintió y siguió comiendo.

 

Después de comer, salieron del pueblo y se ocultaron en el bosque. No querían que la gente se asustara por lo que les iba a explicar ese hombre. Se metieron en una cueva cercana.

 

\- Siento que hayas revivido un mal recuerdo - le dijo Raios al hombre, mientras encendía una fogata con magia.

\- Tienes un nivel de magia interesante - le dijo el hombre a Raios -. ¿De dónde eres?

\- Mi reino ya no existe. Se quemó hasta ser reducido a ceniza.

\- Lo siento.

\- No pareces un demonio.

\- Los cuatro grandes nos ocultamos muy bien entre los humanos.

\- ¿Estás más tranquilo?

\- Si... Siento mucho el numerito que os he montado en ese restaurante.

\- No importa. ¿Nos vas a contar qué ha pasado?

\- Es complicado.

\- Tenemos tiempo.

\- Cómo ya os he dicho, soy uno de los cuatro grandes demonios. Mi nombre es Lucifer.

\- ¿Lucifer? ¿El verdadero Lucifer?

\- Por vuestras reacciones, no es la primera vez que escucháis hablar de mí.

\- Tú... Explícate. Guarda las bombas, Jack.

\- Os lo he dicho antes. Mis hermanos difundieron rumores falsos sobre mí. Dijeron que había violado a la mujer de Ezequiel, Sarah. Es mentira, no lo hice.

\- ¿Estás seguro de eso?

\- Originalmente, Ezequiel y yo éramos la misma alma. Fuimos divididos hace demasiado tiempo, y fue el mismo tiempo el que complementó la parte que nos faltaba con una nueva. Nuestros cuerpos no comparten ningún tipo de sangre, pero ambos compartimos personalidad y sentimientos.

\- ¿Qué estás intentado explicarnos?

\- Sarah estaba enamorada de Ezequiel y de mí. Era sólo cuestión de tiempo que nos encontráramos. Quería explicárselo, pero mis hermanos se enteraron antes por uno de sus demonios espía. Dijeron que la había violado, y eso fue lo que le llegó a él.

\- ¿No lo hiciste?

\- Íbamos a explicárselo poco después, pero los rumores se adelantaron. Me fui lo más lejos que pude. Cuando tuve el valor de volver, ella ya había muerto. Cuando pregunté, me dijeron que fue después de dar a luz a su tercer hijo.

\- Así fue. Eso es lo que siempre nos contó Raziel.

\- ¿Raziel?

\- Es el segundo hijo de Sarah. Pero la oscuridad le ha consumido. Ha visto morir a todos los que quiere con sus propios ojos. Su mujer, sus hijos, su hermano mayor...

\- Pobre...

\- Shadow, ¿Dónde guardamos esa libreta de dibujos que nos dio ese chico en Hargeon?

\- Está por aquí - dijo Shadow mientras rebuscaba en las bolsas -. Veamos...

\- ¿De qué le conocéis? - preguntó Lucifer.

\- Era nuestro maestro. Nos vio morir. ¡Aquí está!

 

Shadow sacó una libreta y se puso a buscar. Le mostró un dibujo muy concreto a Lucifer. Éste cogió la libreta y la abrazó, poniéndose a llorar.

 

\- Es mi hijo... - dijo entre lágrimas.

\- Él creció creyendo que habías violado a su madre, y lo sigue pensando aún. Si fueras a verle, probablemente te mataría.

\- Si tan solo hubiera llegado antes que mis hermanos... Podría haber disfrutado de él como hijo...

\- Seguro que, si se lo explicamos a Ezequiel, él lo entenderá.

\- No querrá escucharme...

\- Eso no lo sabes.

\- Siempre podemos obligarle - añadió Marcos.

\- Sí... Podemos hacerle explotar... - planeó Jack.

\- ¡No! - le gritaron Marcos, Raios y Shadow -. ¡Nada de explotar!

 

Lucifer se sorprendió por la coordinación de los tres chicos y rió. Después se quedó dormido abrazado al dibujo. Raios fue a buscar algo para cenar mientras Shadow cubría a Lucifer con una manta de sombras. Marcos salió a por un poco de agua y Jack observó el fuego.

 

\- ¿Estás seguro de que no mentía? - le preguntó Jack a Shadow.

\- Ha reaccionado igual que Raziel cuando hablaba de sus hijos - le contestó Shadow -. Dudo mucho que alguien que haga eso esté mintiendo.

\- ¿De verdad crees que Ezequiel lo aceptará? Vosotros no lo conocisteis.

\- ¿Y vosotros?

\- Le vimos un par de veces. Adoraba a sus nietos, pero... Recuerdo a Raziel tumbado boca abajo en el sofá de su casa sin querer moverse cuando le obligaron a irse.

\- No era su verdadero padre, pero le quería igual. Eso fue lo que siempre nos dijo. Lo mismo con sus hermanos.

\- ¿Aún duerme? - preguntó Raios, entrando en la cueva y cargando un jabalí.

\- Sí. Es un demonio, pero duerme como un angelito - le contestó Shadow.

\- Déjale dormir. Quizás el olor a jabalí lo despierte. Puede que tenga hambre.

\- Ha estado comiendo tres horas - se quejó Jack -. ¿Cómo va a tener hambre?

\- Quién sabe...

 

Marcos volvió con varias botellas de agua. Necesitaban para el viaje.

 

\- ¿Dónde estabas? - le preguntó Jack -. Has tardado mucho. El jabalí está casi listo.

\- Volví al pueblo - le contestó Marcos -. Vi estas botellas metálicas para agua antes, y tuve que ir a comprarlas.

\- ¿La mantendrán fría? - preguntó Raios.

\- Sí no las dejas al sol, sí. Al menos, no se romperán como las de cristal o cerámica.

\- Interesante...

 

Cuando el jabalí estuvo cocinado, los cuatro se pusieron a comer. De repente, Lucifer se incorporó, asustándoles.

 

\- ¿Eso qué huelo es jabalí? - preguntó Lucifer, aún con los ojos cerrados.

\- Si me devuelves esa libreta y abres los ojos, podrás comerlo - le dijo Raios.

 

Lucifer sonrió al abrir los ojos. Le devolvió la libreta a Raios con mucho cuidado y se puso a comer con el resto. Cuando se terminaron el jabalí, los cincos se fueron a dormir.

 

\- ¿De verdad estáis casados? - les preguntó Lucifer a Shadow y Raios.

\- Nos casó Raziel - le contestó Raios.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Fue una boda muy corta. Ni siquiera teníamos anillos.

\- ¿Por qué se fue?

\- Nos vio morir.

\- ¿Moristeis?

\- Como muchos de los conocidos de Raziel - aclaró Marcos -, ellos han resucitado sin que él lo sepa. Sea quien sea, quiere convertirle en un arma. Si nos acercamos, volverá a matarnos. No tendremos tanta suerte una segunda vez.

\- Ya veo...

\- No te preocupes - intentó animarle Raios -. Lo arreglaremos, aunque tardemos una eternidad. Lo primero es sacar a Ezequiel de su prisión.

 

Lucifer y Marcos rieron. Shadow sonrió y se abrazó aún más a Raios. Jack se hizo el dormido, pero sonrió al escucharles. Después de eso, todos se fueron a dormir.


	21. Ezequiel

Durante el siguiente año y medio, fueron buscando por diferentes pueblos y ciudades, y diferentes países. Por cada sitio que pasaban, les decían algo diferente. En el mismo pueblo, podían llegar a tener hasta seis versiones de la historia. Algunos decían que era un hombre, otros que era una mujer. Incluso les llegaban a decir que era el descendiente de un arcángel. Lucifer empezaba a dudar que lo encontraran nunca.

 

\- Hemos llegado al mar - anunció Raios -. Tenemos que encontrar un transporte que nos lleve al otro lado o ir volando.

\- Necesito descansar un poco - les dijo Lucifer -. Aquí, yo soy el viejo.

\- Sé que no crees que le encontremos. ¿Te has cansado de buscar?

\- ¿Y quién no? Llevo demasiado tiempo buscando...

\- ¿Cuánto?

\- Desde que escuché que sus hermanos le habían reclamado.

\- Míralo por el lado bueno. Ahora sabes que tienes un hijo. Y Ezequiel sabrá la verdad cuando le encuentres. ¿No era eso lo más importante para ti?

 

Lucifer le sonrió. Raios tenía razón, pero él se sentía cada vez más lejos de su objetivo.

 

\- ¿Y tu marido? - preguntó Jack de repente.

\- No lo sé - le contestó Raios -. Lleva unos días actuando extraño y no quiere decirme que pasa. Empieza a preocuparme.

\- ¿No se habrá hartado de ti y se habrá ido con otro?

\- ¡Jack! - le gritaron Marcos y Lucifer. Raios estaba helado.

\- No lo sé... Puede ser... ¿Se ha hartado de mí...?

 

Raios empezó a llorar. Lucifer y Marcos intentaron consolarle mientras Jack intentaba disculparse. Fue entonces cuando Shadow apareció y le pegó una patada a Jack.

 

\- ¿Quién se ha hartado de quién? - dijo Shadow, enfadado. Raios le abrazó -. Estoy aquí, tranquilo.

\- ¿Dónde estabas? - le preguntó Raios, aún llorando.

\- Quería daros una sorpresa. A todos. Tuve que hacerlo todo muy a escondidas y me aproveché de que nos quedáramos unos días en ese pueblo.

\- ¿Qué clase de sorpresa requiere todo eso?

\- Si te apartas, podrás verlo.

 

Raios soltó a Shadow y se dio cuenta del yukata que llevaba. Era negro, con patitas de gato rojas.

 

\- ¿Qué es eso? - preguntó Raios, llorando y riendo a la vez.

\- Es el traje típico de estos países. Tuve que mediros dormidos para que pudieran hacer los vuestros.

\- Espera... ¿Qué?

 

Shadow sonrió y mostró un gran paquete que llevaba en su mano izquierda. De dentro, sacó un yukata para cada uno. Raios le levantó y le besó.

 

\- No vuelvas a asustarme así - le pidió Raios.

\- No estabas preocupado, hasta que...

 

Shadow le lanzó una mirada asesina a Jack, el cuál retrocedió tres pasos. Frente a él apareció un gran dragón de sombras que le persiguió por toda la playa.

 

\- ¿De dónde ha salido eso? - preguntó Lucifer, observando el dragón.

\- ¿Desde cuándo puedes hacer eso? - le preguntó Raios a Shadow.

\- ¿De verdad crees que eres el único que entrena a escondidas? - le contestó Shadow -. Puede que sea más débil que tú, pero sigo siendo muy poderoso.

\- Lo sé, mi pequeño gatito...

 

Se besaron. Lucifer y Marcos decidieron darles un poco de intimidad mientras se probaban sus yukatas. El de Marcos era negro con dibujos de espinas marrones. El de Lucifer también era negro, pero con unos dibujos azules en sus mangas y cuello.

 

\- Estas marcas... - se fijó Lucifer -. Son las suyas, ¿Verdad?

\- Sí, son las de Raziel - le contestó Marcos.

\- Este gatito...

\- Él sabe lo mucho que quieres a tu hijo. Y aún no hemos visto tu forma de demonio.

\- Sólo espero no romperlo al transformarme. Es muy cómodo.

\- Espera. ¿Sólo llevas esos pantalones rotos porque siempre rompes tu ropa al transformarte?

\- Eres nieto de demonio, supongo que no puedes entenderlo.

\- Nunca he intentado transformarme en demonio, pero Jack puede.

\- ¿Ah, sí?

\- En un chacal. Pero tiene el tamaño de un gato por alguna razón.

\- Que mono...

\- Pero de un gato de tamaño pequeño.

\- Eso quiero verlo.

\- Será difícil. Nunca se transforma.

\- Qué lástima...

 

Ambos volvieron dónde estaban Raios y Shadow. Raios ya llevaba su yukata. Era de un rojo oscuro, con dibujos de ramas de árboles negros. Aún llevaba a Shadow en brazos.

 

\- ¿No vas a soltarle? - le preguntó Lucifer.

\- No por ahora - le contestó Raios. Shadow rió.

\- ¿Y Jack? - preguntó Marcos.

\- Aún corre.

\- Que siga corriendo...

\- ¿Y esa cara?

\- Es su parte maligna, asomándose... - explicó Lucifer, intentando asustarles -. ¿No cuela?

\- Raziel sabía cómo asustarnos.

\- Entonces tendré que esforzarme.

\- ¿Alguien sabe cómo llegar a la isla? - preguntó Marcos.

\- Aún no - le contestó Shadow -. Y no parece haber ningún pueblo más cercano que el que hemos dejado esta mañana.

\- Un barco nos iría muy bien, pero...

\- ¿Alguien ha pedido un barco? - dijo Lucifer de repente. Estaba subido en un barco de madera negra con velas blancas.

\- ¿De dónde ha salido eso? - le preguntaron los tres chicos.

\- Magia... Del gran demonio... ¡Subid!

\- ¿Y Jack? - preguntó Marcos.

\- Ahora le traigo - le dijo Shadow.

 

Los tres subieron al barco. Jack fue lanzado poco después por el dragón de sombras, que se deshizo en el aire. Fueron diez días de viaje por mar muy tranquilos. Tan tranquilos, que Lucifer se pasaba las horas tomando el sol desnudo en la cubierta, Jack siempre estaba vigilado si veía tierra, Marcos leía libros, y Raios y Shadow se dedicaban a pescar algún que otro pez.

 

El día que llegaron, Lucifer hizo desaparecer el barco cuando todos hubieron desembarcado. Cuatro días después, entraban en el pueblo del que habían escuchado los rumores. Preguntaron en varios sitios dónde encontrar a la persona que conocía la entrada a la dimensión de los arcángeles, pero nadie sabía nada. Al mediodía, empezaban a darse por vencidos.

 

\- Es imposible... - se desanimó Lucifer -. Nunca le encontraremos...

\- Tiene que estar en alguna parte - intentó animarle Raios -. Lo sé, y vamos a encontrarle.

\- Pero nadie nos ha dado ninguna pista...

\- Tenemos que seguir buscando.

\- Déjalo... Habéis hecho mucho creyendo en mí y acompañándome hasta aquí. Os lo agradezco mucho, pero aquí termina nuestro viaje. Podéis seguir con el vuestro.

\- Son ellos señorita Anna - le dijo un anciano del pueblo a una mujer de cabello rubio mientras les señalaba.

\- Gracias, vuelve a casa - le contestó la mujer antes de acercarse a ellos. El anciano se fue -. Veamos... Un Exceed, un humano bastante alto, dos nietos de demonio y un gran demonio. Una combinación bastante extraña.

\- ¿Quién eres? - le preguntó Raios.

\- Soy Anna Heartfilia, la esposa de Sting Eucliffe, el hermano mayor de Raziel.

\- Pero eso es...

\- Es una larga historia. Y creo que tenéis con vosotros otra bastante interesante. Venid.

 

Anna les guió hasta una casa a las afueras del pueblo. Allí había un chico vestido con una túnica blanca, cabello rubio y ojos azules. No debía ser mucho mayor que Shadow.

 

\- ¿Quiénes son? - preguntó el chico.

\- Los discípulos de Raziel, los amigos de Natsu y Zeref y...

\- Es un alto demonio.

\- Y no uno cualquiera. Es el padre de Raziel.

\- ¿Qué hace aquí?

 

El chico se levantó. Estaba enfadado por algo.

 

\- ¡Magno! - le gritó Anna -. Son nuestros invitados. Siéntate.

\- Pero mamá...

\- ¡Nada de peros! ¡Siéntate!

 

El chico se sentó, maldiciendo a alguien.

 

\- Lo siento - se disculpó Anna -. Creció sin padre.

\- ¿Cuántos años tiene? - preguntó Raios.

\- Cuatro menos que tú. Sentaos e ignoradle. Contadme que ha pasado.

 

Los cincos se sentaron. Lucifer le contó su historia a Anna.

 

\- No le creo - dijo Magno desde su rincón, vigilando cada movimiento de Lucifer.

\- ¿Qué pruebas os a dado a vosotros para creerle? - les preguntó Anna a los cuatro chicos.

\- No sabía que tenía un hijo - explicó Raios -. Sin decirle nada, le mostramos un dibujo de Raziel y se echó a llorar. Dedujo enseguida que era su hijo. Los ojos que tenía en ese momento nos indicaban que no mentía.

\- Se quedó dormido abrazado a ese dibujo - añadió Shadow -. Su cara mostraba la felicidad más absoluta.

\- Me vale - les dijo Anna -. Ahora me falta conocer vuestros nombres, pareja.

\- ¿Cómo sabes qué...? - preguntó Raios.

\- Ah, eso. Estaba con Raziel cuando os comprometisteis en ese restaurante.

\- ¿Estabas allí?

\- Y Raziel también.

\- ¿Me vio hacer el ridículo?

\- Espera... ¿Era el que escupió el vino? - preguntó Shadow.

\- Era él - le contestó Anna.

\- Pero... Tú tenías el cabello blanco...

\- Estaba enferma. Morí unos días antes de que vosotros fuerais asesinados. Resucité unos días después.

\- ¡Eres humana! - le gritaron los cinco -. ¿¡Cómo!?

\- Sting. Él puso una magia en mí para que siempre pudiéramos estar juntos. Pero... Él murió.

\- Sting era inmortal de nacimiento - dijo Lucifer -. ¿Cómo murió?

\- Alguien ha estado experimentado con demonios que puedan matar a inmortales. Normalmente la inmortalidad de un Slayer llega con los treinta años, pero... Vuestro caso es diferente. Raios dominó los tres tipos de Slayer antes de los dieciocho y Shadow estaba maldito. Ambos ya erais inmortales ese día. Y quién controlaba a los demonios lo sabía.

\- ¿De verdad? - se sorprendieron Raios y Shadow.

\- Pero el único demonio que salió bien fue aniquilado por Raziel. Aunque no fue ese demonio el que mató al resto.

\- ¿Sabes quién fue? - preguntó Jack con un evidente enfado -. Él nos asesinó a mí y a Marcos. Le vi la cara. ¿Quién era?

\- El sobrino de Gabriella, la esposa de Raziel. Su nombre es Tamashi. Es mitad hada, pero parece que no usa esos poderes. Se rumorea que él puede controlar la vida de las personas, decidiendo si viven o mueren. A veces, se lleva sus almas.

\- No se llevó las nuestras, por eso pudimos resucitar - dedujo Marcos.

\- Exacto. Cuando mata a un inmortal, si no se lleva su alma, éste puede resucitar. Pero parece que él aún no lo sabe.

\- No podemos arriesgarnos - le dijo Raios -. Si ya lo sabe, moriremos de verdad.

\- Lo sé. Aunque sea doloroso para algunos, no podemos acercarnos a Raziel. Le vigilan. Necesitan que sea su arma.

\- Me temo que Raziel abandonó su humanidad. Ya no podemos hacer nada para salvarle.

\- Podemos, pero necesitamos a los gemelos. Natsu y Zeref són los únicos que pueden hacerle reaccionar, pero...

\- ¿Pero?

\- Natsu fue uno de los Dragon Slayers enviados al futuro, y la personalidad de Zeref cambió radicalmente después de que Natsu fuera al futuro. Parecía que era lo único que le mantenía cuerdo.

\- Pobres... - dijo Lucifer de repente -. A mí no querrá verme. Ni siquiera me conoce.

\- ¿Aún quieres ir a hablar con Ezequiel?

\- Por supuesto. Tengo que aclarar lo que hubo entre Sarah y yo. Mis hermanos lo liaron todo.

\- Cinco minutos - dijo Magno de repente -. Es el tiempo que puedo mantener el portal abierto. Y necesito varios meses antes de poder volver a abrir otro.

\- No te quedes ahí, tráelo aquí - le pidió Anna -. Sé muy bien que él lo agradecerá.

\- ¿Podéis guardarme el yukata? - pidió Lucifer -. No quiero que se rompa si necesito transformarme.

\- Claro - le dijo Shadow.

 

Lucifer se quitó el yukata y se puso sus pantalones de siempre allí mismo. Magno no supo cómo reaccionar y se sonrojó. A Anna no le importó demasiado.

 

\- No pareces muy alterada - le dijo Lucifer a Anna.

\- Me crié con Ezequiel y sus hijos. Ya nada me sorprende. Magno, abre el portal.

 

Magno abrió el portal y Lucifer entró. Al otro lado sólo había oscuridad, algunas lámparas, libros por todas partes, un sofá y tres hombres.

 

\- ¿Quién eres? - preguntó uno de los hombres, dejando su libro y provocando que los otros dos le imitaran.

\- Raphael, Gabriel y Michael - dijo Lucifer -. ¿Dónde está Ezequiel?

\- Márchate. Él no tiene permitido volver a ver a su familia.

\- Oh, no. No he venido a llevarlo de vuelta. He venido a reírme de él. Fuí yo el que violó a su mujer.

 

Como un rayo, un hombre apareció de la oscuridad, arrastrando unas cadenas. Las había roto sólo escucharle. Se lanzó encima de Lucifer para golpearle, pero éste lo esquivó, provocando que el hombre cruzara el portal que había detrás de él.

 

\- ¡Atrapadle! - gritó otro de los hombres.

\- No os será tan fácil... - les dijo Lucifer.

 

Lucifer se transformó en demonio y usó su magia para mandarles al otro lado de su pequeña dimensión. Después les ató con las mismas cadenas con las que mantenían atado a Ezequiel.

 

\- Me encantaría hacer esto con Satan, Beelzebub y Samael, pero... No puedo entrar en el infierno. La puerta está sellada. Oh espera, mejor para mí. Así no tengo que verles la cara. Volved a acercaros a Ezequiel y será lo último que hagáis.

 

Lucifer salió de la dimensión de los arcángeles y vio a Ezequiel abrazado a Anna, llorando. Se sentó detrás de ellos, pero no deshizo su transformación en demonio. Fue entonces cuando el resto se dio cuenta de que su cuerno derecho era mucho más pequeño que el izquierdo, y de las cicatrices que tenía en sus alas, cola y piernas. Ninguno de ellos dijo nada. Sabían que iba a explicarlo.

 

Un par de horas más tarde, Ezequiel se separó de Anna. Ella le quitó las cadenas de las manos y los pies.

 

\- Lucifer quiere hablar contigo - le dijo Anna a Ezequiel -. Es importante que le escuches.

\- Ya he escuchado todo lo que tenía que decirme - dijo Ezequiel antes de girarse a darle un puñetazo a Lucifer. Éste lo paró.

\- Tenía que hacerte salir, así que mentí - le dijo Lucifer.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Sarah.

 

Ezequiel bajó el puño al escuchar ese nombre. Se sorprendió al ver su cara. Lucifer esbozó una sonrisa.

 

\- Lucy... - murmuró Ezequiel.

\- Ha pasado tiempo, Ezel.

\- ¿Qué le ha pasado a tu...?

\- Mis hermanos me lo arrancaron. Me peleé con ellos.

\- ¿Por qué...?

\- Por difundir rumores falsos sobre mí y Sarah. No la violé. Nunca lo hice, pero no pude acercarme hasta varios años después. Ella ya había muerto y sabía que habías escuchado esos rumores.

\- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

\- No me hubieras creído.

\- ¿Quién te dijo que no?

 

En ese momento, Lucifer se echó a llorar como un niño pequeño. Ezequiel le cogió en brazos y le abrazó. Lucifer se agarró enseguida a él para seguir llorando.

 

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? - preguntó Magno.

\- Es un poco largo de explicar - le contestó Anna -. Y no es el mejor momento para hacerlo.

\- ¡Mamá!

\- Es verdad. Ellos conocen mejor que nadie esa historia. Y era mi favorita cuando era pequeña.

\- ¿De verdad criaste a la mujer de tu hijo? - susurró Lucifer. Ezequiel rió.

\- No fui yo - le contestó Ezequiel, susurrando -. Fue tu hijo, Raziel.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Sí... Era un chico muy amable y cariñoso. Ya me han contado lo que le ha pasado.

\- Me hubiera gustado poder criarle...

\- Deberías haber venido igualmente. Hubieras podido.

\- Pero ahora no hay vuelta atrás...

\- No importa...

\- ¿Puedes bajarme?

\- No.

\- Oh, por favor...

\- No quiero. Es como si abrazara a Raziel otra vez...

\- Tienes mucho que contarme de él.

\- Lo sé.

\- Y los niños quieren una explicación a vuestro comportamiento - les dijo Anna.

\- Gays... - murmuraron Raios y Shadow.

\- ¡No es eso! - les gritaron Lucifer y Ezequiel, mientras escuchaban sus risas malvadas.

\- ¿Y qué es? - preguntó Marcos, riéndose.

\- Es algo mucho más antiguo, de cuando éramos una sola alma - explicó Lucifer.

\- Ah, eso... ¿Qué pasó realmente?

 

Lucifer deshizo su transformación en demonio y saltó de los brazos de Ezequiel. Los dos se sentaron el uno al lado del otro. Anna sacó algunos aperitivos.

 

\- ¿Empiezas tú o empiezo yo? - preguntó Ezequiel.

\- Empieza tú, la recuerdas mejor - le contestó Lucifer.

\- Eh... Veamos... ¿Cómo empezaba?

\- Hace miles de años...

\- Pero varios miles... Demasiados...

\- No te enrolles ahí...

\- Lucifer y yo éramos la misma alma.

\- De hecho, nosotros y nuestros tres hermanos. Cuatro almas diferentes.

\- Sí. Éramos conocidos como los cuatro arcángeles supremos. Pero los dioses decidieron que esos cuatro arcángeles supremos eran demasiado peligrosos y los dividieron en dos.

\- Los arcángeles y los altos demonios que vosotros conocéis.

\- Sólo se nos contó esta historia a nosotros dos. No recordamos nada de cuando éramos la misma persona. Y de después, sólo esta historia y nuestras caras antes de ser separados en dos dimensiones diferentes.

\- Aparte de los sobrenombres que nos dimos el uno al otro.

\- Fue para poder reconocernos si algún día nos volvíamos a encontrar.

\- Aunque nunca pensé que nos enamoraríamos de la misma mujer...

\- Pero yo llegué primero.

\- Aún así, tuve un hijo con ella.

\- Yo tuve dos. Y tengo más nietos que tú.

\- Oh... Pero yo he encadenado a tus hermanos, y tú habías sido sometido por ellos.

\- Mierda...

 

Anna empezó a reírse. Todos la miraron sin saber por qué se reía.

 

\- Lo siento - dijo Anna, intentando parar de reír -. Acaban de recordarme a Sting y Raziel cuando se peleaban por tonterías.

 

Lucifer y Ezequiel se miraron y empezaron a reírse. El resto se unió poco después, excepto Magno, que cubrió su rostro con sus manos.

 

\- Todos locos... - murmuró Magno.

\- Y tú eres hijo y nieto de dos de esos locos - le dijo Anna.

\- Esa es la peor parte...

\- Anna, ¿Por qué le pusiste Magno? - preguntó Ezequiel.

\- Sting siempre quiso ponerle ese nombre a un hijo suyo - explicó Anna -. Magno es el apodo. Su verdadero nombre es Carlomagno Eucliffe.

\- ¿Pero Sting no había renunciado a su apellido al casarse contigo?

\- Sí, pero le dije que si le ponía Carlomagno a uno de nuestros hijos, iba a llevar su apellido.

\- ¿Sarah no se apellidaba Dreyar? - preguntó Lucifer de repente.

\- Eucliffe fue el apellido que nos dieron a los arcángeles - le contestó Ezequiel.

\- Qué suerte...

\- Si quieres, puedes coger el mío.

\- Gracias, pero no lo necesito.

\- Raziel se apellida Eucliffe.

\- Puede que lo necesite más adelante.

\- Realmente, Azrael es el único que se apellida Dreyar. Raziel también cambió su apellido por el de su mujer.

\- Oh... Me gustaría conocerla.

\- A los que no vas a conocer van a ser tus nietos.

\- Error - dijo Marcos de repente -. Hay uno al que Raziel no conoce. Se llama Morgana, es una chica y es exactamente igual que su padre.

\- Quiero verla - dijeron Ezequiel y Lucifer al unísono. Sus ojos brillaban.

\- Está con su madre, en un sitio secreto.

\- Ya sé dónde - dijo Anna.

\- Yo también - añadió Ezequiel.

\- ¿Dónde? - preguntó Lucifer.

\- Es un secreto. Ya lo verás.

\- ¿Y si vamos ahora? - propuso Raios -. Tenemos toda la eternidad para explorar el mundo. Y esto es importante para vosotros.

\- Y podemos volver a visitar a nuestros amigos en Hargeon - añadió Shadow. Raios asintió.

\- Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que les vimos.

\- Dejad que me despida de la gente del pueblo y nos vamos - les pidió Anna -. Pero lo hare mañana. Es muy tarde. Vamos todos a dormir.

\- Pero primero cenamos - pidió Ezequiel -. Tengo hambre.

 

Cenaron y se fueron a dormir. Lucifer y Ezequiel se pasaron una buena parte de la noche hablando.


	22. Reino de las hadas

A primera hora de la mañana de día siguiente, Anna salió a despedirse de la gente del pueblo y a agradecerles que la acogieran todo ese tiempo. Después volvió dónde estaban los demás.

 

\- Mamá, me avergüenzas - le dijo Magno a Anna.

\- Y tú eres un chico de veinticuatro años al cuál tengo que bañarle porque no puede hacerlo solo - replicó Anna -. Si fuera por tus alas no me importaría, pero no es por eso.

\- ¿Eh...? Pero si yo me baño solo desde los cuatro años... - dijo Raios.

\- Tampoco tenías otra opción - le replicó Magno.

\- Raziel. Pero Mothergrea me enseñó como lavarme solo, así que Raziel no tenía que hacerlo. A veces lo hacía porque le apetecía. Después descubrí que era porque echaba de menos a sus hijos.

\- ¿Nos vamos? - preguntó Marcos. Raios asintió.

 

Shadow les obligó a alejarse usando su magia de sombra en el instante en el que Raios se transformaba en dragón.

 

\- Es más grande de lo que imaginaba - dijo Anna al verle. Todos asintieron, excepto Magno, que seguía con la boca abierta.

\- ¿¡Enserio mamá!? - le gritó Magno -. ¡Acaba de convertirse en un maldito dragón! ¿¡Y lo único que se te ocurre decir es que es más grande de lo que esperabas!?

\- Es un Dragon Slayer. Era obvio que iba a convertirse en dragón.

\- Tiene una bonita forma - dijo Ezequiel -. ¿Los árboles van incluidos?

\- Sí - le contestó Shadow -. Y aún son árboles jóvenes. Se convertirá en un bosque espeso.

\- ¿Puedo vivir allí? - preguntó Lucifer, emocionado.

\- No - le contestó Raios -. Es mi cuerpo. Sólo Shadow puede vivir en él.

\- Ya lo sé. Es un gatito afortunado. Ojalá fuera él.

 

Los presentes rieron, excepto Magno, que se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Después subieron encima de Raios y éste salió volando a toda velocidad.

 

\- Echaba de menos esta sensación - dijo Anna, sentada encima de la cabeza de Raios.

\- ¿Volabas mucho? - le preguntó Raios.

\- Con Raziel. Cuando era pequeña me ponía muy celosa cada vez que veía a Sting coqueteando con otra persona. Raziel siempre me llevaba a dar una vuelta para que me olvidara de eso.

\- Por cierto Anna - dijo Ezequiel -. ¿Qué demonios llevas puesto?

\- ¿Esto? Combiné un kimono sencillo con un traje de shinobi. Es muy cómodo para pelear.

\- Sting dijo lo mismo de los kimonos de hombre...

\- Los de mujer están más limitados.

\- Te queda bien.

\- Eso no es lo que piensas.

\- Sting me mataría si lo dijera.

\- Dilo.

\- Estás muy sexy con él.

\- Gracias.

\- ¡Mamá! - gritó Magno.

\- Es mi suegro. Puede decir lo que quiera. Y sigue siendo tu abuelo.

\- Me niego a estar en esta familia.

\- Lo siento, naciste en ella. Y heredaste mucho más de tu padre de lo que crees.

\- No me hables de él.

\- ¿Qué le pasa? - preguntó Lucifer.

\- Está resentido con su difunto padre desde que nació. Según él, nos abandonó.

\- Eso fue lo que hizo - replicó Magno.

\- No lo hizo. Estaba de viaje cuando fue asesinado.

\- Excusas...

\- Está en esa fase - dijo Ezequiel.

\- ¿Qué fase? - preguntó Lucifer.

\- La misma que pasé yo cuando Raziel nació y la que pasó Raziel cuando su madre murió. Se niega a aceptar los hechos.

\- ¿Y cómo lo superasteis?

\- En mi caso, fue cuando Sting decidió mostrarle a Raziel lo que las partículas de demonio le habían hecho a su cuerpo. Se había convertido en un demonio él también. En el caso de Raziel, fue una vez que le dejamos solo con Azrael, cuando este era un bebé.

\- Nos contó eso - dijo Shadow -. Y una parte de cuando tú decidiste aceptarle.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvisteis con él?

\- Veinticuatro años. Veintidós para mí.

\- ¿Os cuidó bien?

\- Hizo del padre que nunca tuvimos. Pero no nos dimos cuenta hasta que él lo dijo. Le veíamos más como un maestro que como un padre.

\- Para mí siempre fue mi hermano mayor - explicó Anna -. Incluso le llamo Onii-chan a veces.

\- ¿Aún lo haces?

\- Siempre lo haré. ¿Sabes dónde hay que ir?

\- Tengo una ligera sospecha - le contestó Raios -. ¿Tenroujima?

\- La parte superior. En la inferior hay un pequeño pueblo, creado para los descendientes humanos de las hadas. Pero la mayoría no recuerda eso. Ha pasado demasiado tiempo.

\- Muy bien.

\- Tendrás que aterrizar por detrás. La parte frontal sólo está habilitada para dos dragones a la vez, y tú tienes el tamaño de tres.

\- De acuerdo.

\- ¿A qué velocidad vas?

\- A la máxima velocidad. Pero he puesto una barrera de aire. Raziel me enseñó a hacerlo.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que vas a tardar?

\- Creo que vamos a estar allí por la noche.

\- Genial.

 

Raios estuvo todo el día volando. En su lomo, Ezequiel, Lucifer, Anna y Shadow se pusieron a jugar a cartas. Marcos leía un libro y Jack dormía. Magno simplemente maldecía mientras arrancaba hierba. Raios soportaba el dolor, ya que cada árbol y cada brote de hierba estaban unidos a su cuerpo, y se alimentaban de su energía.

 

Al anochecer, sobrevolaron Hargeon. Raios emitió un rugido y Shadow bajó. Todo el pueblo fue a recibirle. Se sorprendieron de ver su forma humana. Shadow les entregó algunos regalos, y ellos hicieron lo mismo. Después habló un rato con ellos. Les mintió diciéndoles que Raziel había desaparecido. Después volvió con Raios lo más rápido que pudo.

 

\- ¿Algo interesante? - preguntó Raios.

\- María sigue viva - le contestó Shadow.

\- ¿De verdad? Hace diez años que dejamos Hargeon.

\- El pintor ha abierto una escuela de arte. Todos los chicos que nos dibujaron hace diez años están dando clases allí, y a la vez hacen de alumnos suyos.

\- ¿Y su hijo?

\- Se ha ido de viaje. De vez en cuando le manda un cuadro. Al parecer, pinta y dibuja cosas interesantes, curiosas, terroríficas...

\- Este chico sí que verá mundo.

\- Había algunos cuadros suyos para nosotros. De Rubial y sus ruinas.

\- Vaya... Esto no me lo esperaba.

\- ¿Vuestro reino? - preguntó Marcos.

\- Más bien, el de Raios - le contestó Shadow -. Yo no he sido oficialmente coronado. Nos casamos en una ceremonia muy corta en mitad del bosque.

\- Estás casado con él. Aunque aún no sea oficial, se te puede considerar rey consorte.

\- Lo sé, pero no tenemos un reino en el que reinar. Hay que reconstruirlo desde cero.

\- Eso es lo de menos - le dijo Anna -. Sois inmortales. Podéis reconstruirlo cuando queráis.

 

Shadow sonrió tímidamente.

 

\- Os odio a todos - dijo Magno, colgado de un árbol como si fuera un murciélago.

\- Baja de ahí - le pidió Shadow.

\- Me niego.

 

El árbol se dobló, lanzando a Magno lo más lejos que pudo. Raios le cazó con la boca. Magno le golpeó desde dentro, pidiendo que le dejara salir. Shadow rió.

 

\- ¿Ha sido Raios el que ha hecho eso? - preguntó Anna.

\- Sí, ha sido él. ¿Quieres que lo saquemos? - le contestó Shadow.

\- No, déjale ahí. Ya no sé qué hacer para que se vuelva más responsable.

\- Raziel te hubiera ayudado si se lo hubieras pedido.

\- Está bien así. Raios, atento. Voy a guiarte.

 

Anna guió a Raios para que aterrizara en los jardines del palacio del reino de las hadas, en una gran pradera llena de flores de fuego naranjas. Anna fue la primera en bajar. Entonces vieron una mujer acercarse. Iba con un vestido largo de color blanco. Su cabello era rosado y sus ojos eran de un verde oscuro. Se veía que era alguien elegante.

 

\- ¡Gabriella! - le gritó Anna.

\- ¡Anna!

 

Ambas salieron corriendo la una hacia la otra sólo para abrazarse. Ezequiel fue el siguiente en bajar e ir a abrazarla. Anna les hizo una señal con el brazo para indicarles que era seguro. Raios escupió a Magno. Jack y Marcos salieron a toda velocidad para abrazar a esa mujer. Lucifer y Shadow bajaron. Raios deshizo su transformación. Magno se levantó del suelo cubierto de baba de dragón y esa mujer se acercó.

 

\- Bienvenidos al reino de las hadas - les dijo la mujer -. Soy Gabriella Dragneel, la reina hada.

\- Un placer - le contestó Raios -. Me llamo Raios Redfox. Actualmente soy el rey de Rubial. Bueno, de sus ruinas.

\- Yo soy Shadow - siguió Shadow -, el Exceed maldito. Y el esposo de Raios.

\- Puedes añadir mi apellido al final, estamos casados.

\- Es que... No estoy acostumbrado...

\- Tranquilo.

\- Yo soy Lucifer - siguió Lucifer -, uno de los altos demonios. También la otra mitad de arcángel supremo de Ezequiel.

\- He escuchado eso - le dijo Gabriella -. Así que tú eres el padre biológico de Raziel. Es realmente un placer poder conocerte en persona al fin.

\- Y yo no me esperaba que mi hijo se casara con una verdadera reina, y además tan hermosa.

\- Agradezco el cumplido. ¿Y tú eres...?

\- No le importa eso - le contestó Magno -. Yo me largo.

 

Anna le pegó una patada a Magno.

 

\- ¡Mamá! - se quejó Magno.

\- Es la segunda persona de la realeza a la que le faltas el respeto esta semana - le regañó Anna -. Estoy un poco harta de tu comportamiento.

\- Esto no estaría pasando si ese imbécil y Marion no nos hubieran abandonado.

\- ¡Tenías casi veinte años! ¡Y tu hermana no sabía que iba a resucitar! Sólo te lo dije a ti...

\- Me da igual. Me largo. Estoy harto.

\- Después no vuelvas pidiendo perdón. No te perdonaré esta vez.

\- Muy bien entonces.

 

Magno hizo aparecer sus alas de arcángel y salió volando del lugar. Anna suspiró. Sus ojos eran tristes.

 

\- Anna... - le dijo Gabriella, poniendo una de sus manos sobre su hombro.

\- Estoy bien - le dijo Anna -. Se le pasará en algún momento.

\- ¿Tu hijo?

\- Sí. Carlomagno Eucliffe. Físicamente es igual que su padre, pero empiezo a creer que tiene el carácter de mi padre. Eso no me gusta en absoluto, Gabriella.

\- Lo sé.

\- ¿Qué pasó con tu padre, Anna? - preguntó Lucifer.

\- Mi madre murió unas semanas después de que yo naciera. Mi padre decidió que eso era culpa mía y siempre me ignoró. A veces me golpeaba cuando llegaba a casa borracho. Tenía cinco años cuando me escapé y Sting me encontró. Fue la primera persona amable que conocí.

\- Lo siento por tu madre, pero ojalá tu padre baje con mis hermanos en el infierno.

\- Eso sería lo peor que podría pasarle.

\- Puedo apañármelas para reservarle un billete allí cuando muera.

\- ¿No puedes bajarle en vida?

\- La puerta está sellada. Aunque supiera abrir portales, ya no se puede por el sello. Los que quedaron dentro jamás saldrán, y los que estamos fuera no podremos volver a entrar. Pero puedo marcar a tu padre como un alma que baje al infierno.

\- Gracias Lucifer.

\- No hay de qué. Soy un demonio. Pero...

\- ¿Necesitas algo suyo?

\- Es más efectivo, pero puedo hacerlo sólo con vuestro vínculo de sangre.

\- ¿Un poco de mi sangre? No me harás nada extraño, ¿Verdad?

\- No, tranquila.

 

Lucifer le hizo un pequeño corte con sus garras a Anna. Lamió la gota de sangre que salió y se puso a buscar.

 

\- Tengo que ir con cuidado porque me salen todas las personas vinculadas por sangre a ti. Veamos... Ese es Magno... Tienes una hija preciosa... Esa es tu madre. Muy hermosa, por cierto. Ahí está. Le queda poco de vida, está bastante enfermo.

\- ¿Estás mirando recuerdos por la sangre? - preguntó Anna.

\- Sólo cuando la persona está muerta. El resto son imágenes de lo que están haciendo. Y no hace falta que vincule el alma de tu padre al infierno. Él sólo se ha asegurado el viaje allí.

\- Genial.

\- ¿Más tranquila?

\- Me has quitado un peso de encima. Gracias.

\- ¿Entramos? - preguntó Ezequiel -. Empiezo a tener hambre.

\- Dime que podemos volver a comer tu comida, Gabriella - suplicó Jack.

\- Por supuesto - le contestó Gabriella.

\- ¡Bien!

 

Todos entraron en el palacio de las hadas. Había hadas de tamaño humano, como Gabriella, y hadas muy pequeñas por todos lados. Las hadas pequeñas brillaban con el color de sus alas, como si fueran luciérnagas de colores. Enseguida rodearon a Lucifer. Decían algo en un idioma que no entendía. Parecía un canto.

 

\- No es él - dijo Gabriella -. Es su padre.

 

Las hadas se alejaron de él. Algunas subieron al piso superior.

 

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? - preguntó Lucifer.

\- Tu hijo es el rey hada. Mi esposo - le contestó Gabriella -. Te han confundido con él. O quizás no...

\- ¿¡Cuál es el abuelo que ha venido!? - gritó una chica desde el piso superior.

\- Los dos. Ezequiel y Lucifer.

\- ¿¡De verdad!?

\- Harías bien en bajar de la araña...

 

Todos levantaron la vista. Encima de una gigantesca lámpara de araña, había una chica de piel morena, pelo azulado, ojos verdes y con unas extrañas marcas azules en la piel. Esas marcas eran muy parecidas a las de Raziel. Iba vestida con una camiseta negra de tirantes y unos pantalones piratas, también negros. Saltó de la lámpara y quedó justo delante de Ezequiel.

 

\- Tu cara me resulta familiar... - dijo la chica al ver a Ezequiel.

\- ¿De qué? - preguntó Ezequiel.

\- No lo sé... Puede que te confunda con otro.

\- Lo confundes con Magno - le dijo Anna -. Ha pasado tiempo, Morgana.

\- ¡Tía Anna!

 

Morgana se lanzó encima de Anna para abrazarla. Anna le devolvió el abrazo.

 

\- Actúas igual que tu padre - le dijo Anna.

\- Para nada, soy una chica - le contestó Morgana.

\- Eso no significa nada. Y no le has visto nunca.

\- Cierto. ¿Quiénes son?

\- El rubio al que has acosado es Ezequiel. Ya te he hablando otras veces de él. El moreno de cabello negro es Lucifer, tu abuelo biológico.

\- Un placer. ¿Y el resto?

\- Primero tienes que bajar de encima mío.

\- Perdón.

 

Morgana bajó de encima de Anna, deshaciendo el abrazo. Todos se presentaron.

 

\- ¿De verdad habéis sido sus discípulos? - les preguntó Morgana a Raios y Shadow.

\- Sí, pero nos separamos de él hace dos años - le contestó Raios.

\- Después de que nos casara - añadió Shadow.

\- ¿Estáis casados? Eso no me lo esperaba.

\- Se supone que estamos muertos para Raziel, igual que la mayoría de vosotros.

\- Siempre nos habló de su familia - explicó Raios -. Erais lo más importante para él.

\- Lo sé - les dijo Morgana -. No recuerdo nada de él, pero he escuchado historias de tía Anna y mamá. Sé que era una gran persona.

\- Ahora es malvado. Abandonó su humanidad. No sabemos dónde está.

\- No importa. ¿Cómo era?

\- Muy cariñoso. Nos trató como si fuéramos sus hijos. Le gustaba gastarnos bromas de vez en cuando.

\- ¿Os casó él?

\- Si, y también nos gastó una broma en ese entonces.

\- Me hubiera gustado verlo.

\- Morgana - dijo Gabriella de repente -. Nuestros invitados están hambrientos. Vayamos a la cocina.

\- Vale mamá.

 

Fueron todos a la cocina. Morgana, Gabriella, Anna y Ezequiel empezaron a competir para ver quién hacía más comida. Marcos se unió a ellos poco después. Raios no tardó en unirse también. Shadow y Lucifer decidieron poner los platos en la mesa. Jack se quedó sentado, observando la comida que salía. Cerca de media hora más tarde, la larga mesa del comedor estaba llena de comida. Jack no sabía dónde mirar ni quién había cocinado qué.

 

\- Creo que hay suficiente comida - dijo Shadow a través de la puerta de la cocina.

\- Vale, éstos son los últimos - le contestó Anna.

\- Muy bien.

\- Sentaos, ahora lo traemos.

\- De acuerdo.

\- ¿Puedo empezar a comer? - preguntó Jack.

\- ¡No! - le gritó Marcos desde dentro.

\- Jo...

 

Shadow y Lucifer se sentaron en la mesa. Poco después, el resto apareció con los últimos platos que habían cocinado. Cenaron todos juntos, peleándose por la comida. Shadow, a veces, volvía a su forma de gato para coger algo para él y Raios antes de que se terminara. Después de esa cena, todos fueron a dormir. A Raios y Shadow les asignaron una de las habitaciones de invitados, a Lucifer otra. El resto tenía habitación fija.

 

\- ¡Tenemos una cama enorme! - dijo Shadow antes de lanzarse encima de a cama. Raios sonrió al verle.

\- Es como la que tenía en Rubial.

\- ¿¡Tú dormías en una de estas!?

\- Alta sociedad, mi querido Shadow. Todos tienen una así.

\- ¿Puedo enrollarme con las mantas?

\- Haz lo que quieras.

 

Shadow se convirtió en un rollo de sushi mientras Raios se desnudaba.

 

\- ¿Aún no te sientes preparado? - preguntó Shadow.

\- ¿Para qué?

\- Para reconstruir tu reino.

\- No. Y lo que me da más miedo es que no pueda reinar a causa de alguna ley que no me permita casarme contigo.

\- Eso no pasará. Ya lo verás.

\- ¿Y si existe?

\- Cámbialo. Eres el único que queda. Puedes hacerlo.

\- No me lo permitirán.

\- ¿Quiénes? Estamos solos tú y yo.

\- Lo sé, pero...

\- No pienses en eso ahora.

\- Es que...

\- Tranquilo - Shadow se soltó de la manta y abrazó a Raios por la espalda -. Sea lo que sea lo solucionaremos.

\- El mayor de mis problemas si reconstruyo Rubial es el heredero. Seamos inmortales o no, necesitaremos uno. Alguien a quién puedan llamar príncipe.

\- Ahora no podemos hacer nada con eso. Ya pensaremos algo.

\- Lo siento. Siempre que sale este tema... Es difícil de describir como me siento.

\- Lo sé. Descansa. Mañana será otro día.

\- Buenas noches Shadow.

\- Buenas noches.

 

Se besaron, se tumbaron en la cama y Raios se quedó dormido poco después. Shadow cogió sus libros de magia. Llevaba un tiempo preparando algo para Raios en secreto, pero estaba tardando demasiado. Empezó a revisar los libros uno por uno, viendo todos los datos que habían apuntado todas sus versiones anteriores.

 

\- ¿Qué estoy haciendo? No puedo basarme en datos antiguos. Es un experimento nuevo. Sería mejor que empezara a apuntar cosas yo también. Aunque, hay una parte que no está tan obsoleta como creía.

 

Shadow dejó los libros a un lado, se metió en la cama, besó la cabeza de Raios y se puso a dormir a su lado.


	23. Huevos de dragón

A la mañana siguiente, Raios fue el primero de los dos en despertarse. Besó la cabeza de Shadow y examinó la habitación. Descubrió que tenía baño incluido y decidió darse un baño. Mientras estaba dentro de la bañera, sintió una presencia dentro de ella. Al buscar, vio una sombra que se transformó en Shadow.

 

\- Buenos días Shadow.

\- Buenos días. ¿Has descansado?

\- Sí, pero...

\- No pienses en eso. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que nos bañamos así de juntos?

\- Creo que fue... Cuando empezamos a salir.

\- Recuerdo muy bien ese día.

\- Ven...

 

Raios cogió a Shadow y le sentó encima de él, abrazándole por la espalda.

 

\- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó Shadow.

\- Sólo quiero relajarme un poco, contigo.

\- Raios...

\- Dime.

\- Nada. Estoy cómodo así.

\- Yo también. Y no creo que a nadie le importe que bajemos un poco tarde.

\- ¿Sabes? Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en todas mis vidas.

\- Ya lo sé. He deshecho tu maldición.

\- Nunca te separes de mí.

\- No lo haré. Tú tampoco lo hagas.

\- ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo?

 

Ambos se miraron y se besaron. En ese momento, golpearon la puerta de la habitación.

 

\- No me gusta interrumpir - dijo Morgana desde el otro lado de la puerta -, pero hay alguien que quiere conocerte, Raios.

\- ¿Quién? - preguntó Raios.

\- La reina Elementia.

\- ¿Está aquí?

\- Sí. Y ya es casi mediodía, así que os toca salir.

 

Ambos salieron del baño, se secaron y se vistieron. Después bajaron a la cocina a comer algo.

 

\- Veo que Morgana consiguió despertaros - les dijo Gabriella al verles comer cualquier cosa que hubiera en los armarios.

\- Estábamos despiertos - le contestó Raios -. Nos estábamos dando un baño.

\- Esta mañana estabais dormidos cuando Anna fue a despertaros.

\- Cansancio acumulado - explicó Shadow. Gabriella rió.

\- Cuando hayas terminado de desayunar tendrás que acompañarme, Raios. Supongo que Morgana ya te lo ha dicho.

\- Sí, la reina dragón quiere conocerme. ¿Shadow puede venir también?

\- Por supuesto.

 

Cuando terminaron de desayunar, Gabriella les llevó hasta una cueva situada en el bosque de detrás del palacio. Dentro de ella, un montón de cuerpos de dragones congelados, unos huevos de dragón y una mujer, sentada en el centro de la cueva. Llevaba un vestido de gran vuelo hecho con una tela multicolor. En su cabeza había un pañuelo hecho con esa misma tela, recogiendo su cabello.

 

\- Elementia - dijo Gabriella -, Raios y su marido, Shadow, están aquí.

\- ¿De verdad han venido? - dijo Elementia, abriendo los ojos y levantándose deprisa, totalmente emocionada. No era muy alta, su cabello era azul y sus ojos verdes.

\- Sí, son ellos.

\- ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Realmente están aquí!

 

Elementia empezó a dar saltos y rodearles a ambos. Los dos chicos no sabían como reaccionar ante ello.

 

\- Lo siento, no me he presentado - dijo Elementia de repente -. Mi nombre es Elementia. Soy la reina de los dragones.

\- Lo sabemos - le contestó Raios -. Hemos escuchado muchas cosas de ti.

\- De Raziel, ¿Verdad? - Elementia se puso triste de repente -. He escuchado rumores sobre lo que le ha pasado, pero quiero que me lo digáis vosotros.

\- Ha perdido su humanidad. Fue después de vernos morir. Ahora es malvado. Probablemente quiera destruir el mundo.

\- Entiendo. ¿Quién tiene la lacrima con las almas de los dragones?

\- La tengo yo.

 

Raios deshizo un hechizo de camuflaje, revelando la lacrima que llevaba colgando del cuello. Shadow se sorprendió al verla.

 

\- Sigue guardándola - le pidió Elementia -. Criogenicé sus cuerpos para que puedan volver cuando llegue el momento.

\- ¿Y esos huevos? - preguntó Shadow.

\- Los huevos de dragón tardan unos veinticinco años en abrirse. Casi ha llegado el momento de que se abran.

\- Pero ellos no conocerán a sus padres.

\- Lo sé. Y yo no puedo moverme de aquí hasta que la criogenización no esté completa. Le pedí a Anna que cuidara de ellos cuando se abrieran. Ahora que es inmortal, no tiene ningún inconveniente con eso.

\- Espero que le vaya bien.

\- ¿No queréis uno? Os irá bien.

\- No, no lo necesitamos.

\- ¿Shadow? - se sorprendió Raios -. ¿Ocurre algo? Tú eres el que quiere tener un hijo.

\- Sí, pero estos tienen padres. Ellos siguen vivos, en cierta manera. Si vamos a tener un hijo, vamos a asegurarnos de que sea como nosotros. Huérfano o abandonado.

\- ¿Seguro que va todo bien?

\- Sí, tú tranquilo. Además, no sabría cómo cuidar de un dragón, y asustaríamos a la gente mientras no tuviera forma humana.

\- Está bien.

\- Tu esposo tiene las ideas muy claras - dijo Elementia.

\- Aún hay cosas que me sorprenden de él. ¿De verdad entrenaste a Raziel?

\- Lo hice. Él es el único Dragon Slayer que he entrenado. Cualquier cosa que le pase, me afecta. Soy como su segunda madre.

\- ¿No se te pegó nada raro de él?

\- Yo ya era así antes de conocerle. Y él también era de esa manera cuando le conocí.

\- A nosotros se nos pegó mucho de su carácter.

 

Elementia sonrió. Shadow se acercó a los huevos y los acarició.

 

\- ¿De quién es cada huevo? - preguntó Shadow.

\- Hay uno de Mothergrea y Atlas Flame - le contestó Elementia.

\- ¿Me lo puedo llevar? - pidió Raios.

\- Raios no - le dijo Shadow -. No sabemos tratar con dragones.

\- Otro es de Iceberg y Oceania. También hay uno de Metalicana y Aqua, y uno de Skyadrum y Grandine.

\- ¿Y los otros dos dragones? - preguntó Raios.

\- Igneel y Weisslogia. Ninguno de los dos tiene pareja.

\- ¿Y tú? - preguntó Shadow.

\- No existe nadie hecho para mí.

\- Aparecerá. Lo sé muy bien. Raios tardó varias de mis vidas en aparecer.

\- Gracias por los ánimos.

\- De nada.

 

Ambos se sonrieron. Raios bajó la cabeza y apretó los puños. Sabía, y veía, que Shadow quería tener un hijo, pero él no podía dárselo. Tampoco sabía a quién pedir ayuda para eso. Sólo podía observar la forma en la que Shadow miraba esos huevos de dragón y hablaba con Elementia.

 

\- ¿Raios? - le preguntó Gabriella -. ¿Te encuentras bien?

\- Sí, no es nada.

 

Después de eso, Raios evitó todo tipo de contacto y conversación con Shadow. Ni siquiera le miró en ningún momento. Pero compartían habitación a la hora de dormir.

 

\- ¿Vas a dormir en el suelo? - le preguntó Shadow. Raios no le contestó -. ¿Es por como he reaccionado con los huevos de dragón? Sólo estaba...

\- ¿Confirmando que estaban vivos? ¿Escuchando sus latidos? - soltó Raios, algo enfadado y sin siquiera mirarle -. Sé que los Exceed nacen de un huevo, pero eso son dragones.

\- Lo sé...

\- No lo parece.

 

Shadow se acercó a él e intentó tocarle, pero Raios le golpeó para alejarle.

 

\- ¿Qué te pasa?

\- No quiero hablar de ello. Vete.

\- Empiezas a preocuparme...

\- Déjame tranquilo.

\- Pero...

\- ¡Lárgate!

 

Raios gritó eso sin siquiera mirarle. Shadow se asustó, pero se tumbó detrás de Raios. Éste se levantó.

 

\- Raios...

\- No debí haberme casado contigo. Fue un error.

 

Raios dejó la habitación y se fue del palacio. Las lágrimas empezaron a caer por las mejillas de Shadow, pero éste estaba en shock. No sabía cómo reaccionar a lo que acababa de pasar. Se quedó allí sentado toda la noche sin poder decir nada ni moverse. Lucifer le encontró la mañana siguiente.

 

\- ¿Shadow? - le preguntó Lucifer -. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Y Raios?

\- Raios... - balbuceó Shadow -. No lo sé... Se ha ido... Dijo que... Dijo que...

\- ¿Qué dijo, Shadow?

\- Dijo que fue un error...

\- ¿El qué?

\- Casarse conmigo...

 

Shadow le miró. En el momento en el que sus ojos se encontraron, empezó a llorar. Lucifer le abrazó. Ezequiel entró poco después de escuchar el llanto. Lucifer negó con la cabeza.


	24. Aún no es el momento

Durante las siguientes dos semanas, Shadow no comió absolutamente nada. A veces bebía algo de agua, pero solo si se la traían. Es quedó tumbado en la cama de su habitación. Tenía pesadillas cada vez que intentaba dormir, pero no quería que nadie se quedara con él. Incluso volvió a su forma gatuna.

 

\- ¿Qué creéis que ha pasado? - preguntó Jack mientras todos le observaban desde la puerta de la habitación.

\- Hace un par de semanas, hablaron sobre algo de un hijo - explicó Gabriella.

\- No pueden tener hijos, son dos hombres - dijo Ezequiel.

\- Y es ese el problema - le dijo Lucifer -. Se aman mucho, pero no pueden tener descendencia. Siendo Raios un rey, necesita un hijo con su sangre.

\- ¿No podemos hacer nada? - preguntó Morgana.

\- Nada - le contestó Anna -. Y Magno tampoco ha vuelto.

 

Lejos de allí, Raios llevaba dos semanas explorando orfanatos de todo tipo. Se arrepentía mucho de haber dejado a Shadow solo de esa manera, pero no quería que le siguiera. Necesitaba encontrar a un niño que pudiera estar siempre con ellos, pero eso era poco probable. Y tampoco tenían tiempo de entrenarle como Slayer. Pero en la puerta de uno de los orfanatos, encontró algo inesperado.

 

\- ¿Magno? ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Darme en adopción. ¿No quieres un hijo inmortal?

\- Anna y Raziel me matarían.

\- ¿Y tu marido el gato?

\- Es complicado.

\- ¿Os habéis peleado?

\- Quiere algo que no puedo darle.

\- ¿El qué? Espera... ¿Quiere un hijo? Eso es imposible para vosotros.

\- Le grité y le abandoné en el reino de las hadas porque no quería que me siguiera. Quería adoptar un niño, pero...

\- ¿Pero?

\- No estaría siempre con nosotros. Sería humano y moriría mientras nosotros no envejecemos.

\- Así que necesitas un inmortal.

\- ¿No sabrás dónde encontrar uno?

\- ¿Yo?

\- Podrías ser mi hermano pequeño.

\- Entonces olvídalo. Los inmortales son muy raros de encontrar.

\- También tenemos la opción de acoger un dragón, pero de eso se encarga tu madre.

\- ¿Mamá va a cuidar de dragones?

\- Eso parece.

\- ¿Seguro que no quieres pedirle uno? El de tu maestra, por ejemplo. ¿No tiene Mothergrea un huevo?

\- No es una buena idea.

\- Yo no puedo ayudarte en eso.

\- Lo sé.

 

En el reino de las hadas, Marcos entró en la habitación de Shadow y le acarició. Shadow no le miró.

 

\- ¿No tienes hambre? - le preguntó Marcos.

\- Déjame solo.

\- Llevas dos semanas aquí encerrado.

\- ¿Y qué con eso?

\- Deberías salir, al menos por el palacio.

\- No quiero.

\- No sé si Raios va a volver, pero deberías salir.

\- No volverá...

 

Marcos dejó de acariciarle y salió de la habitación. Pero antes cogió los libros de magia que había en el suelo. Todos se pusieron a examinar esos libros. Fue Ezequiel el que encontró algo interesante.

 

\- Mirad - dijo Ezequiel, mostrándoles el libro al resto -. Según esto, el Exceed maldito consiguió generar sus propios huevos pero...

\- Los resultados son negativos - añadió Lucifer, observando el libro.

\- ¿Qué haría papá en una situación como esta? - preguntó Morgana.

\- Diría algo como... "Hay algo que tus anteriores no tenían y tú sí tienes. Puedes probarlo." - le contestó Gabriella.

\- Ahora vuelvo - dijo Anna, levantándose de la mesa.

 

Anna fue a la habitación de Shadow. Se sentó en la cama y le acarició hasta que movió una de sus orejas.

 

\- Shadow, tienes que comer un poco.

\- No lo necesito.

\- Sí lo necesitas. Sabemos lo del huevo.

\- ¿Habéis mirado mis libros? Ya debéis saber que no funciona...

\- Raziel te dio una opción, ¿No es cierto?

\- Y no está funcionando...

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas intentándolo?

\- Desde que nos casamos...

\- El libro decía diez años. Aún no has llegado allí.

\- Lo sé pero... No siento nada, y sé que debería sentirlo.

\- Puede que sea un poco pronto para eso. Puede que necesite más tiempo para madurar.

\- No puedes saberlo.

\- Y tú tampoco. Las dragonas tardan cerca de diez años en poder poner el huevo, y éste tarda veinticinco años en abrirse. Veintiséis si se trata de hermanos. E ir añadiéndole un año por cada dragón en su interior.

\- Sólo escuché los latidos del de Mothergrea, pero parecían débiles.

\- Las cáscaras son gruesas. Hubo uno que casi se rompe.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- A su padre se le cayó de una montaña.

\- ¿Quién fue?

\- Iceberg, el dragón de hielo. Oceania se enteró unos meses después. Casi le mata.

 

Shadow rió. Anna sonrió dulcemente.

 

\- Bueno. Si no quieres comer, no pasa nada.

\- ¡Espera! - dijo Shadow, levantándose -. Creo que... Tengo algo de hambre...

 

Shadow bajó al comedor con Anna, dónde ya estaban esperándole con un plato de comida. Lo devoró a la velocidad del rayo. Después pidió más.

 

Mientras, Raios y Magno seguían sentados en la puerta del orfanato, hablando de cosas triviales.

 

\- Shadow está maldito, ¿Verdad? - preguntó Magno de repente.

\- Sí, ¿Por qué?

\- ¿No tiene ninguna magia rara que le permita tener hijos?

\- No.

\- ¿No seguro o no que tu sepas?

\- Ahora que lo dices, no lo sé... Pero no lo creo.

\- ¿Y si puede? ¿Qué harás entonces?

\- Lo que dices no tiene ningún sentido.

\- ¿O sí?

\- No sabes nada.

\- Y tú tampoco. Pero estoy seguro de que tío Raziel podría saberlo. Por lo que me dijo mamá, él investigaba mucho las cosas antes de decir nada.

\- Ahora que lo dices... Creo que él se había leído todos los libros de magia de Shadow y...

\- ¿Y? ¿Por qué te has quedado callado?

\- Él convenció a Shadow de que nos casáramos, a pesar de lo asustado que estaba...

\- ¿Ves? Él sabía algo que nosotros no sabemos.

\- ¿Crees que...?

\- Eso ya no lo sé.

\- Soy un imbécil... Tengo que... - Raios se levantó del suelo -. Debo volver. Shadow estará preocupado, y triste. Puede que... No haya comido nada... Y eso no es bueno en su estado, ¿Verdad?

\- Yo no he dicho que estuviera... Da igual, ya lo hablarás con él - Magno también se levantó -. Vamos. Tengo que pedirle perdón a mi madre. Estará preocupada.

\- Deberías acostumbrarte un poco más a tu familia. Sé que son raros, pero es una buena familia. Deberías estar orgulloso de tenerlos.

\- Tú creciste en un palacio. Tenías la mejor familia.

\- Te equivocas. Nací en un palacio, pero me crié con Raziel. Desde los cuatro años, mi familia fue él. Shadow se unió un poco después. ¿Nos vamos?

 

Magno asintió, y los dos salieron volando hacia el reino de las hadas. Pero al llegar a la puerta del palacio, no se atrevieron a entrar.

 

\- ¡Es completamente adorable! - dijo Shadow de repente, desde dentro del palacio, asustando a los dos chicos -. Como me gustaría tener uno...

\- Yo quiero uno. ¿Puedo tener uno? - preguntó Lucifer.

\- Hey, me han pedido a mí que los cuide - dijo Anna.

\- Aún así...

\- Tengo que asegurarme de que estén sanos y salvos. Aún son demasiado pequeños. Quizás en un futuro te deje jugar con ellos.

\- Pero no muy lejano.

\- Por ahora, Magma parece que le tiene un cierto aprecio a Shadow.

\- Se nota. A pesar de que sólo tiene un par de horas de vida.

\- Me pregunto por qué...

\- Magma, ¿Qué aspecto te gusta más? ¿Este de gato? - la voz de Shadow cambió -. ¿O el aspecto de humano?

 

Se escuchó un pequeño rugido de dragón, y después la risa de Shadow. Raios dio dos pasos atrás. No podía entrar allí. No era capaz de soportar la cara triste de Shadow. Sabía que iba a ponerla con sólo verle.

 

\- No puedo entrar - le dijo Raios a Magno -. Si lo hago, esa sonrisa se borrará otra vez.

\- Si no lo haces, la perderás para siempre - le contestó Magno -. Vamos. Shadow lleva dos semanas esperando por ti.

 

Raios abrió la puerta del palacio y fue al comedor. Todos se giraron a verle, algo sorprendidos. Shadow sonrió y bajó de la mesa.

 

\- Lo siento... - le dijo Raios.

\- Lo sé - contestó Shadow -. Si no, no habrías vuelto.

 

Se abrazaron y se besaron. El pequeño dragón subió a los hombros de Raios, emitiendo un pequeño rugido.

 

\- Ese es Magma - le dijo Shadow -, el hijo de Mothergrea y Atlas Flame. Tiene un par de horas de vida.

\- Es adorable... - dijo Raios al verle -. Y se parece mucho a su madre...

\- Lo sé, la vi en la cueva.

\- Shadow... Yo...

\- No importa. Estás aquí y eso es lo más importante para mí.

\- Pero... Te dije cosas horribles y... De verdad, lo siento.

\- No te preocupes. Todo está bien ahora.

\- No lo está. Te abandoné. Estaba rabioso conmigo mismo por algo que no puedo darte. Al llegar a tierra, me arrepentí mucho pero no me veía capaz de volver. Estas dos semanas, he ido orfanato por orfanato para ver si encontraba algún niño que pudiéramos adoptar. Lo hice para que me perdonaras.

\- Raios, no necesitas hacer eso. Está bien como está. Tú mismo fuiste el que dijo que no importaba si no podíamos tener hijos.

\- Aún así...

\- Sé que lo necesitas. Pero no nos vale ninguno de ningún orfanato. Tampoco quiero dejar a una madre sin su hijo, aunque lo hayas tenido por obligación. Además, ¿Cuándo piensas reconstruir Rubial?

\- Eh... Pues... Veamos...

\- Si no lo sabes, deja de preocuparte por ese tipo de cosas. Ya pensaremos en algo cuando llegue el momento.

 

Raios empezó a llorar ante esas palabras, y abrazó a Shadow lo más fuerte que pudo.

 

\- Raios... Suéltame... No puedo respirar...

\- Lo siento.

 

Raios soltó a Shadow enseguida. Éste saltó a sus brazos y empezó a ronronear mientras frotaba su cabeza en su pecho.

 

\- Tenéis una habitación - dijo Anna, sonriendo de forma pervertida. El resto la imitó. Shadow también la imitó. Dejó a Magma con Anna y arrastró a Raios hasta su habitación, dónde se encerraron.

\- ¿Vas a quedarte en la puerta o vas a entrar? - dijo Morgana de repente, asustando a Magno.

\- Creí que nadie se había dado cuenta - dijo Magno al entrar.

\- ¿Nada que decirme? - preguntó Anna.

\- Eh... ¿Por qué nuestra familia es tan rara?

\- Porque sólo nos tenemos los unos a los otros y, aunque no estén, siempre podremos contar con ellos. Es el precio de ser inmortal.

\- Recientemente, nuestra familia ha crecido más de lo que esperaba.

\- Y aún falta Azrael - añadió Ezequiel -. Su magia de arcángel es poca, pero sus alas indican que va a resucitar cuando muera como humano.

\- Oh, por favor... No...

\- No empieces - le pidió Anna -. Sé que te he mantenido apartado de esta familia, pero debía hacerlo por tu hermana. Ella y yo éramos humanas.

\- Mamá, Nee-san sigue viva.

\- Lo sé. Ella es la única totalmente humana de la familia ahora mismo. Y ella cree que estoy muerta.

\- ¡Porque moriste! ¡Todos lo vimos! Esa enfermedad...

\- Me mató, lo sé. Pero sólo tú sabías lo de la magia de tu padre que me permitía resucitar.

 

Magno bajó la cabeza. Ya no sabía cómo contrarrestar a su madre.

 

\- ¿No tienes hambre? - le preguntó Anna. Magno levantó la cabeza sorprendido -. Supongo que no has comido nada desde que te fuiste. Y no me mires con esa cara. Soy tu madre, siempre cuidaré de ti.

 

Magno sonrió tiernamente y asintió. Se sentó en la mesa al lado de su abuelo. Éste le revolvió el cabello.

 

\- Sois iguales - dijo Jack al verles juntos.

\- ¿No te acuerdas de como era el tío de Natsu, Sting? - le preguntó Marcos -. Tres generaciones idénticas.

\- Es verdad. ¿Cómo era Azrael?

\- Le conocimos de viejo.

\- Era igual que nosotros - les dijo Ezequiel -, pero tenía los ojos negros.

\- Dime que no iban los tres juntos... - pidió Lucifer.

\- Lo hacían. Si se metían con Raziel, Sting siempre hacía algo para hacerles callar.

\- ¿Cómo qué?

\- Cuando eran pequeños, Sting se ponía a la defensiva. De mayores era diferente.

\- ¿Diferente?

\- Sting tenía la mala costumbre de besar a Raziel - dijo Anna, sonriendo.

\- ¿¡Qué!? - gritaron Lucifer y Magno a la vez.

\- ¿No te lo había dicho, Magno? Tu padre era bisexual.

\- ¿¡Cómo lo soportaste!? - preguntó Magno, algo desesperado.

\- Tu padre y yo teníamos un pacto. Él podía hacer lo que quisiera, pero siempre tenía que volver conmigo.

\- Mamá... Tú también estás loca...

\- Te acostumbrarás.

\- No quiero enloquecer...

\- No tienes por qué hacerlo.

\- Cierto - dijo Ezequiel -. Serás el Azrael de tu generación. Él siempre tenía que pararles, pero a veces se apuntaba a las locuras de sus hermanos.

\- Y después tendrás que encargarte de las parejas - le avisó Gabriella.

\- Y a veces de los hijos - siguió Anna.

\- Esto empieza a darme miedo... - dijo Magno, algo asustado.

\- Por ahora no es nada que no puedas controlar - le dijo Morgana -. Estoy yo sola. Y siempre te queda la opción de enloquecer como el resto de la familia.

\- No, gracias...

\- Ten, come - le dijo Lucifer, dándole un plato de comida. Magno se metió un pedazo en la boca, y enseguida lo escupió. El resto se puso a reír.

\- ¡Es picante!

\- Oh, lo sé... - dijo Anna, mofándose de él.

\- Creí que ya no estabas enfadada.

\- Que poco conoces a tu madre.

\- ¡Quema!

\- Es una mezcla de picantes - dijo Gabriella, aún riéndose.

\- ¡No tiene gracia! ¡Agua!

\- Toma - dijo Marcos acercándole un vaso, y riendo más fuerte.

 

Magno se bebió el vaso entero y después empezó a gritar. El picante se había intensificado. El resto no podía parar de reír.


	25. Crías de dragón

Esa noche, Raios y Shadow decidieron dar una vuelta por el jardín. El jardín era gigantesco. Al otro lado había el pequeño bosque en el que se escondía la cueva de Elementia. Ambos pasearon entre las flores, cerradas a la luz de la luna. De repente, Raios cogió a Shadow y empezó a bailar.

 

\- No tenemos música - le dijo Shadow.

\- No importa. Sólo te necesito a ti para bailar.

\- No sabía que supieras bailar.

\- Le pedí a Raziel que me enseñara. Aunque bailas bastante bien.

\- Una de mis versiones anteriores decidió aprender a bailar, y que esos conocimientos fueran pasando a los siguientes.

\- Eso es trampa.

\- Yo no tengo la culpa.

 

De repente, una canción se escuchó en el jardín. Ambos miraron hacia el palacio y vieron a Gabriella entrar por uno de los balcones. Había una pequeña lacrima en ese balcón.

 

\- Conozco esta canción - dijo Raios.

\- Nunca la había escuchado - le contestó Shadow.

\- Claro que no. Raziel la compuso sólo y únicamente para él y Gabriella. Me enseñó a bailar con ella.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Me dijo que sonaba en su banquete de bodas.

\- No me imagino a Raziel bailando.

\- Es muy buen bailarín.

\- Te creo...

 

Raios y Shadow bailaron toda la noche en el jardín. Dentro del palacio, Morgana bailó con su madre para calmar un poco su llanto. Los recuerdos de esos días felices con Raziel asaltaban a Gabriella solo con escuchar esa canción.

 

\- Tu padre ponía esta canción cada vez que estábamos solos - le explicó Gabriella -. A veces, con tus hermanos delante.

\- Me contaste que la compuso él...

\- Y también la tocó. Recuerdo cuando estaba con las lacrimas y los instrumentos. No tenía sentido, hasta que las juntó todas en la misma lacrima.

\- Me hubiera gustado conocerle.

\- Lo sé, pero es peligroso para nosotros acercarnos a él. Ella y su guardaespaldas siempre le están vigilando.

\- ¿Te refieres a Anastascia? ¿La que poseyó a Zeref?

\- La misma.

\- Creo que deberíamos contarles esto a todos ellos. Sé que hay rumores sobre esto.

\- No sé si quiero que lo sepan.

\- Mamá...

\- Se trata de tus hermanos, Morgana. Y no solo ellos...

\- Lo sé. Cuéntaselo cuando prefieras.

\- ¿Puedes dormir conmigo esta noche?

\- Claro.

 

Ambas se fueron a la cama.

 

\- ¿Puedo unirme a vosotras? - preguntó Anna, que había estado escuchando su conversación.

\- Por supuesto - le dijo Gabriella.

 

A la mañana siguiente, Raios y Shadow despertaron en la cueva de Elementia. Estaban cubiertos con una manta de lana.

 

\- ¡Buenos días! - les dijo una alegre Elementia cuando vio que se despertaban.

\- Buenos días reina - le contestó Raios.

 

Shadow no dijo nada. Sintió algo extraño y miró debajo de la manta.

 

\- No es verdad... - dijo Shadow, muy emocionado.

\- Sí lo es - le contestó Elementia -. Quería que los vieras primero.

\- ¿Qué son? - preguntó Raios.

 

Shadow quitó la manta, dejando ver a los pequeños dragones que había bajo ella. Shadow cogió a uno de ellos, con un color parecido al del hielo.

 

\- Esa es Antartica - explicó Elementia -, la hija de Oceania y Iceberg.

\- ¿La que cayó de una montaña? - preguntó Shadow.

\- La misma.

\- Parece que tiene las patas traseras mal - se fijó Raios.

\- Sí, no puede moverse muy bien.

\- Pobrecita... - dijo Shadow, acariciando a la pequeña.

\- ¿Podéis llevarlos con Anna? Yo no puedo moverme de aquí.

\- Claro - le contestó Raios -. No será un problema.

\- ¿Cuáles son sus nombres? - preguntó Shadow.

\- Antartica - dijo Elementia señalando la dragona que tenía Shadow. Este rió -, Gold y Silver - señaló a dos dragones, uno dorado y otro plateado -, Dust y Smoke - señaló a dos dragones grises, uno más claro que el otro -. Creo que no hace falta que os diga quiénes son los padres.

\- Gold y Silver son los hijos de Metalicana y Aqua, y Dust y Smoke son los hijos de Skyadrum y Grandine.

\- Exacto.

\- Ahora se los llevamos.

 

Shadow y Raios cogieron a los pequeños dragones y volvieron a palacio. Shadow creó un nido de sombras para ellos. Dust y Smoke estaban bastante más cómodos en él que el resto.

 

\- ¿Seguro que no quieres que nos llevemos uno? - le preguntó Raios.

\- No lo necesitamos.

\- Está bien...

\- Voy a buscar Anna y al pequeño Magma.

\- De acuerdo.

 

Shadow dejó a Raios solo con los pequeños. Raios se sentó en el suelo, al lado del nido, y acarició a algunos dragones. La pequeña Antartica se acercó a él con dificultad. Él la cogió con cuidado y observó sus patas traseras. Parecía que estaban bien, pero eran más cortas de lo normal. Al intentar examinar sus patas, la pequeña soltó un grito de dolor.

 

\- ¿Te duelen? Lo siento, no quería hacerte daño.

\- Anna no está en su habitación - dijo Shadow al bajar con Magma -. ¿Qué haces?

\- La pequeña tiene mal las patas traseras. Le duelen si las tocas.

\- Pobrecita...

\- Creo que no podremos hacer nada hasta que no obtenga su forma humana.

\- Podría tardar semanas, incluso meses.

\- Lo sé. ¿No hay nadie despierto?

\- Parece que todos aún duermen.

\- Vaya...

\- ¿Necesitan algo? - les preguntó el consejero real, que pasaba por allí.

\- Algo para alimentar a los pequeños dragones - le pidió Shadow.

\- ¿No quieren nada ustedes dos?

\- No se preocupe por eso. Iremos a la cocina cuándo tengamos hambre.

\- Como ustedes deseen.

 

El consejero real se fue y poco después volvió con algunas cosas. Les explicó como debían alimentar a los pequeños dragones.

 

\- ¿Cómo sabes todo esto? - le preguntó Raios.

\- La reina Elementia nos lo explicó a todos, por si había algún problema - le explicó el consejero.

\- Muchas gracias - le dijo Shadow, mientras alimentaba a la pequeña Antartica con un puré de carne mezclado con leche.

\- Parece que están sanos.

\- Ésta no - explicó Raios, señalando a la pequeña dragona -. Sus patas traseras están mal.

\- Pobre... ¿Puede andar?

\- Tiene dificultades, pero sí, puede.

\- ¿La reina Elementia lo sabe?

\- Sí, ella lo sabe.

\- De acuerdo. Les dejo con ellos.

 

El consejero real se fue y les dejó con los dragones. Poco después, Magno apareció.

 

\- ¿Y todos estos dragones? - preguntó Magno al verlos.

\- Nacieron anoche - le contestó Raios.

\- No, por favor... Voy a tener que encargarme de ellos...

\- ¿No te gustan?

\- No es eso... ¿No podéis encargaros vosotros? Parece que al gatito le gustan mucho.

 

Raios se giró. Shadow se había acurrucado dentro del nido y todos los dragones estaban a su alrededor.

 

\- ¿Seguro que no quieres uno? - preguntó Raios.

\- No, está bien así - le contestó Shadow, mientras levantaba su brazo para que la pequeña se pusiera a su lado.

\- Claro, mamá gato.

\- Sólo mientras estamos aquí.

\- Oye, Shadow...

\- Dime.

\- Tú... No importa...

\- ¿Seguro?

\- Seguro.

 

Shadow le sonrió. Después se transformó en una pantera alada y empezó a recolocar a los pequeños dragones. Raios y Magno se sorprendieron al ver eso. Era la primera vez que ambos veían esa forma de Shadow.

 

\- ¿Y esa forma? - preguntó Magno.

\- Hace tiempo que puedo transformarme así, pero no la uso mucho - explicó Shadow.

\- Casémonos... - dijo Raios sin pensar.

\- Ya estamos casados.

 

Gold subió a la espalda de Shadow con el anillo de rubíes en la boca. Su hermano, Silver, se lo quitó y se lo devolvió a Shadow. Entonces Gold empezó a mordisquear la cadena que llevaba Shadow en el cuello. Shadow le gruño y dejó de hacerlo. Silver le devolvió el anillo. Raios colgó el anillo del cuello a Shadow.

 

\- ¿Por qué sigues llevándolo en la mano? - preguntó Raios.

\- Porque me gusta.

\- Ve con cuidado con este dragón.

\- Yo creo que tiene hambre.

\- ¿Y mi madre? - preguntó Magno.

\- Creo que aún duerme - le contestó Raios -. Nosotros hemos dormido fuera, con Elementia.

\- Voy a ver si la encuentro. No ha dormido en su habitación.

 

Magno se fue, dejándoles solos. Raios fue a la cocina a por algo de comer. Shadow alimentó a Gold, ya que parecía que aún tenía hambre. Magno bajó mientras los dos comían y los pequeños dormían. Parecía asustado.

 

\- ¿Qué ocurre, Magno? - le preguntó Raios.

\- Mi madre... Está durmiendo con Morgana y la reina... - balbuceó Magno, asustado.

\- ¿Y cuál es el problema?

\- Están las tres abrazadas...

\- Sigo sin verlo.

\- Nunca antes la he visto hacer eso...

\- ¿Ni contigo?

\- Sí, conmigo sí. ¡Pero se trata de dormir tres mujeres adultas en la misma cama! ¿No os sería raro si Raziel durmiera con vosotros tal y cómo estáis ahora?

\- No. A veces lo hacíamos. De niños, y de adultos.

\- ¿Con Shadow humano?

\- Con Shadow en su forma humana, sí. Yo siempre quedaba en el centro en esos casos. Cuando éramos niños, Raziel siempre se ponía en el centro.

\- No me lo puedo creer...

 

En ese momento, un medio dormido Ezequiel pasó por delante de ellos para ir a la cocina. En su espalda estaba Lucifer, agarrado como si fuera un mono y completamente dormido. Magno se le quedó mirando con la boca abierta.

 

\- ¡Buenos días Ezequiel! - le gritó Raios, haciendo que se girara.

\- Buenos días... - murmuró Ezequiel, aún medio dormido.

\- Bonita mochila.

\- ¿Eh?

 

Ezequiel giró su cabeza para ver a Lucifer. Le dio dos palmadas en la cabeza y siguió su camino.

 

\- ¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar? - preguntó Magno.

\- Esos dos se comportan como gemelos - le contestó Raios.

\- ¿Estás seguro?

\- Yo tenía un hermano gemelo, pero no estábamos muy unidos. Muy pocas veces me llegaba lo que él pensaba. Me gustaría mejorar mi relación con él si alguna vez nos volvemos a encontrar.

\- Tiene que ser duro para ti...

\- Me he acostumbrado a ello. Además, tengo a Shadow.

\- Entiendo...

\- ¿Vamos a hacer el desayuno para todos?

\- Eh...

\- Yo me quedo aquí - les dijo Shadow -. Alguien tiene que vigilar a los pequeños.

\- Está bien - le dijo Raios -. Vamos Magno.

 

Ambos se dirigieron a la cocina. Se encontraron a Ezequiel durmiendo con la cabeza metida en uno de los armarios inferiores. Raios rió. Magno cubrió su cara con su mano.


	26. Secretos del Exceed negro

Los dos hicieron el desayuno esquivando a Ezequiel. Decidieron que era mejor no moverle, ya que Lucifer seguía durmiendo en su espalda.

 

\- Buenos días - les dijo Marcos al entrar -. ¿He visto un nido de dragones afuera?

\- Buenos días - le contestó Raios -. Y sí, es un nido de dragones. Ya han nacido todos.

\- Vaya... ¿La pantera es Shadow? No sabía que podía transformarse así.

\- Yo tampoco, acabo de descubrirlo.

\- ¿Qué hay en ese armario?

 

Raios se apartó para que Marcos pudiera ver a Ezequiel y Lucifer. Se puso a reír sólo con verles.

 

\- No tiene gracia - murmuró Magno.

\- Si la tiene - le contestaron los dos.

 

Poco después bajó Jack, que rió hasta caerse al suelo. Magno quería esconderse en alguna parte. Su propio abuelo le estaba avergonzando.

 

\- Buenos días - dijo Anna al entrar en la cocina, mientras el resto desayunaba.

\- Buenos días - le contestó el resto.

\- Ezequiel, Lucifer, ¿Qué estáis haciendo?

\- Dormir - le contestaron ambos.

\- ¿¡Estaban despiertos!? - gritó Magno.

\- Acaban de despertar - le contestó Anna -. Venga, arriba, los dos.

\- No quiero - contestaron ambos.

 

Anna se agachó detrás de ellos, les agarró y les levantó. En un intento de sujetarse, Ezequiel se agarró al armario, pero Anna tenía más fuerza de lo que había calculado. Rompió el armario y les levantó a ambos, dejando a todos alucinados.

 

\- ¿Y bien? - preguntó Anna.

\- Vale, ya nos levantamos - dijeron Ezequiel y Lucifer, algo asustados.

 

Anna les bajó. Morgana rió desde la puerta.

 

\- Buenos días - dijo Gabriella desde la puerta.

\- No sabía que tuvieras tanta fuerza, tía Anna - dijo Morgana.

\- ¿Sorprendida? - la contestó Anna -. Raziel y Sting me entrenaron bien, especialmente Raziel.

\- No me esperaba que fuera tan fuerte... - murmuró Ezequiel.

\- Yo tampoco... - murmuró Lucifer.

\- Sigo aquí y puedo oíros - les asustó Anna.

\- Anna, ¿Has visto a Shadow? - preguntó Raios -. Tiene algo para ti. Está afuera.

\- Sí, lo he visto. ¿Queréis llevaros uno?

\- No, no es necesario.

\- ¿Seguro?

\- Seguro.

\- ¿Vas a estar bien con eso?

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- Parece que los instintos paternales de Shadow han despertado. Trata a los dragones como si fueran sus hijos.

\- No creo que eso afecte a nada.

\- Como quieras.

 

Anna se sentó a desayunar, al lado de Morgana. Raios se levantó y fue a ver qué estaba haciendo Shadow. Anna tenía razón. Shadow se estaba comportando como la madre de esos dragones. Jugaba con Magma mientras el resto dormía encima de él. Raios golpeó la pared, rompiéndola. Asustó a Magma, que enseguida se puso a gritar. Shadow le lamió para calmarle y después miró a Raios.

 

\- Lo siento Shadow - dijo Raios con lágrimas en los ojos -. No puedo dártelo.

 

Shadow cogió a Magma, hizo desaparecer el nido y se fue a su habitación. Poco después, la pared cayó.

 

\- Hey... - intentó calmarle Anna -. Tranquilo...  Sé que es difícil para ti, pero aún lo será más para Shadow cuando os vayáis.

\- Dejaré a Shadow aquí y me iré yo - le dijo Raios.

\- No otra vez. Shadow ha estado muy mal estas dos semanas sin ti.

\- No era lo que parecía cuando volví.

\- Acabábamos de sacarle de la habitación. No comió nada en dos semanas. Puede que aún esté débil, pero no te lo mostrará.

\- No te creo.

\- Raios, escúchame. Si vuelves a dejar a Shadow solo no lo soportará. Recuerda, eres su única familia.

\- Pero no puedo hacer nada...

 

Raios empezó a llorar. Anna intentó consolarle.

 

Durante el día, Shadow siguió en su forma de pantera. Los dragones le seguían allí dónde iba, y siempre vigilaba a la pequeña Antartica, ya que se quedaba atrás enseguida. Raios le observaba de lejos. No se atrevía a decirle nada.

 

\- ¡Deja de poner esa cara! - le gritó Morgana a Raios, haciendo que levantara la cabeza de la mesa -. ¿¡Qué diría Shadow si te viera, eh!?

\- Ahí le tienes... - le contestó Raios, triste, señalando a Shadow con la cabeza. Éste estaba jugando con los pequeños dragones -. Ya no se fija en mí.

\- Pareces él en estas dos semanas que le has dejado solo.

\- No puedes entenderlo...

\- Mi madre me crió sola. Algo sé. Y sé muy bien que cierto gatito siempre se fijará en ti. No tiene otra familia ahora mismo.

\- Esos dragones...

\- Están cubriendo sus necesidades temporalmente. Y léete esos malditos libros.

 

Morgana se fue. Raios la miró sorprendido mientras se iba. Había escuchado esa frase antes. Raziel se la había dicho dos años atrás, antes de casarse. Sonrió y fue a su habitación, a leer esos libros. Cuando entró, se encontró el nido de dragones en los pies de la cama. Se tumbó allí con los libros y se puso a leerlos.

 

Raios no bajó a cenar ese día. Después de la cena, Shadow subió con los pequeños dragones con algo de comida para Raios. Éste estaba dormido en el nido, con uno de los libros abiertos sobre su pecho. Shadow le lamió la cara para despertarle.

 

\- Buenos días, bello durmiente - le dijo Shadow cuando Raios abrió los ojos.

\- ¿Me he saltado la cena? - preguntó Raios.

\- Sí. ¿Qué lees?

\- Algo que hace mucho tiempo que debía haber leído.

\- ¿Mis libros de magia?

\- Raziel me dijo que lo hiciera hace dos años, pero fui incapaz de leerlos por lo que pasó después. Se me había olvidado por completo.

\- ¿Algo interesante?

\- Muchas cosas, pero no lo que buscaba.

\- Sigue leyendo, lo encontrarás.

 

Shadow se tumbó al lado de Raios. Los dragones les rodearon. Raios siguió leyendo mientras comía, a la vez que acariciaba el pelaje de su felino esposo. Éste se quedó dormido, igual que los pequeños, mientras Raios leía. Raios creó una pequeña llama flotante para que le iluminara y no molestara al resto. Cuando, por fin, llegó a la parte de los huevos, bajó el libro y abrazó a Shadow. Éste se despertó.

 

\- ¿Raios? - dijo Shadow medio dormido.

\- ¿Por qué no me has dicho nada de los huevos? - preguntó Raios.

\- Es complicado...

\- ¿Puedes poner huevos pero no puedes tener hijos?

\- Nadie nunca ha hecho la prueba. No sé cuánto va a tardar esto.

\- Espera, ¿De qué estás hablando?

\- He usado tu semilla para intentar tener un hijo. De momento, no hay resultados

\- ¿Y lo has hecho sin decirme nada?

\- Quería que fuera una sorpresa para ti. Para que no tuvieras que preocuparte por eso.

\- Shadow... ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas intentando esto?

\- Dos años.

\- ¿Desde que nos casamos?

\- Sí...

 

Raios besó a Shadow en sus labios de pantera. Después le cogió en brazos y se tumbó en la cama con él.

 

\- ¿Qué quieres hacerme? - preguntó Shadow de repente.

\- Tengo que compensarte por dos semanas solo.

\- Los niños están aquí.

\- Necesito tu forma humana...

\- Raios...

\- Te he echado mucho de menos, y lo sabes.

\- Solo un poco.

\- Intenta no despertar a los pequeños.

 

Shadow recuperó su forma humana y se besaron, todo el tiempo que pudieron. A la mañana siguiente, se despertaron rodeados de los dragones. Antartica había conseguido ponerse entre ellos dos. Ambos rieron al ver la escena, y se besaron cuando sus miradas se cruzaron. Antartica emitió un pequeño rugido para que dejaran de aplastarla. Ambos rieron y la acariciaron. Después fueron a darse un baño con la pequeña. El resto de dragones se les unió poco después, pero Raios tuvo que sujetarles a todos. La única capaz de nadar era Antartica, pero también tenía dificultades para hacerlo. Shadow la iba vigilando mientras se reía de Raios.

 

\- Padre de dragones... - dijo Shadow, mofándose.

\- Mira quién habla, la madre de dragones - le replicó Raios.

\- No soy su madre. Soy su otro padre.

\- ¿Y cómo debería llamarte?

\- Papá de dragones.

\- Entonces cuida de algunos, no sólo de la pequeña.

\- Recuerda que la pequeña tiene necesidades especiales.

\- Pero eso no significa que te olvides del resto.

\- No lo hago. Ahora están contigo, así que estarán bien. No tengo por qué preocuparme.

\- No vuelvas a ocultarme algo así...

\- Y tú deberías contarme tus problemas. Lo he pasado muy mal estas dos semanas sin ti...

\- Lo sé. Lo siento. Yo...

\- Deja de disculparte. Ahora estás aquí.

\- No volveré a dejarte solo.

\- Lo sé.

 

Shadow se acercó a Raios y le besó. Fue un beso largo, suave e intenso. Incluso ignoraron los rugidos de los pequeños dragones mientras se besaban.

 

\- ¿Vais a quedaros todo el día en la bañera o vais a salir? - preguntó Anna, asustándoles.

 

Ambos se sonrojaron y la miraron, algo sorprendidos. Shadow se separó de Raios, y se escondió bajo el agua. Estaba completamente avergonzado.

 

\- ¿Eres consciente de que estamos desnudos? - le preguntó Raios, algo nervioso.

\- ¿Y? - le contestó Anna -. Nada me va a sorprender. Me bañaba con cuatro hombres cuando era pequeña.

\- ¡Pero ninguno era de mi tamaño!

\- Cierto. Pero ninguno tenía nada que vosotros no tuvierais.

\- ¡Ese no es el problema!

\- Si queréis intimidad, dejad que me lleve a los dragones.

 

Los dragones rugieron y se metieron dentro del agua, acercándose a Raios y Shadow.

 

\- Vale, lo he entendido - dijo Anna de repente -. Ya me voy. Cuidad bien de ellos.

 

Anna salió de la habitación. Los dragones rugieron.

 

\- Deberíais haberos ido con Anna - les dijo Raios -. Ella sabe como...

 

Raios se detuvo al escuchar el ronroneo de Shadow, que abrazaba a Antartica mientras frotaba su cabeza contra la de la pequeña. Raios sonrió tiernamente y acarició la mejilla de Shadow. Éste abrió los ojos, dándole una mirada tierna.

 

\- Madre de dragones... - murmuró Raios. Shadow rió.

\- Padre de dragones...

\- Te quiero...

\- Yo también...

 

Volvieron a besarse. Ésta vez fue un beso corto. Antartica emitió un rugido de aprobación. Raios la acarició.


	27. Padres?

Pasó un año. Durante ese año, los pequeños dragones se dedicaron a perseguir a Shadow y Raios adónde fueran. Con sus formas de dragón, les perseguían volando. Con las humanas, gateando y, más adelante, caminando. Antartica era la que más dificultades tenía para seguirles, pero Dust y Silver siempre iban con ella para ayudarla.

 

\- ¿Seguro que no queréis llevároslos? - les preguntó Anna mientras desayunaban.

\- No. Elementia te lo pidió a ti - le contestaron Raios y Shadow al unísono.

\- Los pequeños os aprecian mucho. Especialmente Antartica y Magma.

\- ¡Papi mira! - gritó Antartica de repente, haciendo que los tres se giraran.

 

Antartica estaba en su forma humana, de pie. Dust y Silver estaban detrás de ella, sin tocarla. Se acercó a Shadow poco a poco. Raios se levantó de repente, por si la pequeña se caía. Shadow se arrodilló, sonriendo. Antartica hizo ese corto camino sin caerse. Shadow le acarició la cabeza cuando ella llegó a sus rodillas.

 

\- Lo has hecho muy bien, Antartica - la felicitó Shadow. Ella sonrió.

\- Dust y Silver me han ayudado mucho - le explicó Antartica.

\- Tampoco tanto... - murmuraron los dos dragones, algo avergonzados.

\- No hay de qué avergonzarse - les dijo Raios -. Ella os está muy agradecida.

\- ¡Sí! - dijo Antartica, sonriendo.

 

Los dos sonrieron. De repente, alguien llamó a Raios. Era el consejero de la reina hada, Wilhelm.

 

\- ¿Qué ocurre Wilhelm? - le preguntó Raios.

\- La reina Elementia quiere verte - le contestó Wilhelm -. Pidió que fueras solo.

 

Raios se levantó y fue al bosque. Shadow se levantó con Antartica en brazos.

 

\- ¿Qué ocurre Wilhelm? - le preguntó Anna.

\- No lo sé - le contestó Wilhelm -. La reina Elementia no me ha dicho nada.

\- ¿Es por los pequeños dragones?

\- Puede ser. Quizás no quiere que sigan cuidándolos.

 

Al escuchar eso, Magma quemó el cabello azul cielo de Wilhelm.

 

\- ¡Magma! - le regañó Shadow -. ¡No quemes el cabello de otros!

\- Pero... - dijo Magma.

\- ¡Nada de peros!

\- Yo no quiero separarme de vosotros - dijo Antartica, con lágrimas en sus ojos.

\- Tranquila - intentó calmarla Shadow -. Sabía que este día llegaría.

\- Wilhelm, eres malo.

\- ¿Por qué yo? - dijo Wilhelm.

\- Por traer malas noticias.

\- Yo no tengo la culpa de esto.

\- Puede que no sea nada - intentó calmarla Shadow.

\- Wilhelm - dijo Gabriella, entrando en el comedor -, ¿Puedes reunirles a todos? Si Elementia puede estar aquí, mejor. Tengo algo que explicar.

\- Claro, majestad - dijo Wilhelm antes de irse.

 

Wilhelm se encargó de que todos estuvieran en el comedor en menos de media hora. Elementia fue con una proyección astral de su cuerpo.

 

\- ¿De qué querías hablarnos, Gabriella? - preguntó Ezequiel al ver llegar a Raios y Elementia.

\- Es sobre Zeref y el hada oscura - explicó Gabriella.

\- Ya nos has contado que Zeref está poseído por ella.

\- No es solo eso. Ella controla su cuerpo por completo. Parece que le poseyó al nacer.

\- ¿Te sientes culpable por eso?

\- No, no es eso. El hada oscura es la hermana gemela de la primera reina hada. Su nombre es Anastascia. Y el hombre que la protege es mi sobrino. Su nombre es Tamashi, es el hijo de mi hermano pequeño Merlin.

\- ¿Cómo es? - preguntó Jack, con los puños cerrados.

\- Es mayor que vosotros, con el cabello blanco.

\- Es él.

\- ¿El que nos mató? - preguntó Marcos.

\- Dudo mucho que haya mucha gente de nuestra edad con el cabello blanco.

\- Chicos - les interrumpió Gabriella -, Tamashi está enamorado de Anastascia.

 

Todos se sorprendieron con esa frase.

 

\- Y... ¿Ella le corresponde? - preguntó Raios, unos minutos después.

\- No lo sé - le contestó Gabriella -. Pero Tamashi haría lo que fuera por ella, incluso matar a su propia familia.

\- Mamá, ¿Estás intentando decirnos que fue él el que nos mató a todos? - preguntó Morgana.

\- Eso mismo. Excepto por Raios y Shadow, fue Tamashi quién nos atacó a todos.

\- Yo no estaría tan seguro - dijo Raios -. Había alguien que dominaba al demonio, puedo asegurarlo. Si era Tamashi o Anastacia, eso ya no lo sé.

\- En cualquier caso, debo pediros que no les ataquéis.

\- ¿Nos pides esto porque uno de ellos es tu hijo, o hay otros motivos? - preguntó Lucifer.

\- Obviamente, no quiero hacerle daño a Zeref. Pero Merlin me pidió, días antes de morir, que protegiera a Tamashi. Aunque él se fue por voluntad propia con Anastascia. Además, Anastascia busca venganza. Pero sin su cuerpo no puede hacer nada. Ella cree que fue destruido cuando decidió abandonarlo para buscar otro más fuerte, pero su hermana lo guardó.

\- ¿La caja fuerte esa del sótano? - preguntó Morgana.

\- No es una caja fuerte. Es una sala frigorífica.

\- Pero está cerrada como si fuera una caja fuerte.

\- Eso es porque no ella nunca quiso que nadie se acercara al cuerpo.

\- ¿Por qué no nos lo has dicho hasta ahora? Especialmente a mí, que soy tu hija.

\- Es un secreto que se pasa de reina a reina. Pero creo que ahora todos tenéis derecho a saberlo.

 

Todos se quedaron callados, pensando en lo que Gabriella acababa de explicar.

 

\- No les haremos ningún daño - dijo Ezequiel de repente -. Ninguno de nosotros.

\- ¿¡Hablas en serio!? - se quejó Jack -. ¡Esos tipos nos asesinaron a todos!

\- Es mejor así - añadió Lucifer -. Si les matamos, no podremos acercarnos nunca más a Raziel.

\- Tienen razón - dijo Elementia de repente -. Raziel debe ver que seguimos vivos mientras ellos siguen vivos. Y si ellos están delante cuando eso pase, mejor.

\- ¿Es por sus reacciones? - preguntó Marcos.

\- Exacto. Si ellos reaccionan de una forma extraña, Raziel no creerá que seamos clones.

\- Eso haremos - dijo Anna -. Jack, ni se te ocurra atacarles. Es mejor que ellos crean que somos otras personas. Si os hablan, no les conocemos de nada. ¿Ha quedado claro?

\- Sí... - gruño Jack.

\- Yo le vigilaré - dijo Marcos -. No te preocupes por eso, Gabriella.

\- Muchas gracias. A todos - les agradeció Gabriella.

 

Después de eso, cada uno siguió con su día a día normal. Por la noche, Shadow puso a dormir a los pequeños dragones en el nido y fue a buscar a Raios. Le encontró en uno de los balcones, mirando al cielo.

 

\- ¿Raios? - preguntó Shadow -. ¿Va todo bien?

\- Sí, tranquilo. Las estrellas brillan mucho más esta noche.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? Estás disperso.

\- ¿Sabes dónde está las más brillante de todas?

\- ¿Dónde?

 

Raios abrazó a Shadow por detrás y besó su cabeza.

 

\- Justo aquí - le susurró Raios en el oído. Shadow se sonrojó y sonrió.

\- ¿Qué quería pedirte a reina Elementia?

\- Shadow, ¿Quieres que seamos...?

\- ¿Padres?

\- Tíos. Como Raziel hizo con nosotros. ¿Quieres cuidar de los pequeños dragones conmigo? ¿Hasta que dejen el nido?

\- Sabes que sí. Un millón de veces sí.

 

Se besaron y observaron un poco más las estrellas. Después se fueron a su habitación. Allí vieron que los pequeños habían tomado su forma humana y se habían metido en su cama. Ambos rieron y se metieron en la cama, evitando despertar a los pequeños.

 

Unos días más tarde, Raios y Shadow se fueron del reino de las hadas con los pequeños dragones. Volvieron al sitio en el que habían dejado su viaje tres años atrás, dónde conocieron a Marcos y Jack.

 

\- ¿Adónde iremos? - preguntó Antartica.

\- A los países de Oriente - le contestó Shadow -. Estuvimos una vez, pero solo por cinco minutos.

\- ¿Son bonitos?

\- No lo sé. Pero las ropas de Anna son de allí.

\- Nosotros también tenemos unas - añadió Raios -. Shadow pidió que las hicieran cuando llegamos allí.

\- Fuimos muy directos al país más lejano, sólo por Lucifer. Necesitaba contarle algo a Ezequiel, y no podía hacerlo. Necesitábamos la ayuda de Anna para llegar a él. Después fuimos directos al reino de las hadas.

\- Que lástima... - dijo Antartica.

\- Por eso ahora iremos con vosotros. Aunque vamos a tardar un tiempo.

\- No importa.

\- Tengo que ir al baño... - dijo Gold de repente.

\- ¿Quién tiene hambre? - preguntó Raios.

\- ¡Yo! - respondieron los pequeños dragones al unísono.

\- ¿Dónde les llevamos?

\- Nada de comida picante - advirtió Shadow.

\- Está bien.

 

Raios estuvo un buen rato buscando un restaurante sin comida picante. Al llegar allí, Shadow llevó Gold al baño. Raios se le quedó mirando con ojos tiernos mientras se iba.

 

\- Te gusta... - dijo Silver de repente.

\- Demasiado - le contestó Raios.

\- ¿Vais a casaros? - preguntó Antartica.

\- Ya estamos casados. Estos pendientes lo demuestran.

\- ¿Y tener hijos? - preguntó Dust.

\- Eso es más difícil...

\- Claro - dijo Magma -, los dos sois hombres. No podéis tener hijos.

\- No lo digas así...

\- ¿Por qué no? Es la verdad.

\- Que no podamos tenerlos no significa que no queramos. Pero hay otros problemas aparte de ese.

\- Se mueren... - murmuró Smoke.

\- Smoke, entiendo que hables poco, pero no lo hagas para decir ese tipo de cosas. Pero es cierto, Shadow y yo somos inmortales. Ningún niño que queramos adoptar podría convertirse en inmortal.

\- ¿Y nosotros? - preguntó Antartica.

\- Vosotros sois como nuestros hijos, pero a la vez no lo sois. Como diría nuestro maestro, Raziel, sois más nuestros sobrinos que nuestros hijos. Pero os queremos igual que a un hijo.

 

Los pequeños sonrieron y empezaron a mirar el menú. Shadow y Gold volvieron poco después. Comieron, con algún que otro incidente de los pequeños, y siguieron su camino.


	28. Recuerdos de la infancia

Pasaron seis años. En esos seis años, hicieron la mitad de los países hacia Oriente y cuidaron de los pequeños dragones como si fueran sus hijos. Todos tuvieron dificultades con su magia, pero Antartica fue la que más. La pequeña a veces se descontrolaba, y Raios tenía que parar el agua helada. Era el único que podía hacerlo.

 

\- ¿Tenéis todos claro el plan? - les preguntó Shadow a los pequeños.

\- ¡Sí! - le contestaron ellos.

\- Muy bien. Cada uno que vaya a hacer lo que tenga que hacer. Nos reuniremos en ese restaurante que dijimos a la hora de comer.

 

Los pequeños salieron de la posada en la que estaban. Shadow se tumbó al lado de Raios, que aún dormía, y se acurrucó. Raios, aún dormido, le abrazó y le besó. Se pasaron varias horas así, hasta que Raios despertó.

 

\- Buenos días... - murmuró Raios al verle.

\- Buenos días - le contestó Shadow.

\- ¿Y los niños?

\- Han salido a dar una vuelta.

\- ¿Estamos solos?

\- Estamos completamente solos.

 

Raios besó a Shadow. Ambos se fundieron en un profundo beso. Mientras, los pequeños iban por la ciudad, buscando lo que Shadow les había pedido. Todos llevaban dinero de sobras, incluso para comprarse algo para comer si tenían hambre. Cada uno tenía una misión especial. Pero la de Magma era la más difícil. Iba comunicándose con sus primos cada cierto tiempo para ver cuándo podrían ayudarle.

 

\- ¡Ya estamos aquí! - gritó Gold cuando todos llegaron.

\- Ya era hora - les dijo Magma.

\- ¿Vuestro tío no va a venir? - preguntó la mujer de la tienda.

\- Está distrayendo a nuestro otro tío. Esto es para él. Es una sorpresa.

\- ¿Necesitáis ayuda?

\- Podemos solos.

 

La mujer les ayudó a cargar el gran paquete y los pequeños lo llevaron hasta el restaurante, guiados por Antartica. Allí, esperaron por Shadow y Raios. Ellos estaban en la posada, aún tumbados en la cama.

 

\- Hay que levantarse, Raios - dijo Shadow.

\- No quiero... - se quejó Raios -. Mañana...

\- Vamos... Los niños tendrán hambre y entrarán en cualquier momento.

\- Quiero quedarme todo el día aquí... Contigo...

\- Tenemos seis pequeños dragones a nuestro cargo.

\- Lo sé... Y me encanta tenerles aquí. Pero echo de menos nuestros momentos a solas.

\- Cuando decidan ir por libre, volveremos a estar solos.

\- ¿Y cuándo será eso?

\- Por ahora no.

\- El rey quiere más mimos del gatito...

\- El rey se aguanta un poco. El gatito ya le ha dado mimos.

 

Shadow se levantó y se vistió. Raios se le quedó mirando con cara de cachorrito.

 

\- No caeré en eso - le advirtió Shadow.

\- Solo un poco más...

\- Vamos, es hora de comer. Hay que encontrar a los niños.

 

Raios se escondió bajo la manta. Shadow saltó encima de él.

 

\- Cuando se vayan, te daré todos esos mimos que no puedo darte ahora.

\- ¿Lo prometes?

\- Lo prometo. Y te los daré todos juntos.

 

Raios sonrió, agarró a Shadow y le besó.

 

\- ¿Puedo contarte un secreto? - preguntó Raios.

\- Dime.

\- Te amo.

\- Eso no es un secreto.

\- Pero mucho. Demasiado.

\- Yo también te amo demasiado.

 

Volvieron a besarse. Raios abrazó a Shadow.

 

\- Deberías vestirte - dijo Shadow.

\- No rompas así el momento.

\- Tengo hambre. Déjame ir a buscar a los niños y comer algo.

\- Vale...

 

Raios soltó a Shadow y volvió a tumbarse en la cama. Shadow acarició los brazos de Raios.

 

\- ¿No vas a venir conmigo?

\- No...

\- ¿Te has enfadado?

\- Estoy cansado...

\- ¿Es por los niños?

\- No debería haber aceptado el cuidarlos.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Estaba desesperado cuando lo hice. Quería que fueras feliz.

\- Yo soy feliz solo con tenerte a ti. No necesitaba que hicieras eso.

\- Sé que hubieras llorado cuando nos hubiéramos marchado ese día.

\- Raios... Esto no es por los niños, ¿Verdad?

\- Olvidas cosas importantes desde que ellos están aquí. Olvidaste tu propio cumpleaños el año pasado.

\- Eso es... Hay cosas más importantes que mi cumpleaños.

\- Hace tres olvidaste nuestro aniversario.

\- Eso fue porque tu regalo llegó tarde. Ya te lo dije.

\- ¿Y esa vez que te olvidaste de mí en ese pueblo?

\- Te perdí. Te estaba buscando.

\- Ya...

\- Ven a buscarme cuando te hayas calmado. Me voy con los niños.

 

Shadow salió de la habitación. Raios miró hacia la puerta y luego se cubrió con la manta.

 

\- Sólo necesitaba que dijeras una cosa... Solo una...

 

Raios empezó a llorar. Shadow le escuchaba desde el otro lado de la puerta.

 

\- Si sólo me hubieras hecho caso... - murmuró Shadow -. Hubieras sabido lo que tenía preparado para hoy...

 

Shadow fue al restaurante. Los pequeños se preocuparon al verle entrar solo. Shadow intentó hacer su mejor cara, pero terminó llorando. Todo el personal del restaurante intentó consolarle. Incluso el chef salió de la cocina al escucharle llorar.

 

Mientras, Raios salió de la cama, se vistió y fue a otro restaurante. Uno de comida picante. Cogió lo más picante del menú, para que nadie notara que estaba llorando. Después volvió a la posada y se tiró en la cama. Observó las camas que los niños compartían y las maldijo.

 

\- Deberías ir con él - dijo la voz de una mujer. Era una voz muy conocida para Raios. Levantó su cabeza y la buscó.

\- ¿Mamá? ¿Dónde estás?

\- Tu marido te está esperando, ¿Sabes? No deberías dejar que espere tanto.

\- Él... Él me ha...

\- Hay cosas que no se preparan tan fácilmente, mi pequeño...

 

Una mano acarició la mejilla de Raios. Éste abrió los ojos y la vio. Era una mujer de cabello negro y ojos rojos. Debía medir unos 2 metros 15, y su cuerpo era translúcido.

 

\- Mamá...

\- Has crecido mucho, mi pequeño Raios.

\- Te echo mucho de menos...

\- Lo sé. Pero ahora debes irte.

\- No... Quédate conmigo...

\- Raios, no puedo hacer eso. Ese chico y esos dragones son tu familia ahora.

\- Pero... Me han fallado... Más de una vez...

\- Eso es lo que tú piensas. Él nunca te ha mentido.

\- No se acuerda de que hoy...

\- O quizás sí... Eso no lo sabes.

\- Sí lo sé.

\- ¿Sabes por qué olvida su cumpleaños? Para él, eso es lo menos importante. Siempre planea algo para vuestros aniversarios más importantes. Especialmente uno, que nunca olvida.

\- Su cumpleaños es el día que nos conocimos.

\- No lo es. Y lo sabes. Él cuenta como el día que os conocisteis otro día. El día en el que recogiste su huevo.

\- Eso no cuenta. Ni siquiera había nacido.

\- Raios, el primer contacto que tuvo con otra persona fue tuyo. No soltaste su huevo hasta que se abrió, y eso es lo más importante para él.

\- Mamá... ¿Tú aceptas esto?

\- Por supuesto. Eres mi pequeño y siempre lo serás. Siempre te querré, no importa como seas.

\- Mamá... Gracias...

 

Raios se levantó, siendo consciente de que no podría abrazar a su madre aunque quisiera hacerlo. Ella acarició su cabello.

 

\- Deberías cambiarte de ropa, lavarte la cara e ir a buscarle.

\- ¿Cambiarme de ropa?

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas sin ponerte esa ropa negra más ligera que se parece tanto a la suya?

\- Eh...

\- Dieciocho años. Llevas dieciocho años con la misma ropa.

\- Sólo tengo estas dos...

\- Intercámbialas de vez en cuando y lávalas.

\- No deberías decir estas cosas. Eres una reina.

\- Una reina que vivió mucho tiempo en la calle, hasta que un rey se enamoró de ella y la rescató.

\- Nunca me habías contado esto.

\- Eras muy pequeño.

\- ¿Puedes decirme si...?

\- Lo descubrirás en su debido momento.

\- Está bien...

\- Ahora cámbiate y ve. Están esperando por ti.

 

Raios hizo lo que su madre le había aconsejado. Se cambió de ropa, se lavó un poco la cara y salió de la posada. Usó su olfato para encontrar a Shadow y los niños. Tan pronto como él se fue, su madre empezó a desvanecerse.

 

Al entrar en el restaurante, Raios vio a Shadow con la cabeza encima de la mesa. Los pequeños intentaban animarle como podían. Raios se acercó a él y acarició su cabello. Al sentirlo, Shadow se levantó y le pegó una cachetada.

 

\- Has comido picante - dijo Shadow.

\- ¿Eso es lo único que vas a decirme? - preguntó Raios.

\- ¡Sí! Después de lo mucho que me he esforzado para poder tenerlo todo listo hoy... Vas tú, y te vas a un restaurante picante...

\- Lo siento... No llores...

 

Raios empezó a escuchar los murmullos de la gente. Shadow llevaba allí una hora, esperando que él apareciera. Y los pequeños más.

 

\- Shadow... Sabes que hoy es un día especial para mí...

\- ¡Claro que lo sé! ¡Siéntate!

 

Raios se sentó en la mesa. Shadow se sentó a su lado mientras se secaba las lágrimas. Silver se giró hacia uno de los camareros y le pidió algo. Enseguida les trajeron una bandeja gigante llena de pasta con salsa de queso. Magma empezó a servirla mientras Silver evitaba que Gold comiera de la bandeja.

 

\- ¿Qué es esto? - preguntó Raios.

\- Pasta con salsa de queso - le contestó Dust.

\- Rellena de... Muerte... - añadió Smoke.

\- De eso nada - Antartica le tiró un cubo de hielo -. Es ternera y fresas.

\- ¿Pero eso está en el menú? - preguntó Raios.

\- No - le contestaron los dragones.

\- Encontré un viejo libro de recetas cuando fuimos a Rubial - explicó Shadow -. Lo he guardado hasta ahora. Esto es algo que estaba allí escrito. Creo que era de ese cocinero que tanto te gustaba.

\- ¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste?

\- No podía. Estabas durmiendo. Preferí esconderlo y sacarlo cuando fuera el momento.

\- ¿Y por qué ahora?

\- Porque me apetecía.

 

Shadow estaba enfadado y se le notaba en la voz. Comió completamente en silencio. Raios tuvo que controlar a los pequeños, y se le hacía incómodo tener a Shadow a su lado de esa manera.

 

\- ¿Han terminado el primer plato? - preguntó el camarero.

\- ¿Primer plato? - preguntó Raios, algo asustado.

\- Hemos terminado - le contestó Gold al camarero.

\- Entonces, traeré el segundo.

 

El camarero llamó a algunos de sus compañeros y se llevaron la bandeja, ya vacía. Volvieron poco después con un gran atún rojo, cocinado al horno.

 

\- ¿Y esto? - preguntó Raios.

\- También estaba en el libro... - murmuró Shadow.

\- ¿Podemos hablar un momento? ¿A solas?

 

Shadow giró la cabeza hacia el lado contrario. Raios besó la cabeza y acarició las orejas de su felino esposo. Éste las movió.

 

\- Si lo hubiera sabido, no me habría comportado de esa manera. Lo siento.

\- Se suponía que era una sorpresa - explicó Silver.

\- Es por eso que no dijimos nada - añadió Gold.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo lleváis planeando esto? - les preguntó Raios.

\- Un par de semanas - le contestó Dust.

\- Desde que llegamos... - dijo Smoke.

\- ¿Estás enfadado o triste? - le preguntó Antartica a Shadow. Éste acarició el cabello de la pequeña.

 

Raios se puso en la misma posición que Shadow mientras los pequeños iban repartiendo el atún. Poco después, Shadow se giró hacia él y Raios le imitó, dándole la espalda. Shadow levantó la cabeza. Su rostro estaba lleno de tristeza. No quería que Raios estuviera triste. Y tampoco que estuvieran enfadados ese día.

 

\- Raios...

\- Dime.

\- Esta noche duermes solo.

\- ¿Sigues enfadado?

\- Sí.

 

Shadow empezó a comerse el atún. Raios le miró mientras comía. Después empezó a comer, sin dejar de mirarle.

 

El resto de la comida fue bastante incómoda, por si ya no lo era suficiente. Los pequeños intentaban hacer algo para animar el ambiente, pero no lo conseguían. De repente, Magma estornudó, prendiéndole fuego a la mesa. Inmediatamente, Antartica lo congeló. Pero, al estar asustada, congeló el restaurante entero.

 

\- ¡Lo siento! - se disculpó Antartica.

 

Fue entonces cuando dos risas empezaron a escucharse. Eran Raios y Shadow. Estaban riéndose por lo que Antartica acababa de hacer. Al darse cuenta se miraron, se sonrieron y se besaron. Con un chasquido, Raios descongeló el restaurante y apagó el fuego.

 

\- Creo que ahora todos podemos continuar comiendo - dijo Raios -. Y trabajando.

 

Shadow rió. Raios le sonrió. Todo volvió a la normalidad.

 

\- ¡Postre! - gritaron los seis dragones cuando el atún se hubo terminado.

 

Los camareros retiraron el plato con la espina del atún, y volvieron poco después con un gigantesco pastel en forma de castillo.

 

\- Espera... ¿Ese no es...? - dijo Raios, sorprendido.

\- El palacio de Rubial - terminó Shadow -. Ese mismo.

\- ¿Cómo...?

\- No preguntes.

\- No vamos a terminarnos esto entre los ocho... ¿Alguien quiere?

\- ¿No hay que hacer algo antes?

 

Magma encendió las velas que había en el pastel. Shadow besó a Raios.

 

\- Feliz cumpleaños.

\- Gracias, mi amado gatito.

 

Volvieron a besarse, y después Raios sopló las velas del pastel, cargando a Magma. Éste las encendió un par de veces más, provocando las risas de los presentes.

 

Ese gigantesco pastel fue repartido por todo el restaurante. Incluso entre el personal. Pero era demasiado grande para que se lo terminaran, así que Raios salió a la calle y empezó a repartirlo entre la gente. Shadow sonrió al verle y chocó las manos que los pequeños y el chef. También con la pastelera que había hecho el pastel.

 

\- ¿Deberíamos decírselo? - preguntó la pastelera.

\- Dejadle que disfrute un poco más - le contestó Shadow -. En cualquier caso, se lo diré esta noche.

\- Me gustaría ver cómo trata a aquellos que lo han perdido todo - dijo el chef.

\- Observa.

 

Raios se había acercado a una mujer que estaba oculta en una esquina. Llevaba con ella un bebé de dos meses y un niño de tres años. La mujer se asustó al verle.

 

\- No se asuste, por favor - le pidió Raios, arrodillándose -. Tenga. Esto es para usted y su hijo.

\- Gracias - dijo la mujer, cogiendo el pastel.

\- ¿Hace mucho que viven en la calle?

\- Unos meses. Mi marido nos echó de casa y nos dejó sin nada. Yo no puedo trabajar teniendo una niña tan pequeña.

\- Que desgraciado... Coja esto.

 

Raios le entregó una gran cantidad de dinero a la mujer.

 

\- No puedo aceptar esto.

\- Cójalo. Vaya a comer algo con sus hijos, y después vaya a dormir bajo un techo. Dese una ducha y cómprese algo de ropa. Después, busque un trabajo para mantenerse usted y sus hijos. Si se organiza bien, creo que puede vivir cerca de un año solo con esto.

\- Muchas gracias.

 

La mujer empezó a llorar. Raios intentó calmarla. El pequeño abrazó la pierna del joven rey y éste acarició su cabello. La mujer se fue con sus hijos, agradeciéndole varias veces a Raios lo que acababa de hacer por ella. Él se despidió con una sonrisa.

 

\- Es un rey adorable - dijo la pastelera.

\- Lo sé - le contestó Shadow -. Otro rey se encargó de enseñarle bien.

\- ¿Qué rey?

\- No puedo decirlo. Es un secreto.

\- Seguro que era un gran rey - añadió el cocinero.

\- Nos cuidó durante mucho tiempo. Era una gran persona. Pero la oscuridad le hizo apartarse de nosotros.

\- Vaya... Debéis echarle mucho de menos.

\- No sabes cuánto. Era como un padre para nosotros.

 

Algunas lágrimas salieron de los ojos de Shadow. Éste las secó enseguida. El chef le ofreció un poco del gigantesco pastel. Shadow le agradeció el gesto, cogió el pastel y empezó a comerlo.

 

Esa noche, cuando volvieron a la posada, Shadow le entregó unas llaves a Raios.

 

\- Duermes en la habitación del fondo - le dijo Shadow.

\- ¿Aún estás enfadado por lo de esta mañana? - preguntó Raios.

\- Sí.

 

Raios cogió las llaves y se fue a la habitación del fondo. Se tumbó en la cama y empezó a pensar en cómo podía hacer que Shadow le perdonara. Estaba casi dormido cuando escuchó que alguien entraba y se tumbaba encima de él.

 

\- ¿Papá...? - murmuró Raios, viendo medio dormido la figura que había encima de él.

\- Eso es nuevo - dijo Shadow, haciendo que Raios abriera los ojos de golpe y le mirara.

\- ¿Shadow? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y qué demonios llevas puesto? ¿De dónde lo has sacado?

\- El libro de recetas no fue lo único que encontré en Rubial. También encontré un libro dónde estaban descritas todas las ropas importantes de la familia real.

 

Shadow se levantó, mostrándole a Raios lo que llevaba puesto.

 

\- Esa es...

\- La ropa de rey consorte. Pedí la de reinante de tu tamaño. Y también... Me adelanté un poco y pedí las de príncipe y princesa. Las de tamaño pequeño.

\- ¿Por qué? No tenemos hijos.

\- Sentí la necesidad de hacerlo... No sé por qué...

\- ¿Estás llorando?

\- No...

 

Raios se levantó y lamió las lágrimas de Shadow. Éste le besó.

 

\- ¿Puedo probarme mis ropas de rey?

\- Claro.

 

Shadow le entregó las ropas de rey reinante a Raios y se sentó en la cama. Mientras Raios se cambiaba, Shadow ponía discretamente una barrera de sombras en las paredes.

 

\- ¿Cómo me queda? - preguntó Raios.

\- ¿Ha descendido un dios del cielo? Porque está delante de mí...

\- No es para tanto.

\- Para mí sí...

 

Raios miró a Shadow. Parecía alterado por algo. Empezó a ronronear con fuerza.

 

\- ¿Te encuentras bien?

\- Sí, no te preocupes...

 

Raios se acercó a Shadow y le besó. Éste enseguida se agarró al cuello del joven rey, sin querer separarse.

 

\- ¿Por que huele la habitación a menta? - preguntó Raios cuando consiguió separarse del beso.

\- No lo sé...

 

Shadow lamió la mejilla de Raios, haciendo que Raios girara la cabeza para poder volver a besarle. Fue el mismo Shadow quién pidió que escondieran incienso de menta en la habitación. Sabía el efecto que tenía la menta sobre él. Los pequeños dragones estaban en la habitación en la que habían dormido durante las semanas anteriores, jugando con el posadero.

 

\- Veamos... - dijo el posadero -. De día duerme, de noche vigila, come pescado y ratones ahuyenta.

\- ¡Gato! - dijeron los dragones, lanzando su magia sobre las cartas que había en el suelo.

\- Dejadme ver... Parece que esta ronda la gana Silver.

\- ¡Bien! - gritó Silver.

\- Siguiente carta.

 

Los pequeños se pasaron una buena parte de la noche jugando. Cuando se quedaron dormidos, el posadero les arropó y se fue a dormir.


	29. Descendientes de Rubial

Los primeros en despertarse al día siguiente fueron los dragones. Salieron de la posada y saludaron a todo el mundo. La pastelera les invitó a desayunar.

 

Raios fue el primero de los dos en despertar. Estaba agotado. Había dormido poco. Shadow seguía durmiendo, pero su cola no dejaba de moverse. Raios buscó el origen del olor a menta. Lo encontró debajo del armario. Un pequeño incienso. Lo recogió en una burbuja de aire, así como todo el aroma que había en la habitación. Dejó la burbuja encima de la mesa y abrió la ventana. Fue entonces cuando descubrió la barrera de sombra que Shadow había puesto la noche anterior. Era una barrera que aislaba el sonido. Raios pudo comprobarlo al sacar la cabeza fuera. Escuchó todo el ruido exterior. Al volver a entrar, se hizo el silencio. Miró a Shadow. Éste parecía algo más calmado. Raios se vistió e intentó salir de la habitación, pero no pudo. Había unas extrañas runas en la puerta. No conocía el lenguaje en el que estaban escritas.

 

\- Es el antiguo idioma de los Exceed - dijo Shadow de repente.

\- ¿Ya te has despertado? - preguntó Raios -. ¿Tú has puesto esto?

\- Sí... Hay algo que debo contarte antes de que salgas.

\- ¿Es el motivo por el que estabas tan extraño ayer?

\- Eso era el incienso.

\- No, la otra parte.

\- No lo sé. Estaba algo más sensible de lo normal. Pero no es eso.

\- ¿Y qué es?

\- Este pueblo... Todos saben quién eres.

\- ¿Cómo? Solo lo saben Raziel, la gente de Hargeon y otras criaturas.

\- Por lo que me contaron, cuando Rubial ardió en llamas, todos aquellos que vivían fuera decidieron reunirse en un mismo sitio. Este pueblo fue creado por ellos.

\- Espera... ¿Estás diciendo que toda la gente que hay aquí fuera es de Rubial?

\- Todos y cada uno de ellos. Usé mi magia para oscurecer los ojos de todos y hacer que parecieran marrones.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- No quería que te sintieras incómodo dos semanas antes de tu cumpleaños. Además, todo el mundo accedió a que lo hiciera. Querían ver como era su rey antes de revelar su verdadera procedencia.

\- ¿Qué han pensado sobre mí? Sobre nosotros...

\- No les ha importado que estuvieras casado con un hombre.

\- ¡Eres un gato!

\- Eso tampoco les ha importado.

\- Entonces... ¿Están bien con que su rey sea...?

\- Sí, no te preocupes. Lo único que les importaba era si ibas a ser un buen rey o no.

\- ¿Por qué no les importa?

\- Me dijeron que se encargarían de decírtelo cuando reconstruyeras el reino. Si no pueden ser ellos, las siguientes generaciones.

 

Raios se sentó en la cama. Estaba algo asustado. Shadow le abrazó por la espalda.

 

\- ¿Te da miedo salir? - preguntó Shadow.

\- Es que... Ahora me siento incómodo aquí... ¿Podemos irnos?

\- Raios, sólo un poco más...

\- No... No puedo seguir aquí...

 

Raios se levantó, recogió sus cosas y abrió la puerta. Inmediatamente la cerró, quedándose dentro de la habitación.

 

\- No puedo hacerte esto otra vez...

\- ¿Sabes? La gente encuentra que eres un rey adorable. Que eres muy diferente a tu padre.

\- ¿De verdad? Ni siquiera recuerdo cómo era mi padre como rey.

\- Los mayores lo recuerdan. Muchas veces no prestaba atención a las necesidades de su pueblo. Pero cuando eso pasaba, era tu madre la que iba. Ella siempre se preocupó por sus ciudadanos, igual que tú.

\- Raziel me enseñó bien.

\- También lo heredaste de tu madre. Aquellos que conocieron a tu padre me lo contaron.

 

Raios sonrió, dejó sus cosas en el suelo, y fue a besar a Shadow.

 

\- Te adoro... - le dijo Raios.

\- Lo sé.

\- ¿Debería empezar a ponerme las ropas de rey? ¿O mejor sigo con las de príncipe?

\- Haz lo que quieras - rió Shadow -. ¿Debería ponerme yo las de rey?

\- Espera a estar coronado.

\- ¿Y cuándo voy a poder coronarme?

\- Casémonos otra vez cuando reconstruyamos el país. Con todo el mundo presente. Algo grande.

 

Shadow sonrió, pero sus ojos se mostraban tristes. Raios se dio cuenta y volvió a sentarse en la cama.

 

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- No es nada.

\- Mientes. ¿Te asusta lo que diga la gente en ese momento?

\- No es eso... Es... No quiero ser el centro de atención. Me mirarán mucho más a mí que a ti.

\- ¿Te acuerdas de mi coronación?

\- Como si fuera ayer. Estabas muy nervioso.

\- Quería desaparecer. Todo el mundo me estaba mirando a mí. Solo a mí. Cuando te coronen a ti, estaré a tu lado. Eres el rey consorte, ¿Recuerdas?

\- Más te vale no dejarme solo.

\- ¿Y si tengo que ir al baño?

\- Te aguantas.

\- ¿Y si es muy urgente?

\- Te sigues aguantando.

\- ¿Y si tengo diarrea?

\- No. Ni se te ocurra separarte de mí. Te cagas encima si es necesario.

\- No seas así... ¿Y si tu experimento funciona?

\- ¿El del huevo? No sé si va a funcionar. Llevo nueve años intentándolo, y nada. No siento nada.

\- ¿Y ahora por qué lloras?

\- No lo sé...

 

Raios abrazó a Shadow. Éste se puso en posición fetal encima de su esposo.

 

\- No sé qué me pasa... - dijo Shadow, aún llorando.

\- Lo sé. Tranquilo. Si quieres que nos quedemos aquí hoy, lo entenderé.

\- Tengo algo de hambre...

\- ¿Quieres que vaya a por algo de comer?

 

Shadow asintió. Raios salió de la habitación, y se sintió un poco incómodo al ver los ojos morados del posadero.

 

\- Buenos días joven - le dijo el posadero.

\- Buenos días - le contestó Raios, algo incómodo.

\- ¿Se encuentra bien?

\- Sí, pero mi pareja no. No es grave, pero no quiere salir de la habitación.

\- ¿Quiere que llame a alguien?

\- No, está bien. Sólo tiene que descansar un poco. ¿Dónde puedo comprar comida para llevar?

 

El posadero le indicó a Raios en qué restaurante podía comprar comida para llevar. Raios volvió cerca de una hora más tarde, cargado de comida. Al entrar en la habitación, Raios se encontró a Shadow sentado en la cama y enrollado con la manta.

 

\- ¿Te encuentras mejor? - preguntó Raios.

\- Un poco.

\- ¿Tienes hambre?

\- Demasiada. Me siento como si no hubiera comido en tres días o más.

\- Ten, come.

 

Raios le dio a Shadow una bolsa con comida. Éste la engulló prácticamente al instante.

 

\- Has comido muy rápido.

\- ¿De verdad? - preguntó Shadow, con la boca llena.

\- ¿Estás seguro de que no está funcionando?

\- ¿El qué?

\- Lo del huevo...

\- ¡Segurísimo! No siento nada.

\- ¿Aún tienes hambre?

\- Mucha.

\- Tengo más comida, pero puedo ir a buscar más si es necesario.

\- Estoy bien con todo esto por ahora.

\- Espera... ¿Y yo que como?

\- No lo sé. Yo me quedo con todo eso.

\- Voy a comprarme algo...

 

Raios salió de la habitación, dejando a Shadow solo con la comida. Al salir de la posada, se encontró con los dragones, que iban a comer.

 

\- ¿Y Shadow? - preguntó Dust.

\- No se encuentra bien - le contestó Raios -. ¿Vais a comer?

\- Sí.

\- Voy con vosotros.

 

Raios fue con los pequeños a comer en un restaurante. Estuvo distraído todo el tiempo, pensando en Shadow.

 

\- ¿Va todo bien? - preguntó Antartica.

\- Sí, no es nada.

\- Estás distraído - dijo Silver.

\- ¿Vais a tener un hijo? - preguntó Gold.

 

Raios sonrió con una mirada triste y les miró.

 

\- No podemos tener hijos.

\- ¿Y lo del huevo? - preguntó Gold.

\- Es un experimento. Ni siquiera es seguro.

\- Pero no se encuentra bien, ¿Cierto? - dijo Magma.

\- Eso no significa nada. Pero... Podría ser... No me hagáis pensar en estas cosas. Comamos.

\- También podría... Estar muriéndose... Y tú aquí... Con nosotros...

\- ¡Smoke! - le gritaron el resto de dragones.

 

Pero ya era tarde. Raios ya estaba llorando. Los pequeños intentaron reconfortarle. Dust regañó a su hermano. Consiguieron calmar a Raios y que comiera un poco, pero enseguida volvió a la posada, dejándoles solos.

 

Al llegar a la habitación, Raios se encontró a Shadow temblando de frío en su forma gatuna, al lado de un gran charco de vómito. Raios le recogió y se bañó con él, para quitarle el sudor del pelaje. Después, le envolvió con una toalla, lo dejó en la cama y limpió el vomito del suelo. Después secó el pelaje del Exceed, le puso en la cama y le tapó con la manta.

 

\- Estoy bien - murmuró Shadow -. No necesito que te preocupes.

\- No estás bien si has vomitado todo lo que has comido - le contestó Raios, poniendo la mano en la frente de Shadow -. Parece que tienes algo de fiebre. Descansa.

\- No quiero contagiarte lo que sea que tenga.

\- No te preocupes por eso - Raios besó la cabeza de Shadow -. Duerme tranquilo. Yo me encargaré de todo.

 

Shadow asintió con una sonrisa. Raios se vistió y salió de la habitación. Fue al médico del pueblo a pedir consejo sobre lo que le estaba pasando a Shadow. No se saltó ningún detalle sobre las características especiales de Shadow.

 

\- ¿Estás seguro de que quieres descartar lo del hijo? - le preguntó el médico a Raios.

\- Si se trata de eso, en algún momento me lo dirá - le contestó Raios -. No quiero presionarle con ello.

\- Entonces no sé de qué puede tratarse. Puede que sea alguna enfermedad propia de los Exceed, o alguna nuestra que provoque ese efecto en su cuerpo.

\- ¿No hay nada que pueda ayudarle? Aunque sea un poco.

\- Me temo que no.

\- En ese caso, haré lo que pueda para cuidarle. Muchas gracias por su ayuda.

\- De nada, majestad.

\- No me llame majestad. No estamos en Rubial. Ahora mismo, ese reino no existe.

\- De acuerdo.

\- Cuando reconstruya el reino, este pueblo será el primero en saberlo. Pero aún no estoy preparado para ello.

 

Raios salió de la consulta del médico y volvió a la posada. Los pequeños dragones estaban en la puerta de la habitación en la que estaba Shadow.

 

\- Esta bien, no os preocupéis - les dijo Raios al verles -. Pero puede que sea contagioso, así que yo me quedaré allí con él.

\- ¿Y si te enfermas tú? - preguntó Dust.

\- En ese caso, llamáis a un médico. Pero no pienso dejar que pilléis algo que no sé lo que es.

 

Raios entró en la habitación, dejando a los pequeños fuera. Sonrió enseguida al ver a Shadow dormido. Se tumbó a su lado y besó la cabeza del Exceed.

 

\- Mmm... - murmuró Shadow.

\- Descansa mi amor - le dijo Raios -. Estaré aquí si me necesitas.

\- Es la primera vez que me llamas así...

\- Es una ocasión especial.

\- Raios...

\- Dime.

\- ¿Qué tal tu primer día con 35 años?

\- De la habitación al restaurante, otra vez a la habitación, a ver a un médico y otra vez aquí.

\- Lo siento...

\- No lo sientas. Eres lo más importante para mí, y lo sabes.

\- Te amo Raios...

\- Yo también te amo. Ahora descansa.

 

Shadow volvió a quedarse dormido. Raios besó su frente y se quedó tumbado a su lado. Los pequeños llamaron a la puerta a la hora de cenar.

 

\- Os traemos la cena - anunció Silver.

\- Dejadla ahí - le pidió Raios -. Ahora voy a recogerla.

 

Los dragones dejaron la cena en la puerta. Raios se levantó de la cama para ir a buscarla, despertando a Shadow.

 

\- ¿Y mi estufa? - preguntó Shadow.

\- Ahora viene. Los niños nos han traído la cena. ¿Tienes hambre?

\- No mucha.

\- Come un poquito, ¿De acuerdo?

\- Vale.

 

Shadow se incorporó. Raios se sentó delante de él con la comida.

 

\- ¿Cómo te sientes? - le preguntó Raios.

\- Algo mejor.

\- ¿Qué te apetece comer?

\- Cualquier cosa me vale.

\- ¿Una manzana?

 

Shadow cogió la manzana y empezó a comerla. Raios le miró mientras cenaba. Shadow cogió un vaso de agua con sus dos patitas y bebió.

 

\- Te ves tan pequeño ahora... - dijo Raios.

\- Nos hemos acostumbrado mucho a mi forma humana - le contestó Shadow -. Tú te ves gigante.

\- Hemos vivido tanto juntos... Echo de menos a Raziel. Él siempre estaba allí cuando le necesitábamos.

\- Yo también. Siempre sabía cómo solucionar las cosas.

\- Si él hubiera estado con nosotros, lo que ocurrió hace siete años...

\- No pienses en eso, por favor.

\- No puedo evitarlo. Sé que él lo hubiera solucionado sin que ninguno de los dos sufriera.

\- Raios, no quiero recordarlo.

\- Es la única cosa de la que realmente me arrepiento.

\- Lo sé. Y te disculpaste. Deja de torturarte con ello.

\- No puedo. Ni siquiera puedo imaginarme lo mucho que tuviste que sufrir. Shadow, siempre me arrepentiré de haberte abandonado.

 

Shadow miró a su esposo. La expresión de Raios era de rabia consigo mismo, y tristeza. Aún se estaba torturando internamente por ese hecho de siete años atrás. Shadow voló y besó a Raios.

 

\- ¿No habíamos quedado que nada de besos en tu forma de gato? - le recordó Raios.

\- Es una ocasión especial.

\- ¿Como cuando se deshizo tu maldición?

\- Exacto.

\- ¿Y qué tiene de especial?

\- Tu sonrisa después de que te besara...

 

Raios abrazó a Shadow contra su pecho.

 

\- Lo siento. Siempre te estoy preocupando con este tipo de cosas.

\- Raios, deja el pasado doloroso atrás. Por favor...

\- Lo intentaré.

 

Terminaron de cenar y se fueron a dormir. Sólo tumbarse al lado de Raios, Shadow empezó a ronronear. Raios le acarició hasta que ambos se quedaron dormidos.

 

Al día siguiente, Shadow se encontraba mucho mejor, pero Raios estaba enfermo.

 

\- Es un simple resfriado - diagnosticó el médico -. ¿Cómo se encuentra usted?

\- Mucho mejor - le contestó Shadow, ya en su forma humana.

\- Debe tener algún efecto extra en los Exceed...

\- ¿Por qué tenías que contagiarme? - se quejó Raios.

\- Tú te pasaste el día entero conmigo - le contestó Shadow.

\- Estaba cuidando de ti...

\- Y hoy me toca a mí cuidar de ti.

\- Esto puede durar varios días.

\- Podemos quedarnos un poco más.

 

Shadow besó la frente de Raios. Éste sonrió y acarició la mejilla de su esposo. Shadow le cogió la mano y la besó.

 

Una semana más tarde, pudieron irse del pueblo. Raios se sintió un poco incómodo al escuchar que todos se despedían de él llamándole majestad.

 

\- Ha sido divertido - le dijo Shadow a Raios cuando se hubieron alejado lo suficiente.

\- Nunca pensé en encontrar tanta gente de Rubial en un mismo sitio - añadió Raios.

\- ¿Adónde vamos ahora? - preguntó Antartica.

\- Aún no hemos llegado a nuestro destino original. Iremos dónde nos lleven nuestros pasos, ¿De acuerdo?

\- ¡Sí! - contestaron los seis dragones.


	30. Rugido de desesperación

Pasaron ocho años. Ese fue el tiempo que necesitaron para explorar el resto de la superfície del continente de Ishgar antes de llegar a los países de Oriente.

 

\- Ya podemos llevarlos... - dijo Shadow, muy feliz.

\- ¿Eh? Ah, los yukatas - recordó Raios.

\- Nosotros también queremos... - se quejó Gold.

\- Podemos encargarlos.

\- ¡Sí!

 

La voz de Gold resonó en el bosque.

 

\- No hace falta que grites. ¿Y tu hermano?

\- Con Dust y Antartica - le contestó Smoke -. Algo más atrás.

\- ¿Y Magma?

\- Se ha adelantado - le dijo Shadow -. Dijo que había sentido una presencia conocida.

 

En ese momento, Silver, Dust y Antartica llegaron.

 

\- ¿Estás cansada? - preguntó Raios, al ver que la dragona se sujetaba en sus compañeros.

\- Mis piernas no responden bien hoy - le contestó Antartica.

\- ¿Quieres que te lleve?

\- Por favor...

 

Raios hizo que Antartica se subiera a su espalda. Después, siguieron su camino hasta llegar al pueblo más cercano. Allí buscaron a Magma. Le encontraron con dos invitados inesperados.

 

\- ¿Qué hacéis vosotros aquí? - les preguntó Raios.

\- ¡Cuánto tiempo sin vernos! - gritó Lucifer. Se le notaba algo borracho.

\- Anna y Sting siempre han contado muchas cosas sobre este sitio, así que hemos venido a comprobarlo nosotros mismos - explicó Ezequiel.

\- Salmón... - dijo Shadow antes de sentarse en la mesa y comer todo el salmón que había en ella.

\- Ya ha empezado... - suspiró Magma. Lucifer se puso a reír.

\- ¿Qué le pasa? - preguntó Ezequiel.

\- Lleva varios años pasándole esto - explicó Raios -. A veces, le da por comer compulsivamente un tipo de comida.

\- ¿No estará...?

\- No. Desde que lo está intentando, no ha tenido ninguna de las reacciones que tenían sus otras vidas al generar un huevo.

\- ¿Y si es diferente?

\- No lo creo - dijo Shadow con un montón de salmón en la boca.

\- ¿Tenéis hambre?

\- Ahora que lo dices... - le contestó Raios.

\- Os invito a comer, a todos.

\- No hace falta.

\- Enserio. Déjame invitaros.

\- Está bien. Sólo esta vez.

 

Raios y los dragones se sentaron en la mesa. Antartica cubría sus piernas con su vestido todo el tiempo.

 

\- ¿Les ocurre algo a tus piernas? - preguntó Ezequiel.

\- No - le contestó Antartica -. Es solo...

\- ¿Tu malformación?

\- Si...

\- ¿Se nota desde el exterior?

\- Sólo a veces.

\- ¿Puedo verlo?

 

Antartica levantó su vestido hasta las rodillas. Sus piernas estaban algo torcidas.

 

\- Ya veo - dijo Ezequiel -. ¿Siempre están así?

\- Hoy lo están más de lo normal - le contestó Antartica.

\- Debe dolerte mucho.

\- Apenas puedo caminar bien.

\- ¿No se puede hacer nada?

\- Si las forzamos, podrían romperse - le contestó Raios -. O que Antartica jamás volviera a andar. Y nadie quiere eso.

\- Entiendo... Más os vale cuidarla. Es la única chica que tenéis, aparte de vuestras madres.

\- Lo sabemos - le dijo Magma.

\- La tratamos como a una princesa - añadió Silver.

\- Así me gusta - les dijo Ezequiel -. ¿Qué queréis comer?

 

Los dragones y Raios comieron prácticamente de todo. Shadow solo comió salmón.

 

\- ¿No tienes sed? - le preguntó Raios a Shadow.

\- Estoy bien.

\- Sólo has comido salmón. Bebe algo.

\- ¿Hay batido de salmón?

\- Claro que no. Bebe agua.

\- No tengo sed.

\- Shadow, por favor.

 

Shadow cogió un vaso de agua y se lo bebió entero. Después siguió comiendo salmón.

 

\- Hay que obligarle a beber cuando está así - explicó Dust.

\- Y cuando le da por las bebidas, hay que obligarle a comer - añadió Silver.

\- No tenéis que hacer eso - se quejó Shadow.

\- Claro que tenemos que hacerlo - le dijo Gold.

 

De repente, el poderoso rugido de un dragón fue escuchado. Los cuatro adultos se giraron, buscando la fuente de ese rugido. Los dragones se asustaron, ya que desconocían esa voz.

 

\- ¿Es ese el rugido de los rumores? - se preguntó el dueño del restaurante.

\- ¿Que rumores? - preguntaron los adultos mirando fijamente al dueño.

\- Se rumorea algo sobre un dragón negro con unas alas muy raras y un rugido inusual. Dicen que es capaz de destruir reinos enteros.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Se rumorea que destruyó un parte de un continente que está en el sur.

\- Interesante...

\- No irán a pelear contra él, ¿Verdad?

\- No, demasiado peligroso.

 

El dueño se fue. Lucifer empezó a llorar. Ezequiel lo abrazó.

 

\- Aún no estás lo suficientemente borracho, ¿Verdad? - dijo Ezequiel.

\- ¿Qué le pasa? - preguntó Silver.

\- Llevamos algún tiempo escuchando rumores de estos, pero esta es la primera vez que escuchamos el rugido.

\- Era Raziel - aclaró Raios.

\- ¿¡Raziel!? - se sorprendió Magma -. ¿¡El rey hada!?

\- El mismo. No puedo confundir un rugido que he escuchado desde que era niño.

\- ¿Quieres más sake? - le preguntó Shadow a Lucifer. Éste asintió.

 

Lucifer bebió todo tipo de bebidas alcohólicas hasta que se quedó dormido encima de la mesa. Ezequiel acarició su espalda después de que se quedara dormido.

 

\- Ezequiel, ¿Tú estás bien? - preguntó Raios.

\- No, no lo estoy. Pero Lucy está peor que yo. Ni siquiera ha podido abrazar a su hijo una sola vez.

\- ¿Lucy? - preguntaron los dragones, sorprendidos.

\- Es el nombre que usamos entre nosotros dos. Yo le llamo Lucy, y él me llama Ezel.

\- ¿Qué le pasa? - preguntó Antartica.

\- Él es el padre biológico de Raziel. Yo sólo soy su padrastro. Pero a ambos nos afecta esto. Nuestro hijo se ha convertido en algo que nosotros no queríamos.

\- Un monstruo... - dijo Smoke -. Que lleva la muerte allá dónde va...

\- Smoke, basta - le regañó Raios -. Ya le llamaron monstruo suficientes veces cuando era pequeño. No empieces tu también.

\- Pero es la verdad...

\- Aún así... Lucifer siempre será el más afectado con eso. A pesar de que es su hijo, jamás le ha visto. Sólo sabe lo que nosotros le hemos contado de él.

\- Lucy, ¿Quieres volver? - le preguntó Ezequiel a Lucifer, despertándole. Éste asintió -. Me lo llevo a la posada en la que estamos y vuelvo. Sólo será un momento.

 

Ezequiel cargó a Lucifer a su espalda y salió del restaurante. Volvió algunos minutos más tarde.

 

\- Siento lo que ha pasado - dijo Ezequiel al volver.

\- No te preocupes - le contestó Raios -. Nosotros dos estamos igual. Aunque nunca imaginé que volveríamos a escuchar su rugido tan cerca.

\- Lo disimulamos como podemos - añadió Shadow -. Raziel fue nuestro maestro, y ahora...

\- Lo sé - les dijo Ezequiel -. Evitemos pensar en ello.

\- ¿Cómo os lleváis tú y Lucifer? - preguntó Raios para cambiar el tema de conversación.

\- Parecemos hermanos. Nunca nos separamos. Bueno, sólo para ir al baño.

\- Interesante... ¿Qué más?

\- No pongas esa sonrisa. Sting y Raziel la ponían cuando querían que Azrael les contara ciertas cosas.

\- Lo aprendí de él.

\- Estamos demasiado conectados como para dejar de hablar de él tan fácilmente.

\- Cierto...

 

Los adultos suspiraron.

 

\- ¿Tanto le echáis de menos? - preguntó Gold.

\- Quiera o no, es mi hijo. Puede que no sea su padre biológico, pero yo le crié - le contestó Ezequiel.

\- Fue nuestro maestro, y nuestro padre en cierto modo, durante mucho tiempo - explicó Raios.

\- De hecho, él nos casó - añadió Shadow.

\- No sólo eso. Siempre estuvo ahí cuando le necesitamos. Sabía cómo arreglar nuestros problemas. Conocía nuestros sentimientos y jamás dijo nada, esperó a que nosotros se lo contáramos.

\- Yo quiero un padre así... - murmuró Magma.

\- No sé cómo es tu padre, pero sí conocí a tu madre. Soy su dragon slayer. Ella fue muy cariñosa conmigo. Aunque también yo era un niño de cuatro años que acababa de perderlo todo.

\- ¿Te habló de mi padre?

\- Atlas Flame, el dragón de llamas infernales. No me contó mucho sobre él. Pero me dijo que él y otro dragón de fuego llamado Igneel eran muy amigos. Y que su aspecto de dragón parecía más el de un demonio, pero que era bastante atractivo en su forma humana.

\- ¿Me parezco a mi madre?

\- En tu forma dragón, mucho. En tu forma humana, no sabría decirlo. Debería ver a tu padre antes.

 

Magma sonrió y fue a abrazar a Raios. Éste le recibió con los brazos abiertos. Sabía perfectamente que el joven dragón lloraría lágrimas de fuego.

 

\- Siempre lloras cuando hablo de tu madre... - dijo Raios, acariciando el cabello del dragón.

\- Eres la única conexión que tengo con ella - le contestó Magma, llorando.

\- Lo sé...

\- ¿Queréis ir a algún sitio después de comer? - les preguntó Ezequiel.

\- ¿Y si nos enseñas la ciudad? - propuso Shadow.

\- Buena idea.

 

Después de comer, Ezequiel les llevó por la ciudad. Al anochecer, se hospedaron en la misma posada que ellos.

 

\- ¿Cómo está Lucifer? - preguntó Raios.

\- Aún está dormido - le contestó Ezequiel -. Es mejor dejarle descansar cuando se pone así.

\- Intenta no llorar esta noche. Nos afectará a mí y a Shadow, y no quiero que los niños se preocupen.

\- Lo entiendo. Él fue como un padre para vosotros.

\- Raziel nos contó mucho sobre su vida. Le conocíamos bien. Además...

\- ¿Además?

\- ¿Te contaron alguna vez de que salvaron a una niña de Rubial?

\- Sí, me lo contaron.

\- Esa niña era mi madre.

\- ¿De verdad? Me dijeron que era de la calle.

\- Al parecer, vivió en la calle una buena parte de su infancia. Mi padre se enamoró de ella, y se convirtió en reina.

\- Vaya... Es una historia extraña.

\- Lo sé. Mi madre se pasó toda su vida buscando a aquellos que la habían salvado. Y yo conocí a Raziel después del incendio.

\- Estoy seguro de que a ella le hubiera encantado conocerlos. Y a mí conocerla. No todos los días se salva a una futura reina.

\- Creo que quería invitarles a su boda. Pero no pudo ser. Si les hubiera encontrado, les hubiera pedido que fueran nuestros padrinos. Así era mi madre.

\- Podrías contar a Raziel como tu padrino. Él te ha estado cuidando todo este tiempo.

\- Lo sé. Mi madre estaría feliz con eso.

\- Raios... - dijo Shadow, sacando la cabeza por la puerta -. Lo prometiste...

\- Ahora voy. Espera un momento.

\- No tardes...

\- ¿Qué le pasa? - preguntó Ezequiel cuando Shadow volvió a entrar en la habitación.

\- Mañana es nuestro aniversario - le contestó Raios -. Le prometí que este año dormiríamos solos. Desde que tenemos a los dragones no estamos mucho tiempo a solas.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo lleváis casados?

\- 17 años. Mañana los hará.

\- Es mucho tiempo.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste casado con Sarah?

\- 12 años. Hasta que ella murió. Pero ya hace mucho de eso.

\- Aún así tienes que estar pasándolo mal...

\- Ni te lo imaginas. Pero, con Lucifer aquí, estoy un poco más acompañado.

\- Ya veo...

\- No sonrías así, no es eso. Y tu marido te está esperando.

\- Lo sé. A Shadow le gusta bastante que estemos solos. Pero también le gusta estar con los niños. Pero ahora ya son mayores. No podemos dormir todos juntos como hacíamos antes.

\- Echas eso de menos, ¿Verdad?

\- Sí... Realmente me gustaba despertarme al lado de Shadow con los niños encima nuestro. Ahora seguimos durmiendo todos en la misma habitación, pero cada uno tiene su rincón.

\- Cuando crecen, es muy difícil seguir haciendo las mismas cosas. Pero eso no significa que dejéis de hacer cosas juntos.

\- Lo sé. Raziel, Sting y Azrael estuvieron siempre contigo.

\- Vete antes de que tu marido se ponga celoso.

\- Buenas noches, Ezequiel.

\- Buenas noches, Raios.


	31. La posibilidad existe

Cada uno se fue a su habitación. Al entrar, Raios se encontró a Shadow sentado en la cama.

 

\- Lo siento, Ezequiel me ha distraído - se disculpó Raios.

\- Lo sé. Podía escucharos.

\- Aprovechemos bien esta noche, ¿De acuerdo?

\- No me apetece hacer nada...

\- ¿Seguro que te encuentras bien? Llevas demasiado tiempo actuando raro.

\- Lo sé, pero no sé por qué.

\- ¿Estás seguro de lo del huevo?

\- No tengo la sensación de estar generándolo. Y ya llevo 17 años con esto.

\- Lo sé.

\- ¿Y si no puedo tener hijos?

\- Shadow, aún no lo sabemos. No dejes de intentarlo.

\- Estoy cansado, Raios. Y no obtengo resultados.

\- Hey, es nuestra noche solos. ¿Tenemos que hablar de esto?

\- Si tan sólo supiera mejor como funciona mi cuerpo...

\- Shadow...

\- Ni siquiera podemos adoptar - dijo Shadow, empezando a llorar -. Cualquier niño se moriría antes que nosotros. Y no podemos... No podemos...

\- Cierra los ojos...

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué vas a hacer?

\- Tú hazlo.

 

Shadow cerró los ojos. Usando magia de God Slayer, Raios creó un bebé de forma temporal. Pero no uno cualquiera. Aplicó todas las leyes de la naturaleza posibles. Necesitaba saberlo desesperadamente.

 

\- Ahora, ábrelos - le pidió Raios, a la vez que dejaba el pequeño en sus brazos.

\- ¿Qué es esto? - preguntó Shadow al verlo -. ¿Qué has hecho?

\- Sólo he usado magia de God Slayer para saber si era posible para un varón humano y el Exceed maldito tener hijos. Esta es la respuesta que he obtenido.

\- Es adorable...

\- Por la mañana ya no estará aquí.

\- Me da igual. Lo adoro...

 

Shadow estuvo jugando con ese bebé con lágrimas de felicidad en los ojos. Raios le observó con una sonrisa en su rostro.

 

\- Yo también quiero cogerlo - dijo Raios de repente.

\- ¿Y por qué no me lo decías antes?

 

Shadow le entregó el bebé a Raios, con mucho cuidado, y se puso a su lado.

 

\- Es tan pequeño...

\- Tú eres muy grande, Raios.

\- Sigue siendo muy pequeño.

\- Adoro sus orejas.

\- Yo también. Tan humanas pero tan gatunas a la vez. Y su cola es tan suave como la tuya.

\- ¿No podemos quedárnoslo?

\- No. Desaparecerá por la mañana. Es el límite de la recreación de seres vivos con magia de God Slayer.

\- Yo quería quedármelo...

\- Siempre podemos intentar tener uno igual. Ahora que sabemos que podemos...

\- Sí... ¿No va a abrir los ojos?

\- No, está prohibido. Sólo pueden cuando desaparecen, si quieren.

\- Me hubiera gustado verlos.

\- ¿Quieres cogerlo otra vez?

\- Por favor...

 

Raios volvió a darle el bebé a Shadow, y le abrazó. Ambos estuvieron jugando con ese pequeño bebé durante horas. De repente, Shadow besó a Raios.

 

\- Gracias... Por esto.

\- Yo también necesitaba respuestas.

\- Pero ahora este pequeño necesita descansar. Míralo...

 

El bebé bostezó. Estaba realmente cansado.

 

\- ¿Cómo lo hace? - preguntó Shadow -. Está hecho con magia, ¿Verdad?

\- Esta magia está hecha para que el ser vivo sea lo más parecido posible al real. Y es muy tarde para él.

 

Ambos se desnudaron y se metieron en la cama, con el bebé entre los dos. Shadow no podía dejar de acariciarlo. Raios le observaba, sonriendo. Poco después, ambos se quedaron dormidos, cogiendo cada uno una mano del bebé.

 

Al día siguiente, ambos despertaron cuando sintieron que el bebé iba a desaparecer.

 

\- Adiós, mi pequeño... - dijo Shadow -. Me alegro de haber podido verte una vez.

\- Vamos a tenerte, lo prometemos. Aunque nos cueste siglos.

 

El bebé rió y abrió los ojos, mirándoles a ambos, justo antes de desaparecer. Raios fue el más sorprendido de los dos. Incluso se puso a llorar.

 

\- Eran morados - dijo Shadow.

\- Siempre he querido tener un hijo con los ojos morados... - le contestó Raios, entre lágrimas.

\- Eran preciosos...

\- Lo sé...

\- ¿Quieres que nos quedemos aquí todo el día?

\- ¿Y desaprovechar nuestro aniversario?

\- Yo no he dicho nada de desaprovechar...

\- Así que esas son tus intenciones, ¿Eh?

 

Shadow sonrió. Raios le abrazó y le besó. Mientras, los dragones empezaban a despertarse.

 

\- ¿Y Antartica? - preguntó Magma al darse cuenta que la dragona no estaba.

\- En el baño - le contestó Antartica, desde el otro lado de la puerta del baño.

\- ¿Necesitas ayuda? - le preguntó Silver.

\- De momento estoy bien.

\- ¿Y tus piernas?

\- Más rectas que torcidas.

\- Entonces, ¿Estás bien? - preguntó Dust.

\- Sí, no os preocupéis.

\- ¿Qué podemos hacerles a nuestros padres por su aniversario? - preguntó Gold.

\- Absolutamente nada... - le contestó Smoke.

\- No seas así, Smoke.

\- De verdad... No necesitan nada hoy... Escuchad...

 

Los dragones callaron unos segundos.

 

\- Bueno, ¿Y qué hacemos? - preguntó Dust.

\- ¿Vamos con Ezequiel y Lucifer? - propuso Magma.

\- Buena idea - contestó Antartica, saliendo del baño -. Ambos nos cogieron mucho cariño, ¿No es así?

\- Sí... Además, podremos distraerles a ambos si hay rumores de Raziel - añadió Silver.

\- Pero primero... - Antartica mojó a sus cinco primos con su magia de agua helada -. Bañaos, los cinco.

 

Los cinco dragones entraron en el baño juntos. Antartica salió de la habitación y fue a despertar a Ezequiel y Lucifer. Ambos estaban durmiendo abrazados cuando ella entró. Sólo tuvo que sacudirles un poco para que despertaran.

 

\- Buenos días Antartica - dijo Ezequiel, medio dormido.

\- ¿Ya es de día? - preguntó Lucifer, también medio dormido y algo resacoso.

\- Sí, es de día  - le contestó Antartica -. Y parece que sus majestades no van a salir de su habitación hoy.

\- ¿Raios y Shadow? - preguntó Ezequiel -. ¿Qué demonios están haciendo?

\- Si escuchas, lo sabrás.

 

Ezequiel sólo tuvo que escuchar unos pocos segundos. Lucifer necesitó un poco más.

 

\- Bien, ¿Qué hacemos? - preguntó Ezequiel.

\- Darme un baño - le contestó Lucifer, levantándose de la cama y yendo al baño.

\- Vayamos a algún sitio entretenido - propuso Antartica.

\- Muy bien - le contestó Ezequiel -, pero no molestemos mucho a Lucifer. La resaca le hace sacar lo peor de él.

\- De acuerdo.

 

Antartica les esperó abajo. Silver y Dust fueron los primeros en aparecer. Lucifer y Ezequiel los últimos. Ezequiel cargaba a Lucifer en su espalda.

 

\- ¿Lucifer está bien? - preguntó Magma.

\- Es sólo una resaca, no te preocupes - le contestó Ezequiel.

\- Bien, ¿Qué hacemos?

\- Hay un parque acuático en esta ciudad, ¿Queréis ir?

\- ¡Sí! ¡Me encantaría! - le contestó Antartica, emocionada.

\- Si la señorita quiere... - añadieron los cinco dragones.

\- Voy a dormirme en alguna parte... - murmuró Lucifer.

\- No sé si vas a poder - le contestó Ezequiel.

 

Ezequiel les llevó al parque acuático. Antartica estaba completamente emocionada.

 

\- ¿Necesitáis bañadores?  - les preguntó Ezequiel a los dragones.

\- Nosotros sí - le contestó Magma -. Antartica puede crear el suyo. No es la dragona del agua helada por nada.

\- Ya veo...

 

Silver y Dust se habían quedado embobados mirando a Antartica, que ya estaba dentro de la piscina jugando. Gold y Smoke pusieron una mano en el hombro de su gemelo, asustándoles a ambos.

 

\- Vamos - dijeron Gold y Smoke -. Queréis ir con ella, ¿Verdad?

 

Silver y Dust asintieron. Ezequiel compró bañadores para los cinco dragones y después les guió hasta los vestuarios, dónde él y Lucifer también se cambiaron.


	32. Dragones acuáticos

\- No puedo dormir... - dijo Lucifer una media hora después, tumbado en una de las tumbonas.

\- Te lo dije - le contestó Ezequiel, que estaba leyendo en la tumbona de al lado.

\- ¿Y los dragones?

\- Jugando.

 

Lucifer se incorporó para observar a los dragones. Minutos después, volvió a tumbarse.

 

\- ¿Todo bien, Lucy? - le preguntó Ezequiel.

\- Odio la resaca.

\- Lo sé.

\- ¿Puedes contarme más sobre nuestro hijos?

\- ¿Qué quieres saber?

\- ¿De verdad se besaban? - Ezequiel empezó a reírse -. ¡No te rías!

\- A Sting siempre le han gustado tanto los hombres como las mujeres. Lo hacía cuando Azrael o Raziel estaban en problemas o a punto de atacar a alguien. Pero dejó de hacerlo con Azrael cuando éste se casó.

\- ¿Y Raziel le dejaba?

\- A veces. Otras le daba una patada directa en la entrepierna.

\- Ah...

\- ¿Qué ocurre, Lucy?

 

Lucifer no le contestó. Simplemente le besó. Fue un beso muy corto. Después empezó a reírse.

 

\- Aún estás borracho...

\- No. Sólo quería saber qué era lo que impulsaba a tu hijo a besar al mío.

\- ¿Y?

\- Nada. No lo entiendo.

\- Yo tampoco. Él era así. Y los quise a los tres, tal y cómo eran.

\- ¿A Raziel también? ¿Aunque no fuera tuyo?

\- Me costó aceptarlo. Pero Sting siempre le tuvo un cariño especial. Siempre cuidaba de él cuando yo no lo hacía.

\- Era un buen chico, ¿Verdad?

\- Se hacía querer. Es el único Dragon Slayer de la reina dragón. Y siempre le gustaron los niños.

\- En eso se parece a mí.

\- ¿En qué se hace querer?

\- Y en que le gustan los niños.

\- No estoy muy seguro de cómo reaccionar a eso...

\- Soy un demonio, pero no soy malvado. Ya deberías saberlo.

\- Aún así, es extraño. Un demonio amando a los humanos...

\- ¿Un humano casado con un Exceed?

\- Vale, eso es más raro. Y lo aprobamos.

\- Intentaré volver a dormirme.

\- Que duermas bien, Lucy.

 

Lucifer se tumbó y cerró los ojos. Ezequiel volvió a leer el libro que había apartado.

 

Varias horas después, Ezequiel despertó a Lucifer. Ya era hora de comer.

 

\- ¿Sólo va a beber? - preguntó Magma, al ver que Lucifer se bebía el quinto vaso de zumo.

\- Cuando tiene resaca, sólo es capaz de beber zumo - le contestó Ezequiel -. Si come, o bebe cualquier otro líquido, se intensifica el dolor de cabeza que pueda tener.

\- Mami, ¿Puedo pedirme otro zumo? - preguntó Lucifer.

\- No soy tu madre, y sabes que puedes pedir los que quieras.

\- Es que me tratas como si fueras mi madre...

\- No tenemos madre.

\- Por eso mismo...

 

Lucifer puso su cabeza en la mesa, entre sus brazos. Ezequiel acarició el cabello del demonio. Éste le miró.

 

\- Nosotros no tenemos madre, Lucy. No pienses en eso - le pidió Ezequiel.

\- Lo sé... Pero los dragones sí...

\- La única madre que hemos tenido es un Exceed, y se llama Shadow - explicó Magma -. Nuestras verdaderas madres no pueden cuidar de nosotros. Están congeladas en el tiempo.

\- Al menos las tenéis... Y padres también...

\- ¿Vas a llorar? - preguntó Ezequiel.

\- Sí...

\- Deberías dejar de pensar en ese tipo de cosas.

\- No puedo... Tú fuiste el que tuvo una familia feliz. Yo no puedo ver a mi hijo, y menos a su madre. Mi pequeño no sabe quién soy, ni que le quiero. Además me odia.

\- Lucy...

\- Si tan solo... No hubiera sido un cobarde ese día... Yo hubiera...

\- Lo sé. Tranquilo. Sé que no podemos recuperar a Sarah, pero podemos recuperar a nuestros pequeños. Y entonces, seremos una familia. ¿De acuerdo, Lucy?

\- No me aceptarán...

\- Claro que lo harán. Sólo... Les va a costar un poco... Igual que a mí me costó aceptar a Raziel.

\- ¿Estás seguro de eso?

\- Son mis niños. Claro que estoy seguro. Si pudieron aceptar a Raziel, pueden aceptarte a ti.

\- Gracias...

\- ¿De qué quieres tu zumo?

\- ¿De qué no he probado aún?

\- Manzana y pera, cereza, melón, sandía...

\- Manzana y pera.

\- De acuerdo.

 

Lucifer se bebió todos los zumos disponibles en el menú del restaurante y volvió a dormirse. Smoke se quedó vigilándole mientras Ezequiel jugaba con los otros dragones.

 

\- ¿No quieres ir con tus hermanos? - le preguntó Lucifer a Smoke cuando se despertó, varias horas después.

\- No... Estoy bien... - le contestó Smoke, sin moverse de su posición de huevo, abrazando sus piernas con fuerza.

\- Siempre has sido el más siniestro de todos, Smoke.

\- Lo sé...

\- ¿Qué ocurre? Pareces incómodo.

\- Quiero mi bufanda... Si la creo de humo, no me sirve...

\- ¿La necesitas para algo?

 

Smoke le mostró su cuello a Lucifer. Éste enseguida lo cubrió con una toalla.

 

\- ¿Quién más lo sabe?

\- Nuestros padres adoptivos...

\- ¿Y tu gemelo?

\- Es mejor que no lo sepa...

\- ¿Por qué?

\- No quiero que se preocupe...

 

Lucifer acarició la espalda del joven dragón. Éste cerró los ojos y emitió pequeños rugidos.

 

\- ¿Soy defectuoso...? - preguntó Smoke después de quince minutos.

\- No lo eres - le contestó Lucifer -. Seguro que tus hermanos también tienen sus problemas con su magia.

\- No lo creo...

\- Ayer, cuando Gold gritó, le escuchamos desde dónde estábamos. Magma le identificó enseguida.

\- ¿Tan lejos se escucha su voz...?

\- Ya lo creo.

 

Smoke sonrió. Al menos no era el único dragón con un problema.

 

\- Es extraño verte sonreír - le dijo Lucifer.

\- Más extraña es tu relación con Ezequiel...

\- Somos como hermanos.

\- ¿Seguro...?

\- No pienses cosas raras. Tú estás muy apartado de los tuyos.

\- Lo sé...

\- Deberías hablar con ellos. Y explicarles esto.

\- No puedo...

\- Tu gemelo se enfadará mucho contigo cuando lo descubra. Es mejor que se lo cuentes.

\- ¿Y qué les digo...? ¿Hey chicos, tengo el cuello descubierto...? No es una buena idea...

\- No con esas palabras, pero tendrás que hacerlo en algún momento.

\- ¿Ya sabes lo que le dirás a tu hijo si le encuentras...?

\- Es complicado... Él no quiere saber nada de mí. Y me matará cuando sepa quién soy. Necesito que Ezequiel esté conmigo para decirle quién soy. Él puede convencerle de lo que pasó en realidad.

\- Mis padres... Se fueron al futuro... Junto con otros dragones... Todo por tu hijo...

\- Lo sé. Pero te han hablado de Raziel, ¿Verdad? Él, en realidad, no es malvado.

\- Sí, lo sabemos... Nuestros padres dragones no lo saben...

\- Y Raziel no sabe que yo nunca violé a su madre... Voy a jugar con ellos.

\- ¿Pero no tenías resaca...?

\- Zumo y dormir, esa es la fórmula para que se me pase la resaca.

 

Lucifer fue a jugar con Ezequiel y el resto de los dragones. Smoke se quedó allí sentado, observándoles con una sonrisa.


	33. Todos tenemos problemas

Al anochecer, fueron a cenar a un restaurante, dónde se pasaron varias horas. Era pasada la media noche cuando volvieron a la posada. Antartica fue la primera de los seis en quedarse dormida.

 

\- Ha sido divertido - dijo Silver.

\- Me he congelado - añadió Magma -, y ninguno ha querido acompañarme a la sauna.

\- Ninguno de nosotros soporta bien el calor - le comentó Silver -. Ya deberías saberlo.

\- Sí, lo sé. Pero Smoke podría haberme acompañado. Él es el que lo hubiera soportado mejor.

\- No quería asustar a nadie... - dijo Smoke.

\- Tu apariencia no asusta. Solo eres un poco rarito.

 

Smoke decidió en ese momento quitarse la bufanda frente a sus hermanos. Nunca lo había hecho antes, pero las palabras de Lucifer le dieron el valor que necesitaba.

 

\- ¿Qué tienes en el cuello? - preguntó Gold, algo asustado.

\- Lo tengo desde que era pequeño... - le contestó Smoke -. Ha ido creciendo con los años...

\- ¿Por qué no me lo contaste? - se quejó Dust -. Somos gemelos.

\- No quería que te preocuparas...

\- No iba a preocuparme. Tu cuello es de humo y mi cabello...

 

Dust sacudió su cabeza y removió su cabello. Polvo y ceniza salieron de él. Grandes cantidades de polvo y ceniza.

 

\- ...Crea polvo y ceniza. Por eso me lavo la cabeza todos los días. Anoche no lo hice.

\- Mis uñas - dijo Silver de repente -, son de plata. Y creo que mis muelas también.

\- Ahora entiendo el sonido metálico - dijo Antartica -. Y el por qué siempre las estás rascando contra las rocas.

\- ¿Estás despierta?

\- Gold me ha despertado.

\- Lo siento... - se disculpó Gold.

\- No te preocupes, no pasa nada. Creo que todos sabéis mi problema de piernas, pero... Magma y yo no podemos tocarnos directamente. Él se congela y yo me quemo. Y, si no voy con cuidado, congelo todo lo que toco.

\- Mejor que no estéis cerca de mí cuando estornude - siguió Magma.

\- ¿Por? - preguntó Silver.

 

En ese momento, Magma estornudó. Una llamarada salió de su nariz y boca.

 

\- Por esto - les dijo Magma -. Por eso intento no resfriarme ni nada parecido.

\- Ya sabéis que tengo una especie de manía por guardar mi caca - empezó Gold.

\- Sí, y es asqueroso - le dijo Silver.

\- Vosotros no sabéis lo doloroso que es para mí el simple hecho de ir al baño. Es horrible.

\- Pero sigues guardando tu caca.

 

Gold cogió una bolsa y esparció su contenido por el suelo. Dentro de ella, había unos lingotes de oro algo redondeados y deformes.

 

\- Os presento mi caca - continúo Gold.

\- ¿¡Es de oro!? - se sorprendieron los otros dragones.

\- Lo es. Y me temo que macizo.

 

Magma cogió uno de los lingotes y lo fundió, depositándolo en un bol de agua helada que Antartica había creado. El oro cogió la forma del bol de agua, llenándolo por completo.

 

\- Lo repartirás entre todos cuando decidamos irnos por separado, ¿Verdad, Gold? - preguntó Dust.

\- Si necesitáis dinero, ya sabéis dónde ir a buscarlo - les dijo Gold.

\- Y también está lo de tu voz... - añadió Smoke.

\- Sí, mi voz megáfono es un problema. Especialmente cuando grito.

\- Lucifer me ha dicho que el otro día te escucharon claramente...

\- Sí, te escuchamos - afirmó Magma -. Y aún estabais lejos.

\- Entonces, ¿Puede que alguien haya escuchado lo de mi caca? - preguntó Gold.

\- ¡Sí, lo hemos escuchado! - gritó Lucifer, dos habitaciones más allá de la suya.

 

Gold se sonrojó al escucharlo. Los otros dragones rieron.

 

\- Ya lo escondo yo - les dijo Antartica mientras recogía el oro del suelo -. No digas nada sobre su escondite, Gold.

\- De acuerdo - le contestó Gold.

 

Antartica escondió el oro y los seis se fueron a dormir.

 

\- ¿Ya duermen? - preguntó Raios, tumbado en la cama.

\- Eso parece - le contestó Shadow, tumbado encima de él y apartando el cabello de la cara de su esposo.

\- ¿Tienes hambre?

\- ¿Quieres que vaya a buscar algo?

\- No, ya voy yo. Debes estar mucho más cansado.

\- Estoy bien, puedo ir.

\- Shadow, quédate aquí. Iré yo, quieras o no.

 

Raios se levantó de la cama, dejando a Shadow en ella, se vistió y salió de la habitación. Shadow se estiró y se cubrió con la manta. Raios volvió una media hora después con la comida.

 

\- ¿Me ayudas a ir al baño? - le preguntó Shadow a Raios cuando este entró por la puerta -. No puedo moverme.

\- Te dije que ibas a estar cansado.

 

Raios cogió a Shadow en brazos y le llevó al baño. Le dejó sentado en el váter mientras preparaba un poco la comida. De repente, se escuchó agua salpicando.

 

\- ¿Shadow? - preguntó Raios.

\- ¡Ayuda! - gritó Shadow con su voz de Exceed.

 

Raios fue corriendo al baño para sacar a su pequeño esposo de dentro del váter.

 

\- ¿Estás bien? - le preguntó Raios.

\- Estoy demasiado cansado. No puedo mantener mi forma humana.

\- Venga, vamos a darnos un baño.

 

Shadow asintió. Raios tuvo que lavarle, debido a que Shadow era incapaz de moverse.

 

\- ¿Tengo que darte de comer también? - preguntó Raios.

\- Por favor. Me cuesta mover mis manos.

\- De acuerdo.

 

Raios salió del baño secando a Shadow con una toalla. Después, los dos comieron hasta hartarse y se fueron a dormir.


	34. Os unís?

Al día siguiente, todos se despertaron a la misma hora.

 

\- ¿Cómo fue vuestro aniversario? - les preguntó Ezequiel mientras desayunaban. Lucifer sonrió.

\- ¿Se escuchaba? - preguntó Raios, algo sorprendido por la reacción de Lucifer.

\- Sólo nosotros lo escuchamos.

\- Gracias a dios... - suspiró Shadow, aliviado y aún en su forma gatuna.

\- Y los dragones.

\- Oh, no... ¿Qué pensarán de nosotros?

\- Estamos aquí - dijo Magma, que estaba sentado al lado de Shadow.

\- No os preocupéis - siguió Antartica -. Hemos estado con vosotros la mayor parte del tiempo. Necesitabais estar completamente solos.

\- En realidad - dijo Raios -, no hemos estado mucho tiempo solos desde que nos casamos.

\- Lo siento, culpa mía - dijo Lucifer.

\- Estuvimos siete meses solos después de casarnos. Raziel nos acompañó durante toda nuestra vida.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Sin él, ni siquiera nos conoceríamos.

\- Me hubiera gustado tanto conocerle, verle crecer, conocer a mis nietos...

\- A uno lo conoces. Morgana es tu nieta.

\- Lo sé, pero también quería verles crecer a ellos.

\- Fue decisión tuya no decirnos nada - le recordó Ezequiel.

\- Lo sé. Estaba asustado. No sabía como ibais a reaccionar.

\- Ya conoces la respuesta a eso.

\- Sólo la tuya.

\- Ya te he dicho que no les va a importar.

\- ¿Y a Raziel? Tú sabes muy bien que él me odia con toda su alma. Y es mi único hijo.

\- No pienses en ello, Lucy. No quiero que te emborraches solo despertarte.

\- No puedo evitarlo.

\- Lucy, es probable que conozcas primero a Azrael. Es mi hijo más pequeño.

\- ¿Cuándo?

\- Cuando muera. Resucitará, y entonces podrás conocerle.

\- ¿Le gustaré?

\- Él adoraba a Raziel por ser medio demonio. Y siempre quiso mucho a sus hermanos mayores. Él es el que menos debería preocuparte. A Sting no le importará mucho porque eres guapo.

\- Raziel es mi mayor problema.

\- Se lo explicaremos, y lo entenderá. Aunque siempre puedo usar la excusa favorita de Sting.

\- ¿Cuál?

\- "Es mi pareja."

\- No lo harás.

\- ¿Quién dice que no?

\- No serás capaz.

\- Te recuerdo que fuiste tú el que me besó ayer en el parque acuático.

\- ¡Eso fue una prueba!

\- Ya... ¿Y por qué te sonrojas?

\- Eso es...

\- ¿Te avergüenza algo?

\- Eres la segunda persona a la que beso en 180 años... Y en toda mi vida...

\- ¿La primera fue Sarah?

 

Lucifer asintió mientras tomaba un sorbo de café. Ezequiel le dio unos golpecitos en la espalda.

 

\- ¿Queréis quedaron con nosotros una temporada? - propuso Raios. Todos se sorprendieron.

\- ¿Estás seguro? - le preguntó Shadow.

\- ¿Por qué no? Será como volver a tener a Raziel con nosotros. Además, necesitamos un poco más de intimidad. Echaba de menos quedarme toda la noche despierto contigo.

 

Raios besó la cabeza de Shadow. Éste se sonrojó.

 

\- Pregúntaselo a los niños primero.

\- ¿Niños?

 

Los seis dragones se pusieron a hablar entre ellos.

 

\- Después de hablarlo mucho - dijo Magma después de un buen rato -, hemos decidido... Que será divertido tenerlos con nosotros una temporada.

 

Lucifer se levantó y abrazó a los seis dragones como pudo. Ezequiel sonrió. Después de desayunar, los diez se fueron del pueblo y siguieron su viaje.


	35. Azrael

Pasaron 18 años. Durante ese tiempo, Ezequiel y Lucifer aprendieron a fusionarse. Esa fusión les devolvía su categoría de Arcángel supremo durante un corto tiempo. Smoke sólo llevaba la bufanda en pueblos y ciudades, y en verano cubría su cuello con vendajes. Antartica se convirtió en una preciosa señorita. Todas las mujeres tenían envidia de ella y se aprovechaban de su malformación. Por eso mismo, Silver y Dust se convirtieron en sus guardaespaldas. Y todos obtuvieron su yukata.

 

\- El dango está muy bueno - le dijo Lucifer a Ezequiel mientras comían en una pequeña tienda.

\- Lo sé - le contestó Ezequiel -. Sting se aprendió la receta en uno de sus viajes. Y las de otros platos típicos de aquí.

\- Tienes que enseñarme a cocinar algún día.

\- Ya lo haré. Cuando volvamos al reino de las hadas.

\- De acuerdo.

\- ¿Adónde han ido Raios, Shadow y los dragones?

\- Tenían que hacer algo al otro lado de la ciudad.

\- Ah...

\- Te queda bien ese yukata.

 

El yukata de Ezequiel era blanco con plumas doradas. Ezequiel sonrió y después miró al suelo, triste.

 

\- ¿Qué ocurre, Ezel? - preguntó Lucifer, preocupado.

\- No es nada. Tranquilo.

\- No me mientas. ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Hoy... Azrael cumple los 190. Creo que escuché que ya ha muerto.

\- ¿Pero no eres tú el que insiste en que va a resucitar?

\- Lo sé, pero... Pensar que está bajo tierra en su cumpleaños...

\- ¿Qué aspecto tiene?

\- El de un anciano, ¿Por qué?

\- No me refiero a ese aspecto... ¿Rubio, ojos negros y con unas alas que no sirven para volar?

 

Ezequiel se sorprendió por la descripción que Lucifer le acababa de dar. Se giró en la dirección en la que estaba mirando el demonio y le vio. El chico al que Lucifer había descrito. No parecía tener más de veinte años, y buscaba algo.

 

\- ¡Azrael! - gritó Ezequiel, sin esperar resultado. Para su sorpresa, el chico se giró.

\- ¡Papá!

 

Ezequiel se levantó y salió corriendo hacia el chico, con lágrimas en sus ojos. El chico extendió sus brazos, esperando el abrazo. Ezequiel no sólo le abrazó, sino que le levantó del suelo. Fue entonces cuando Lucifer vio que el chico también estaba llorando. Lucifer pidió otro plato de dango y empezó a comerlo él solo. Algunas lágrimas empezaron a caer por sus mejillas.

 

\- ¿Todo bien, Lucy? - le preguntó Ezequiel unos minutos más tarde.

\- Sí, no te preocupes - le contestó Lucifer.

\- ¿Puedo presentártelo? - Lucifer levantó la cabeza para mirarles -. Cálmate un poco. Este es Azrael, mi hijo más pequeño. Azrael, este es Lucifer.

\- ¿El padre de Raziel-nii? - preguntó Azrael, sorprendido.

\- El mismo.

 

Azrael se arrodilló frente a Lucifer. Ezequiel le quitó el plato de dango.

 

\- Siempre había querido conocerte - explicó Azrael -, incluso cuando Raziel-nii decía que eras una mala persona.

\- Aquí me tienes - dijo Lucifer -. ¿Cómo sabes que no soy malo?

\- Porque papá te ha llamado "Lucy", y porque estabas llorando. No puedes ser una mala persona.

\- Eres igual que tu madre...

\- ¿Puedo llamarte papá?

 

Ezequiel se quedó helado al escuchar eso. Lucifer se puso a llorar y abrazó a Azrael. Éste le correspondió el abrazo.

 

\- Ahora tengo un hijastro - dijo Lucifer mirando a Ezequiel. Éste sonrió. Azrael rió.

\- Te has ganado un padrastro, Azrael - dijo Ezequiel.

\- Ojalá le hubiera conocido antes - comentó Azrael -. Me hubiera divertido mucho con él.

\- Eso no significa que no podamos divertirnos los tres ahora.

\- He conocido a Magno. Vino a desenterrarme.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Ese chico necesita a alguien que lo corrija - dijo Lucifer.

\- Anna me ha dicho que ha empezado a aceptar la locura de la familia - comentó Azrael.

\- Oh, ¿De verdad? No parecía que fuera a hacerlo nunca.

\- Pero sigue diciendo que su padre los abandonó.

\- Es incorregible...

 

Ezequiel rió. Los tres se terminaron el dango y volvieron al onsen en el que estaban hospedados. La propietaria les pidió que se cambiaran y fueran a los baños termales mixtos, que sus compañeros lo habían reservado.


	36. Cicatrices del pasado

Al entrar en el baño mixto, se encontraron a toda la familia. Anna, Gabriella, Magno... Todos. Incluso Elementia, Jack y Marcos. Ezequiel y Lucifer se quedaron sorprendidos en la puerta al verles. Azrael saltó dentro del baño.

 

\- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? - preguntaron Ezequiel y Lucifer al unísono.

\- ¿No es el cumpleaños de Azrael? - preguntó Anna.

\- Si, pero... - le contestó Ezequiel -. ¿Habéis venido por eso? ¿Y Elementia también?

\- He conseguido dejar un cuerpo astral con mi magia ocupando mi lugar por un tiempo - explicó Elementia -. Además, no todo el mundo resucita el día de su cumpleaños.

\- Jack, Marcos, no hacía falta que vinierais vosotros también.

\- Queríamos ver a Azrael de joven - explicó Marcos.

\- ¿De quién ha sido la idea?

\- De vuestra nieta - contestaron todos. Morgana rió.

\- Llevábamos mucho tiempo sin vernos - explicó Morgana -. Y quería saber cómo les iba a Raios y Shadow con los dragones.

\- Nos va bien - le contestó Raios.

\- ¿Aún no hay resultados? - preguntó Anna.

\- Aún no, pero... - le contestó Shadow, mirando a Raios. Raios le sonrió.

\- ¿¡Usaste la magia de God Slayer para crear vida!? - le gritó Elementia.

\- Fue temporalmente... - le contestó Raios, avergonzado.

\- ¿Funcionó? ¿Cómo era?

\- Sí, y era un híbrido exacto de humano y Exceed. Era la cosa más adorable que hayas visto en tu vida. Lo que no sabemos es cuánto tiempo nos va a costar poder tenerlo.

\- Ahora que sé que puedo tenerlo, cómo si quiere tardar mil años en nacer - comentó Shadow.

\- Eres tú el que tiene que traerlo a este mundo.

\- Y tú el que tiene complejo de padre.

\- Tú también.

\- Pero de madre.

 

Ambos sonrieron. El resto se les quedó mirando. Antartica tiró al agua a Ezequiel y Lucifer, al mismo tiempo que salía.

 

\- ¿No te encuentras bien? - le preguntó Elementia.

\- Es el calor del baño - le contestó Antartica -. Soy la dragona del agua helada.

\- Lo sé. Ve a refrescarte un poco. Te irá bien. Tu padre también tenía que hacerlo.

\- Gracias reina.

 

Antartica salió del baño para refrescarse un poco.

 

\- ¿Puedo ir con ella? - preguntaron Silver y Dust al mismo tiempo.

\- Sólo uno - les contestó Elementia.

 

Los dos dragones lo decidieron jugando al piedra-papel-tijeras. Silver fue el que salió.

 

\- Te ganan... - se mofó Smoke.

\- No me ganan - se quejó Dust.

\- Ya... Eso dicen todos...

\- Claro que no.

\- Conocemos tus sentimientos y los de Silver hacia Antartica - le dijo Raios -. Es imposible que no estés molesto por esto.

\- Le he dejado ganar. El corazón de Antartica pertenece a Silver desde hace mucho, pero él aún no lo sabe.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Antartica me lo dijo. Y no debería haber dicho nada. Me pidió que fuera un secreto entre nosotros dos.

\- Existe un problema con ello - dijo Elementia de repente, algo preocupada -. Las madres de ambos son gemelas.

\- ¿Y cuál es el problema, reina?

\- Puede que estén relacionados por sangre, pero... Iceberg no tenía ningún gemelo. Las relaciones de sangre se dan entre gemelos y sus descendientes. Mothergrea y yo lo decidimos así por si ocurría alguna desgracia. Y aún no conocemos todas las variantes de esa decisión.

\- Entonces, ¿Iceberg y Antartica no están relacionados por sangre? - preguntó Raios.

\- Lo están. Lo comprobé. Es porque Oceania tiene una gemela. Pero Antartica es la primera descendiente de un dragón con gemelo y un dragón sin gemelo.

\- ¿Hay cosas que tú no sabes? - preguntó Gold.

\- No lo sé todo. Soy una dragona, no un dios. Aunque sea vieja, no soy mucho más vieja que Ezequiel o Lucifer.

\- ¿Y cuánto es eso? - preguntó Anna.

\- Más de 3000 años. Ni siquiera recordamos cuantos años tenemos exactamente.

\- Y después era yo la que se casaba con un viejo, ¿Verdad, Ezequiel?

\- No sé de qué me hablas - dijo Ezequiel, intentando desviar el tema.

\- Te han pillado, papá - se mofó Azrael.

\- Seríamos mucho más viejos si aún fuéramos Arcángel supremo - intervino Lucifer.

\- ¡Lucy! - le gritó Ezequiel.

\- Sabes que es verdad.

\- Reina Elementia, me gustaría preguntarte algo - dijo Raios.

\- ¿El qué? - preguntó Elementia.

\- ¿Qué pasó exactamente para que Raziel creyera que no confiabas en él?

\- Ah, eso... Es por algo que pasó en la guerra. Fui malherida e incapaz de moverme por un tiempo. Raziel siempre consideró que era culpa suya. Fui la causante del inicio de su locura asesina. Él intentaba protegerme y yo... No fui capaz de protegerme sola...

 

Elementia se puso a llorar. Lucifer fue directo a abrazarla.

 

\- No es culpa tuya, es mía - dijo Lucifer -. Si hubiera sido más valiente ese día y les hubiera explicado la verdad, Raziel me hubiera tenido como padre y no tendría ciertos traumas.

 

Lucifer también se puso a llorar. Raios les abrazó a ambos.

 

\- No es culpa de nadie - dijo Raios -. Raziel eligió esto. Él eligió convertirse en Acnologia, el dragón del Apocalipsis. Él eligió soportar la carga de las heridas de su maestra. Él eligió llevar todos los muertos a su espalda. Él eligió odiar a su padre en lugar de buscarle para que le diera una explicación. En el fondo, él lo está pasando mucho peor que cualquiera de nosotros. Él sigue llevando toda la carga de todas las cosas malas que le han pasado en esta vida. Y nosotros no podemos hacer nada para aligerarla, porque él eligió llevarla toda solo.

\- No lo entendéis - dijo Elementia, soltándoles a ambos y alejándose -. Mirad la cicatriz.

 

Elementia salió del agua, para que todos pudieran verla. La cicatriz era gigantesca. Iba de su cuello a su cintura, cubriendo una buena parte de su torso. Después se dio la vuelta, mostrándoles la cicatriz de la espalda. Era más pequeña, pero cubría una extensión similar.

 

\- Al ser la dragona que domina todos los elementos, pude restaurar mi cuerpo. Pero, la cicatriz se quedó allí como si se tratara de una marca de nacimiento. Aún puedo ver a Raziel, en su forma dragón, protegiéndome cuando cierro los ojos.

\- Raziel-nii te mantuvo con vida, ¿Verdad? - dedujo Azrael.

\- Lo recuerdas bien. Las heridas que recibimos en nuestra forma dragón tienen el mismo tamaño proporcional en forma humana. Al revés funciona igual.

\- ¿Cómo no iba a acordarme? Siempre se lo repetías. Especialmente cuando volvía herido a casa. Además, siempre fuiste como una segunda madre para nosotros.

\- Es extraño verte tan joven, Azrael.

\- Ventajas de ser arcángel.

\- ¿Este chico considera a todo el mundo como sus padres? - preguntó Lucifer.

\- Elementia apareció antes de que él se casara para entrenar a Raziel como su Slayer - explicó Ezequiel -. Siempre estaba por allí, y algunas veces le tocó hacer de madre con Weisslogia. Sting y Raziel siempre fueron un poco incontrolables.

\- ¿Y yo qué?

\- Te lo he dicho antes. Eres el padre de su más querido hermano. Azrael quería mucho más a Raziel que a Sting.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Raziel cuidaba mucho de Azrael, y Sting estaba muchas veces fuera de casa.

\- ¿Y tú?

\- Trabajaba.

\- ¿De qué?

\- No te lo diré.

\- De sastre... - dijo Azrael, riéndose malvadamente.

\- Esa no me la esperaba... - dijo Lucifer empezando a reír.

\- No tiene nada de malo.

\- Claro que no - se mofó Azrael -. Sólo sabías las medidas de todas las mujeres del pueblo.

\- Azrael...

\- No me digas que no, porque sabes que es verdad.

\- También me sé las de tu mujer.

\- Papá...

\- ¿Qué? Fue ella la que me pidió que le hiciera el vestido de bodas.

\- Espera... ¿Lo hiciste tú?

\- Me trajo el que sus padres querían que se pusiera y dijo que lo odiaba. Y que me lo daba como pago por uno nuevo.

\- ¿Y qué pasó con ese?

\- Anna.

\- Espera... - intervino Anna -. ¿El vestido de mi boda era el que tanto odiaba su mujer?

\- Y a ti te encantó.

\- Siempre me miraba ese vestido, desde que era pequeña. Nunca imaginé que fuera el de su mujer.

\- Mi mujer tenía unos gustos muy peculiares - explicó Azrael -. Y no le gustaba nada que sus padres se metieran.

\- Pero gracias a eso obtuve el vestido más hermoso del mundo.

\- ¿No tuviste que arreglarlo?

\- Creo que no, ¿Por qué?

\- Porque vosotras dos teníais cuerpos muy diferentes.

\- Ah, sobre eso - intervino Ezequiel -. El vestido que le compraron sus padres le iba grande a tu mujer.

\- ¿Cómo podía irle grande? - preguntó Lucifer -. ¿No era hecho a medida?

\- Con las medidas de su hermana, que eran más parecidas a las de Anna.

\- Eso lo explica todo.

\- Por cierto, ¿Dónde está ese vestido?

\- No se movió del reino de las hadas - le contestó Gabriella.

\- ¿Puedo probármelo? - preguntó Morgana.

\- Sólo si te pruebas también el mío.

\- Hecho.

\- Yo eso quiero verlo - dijo Lucifer de repente.

\- Yo también - se añadió Ezequiel.

\- Raios, Shadow, ¿Vosotros también? - preguntó Morgana.

\- No, queremos descansar - le contestó Raios -. Además, los niños van a irse pronto de nuestro lado.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Lo hemos estado hablando, y ha llegado el momento. Ellos deben vivir sus vidas, y nosotros la nuestra.

\- ¿Y qué vais a hacer cuando os separéis? - les preguntó Elementia.

\- Nosotros vamos a seguir viajando por el mundo.

\- Puede que... Vaya a ver a papá en el pueblo del Sol - comentó Magma -. Después, no lo sé.

\- Silver y yo hemos acordado ir con Antartica - explicó Dust -. Básicamente como sus guardianes. Si ocurre algo entre ellos dos, yo les cuidaré.

\- Smoke y yo aún no sabemos lo que haremos - dijo Gold -, pero vamos a ir por allí juntos.

\- Nos gastaremos todo el oro posible... - añadió Smoke.

\- Pero antes lo repartiremos entre nuestros hermanos. Y nuestros padres, por supuesto.

\- ¿Y de dónde ha salido ese oro? - preguntó Magno.

\- No preguntes - le contestó Shadow.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Lo caga - adivinó Morgana. Shadow se encogió de hombros y Raios sonrió, haciéndoles saber a todos que Morgana había acertado. La única persona que reaccionó fue Magno, poniendo cara de asco. Al resto les importó poco. Sabían perfectamente que todos los dragones tenían algo relacionado con su magia.

\- ¿¡Por qué no os importa!? - les preguntó Magno, alterado.

\- Es normal en dragones - le contestó Elementia -. Todos tenemos algo extraño relacionado con nuestra magia.

\- ¿¡Y todos lo sabíais!?

\- Uno se da cuenta de todo solo observando, Magno - le contestó Anna.

\- Mamá, por favor...

\- Empiezas a ser mayorcito. No puedo explicártelo todo.

\- ¿Seguro que es hijo de Sting? - dudó Azrael.

\- Desgraciadamente, sí. Sólo se parece a él en el físico. Y no me apetece que tenga el carácter de mi lado de la familia.

\- Hablando de tu lado de la familia - interrumpió Lucifer -. ¿No ibas a  montar una fiesta cuando muriera tu padre?

\- ¿Ha muerto?

\- Hace como veinte años. Puede que más.

\- ¿Y por qué no me has avisado?

\- No sabía dónde encontrarte.

\- ¿Dónde hay alcohol? Hay que celebrar esto a lo grande.

 

Anna salió del agua y fue a hablar con la propietaria. Esa noche tuvieron alcohol. Mucho alcohol.


	37. Momentos que jamás ocurrieron

Ninguno recordaba nada de la noche anterior al despertarse al día siguiente. Afortunadamente, no había nada de lo que pudieran arrepentirse.

 

\- Dejad de hacer tanto ruido - pidió Shadow al despertarse, cubriendo sus orejas con las manos. Nadie había dicho nada aún.

\- ¿Quieres que te cubra las orejas con un pañuelo? - le preguntó Raios.

\- Por favor...

 

Raios hizo que las orejas de Shadow se tumbaran hacia atrás y las cubrió con un pañuelo, envolviéndolas con cuidado.

 

\- Mucho mejor. Gracias, Raios.

\- Lo que sea por ti, gatito.

\- ¿Podéis dejar de ser tan cariñosos entre vosotros? - les pidió Jack, algo enfadado.

\- Siempre se pone así cuando tiene resaca - les comentó Marcos -. No os preocupéis por él.

\- Creo que no había bebido tanto en mi vida... - murmuró Anna, tumbada boca abajo en el suelo.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? - le preguntó Raios.

\- No. La resaca es horrible.

\- Pero la celebración valió la pena, ¿Verdad?

\- Cada segundo de ella.

 

En ese momento, un olor que les pareció horrible invadió la habitación. Ninguno de ellos era capaz de soportarlo. Entonces, la posadera del onsen abrió la puerta.

 

\- ¿Les gustaría comer algo? - les preguntó la anciana en el idioma de ese país -. Acabo de terminar la comida, y me parece que están hambrientos. Además de que me ha quedado excepcionalmente buena.

\- No, gracias - le contestaron todos con mucha educación -. No tenemos hambre.

\- Está bien. Comuníquenmelo si necesitan algo.

\- Zumo - murmuró Lucifer.

\- Enseguida, señor.

 

La anciana se fue, cerrando la puerta. El hedor se minimizó, pero volvió a intensificarse cuando la anciana volvió con zumo para todos.

 

\- Yo de aquí no salgo - dijo Magno de repente.

\- Ninguno vamos a salir - murmuró Anna.

\- ¿Queréis jugar a algo? - preguntó Morgana.

\- Pero algo silencioso - le contestó Gabriella.

\- Entonces, tengo algo perfecto - dijo Elementia, creando burbujas de aire fresco alrededor de cada uno de ellos -. Ahora, imaginaos dónde queréis estar y qué vais a hacer allí. El aire de las burbujas de modificará según lo que penséis.

\- Y después lo explicamos - añadió Ezequiel -, así que no penséis cosas demasiado raras.

 

Cada uno se tumbó en su burbuja flotante y cerró los ojos. Todos se imaginaron los diferentes sitios en los que querían estar, basándose en pasado, presente o futuro. Raios empezó a imaginarse cómo sería su vida si el incendio nunca hubiera ocurrido. Estaría en el castillo, probablemente casado con alguna princesa, y con hijos. Probablemente algún nieto. Su madre seguiría buscando a los dragones que la salvaron, y su hermano Gajeel se estaría preparando para heredar el trono. Probablemente, su hermano Rogue seguiría teniendo pesadillas, o se habría escapado del palacio mucho tiempo atrás. Pero justo después se puso a pensar en Raziel. En qué hubiera pasado si ellos no hubieran sido asesinados por ese demonio. A cómo él hubiera reaccionado al reencontrarse con Jack y Marcos. En cómo hubiera intentado matar a su propio padre en un ataque de rabia al darse cuenta de quién era él. En lo mucho que hubiera llorado al volver a ver a su familia.

 

Raios se descubrió a si mismo llorando, sólo de pensar en eso. Secó sus lágrimas y miró a Shadow. Éste tenía los brazos cruzados encima de su estómago, quizás un poco más abajo, y sonreía. Raios alargó el brazo para meter la mano en la burbuja de Shadow. Éste enseguida le miró.

 

\- Pronto - murmuró Raios.

\- Eso espero - le contestó Shadow con una sonrisa, cogiéndole la mano a su esposo.

\- Verás cómo será así.

\- Puedo oíros - dijo Anna de repente.

\- Perdón - le contestaron ambos.

 

Ambos se soltaron y volvieron a sus mundos imaginarios. Elementia deshizo las burbujas por la noche.

 

\- ¿Y bien? - preguntó la reina dragón -. ¿Cuántos han pensado en Raziel? - a excepción de los dragones y Magno, todos levantaron la mano -. Muy bien, empecemos por los pequeños.

\- No somos tan pequeños - replicó Magma, para después empezar su historia -. Me he imaginado cómo será cuando conozca a mi padre. Lo que haremos junto, y esas cosas. También lo genial que sería que mamá estuviera con nosotros.

\- Estoy segura de que tu madre estaría muy feliz con eso.

\- Gracias, reina.

\- ¿Quién quiere ser el siguiente?

\- Me estaba imaginando cómo vamos a gastarnos el oro yo y Gold... - continuó Smoke.

\- Lo mismo - susurró Gold. El resto rió al escuchar ese susurro. Sabían que Gold estaba intentando evitar el poco dolor de cabeza que aún les quedaba.

\- Yo me estaba imaginando adónde podría ir con mis dos primos - siguió Antartica.

\- Exactamente lo mismo que ella - añadieron Dust y Silver.

\- Pues yo... - empezó Magno -. Cómo sería mi vida si no hubiera nacido en esta familia - Anna le golpeó -. ¡No me pegues por eso! Sabes que no me gusta esta familia.

\- Ya lo sé - le contestó Anna -. Pero ni siquiera te esfuerzas para intentar comprender la situación. Al fin y al cabo, es a Sting al que no volveremos a ver...

\- Mamá...

\- A los únicos que no volveré a ver nunca más son tu padre y tu hermana. Tu padre fue asesinado en este pueblo, y no he podido encontrar nada sobre su asesinato.

\- Ha pasado demasiado tiempo, mamá. No encontrarás nada.

\- He estado imaginando cómo hubiera sido nuestra vida si él no hubiera desaparecido. Estoy segura de que hubierais tenido una muy buena relación, y que tu carácter sería distinto. Probablemente serías mucho más alegre. Además de que Raziel no se hubiera vuelto loco.

 

Anna se puso a llorar, y Magno la abrazó. Por primera vez, entendía como se sentía su madre. Por primera vez desde la muerte de Sting, ella había decidido llorar.

 

\- ¿En qué me parezco a él? - le preguntó Magno a su abuelo.

\- En todo - le contestó éste -. Incluso en las expresiones de tu cara. Eres la viva imagen de tu padre.

\- ¿Mamá se pone triste cuando me mira?

\- Deberías preguntárselo tu mismo.

\- Mamá...

\- Claro que es doloroso - le interrumpió Anna, soltándose de su abrazo -. Durante todo este tiempo, he visto cómo has crecido para convertirte en él. Tienes su misma sonrisa y todo. Es como si no se hubiera ido, pero al mismo tiempo no pudiera estar con él.

\- ¿No puedo hacer nada para cambiarlo?

\- No, no se puede. Ya les ves. Azrael y Ezequiel también me recuerdan mucho a él.

\- No quiero que estés triste, mamá.

\- No puedo evitarlo. Tu padre y tu tío Raziel siempre han sido las personas más importantes de mi vida. Y siempre lo serán.

 

Magno volvió a abrazar a su madre. Esta vez era él el que necesitaba llorar. Por su propia estupidez.

 

\- Me portaré bien a partir de ahora. Seré un buen hijo. Lo prometo.

\- Lo sé... Deberíamos haber hecho esto antes. Hubieras dejado de ser un crío hace mucho tiempo.

\- ¿¡Mamá!?

\- Sabes que tiene razón - le replicó Gabriella.

\- ¿¡Tía Gabriella!? ¿¡Tú también!?

\- ¿Sacar de quicio a este chico está de moda o algo? - preguntó Lucifer.

\- Sí, desde que nació - le contestó Ezequiel.

\- ¿¡Vosotros dos también!? - replicó Magno.

 

El resto empezó a reírse. Magno no sabía dónde esconderse. Raios fue el primero en dejar de reír, y miró a los dragones.

 

\- Niños - dijo Raios, interrumpiendo las risas de todos -. Creo que ha llegado el momento de que nos separemos.

\- ¿Ya quieres que se vayan? - preguntó Shadow, triste.

\- Si no es ahora, no seremos capaces de dejar que se vayan más adelante. Quiero que cada uno siga su camino cuando nos vayamos de aquí.

\- Necesito un par de días para asimilarlo.

\- Nos quedaremos todos un par de días más, y lo sabes.

\- Aún así, los necesito.

\- Estaremos bien. No te preocupes, papá - intentó calmarle Magma.

\- Lo sé, pero eso no evitará que me preocupe.

 

Dos días más tarde, cada uno siguió su camino. Todos se separaron en ese momento. Gold ya había repartido el oro entre todos el día anterior. Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos, Shadow se echó a llorar.

 

\- No puedo evitarlo - se disculpó Shadow -. Les estoy echando mucho de menos.

\- Ya lo sé. Yo también.

\- ¿No podemos pedirles que vuelvan?

\- No, necesitan vivir su vida. Sin nosotros.

\- ¿Volveremos a verles?

\- Sabes que sí. Asegúrate de abrazarles muy fuerte cuando nos los encontremos.

 

Shadow sonrió, y cogió la mano de su esposo. Éste le devolvió la sonrisa.


	38. 300 años más tarde

Pasaron cerca de 300 años. Durante ese tiempo, Raios y Shadow dieron tres veces la vuelta al mundo andando, se encontraron muchas veces con la familia de Raziel y los dragones, escucharon muchos rumores e historias del dragón Acnologia, pasaron por el reino de las hadas muchas veces, y fueron a Rubial muchas otras. Incluso conocieron a Atlas Flame, el padre de Magma y pareja de Mothergrea.

 

Ese día, estaban paseando por los bosques de Fiore, cuando se encontraron a Elementia. No hacía muy buena cara, y había sangre en sus piernas. Se desmayó al verles. Ellos la recogieron y la llevaron a una cueva cercana para ver qué le había pasado.

 

\- ¡Ha dado a luz! - se sorprendió Raios -. ¡Cómo si fuera humana!

\- ¿Y dónde está el bebé? - se preguntó Shadow.

\- No lo sé.

\- Voy a ver si le encuentro.

 

Shadow se transformó en pantera y salió de la cueva para buscar al recién nacido. Le encontró en un pueblo cercano, en brazos de su padre, un hombre de cabello rojo y tez morena, con los ojos verdes. Era imposible no distinguirle. El pequeño era igual que su madre, pero con alas, y su cabello era algo más oscuro. Shadow volvió con Raios sin decir una palabra.

 

\- El pequeño está con su padre - anunció Shadow al entrar en la cueva.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado para que les abandonara así?

\- No lo sé, pero el hombre que llevaba al bebé en brazos parecía buscarla. No me he atrevido a preguntar.

\- Esperemos a que se recupere y se lo preguntamos.

 

Cuando Elementia despertó un par de horas más tarde, le ofrecieron agua y comida.

 

\- Ha pasado tiempo, Raios, Shadow - dijo Elementia, cogiendo la botella de agua.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? - le preguntó Raios -. Te desmayaste delante de nosotros.

\- Es... Difícil de explicar.

\- ¿Tiene que ver con el que dieras a luz en tu forma humana?

 

Elementia suspiró y bebió algo de agua. Comió un poco, antes de explicar su historia.

 

\- Me enamoré de un humano y me casé con él. Nunca le conté que era una dragona y, un día, me di cuenta de que estaba embarazada de él.

\- ¿Por qué diste a luz en forma humana? - preguntó Raios.

\- No pude convertirme en dragona. A pesar de que lo intenté, el embarazo me lo impedía. Además, mi hijo medio humano no hubiera sobrevivido a una transformación.

\- ¿Por qué les has abandonado? - preguntó Shadow, recordando la cara de preocupación del hombre.

\- No podía quedarme allí. Ni podía llevarme a mi pequeño.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Nadie lo hubiera aceptado. Nos hubieran asesinado. Los padres de mi esposo no me soportan. Era mejor dejarle con él.

\- ¿Y no pensaste en tu esposo? ¿En lo que pensaría él?

\- Shadow, cálmate - le pidió Raios al escuchar el tono enfadado, pero calmado, que estaba usando el Exceed.

\- Claro que lo he pensado - le contestó Elementia -. Todas las noches desde que lo descubrí. Me repudiaría, y probablemente me quitaría a mi pequeño. Es mejor así.

\- ¿Quieres que te deje en algún sitio?

\- ¿Puedes llevarme a mi casa, la montaña Diamante? Sólo quiero estar allí.

\- Está bien. Shadow, quédate aquí. Vuelvo enseguida.

 

Raios se fue volando en su forma humana, llevando a Elementia en su espalda. Shadow decidió ocultar sus orejas y su cola, y acercarse al pueblo.

 

\- Perdona, ¿Has visto una mujer de cabello azul, muy pequeña? - le preguntó el hombre de cabello rojo.

\- No, lo siento - mintió Shadow -. ¿Por qué?

\- Es mi mujer. Acaba de dar a luz y se ha ido.

\- ¿No la habrán secuestrado?

\- No. Ella me ocultaba un secreto, y se ha ido porque nuestro hijo ha nacido con ello.

\- ¿Qué clase de secreto?

 

Al preguntar eso, Shadow soltó su cola por unos segundos, indicándole al hombre que era seguro contárselo a él.

 

\- Es una dragona - susurró el hombre -, mira.

 

El hombre desenvolvió el paquete que llevaba en brazos, mostrándole a Shadow un recién nacido con alas de dragón. También tenía cola, y sus brazos y piernas estaban cubiertos de escamas. Sus manitas parecían garritas, pero conservando su aspecto humano.

 

\- Es una preciosidad...

\- ¿Quieres cogerlo?

\- ¿Puedo?

\- Por supuesto.

 

El hombre le ofreció el bebé a Shadow, que lo cogió con mucho cuidado. Los ojos de Shadow en ese momento lo decían todo. Quería tener a su hijo en brazos. Lo necesitaba. Ni siquiera sabía cuánto tiempo iba a tener que esperar, pero ya quería tenerlo en sus brazos. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de las lágrimas que bajaban por sus mejillas.

 

\- Espero que pronto puedas tener el tuyo - dijo el hombre de repente.

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó Shadow, sorprendido.

\- Puedes tener hijos con algún tipo de magia extraña, ¿Verdad?

\- Estaba maldito desde mi nacimiento. Pero mi maldición se deshizo al encontrar al amor verdadero, algo difícil para mí.

\- Pero lo hiciste.

\- Y mis poderes se quedaron. Aún estoy esperando si mi magia funciona para poder tener un hijo.

\- Funcionará, lo sé.

\- Ni siquiera yo estoy seguro de eso.

\- Te has puesto a llorar teniendo a mi hijo en brazos.

 

Shadow sonrió y se secó las lágrimas. Miró al pequeño una última vez y se lo devolvió a su padre.

 

\- Tu esposa te quiere, a ti y a tu hijo.

\- La has visto, ¿Verdad?

\- Ella ha querido alejarse de vosotros. Teme por la vida de su pequeño, y de lo que ibais a pensar tú y tu familia de ella al descubrir qué era.

\- Mi familia me ha dicho de todo. Pero no volverán a poner un pie en mi casa nunca más. Ya sabía que ellos la odiaban, pero no dejaré que eso afecte a mi hijo de ninguna manera. Pienso protegerle con todo lo que tengo.

\- Mucha suerte. Y cuídale bien.

\- Suerte para ti también. La necesitas incluso más que yo.

\- Ha sido un placer conoceros. A los dos.

\- Igualmente. Me llamo Georg McGarden, y mi hijo aún no tiene nombre.

\- Shadow Redfox.

\- Espero que podamos volver a vernos algún día.

\- No lo dudes. Cuidaos mucho.

\- Tu también.

 

Shadow se fue del pueblo y volvió a la cueva en la que estaban sus cosas. Se tumbó en posición fetal, abrazando su estómago.

 

\- Ven pronto, por favor.

\- ¿A quién se lo pides? - preguntó Raios, entrando en la cueva.

\- A nuestro hijo. Quiero tenerlo en brazos.

\- ¿Has ido al pueblo? ¿Has visto al hijo de Elementia?

\- Puede...

\- ¡Shadow!

\- ¡Lo necesitaba! ¡Lo necesitaba, Raios! ¿Puedes entender eso?

\- ¿Qué te pasa?

\- Quiero tener a mi bebé... Quiero tenerlo...

 

Raios cogió a Shadow en brazos y le abrazó. Éste estaba llorando otra vez.

 

\- Perdona mi amor. No quería que te enfadaras.

\- No estoy enfadado.

\- Últimamente todo te afecta. Especialmente los bebés.

\- Quiero tener el nuestro, pero está tardando mucho. No he olvidado su aspecto desde ese día.

\- Lo sé. Yo no he podido olvidar sus ojos. Quizás necesita un poco más de tiempo.

\- ¿Cuánto? He esperado mucho. Quiero tenerle... Entre mis brazos...

\- Shadow...

\- Pasarme las noches despierto esperando a que se duerma... Verle crecer...

\- No eres el único, Shadow. No eres el único.

\- ¿Tú también?

\- Pero, por encima de todo, quiero verte a ti durmiendo abrazado a él. Quiero despertarme a vuestro lado todos los días y no moverme hasta que os despertéis.

\- Necesitamos a nuestro pequeño.

\- Le tendremos. Necesitamos ser pacientes un poco más.

\- Llevamos demasiado tiempo así.

\- ¿Aún no sientes nada?

\- Ya no lo sé.


	39. Segundo, tercer y cuarto mes

El primer día del siguiente mes, Shadow se transformó en una pantera alada. No pudo deshacer su transformación en ningún momento. No le dejaban entrar en ninguna parte, así que optaron por comprar provisiones y dormir en el bosque.

 

\- Lo siento Raios - se disculpó Shadow.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Tienes que dormir fuera cuando podrías tener un techo por mi culpa.

\- No te disculpes por eso. Estamos acostumbrados a ello.

\- Aún así...

\- No te preocupes. Estoy bien.

\- ¡Pero llevo un mes así! Primero fueron los bebés, y ahora esto.

\- ¿Tu atracción hacia los bebés duró un mes?

\- Sí, ¿Por qué?

\- Nada. Es una tontería.

 

Al día siguiente, el primer día del tercer mes, Shadow despertó en su forma humana, pero había algo mal.

 

\- Raios, tengo frío. Mucho frío.

\- Estás ardiendo. Puede que tengas fiebre. ¿Quieres ir al médico en el próximo pueblo?

\- ¡No! ¡Aleja a esos malditos de mí!

\- Está bien. Tranquilo, no iremos.

\- ¡No quiero que me toquen!

\- Nadie va a hacerte nada.

 

El tercer mes fue complicado para Raios, más que para Shadow. Se volvía loco cada vez que alguien mencionaba un médico, y no dejaba que nadie que no fuera Raios le tocara. Bufaba cada vez que veía algún tipo de instrumental médico, y su temperatura se elevaba por las noches. Raios tenía que lidiar con ello, disculparse con la gente cuando Shadow se calmaba, y soportar el calor por la noche. Cada día estaba más agotado. Se pasaba la mitad de las noches despierto, sin poder dormir a causa del calor que pasaba mientras Shadow temblaba de frío cada vez que Raios quitaba una manta.

 

En primer día del cuarto mes, Raios durmió hasta tarde. Cuando despertó, Shadow no estaba.

 

\- ¿Shadow?

\- ¡No me mires! - le contestó la voz de un niño.

 

Raios miró hacia una de las esquinas de la cueva en la que habían dormido para descubrir unos ojos dorados mirándole a través de una pared de sombras.

 

\- ¿Qué ocurre? - le preguntó Raios -. ¿Por qué tus ojos son dorados y tu voz es de niño?

\- No es solo eso. Mi pelaje es blanco.

\- Déjame verlo.

\- ¡No! Ya no vas a quererme si lo hago... Vas a abandonarme...

\- No lo haré. Lo prometo.

 

Shadow deshizo la pared de sombras, y Raios le cogió en brazos.

 

\- Vamos, dilo.

\- Me gusta. Aunque sea blanco, tu pelaje es igual de suave. Aunque sean dorados, me sigo perdiendo en tus ojos. Es como si la noche y el día fueran padre e hijo. Lo único que me molesta es que tengas el aspecto de un niño.

\- No puedes decirme cosas tan bonitas con este aspecto.

\- Claro que puedo. Además, la piel oscura te queda bien.

\- ¿Piel oscura?

\- ¿No lo habías notado? Es del mismo color que la de Raziel.

 

Shadow miró sus manos. Raios tenía razón, su piel era más oscura.

 

\- ¿Y si te visto de azul? - bromeó Raios.

\- Ni se te ocurra.

\- Es broma, Shadow. Pero el azul eléctrico te quedaría bien.

\- ¡Raios!

\- ¿Qué hay del amarillo? Combina con tus ojos.

\- Raios, no.

\- ¿Y rosa?

\- Ni de broma.

\- ¿Rojo?

\- No voy a vestirme de otro color, Raios.

\- ¿Y de mujer?

\- No.

\- ¿Puedo comprarte uno de esos disfraces de dálmata?

\- ¿Es esto alguna clase de fantasía tuya?

\- Puede.

\- Soy un gato. ¿No es suficientemente raro? ¿Hubieras preferido un perro?

\- Shadow, siempre estarás por encima de todas mis fantasías y deseos. Sólo déjame jugar con ellas un mes, ya que mis otras fantasías tendrán que esperar.

\- Pero no te pases. No pienso vestirme de perro.

\- ¿Y de panda?

\- ¿No puedes decir simplemente que voy disfrazado de gato?

\- Es que... Siempre te veo como gato...

\- Voy a hacerle lo mismo a nuestro hijo.

\- Me parece bien.

 

Raios se aprovechó un poco ese mes. Era su venganza por el mes anterior, pero Shadow no lo sabía. Le vistió de prácticamente de de todo. Hasta de princesita.

 

\- Te has aprovechado demasiado el mes entero - le dijo Shadow el último día del mes.

\- Es posible. Pero tú me lo hiciste pasar mal el tercer mes.

\- ¿Te has vengado?

\- No iba a tener una mejor ocasión.

\- Raios...

\- Dime.

\- Bésame...

\- No puedo, y lo sabes.

\- Pero es el último día. Quizás no tengas otra ocasión.

\- Shadow, no.

\- Por favor...

\- Está bien. Cierra los ojos.

 

Shadow cerró los ojos. Raios besó su mejilla y después le dio un beso de esquimal, cubriendo los labios del pequeño con su mano. No quitó la mano hasta que no se hubo alejado lo suficiente.

 

\- Así no vale - se quejó Shadow.

\- Sí que vale.

\- Pero yo quería...

\- No puedo, Shadow.

\- Yo quería sentir tus labios contra los míos...

\- Si quieres podemos dormir en ropa interior. Tu cuerpo volverá a la normalidad a medianoche.

\- Sólo si, cuando te despiertes por la mañana, me besas.

\- Hecho.


	40. Quinto mes

Pero cuando Raios despertó a la mañana siguiente, Shadow no estaba con él. Ni tampoco sus cosas. Se había ido.

 

\- ¿Shadow? ¡Shadow!

 

Afuera llovía. Caía tanta agua que no se veía nada, y Raios sabía muy bien que la lluvia iba a ocultar el olor de Shadow. Tenía que encontrarlo, y rápido. Raios salió corriendo de la cueva en ropa interior, buscando el olor de su gatuno esposo.

 

\- ¡SHADOW! - gritó Raios cuando le encontró. Éste se puso a correr, y Raios le persiguió.

\- ¡Aléjate! - le pidió Shadow.

\- ¿¡Qué ocurre!? ¿¡Por qué huyes!?

\- ¡No vengas!

\- ¡Vuelve Shadow!

\- ¡No puedo!

\- ¿¡Por qué!?

\- Ya no... Me querrás...

 

Shadow se tiró al suelo, llorando. Cuando Raios llegó a su lado, notó que el cabello de su esposo era más largo de lo normal. Le apartó el cabello de la cara para poder verle, pero Shadow apartó su mano.

 

\- ¿Vas a contarme qué ocurre?

\- Vete, por favor.

\- ¿Qué le pasa a tu voz?

\- Nada. Déjame solo.

\- Prometí no volver a dejarte solo.

\- No quiero que me veas.

 

Ignorando a su esposo, Raios le cargó en brazos y le llevó a la cueva en la que habían pasado la noche. Pero no le miró en ningún momento.

 

\- Raios...

\- Dime.

\- ¿Vas a mirarme en algún momento?

\- Tú me has pedido que no lo haga. Si tengo que estar todo el mes sin mirarte, así será.

\- Pero te hice prometer que me besarías cuando te despertaras. Te estoy haciendo incumplir la promesa que yo mismo te hice hacer.

\- ¿Y cuál es el problema? Si tienes que sentirte mejor así, no pasa nada.

\- Mírame...

\- Tú mismo has pedido que no lo haga.

\- ¡Mírame! ¡No puedo soportar el no verte la cara!

 

Raios miró a Shadow. El Exceed estaba llorando, pero eso no fue lo que llamó la atención de Raios.

 

\- Shadow, ¿Qué...?

\- ¡Me he convertido en una mujer! ¡Eso ocurre!

\- Shadow...

\- Ya no me quieres, ¿Verdad?

\- Yo no he dicho eso.

\- Pero... Mi cuerpo...

\- Shadow, tu cuerpo no me importa. Es de tu alma de la que estoy enamorado.

\- Pero yo... ¿Por qué me está pasando esto?

\- No lo sé, pero lo averiguaremos. Ahora ven aquí, a mi lado.

 

Shadow se levantó y se sentó al lado de Raios.

 

\- ¿Vas a vestirte o algo?

\- Alguien lleva mi capa como manta y me hizo correr bajo la lluvia. ¿Aún tienes frío?

\- Ya no.

\- ¿Puedo verte?

\- No... Lo odiarás.

\- Destápate un momento. Quiero verte.

 

Shadow negó con la cabeza. Raios vio el anillo de compromiso colgado de su cuello.

 

\- ¿No puedes ponerte el anillo? - le preguntó Raios.

\- Mis dedos són demasiado finos para él.

\- A ver...

 

Raios cogió la mano de Shadow. Era la mano de una mujer, fina y delicada. Raios la besó y, automáticamente, Shadow la escondió.

 

\- Sería mejor que no...

\- Shadow, déjame verte.

\- No puedo hacer eso. Mi cuerpo es...

\- No me importa como sea tu cuerpo, ya te lo he dicho.

 

Raios abrazó a Shadow y éste se acurrucó en su pecho, sin mirarle.

 

\- Shadow...

\- Me siento incómodo con este cuerpo, no quiero que me mires demasiado.

\- ¿Puedo hablar?

\- Dime.

\- Ahora que eres una mujer, podríamos intentar si podemos tener a nuestro hijo más rápido.

\- Raios, no.

\- ¿Y si lo que te está pasando es a causa de ello?

\- No lo creo.

\- Podemos intentarlo.

\- Sólo seré una mujer por un mes.

\- ¿No eras tú el que quería tener a nuestro hijo rápido?

\- Sí, pero... No así.

\- Está bien. Dejemos el tema aparte.

\- Gracias.

\- ¿Vas a dormir separado de mí todo el mes?

\- Si es necesario, sí.

\- Ah, no. Después de lo que me hiciste pasar el mes de la fiebre, éste duermes conmigo.

\- Raios, por favor...

\- Sé que estás incómodo con este cuerpo, y lo entiendo, pero yo quiero mimar a mi gatito.

\- Has hecho mucho todo este tiempo. No creo que me merezca que me mimes.

\- Siempre te lo mereces.

 

Raios besó el cuello de Shadow. Éste se puso tenso. No quería que Raios le tocara. Sentía que iba a perderle si lo hacía.

 

\- Sería mejor que mantuviéramos las distancias este mes.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- No me siento cómodo así.

\- Eso ya lo sé. No te gusta este cuerpo.

\- No, Raios. No me siento cómodo contigo tocándome.

 

Shadow se levantó y se sentó al otro lado de la cueva, justo enfrente de Raios.

 

\- Shadow... - dijo Raios con una expresión triste.

\- No me mires - le pidió Shadow mientras se cubría totalmente con la capa -. Estoy horrible y ya no me vas a querer...

\- Te quiero. Te amo, con toda mi alma. No me importa en absoluto la apariencia que tengas, y lo sabes.

\- Esto es diferente, ¿No lo entiendes? Mi cuerpo no es el mismo.

\- No me estás escuchando.

 

Shadow se cubrió los oídos. No quería escucharle. Raios ya no sabía qué hacer para hacerle reaccionar.

 

Esa noche, Raios y Shadow durmieron separados. No pudieron salir de la cueva en todo el día a causa de la lluvia.

 

Fue una semana en la que Shadow caminó lejos de Raios y evitaba su mirada. Estaba incómodo con ese cuerpo de mujer, y asustado de que Raios le cambiara por una mujer si le dejaba tocarle. Incluso comían en restaurantes diferentes y dormían en habitaciones diferentes.

 

Pasada esa primera semana, Shadow escuchó a Raios llorando. Estaba dos habitaciones más allá, pero pudo escucharle. Quería ir con él, pero las inseguridades que estaba sufriendo con su cuerpo eran mucho más fuertes. Entonces, le escuchó.

 

\- Una almohada no es lo mismo! Por muy firme que sea, no es cálida, ni tiene piel que se eriza al contacto de mis dedos. Tampoco me acicala mientras duerme y me despierta, ni enrolla su cola alrededor de mi pierna para que no me vaya, o me hace cosquillas en la nariz con sus orejas.

 

Al escuchar eso, Shadow se levantó de la cama, fue a la habitación de Raios y golpeó la puerta.

 

\- Shadow... - dijo Raios al abrir la puerta, secándose las lágrimas.

\- Te estaba escuchando llorar. ¿Tan importante soy para ti?

\- Shadow, llevamos más de 300 años juntos. Como amigos, como pareja, y como matrimonio. Solo una noche lejos de ti ya se me hace insoportable.

 

Shadow saltó encima de Raios solo para besarle. Inmediatamente, Raios le correspondió, cogiéndole en brazos y entrándole en la habitación.

 

Lo primero que vio Shadow cuando se despertó la mañana siguiente fue el pecho de Raios. Y lo primero que hizo fue abrazarle con fuerza.

 

\- Me lo has hecho pasar mal, ¿Sabes? - le dijo Raios a Shadow.

\- Lo sé. Lo siento.

\- No pasa nada, tranquilo. Te he echado de menos.

\- No sé si esto es una buena idea.

\- Claro que lo es, Shadow.

\- Pero, mi cuerpo...

\- Se siente extraño, porque el cuerpo de una mujer es diferente, pero podré sobrevivir un mes así.

\- ¿Estás seguro?

\- Sólo quedan tres semanas. Podré soportarlo.

 

Durante las tres semanas restantes, todas las inseguridades de Shadow sobre su cuerpo femenino desaparecían cuando Raios le cogía la mano y entrelazaban sus dedos.


	41. Sexto y séptimo mes

Y así, el primer día del sexto mes llegó. Y fue horrible para Raios.

 

\- Despierta de una vez - dijo Shadow dándole una patada a Raios para despertarle. Había vuelto a ser un hombre -. Quiero irme de esta mierda de sitio.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Shadow?

\- Absolutamente nada. Vámonos de una maldita vez. Odio este sitio.

\- Llevamos más de 300 años durmiendo en cuevas.

\- Me da igual. Lo odio.

 

Raios recogió sus cosas y salió de la cueva. Shadow estaba varios metros por delante de él. De repente, Shadow se detuvo, se giró y abrazó a Raios, llorando.

 

\- Lo siento, Raios...

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Por lo que he dicho antes...

\- No estoy enfadado, tranquilo.

\- Perdóname, por favor...

\- He dicho que no estoy enfadado.

 

Shadow se pasó un par de horas pegado a Raios, llorando y pidiendo que le perdonara por lo que había dicho. Raios no sabía cómo reconfortar al Exceed. Después de eso, Shadow se volvió cariñoso y tentó a Raios hasta que este cedió. Y después, entró en depresión.

 

\- Shadow, hay que seguir - le dijo Raios.

\- ¿Seguir? ¿Seguir el qué? No quiero ir a ninguna parte. Me quedaré aquí, solo y abandonado.

\- No voy a dejarte solo. Dime qué ocurre.

\- Nada en absoluto. Quiero estar solo.

 

Raios se sentó al lado de Shadow y le abrazó. Éste ni siquiera reaccionó. Solo miraba al suelo con una expresión triste.

 

\- Dime qué pasa, por favor.

\- No tengo ganas de hacer nada. Déjame solo.

\- Eso nunca. Ya lo hice una vez, y fue horrible para ambos.

\- Quiero dormir.

\- Duerme. Estaré aquí cuando te despiertes.

 

Shadow se quedó dormido contra el pecho de Raios. Cuando despertó unas horas más tarde, estaba muy alegre.

 

\- ¿Te encuentras mejor? - preguntó Raios.

\- ¡Sí!

\- Venga, sigamos.

 

Shadow salió corriendo. Raios recogió las cosas y le siguió. El Exceed iba corriendo y saltando por los árboles. Estaba absolutamente feliz.

 

Y todo el mes fue así. El humor de Shadow iba cambiando cada dos horas. Había días en los que se despertaba deprimido. Otros alegre. Había veces en las que Raios se despertaba con Shadow ronroneando sobre su pecho mientras le miraba con ojos seductores. Otras veces, Shadow le despertaba de un golpe. Y, finalmente, esos días en los que Shadow se despertaba llorando y Raios no sabía qué hacer para reconfortarle. Había momentos en los que se ponía extremadamente celoso con cualquier persona que hablara con Raios, especialmente hombres y mujeres jóvenes. A ellos les bufaba a la que se acercaban.

 

El primer día del séptimo mes, Raios se despertó porque no podía respirar. Shadow estaba completamente pegado a él. Tuvo que despertarle como pudo.

 

\- ¡Raios! - gritó Shadow al despertarse, soltándose por completo de Raios -. ¡Lo siento! ¡No me he dado cuenta!

\- Tranquilo, estoy bien - intentó calmarle Raios.

\- Casi te ahogo.

\- Casi no, me estabas ahogando. Casi me matas. Necesito un poco de aire, iré afuera.

 

Shadow asintió. Raios se levantó y salió de la cueva. Realmente necesitaba aire fresco. Pudo relajarse un poco después del mes que había pasado, pero le duró poco.

 

\- ¡Raios! - gritó Shadow des del interior de la cueva.

\- ¿Qué ocurre, Shadow?

\- ¡No te vayas!

\- No me voy a ninguna parte. Estoy aquí.

\- ¡No te veo!

 

Raios miró dentro de la cueva. Shadow estaba llorando, y se calmó un poco cuando le vio.

 

\- No te vayas muy lejos - le pidió el Exceed.

\- No pienso irme a ninguna parte, Shadow.

\- ¿Seguro?

\- Seguro. Ahora déjame descansar un segundo. Puedes salir si te sientes solo. Estoy aquí.

 

Shadow salió de la cueva y se abrazó a Raios. Éste acarició las orejas del Exceed.

 

\- ¿Todo bien, Shadow? - le preguntó Raios.

\- Sí, no te preocupes. ¿Nos vamos?

 

Raios y Shadow recogieron sus cosas, y siguieron con su viaje. Shadow se pasó todo el tiempo agarrado al brazo de Raios.

 

Ese día, durmieron en una posada de un pueblo. Normalmente, Shadow subía a dejar las cosas mientras Raios terminaba el registro, pero ese día no lo hizo.

 

\- ¿Va todo bien? - le preguntó Raios al entrar en la habitación.

\- Sí, ¿Por qué?

\- Estás actuando algo extraño.

\- Estoy bien.

\- Necesito ir al baño. ¿Puedes quedarte solo unos minutos?

\- Claro.

 

Dos segundos después de que Raios cerrara la puerta del baño, Shadow empezó a rascarla.

 

\- ¿No puedo ni cagar tranquilo? - le preguntó Raios, algo enfadado.

\- Deja la puerta abierta, que pueda verte - le pidió Shadow.

\- ¿Qué te pasa?

\- Nada.

\- No, nada no. Dime la verdad.

\- De verdad, no es nada.

\- ¡Shadow!

\- No quiero quedarme solo...

\- Estoy aquí. Tengo que salir por esa misma puerta. Cálmate un poco.

 

Shadow dejó de rascar la puerta, pero Raios podía escucharle llorar.

 

Mientras estaba en el baño, Raios sacó una pequeña libreta y apuntó.

 

\- Séptimo mes. Se pone nervioso cada vez que se queda solo por un corto tiempo. Debo averiguar si es general o solo conmigo.

 

Raios guardó la libreta y salió del baño. Shadow se le echó encima nada más abrir la puerta. Raios acarició el cabello del Exceed, intentando calmarle.

 

\- ¿Quieres que vayamos a comer a un restaurante o que nos quedemos aquí? - le preguntó Raios.

\- Restaurante.

\- De acuerdo.

 

La ida y la comida en el restaurante fueron bien, hasta que Raios tuvo que ir al baño. Aún no había salido del campo de visión de Shadow que este ya estaba llorando. Raios fue lo más rápido que pudo, al mismo tiempo que apuntaba "Solo conmigo" en su libreta.

 

\- Hey, he vuelto - le dijo Raios cuando volvió.

\- Has tardado seis minutos, trece segundos y 162 milésimas - le contestó Shadow.

\- Shadow, por favor. No cuentes esas cosas.

\- He estado muy solo.

\- Estás rodeado de gente.

\- Pero tú no estás.

\- ¿Cuál es el tiempo máximo que puedo alejarme de ti?

\- Dos segundos.

\- Eso no me da tiempo a hacer nada.

\- Entonces, tendrás que llevarme a todas partes.

\- No puedo hacer eso. Sabes que me pongo nervioso cuando alguien me mira mientras estoy sentado en el váter.

\- Tendrás que aguantarte, porque voy a entrar contigo.

\- Shadow, no.

\- Shadow, sí.

\- Shadow, por favor.

\- ¿Tengo que recordarte lo que hiciste hace 300 años? ¿Cuando me abandonaste en el reino de las hadas?

\- No me hagas recordar eso. Sabes que es doloroso.

\- Me abandonaste durante dos semanas. ¿Tienes idea de cómo fue eso para mí?

\- Shadow, para...

\- Además te fuiste diciendo que no me querías. Que fue un error que no casáramos.

\- Basta, por favor. No quiero recordarlo.

\- Todo por el simple hecho de que no podemos tener un hijo.

\- ¡Basta, Shadow! ¡No me hagas recordarlo! ¿Te crees que yo no sufrí? ¿Te crees que no lo pasé mal por todo lo que dije? ¿Por todo lo que hice? Sabes muy bien que aún me arrepiento de eso.

 

Raios estaba llorando delante de todos. Necesitaba calmarse un poco, así que salió afuera sin pensárselo dos veces. Enseguida, Shadow se puso a llorar.

 

\- ¿Raios? ¡Raios vuelve! ¡No quería decir eso! Por favor... Vuelve...

 

Raios dio una vuelta de una hora por el pueblo. A pesar de lo que Shadow decía, él creía firmemente que pronto podrían tener a su hijo. Lo que le estaba pasando a Shadow no era normal, y por eso lo estaba apuntando todo. Lo que no sabía era cuánto tiempo iba a durar eso.

 

Al volver al restaurante, uno de los camareros estaba sentado con Shadow, haciéndole compañía. Shadow lloraba, a pesar de que el camarero intentara reconfortarle. Raios se acercó al Exceed y le besó la cabeza.

 

\- Has vuelto... - dijo Shadow al sentir el beso.

\- No me he ido demasiado lejos - le contestó Raios -. Necesitaba calmarme un poco.

\- No vuelvas a abandonarme...

\- No tengo ninguna necesidad de abandonarte. Siempre volveré, y lo sabes.

 

Shadow asintió con una sonrisa. Después de terminarse la comida, que pidieron recalentar, volvieron a la posada. Allí, Shadow se abrazó a Raios y no le soltó.

 

Y así fue por el resto del mes. Raios no podía alejarse de Shadow ni para ir al baño, y Shadow lloraba cada vez que Raios se alejaba.


	42. Octavo mes

El primer día del octavo mes, Shadow se despertó en su forma Exceed. Al intentar cambiar a su forma humana, vio que no podía.

 

\- Raios, despierta - dijo Shadow, mientras sacudía al joven rey como podía.

\- Cinco minutos más, Shadow...

 

Shadow salió al exterior mientras Raios dormía. Probó de sacar sus alas, lo cual funcionó, y se fue a dar una pequeña vuelta. Cuando volvió, Raios ya estaba despierto.

 

\- ¿Adónde has ido? - le preguntó Raios al verle.

\- A dar una pequeña vuelta.

\- ¿Todo bien?

\- No. No puedo cambiar mi forma.

\- Bueno, nos las apañaremos. Como en los viejos tiempos.

 

Durante una semana, Shadow estuvo en su forma de Exceed. Todas las mujeres y niños querían acariciarlo porque era adorable. Raios solo sonreía cuando eso pasaba. Al fin y al cabo, era él el que se estaba relajando de todo lo que había vivido los últimos meses.

 

Pero, al pasar esa semana, ocurrió algo inesperado.

 

\- Raios, he cambiado de forma - dijo Shadow, despertándole.

\- ¿Has podido cambiar de forma?

\- No, me he despertado así.

 

Raios acarició el pelaje de Shadow. Era la tercera vez que veía la pantera alada, la cuarta que Shadow se transformaba en ella.

 

\- ¿Qué significa esto? - se preguntó Shadow.

\- No lo sé, pero lo descubriremos en algún momento - le contestó Raios -. No te preocupes.

 

Durante otra semana, Shadow fue una pantera alada. Cada vez que iban a pueblos, le hacían dormir en los establos, en una cuadra completamente cerrada, para que no atacara a nadie. Raios debía llevarle atado como su fuera un animal para que la gente se sintiera más segura.

 

\- Último día de la segunda semana - anunció Raios esa noche.

\- ¿Crees que volveré a transformarme?

\- Es posible.

\- ¿En qué?

\- No lo sé.

 

Al día siguiente, Shadow estaba en su forma humana. Lo primero que hizo Raios fue besarle. Esa semana fue bastante normal y sin incidentes, pero la última semana de ese mes...

 

\- Raios, no puedo mover mis piernas - dijo Shadow al ver que Raios se despertaba.

\- ¿Qué?

 

Al quitar la manta, Shadow se había transformado en una sirena. Al tocar la cola de sirena, Raios se dio cuenta de que estaba seca.

 

\- Había un lago cerca, ¿Verdad?

\- Sí, ¿Por qué?

\- Tengo que lanzarte dentro. Y rápido.

 

Raios cogió a Shadow en brazos, le llevó hasta el lago y le lanzó dentro del agua. No podía hacer nada más, así que vigiló que el Exceed no se ahogara.

 

Dentro del agua, Shadow se dio cuenta de que podía respirar. Nunca antes se había transformado en sirena, así que no lo sabía. Llegó al fondo del lago sin poder moverse. Entonces, empezó a frotar su cola con fuerza. Necesitaba recuperarla como fuera. De repente, una fina capa de piel se rompió, dejando ver el verdadero color de la cola, negro ónice. Fue entonces cuando Shadow pudo moverla y volver a la superfície.

 

\- ¿Estás bien? - le preguntó Raios cuando le vio salir.

\- Sí, estoy bien. ¿Qué me está pasando, Raios? Empieza a asustarme.

\- Ojalá lo supiera. Habrá que descubrirlo.

\- ¿Y qué hacemos con mi apariencia ahora? Las otras fueron fáciles de ocultar, pero esta...

\- Dame un momento. Voy a por mi capa.

 

Shadow fue a la cueva en la que habían dormido y lo recogió todo. Después volvió con Shadow y lanzó su capa al lago, empapándola por completo.

 

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer? - preguntó Shadow.

\- No podemos dejar que tu cola se seque otra vez. El tejido de las capas reales está diseñado para contener agua.

\- ¿Para qué?

\- No lo sé. Pero podemos usar eso.

 

Raios sacó la capa del agua y la extendió sobre una roca. Después, sacó a Shadow y le dejó sobre la capa, enrollándola en la cola de sirena de Shadow. Cuando la cola estuvo bien cubierta, Raios ató bien la capa para evitar que se deslizara. Cargó todas las cosas a su espalda, y subió a Shadow encima de ellas. Finalmente, siguieron su camino.

 

\- Lo siento - se disculpó Shadow varias horas después -. No sólo tienes que cargar con todo, si no que tienes que llevarme a mí también.

\- No te disculpes por eso. Hace tiempo que igualo a Raziel en fuerza. Puede que ya le haya superado.

\- Aún así... Te he hecho cargar con mucho los últimos meses.

\- No te preocupes por eso. Raziel cargaba mucho más cuando yo era pequeño. Llevábamos todo el oro de Rubial en ese entonces.

\- Aún lo llevas.

\- Gastamos mucho antes de que tú pudieras llevar cosas. Cuando lo recogimos, llevábamos las joyas puestas.

\- Eso me hubiera gustado verlo.

\- Fue dos años antes de que nacieras.

\- Seguro que estabas muy guapo.

\- Si consideras estar guapo a ir cubierto de oro y rubíes de pies a cabeza, entonces sí. Lo estaba.

 

Shadow rió y se abrazó a Raios. Raios le acarició el cabello.

 

\- ¿Cómo vamos a hacerlo? - preguntó Shadow -. Para dormir, quiero decir. No podemos ir buscando lagos así como así.

\- Podemos quedarnos en pueblos y usar las bañeras. Espero que no te importe dormir en una bañera por un tiempo.

\- ¿Cuándo va a terminar esto?

\- No lo sé. ¿Tú te encuentras bien, Shadow?

\- Sí, ¿Por qué?

\- Yo necesitaría descansar después de todo lo que ha pasado. Tengo el mal presentimiento de que será peor los próximos meses, sea lo que sea lo que te esté ocurriendo.

\- Me aterra no saber lo que es. ¿Alguna idea?

\- Ninguna.

 

Raios mentía cada vez que Shadow le preguntaba si sabía por qué le pasaba eso. No estaba completamente seguro, así que no quería arriesgarse. Además, Shadow le diría que era imposible. Llevaba un tiempo sin creer en ello.

 

Cuando el posadero le preguntó a Raios qué le pasaba a Shadow, éste mintió diciendo que se trataba de una malformación en las piernas desde su nacimiento. Al llegar a la habitación, Raios dejó a Shadow en la cama y descargó todas las cosas. Después, llenó la bañera de agua y metió a Shadow dentro, desenrollándole la capa de la cola.

 

\- ¿Voy a tener que dormir aquí? - preguntó Shadow.

\- Si tu cola se seca otra vez, podrías perder las piernas cuando recuperes tu forma original.

\- Voy a echarte de menos por las noches.

\- Yo también.

 

Raios besó a Shadow y fue a buscar algo de cenar, dejando al Exceed solo en la bañera. Intentó no tardar demasiado, pero Shadow ya se había dormido cuando él llegó. Raios le dio un beso en la frente a su durmiente esposo, comió algo y se fue a dormir.

 

A la mañana siguiente, Shadow fue el primero en despertarse. Salió de la bañera a rastras, buscó la cena de ayer, y se la comió. Después, subió a la cama mientras Raios dormía y se tumbó sobre él.

 

\- Buenos días, Raios - dijo Shadow al ver que se despertaba.

\- Buenos días... ¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí?

\- Arrastrándome.

\- ¿Has dormido bien en la bañera?

\- Un poco incómodo, pero si.

\- Es todo lo que puedo hacer en tu condición.

\- Sólo una semana, ¿Verdad? Podré aguantarlo.

\- Y estamos demasiado lejos del océano como para hacer eso.

\- ¿El qué?

\- Convertirme en sireno y vivir en el mar una semana.

\- Me encantaría hacer eso...

\- Estamos demasiado lejos. En otra ocasión, ¿De acuerdo?

 

Raios abrazó a Shadow y le besó. Después de eso, volvieron a cubrir la cola de Shadow con el mismo sistema del día anterior y siguieron su camino.

 

\- Ponte esto - dijo Raios, dándole una camiseta a Shadow.

\- Esto... ¿Es de Gold?

\- Cualquier otra cosa te iría pequeña, o demasiado grande. Así la gente no pensará que te llevo desnudo.

\- ¿Aún tenemos ropa de los dragones?

\- La que no se llevaron.

\- Hay días en que les echo de menos...

\- Lo sé. Yo también. Pero debíamos separarnos de ellos.

\- Raios, adoptemos un niño.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Ya me da igual si envejece y nosotros no. Dudo mucho que podamos tener uno nuestro. Ya deberías saberlo, los dos somos hombres.

\- La magia que usé hace 300 años era legítima, Shadow. Ese niño que vimos era nuestro, y podemos tenerlo.

\- No, ya no. Dejé de intentarlo hace 100 años.

\- Shadow...

\- No funcionará, y lo sabes. Tú necesitarás un descendiente legítimo y no puedo dártelo.

\- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

\- No quería romperte el corazón. Es mejor que busques una mujer para tener ese heredero que necesitas.

\- No quiero. Si no es nuestro, no quiero ningún hijo.

 

Raios salió de la habitación, dejando a Shadow solo, y se fue al bosque. Enseguida se escuchó el rugido de un dragón desde allí. Parecía que estaba llorando.

 

\- Lo siento Raios - dijo Shadow al escuchar el rugido -. Ya no puedo hacerlo. He perdido la esperanza en nuestro pequeño.

 

Shadow pasó esa semana transformado en sireno completamente solo. Pedía comida para llevar, y que se la trajeran a su habitación.


	43. Noveno mes

El primer día del noveno mes fue el más solitario para Shadow. Raios aún no había regresado, y él se sentía mal por lo que había pasado. Quería disculparse, así que lo primero que hizo fue salir a buscar a su esposo. Ni siquiera se miró al espejo, pero sabía que no podía usar su magia muy bien, así que se vistió con lo primero que encontró y salió de la posada a toda prisa, cargando con todo.

 

Shadow encontró a Raios dos días después, a las afueras de otro pueblo. Estaba dormido, pero podía verse perfectamente que había estado llorando.

 

\- Raios... - intentó despertarle Shadow cariñosamente -. Despierta, cariño...

\- No quiero... Quiero seguir soñando en que nuestro hijo puede existir... - le contestó Raios, ocultándose bajo una manta de hierba.

\- Lo siento. No quería decírtelo, pero... Ya no me siento capaz de poder tenerlo. Dudo que mi magia funcione a estas alturas. Además, no he podido usar mi magia muy bien desde hacer un par de días.

\- Quería verle... Quería verle crecer... Con sus orejitas y su colita de gatito... Y esos ojos morados...

\- Raios...

\- Los ojos morados son extremadamente raros. ¿Tú sabes la ilusión que me hizo verlos? Pensar que me tocaría a mí...

\- Lo siento, Raios. Es mejor así.

\- Ahora soy yo el que no quiere verte.

\- Raios...

\- No hace tanto, estabas pidiendo a nuestro hijo que viniera pronto.

\- Eso era... No fui yo mismo ese mes. De verdad, dejé de intentarlo.

 

Shadow intentó quitar la manta, pero Raios se lo impidió. Él aún creía que lo que le pasaba al Exceed estaba relacionado con su bebé. Pero no podía decirselo a Shadow, no después de lo que había confesado.

 

\- Sé que estás enfadado, pero... Tienes que entenderlo... No puedo seguir intentando tener algo que por naturaleza no puedo tener.

\- Si no puedes... ¿Por qué lo intentaste durante 300 años?

\- Hubo un momento en el que creí que era posible, pero ya no.

\- ¿Esa es tu última respuesta?

\- Sí.

 

Raios se levantó, sin mirar al Exceed, y empezó a alejarse de él.

 

\- ¿Adónde vas, Raios?

\- Quinto mes. Temías que te abandonara por una mujer si te tocaba. Tus miedos se han hecho realidad. Voy a buscar una mujer, tener un hijo con ella, y hacerla Reina de Rubial. Volveré cuando ella muera.

\- ¡No puedes hacer eso! Estamos casados.

\- Legalmente, no lo estamos. Legalmente, puedo hacerlo.

\- ¿Y qué pasará conmigo durante ese tiempo?

\- No lo sé. Si apareces, no pienso ni mirarte. Voy a ignorarte hasta que ella muera.

\- Pero, tu pueblo me aceptó...

\- ¿¡Y a mí qué!? ¡Me importa una mierda si te aceptaron o no!

\- Raios...

\- ¡Fuera de mi vista! ¡Ahora!

 

Shadow salió corriendo, llorando. Raios sabía que había sido cruel con él, pero no iba a abandonarle. Sacó esa libreta en la que lo estaba apuntando todo y escribió lo que había visto.

 

\- Noveno mes. Shadow es... Completamente humano. Sus orejas y cola han desaparecido. Es muy probable que su olfato no sea igual de bueno, ya que ha tardado dos días en encontrarme a pesar de que estaba cerca, y no puede usar magia.

 

Raios recogió todas las cosas que Shadow había dejado, además de las que había acumulado él, y le siguió a distancia.

 

Shadow se fue a una ciudad cercana y se registró en un hotel. Raios hizo lo mismo. Se registró en el mismo hotel que su esposo, en una de las suites. De vez en cuando, Raios pedía que le llevaran cosas a Shadow sin decir quién las enviaba. Shadow se mezcló con la gente de la ciudad, e hizo varias amistades, pero no fue hasta la segunda semana que Shadow vio lo que le estaba pasando.

 

\- ¿Soy humano? - preguntó Shadow, mirándose al espejo por primera vez ese mes -. Eso significa... No puedo usar magia porque... Raios me abandonó porque... ¿Soy humano?

 

La desesperación le invadió. Necesitaba respuestas. Necesitaba a Raios. Quería hablar con él. Pero no sabía dónde encontrarle. No podía olerle, ni localizarlo por magia. No podía hacer nada.

 

En su suite, Raios lo había escuchado todo. Tenía planeado aparecer el último día del mes e iba a cumplirlo, aunque Shadow le necesitara.

 

Shadow se distanció de las amistades que había hecho al descubrir lo que le había pasado. Llegó cierto punto en el que decidió no salir más de la habitación, y pedir que le trajeran comida. Pero los regalos misteriosos no cesaron. Por mucho que preguntara, Shadow no conseguía saber quién los enviaba.

 

El último día del mes, Shadow recibió un ramo de rosas con una tarjeta. Esa tarjeta le pedía que fuera a una de las suites del hotel. Al llegar allí, la puerta estaba abierta y Shadow entró.

 

\- ¿Hola? - preguntó el Exceed, una vez dentro.

 

No obtuvo respuesta. Sólo escuchó el sonido de la puerta del baño abriéndose.

 

\- Raios... - dijo Shadow antes de empezar a llorar, al ver quién salía del baño.

\- ¿Cómo ha ido este mes como humano, Shadow? - le preguntó Raios.

\- ¿Lo sabías?

\- Tu olor había cambiado cuando viniste a buscarme. Además, no me fui tan lejos como para que no pudieras encontrarme con tu olfato.

\- ¿Qué hay con lo de buscar a una mujer para casarte con ella? ¿Y lo de que legalmente no estamos casados?

\- Nunca te haría eso, y lo sabes. En cuanto a lo de casarnos legalmente, podremos solucionarlo cuando reconstruyamos Rubial. Podemos planearla para el mismo día, si quieres.

 

Sin decir nada, Shadow abrazó a Raios. Éste le devolvió el abrazo, cargándole.

 

\- Te he echado mucho de menos - explicó Shadow, entre lágrimas -. Sólo pensar que estarías por ahí, con alguien que no era yo...

\- Estoy aquí. Siempre he estado aquí.

\- ¿Por qué fuiste tan cruel conmigo?

\- Necesitaba desahogarme. Quiero a nuestro hijo. Quiero tenerlo, y que sea feliz con nosotros.

\- No puedo hacerlo, y lo sabes.

\- Porque dejaste de intentarlo. No quería decírtelo, pero algo me dice que vamos a poder tenerlo.

\- ¿El qué?

\- No lo sé. Es una sensación que tengo.

\- Ojalá fuera así...

\- No pierdas la esperanza. Yo no lo he hecho.

 

Shadow besó a Raios. Fue un beso largo e intenso.

 

\- Ve a buscar tus cosas - dijo Raios, cortando el beso -, y devuelve la llave. Ya he pagado tu habitación.

\- ¿Y adónde voy?

\- Aquí. Ya he avisado a recepción del cambio.

 

Shadow hizo lo que Raios le había dicho. Pronto descubrió que los empleados del hotel habían estado compinchados con Raios para no decirle de quién eran los regalos misteriosos.

 

\- ¿Los regalos eran tuyos? - preguntó Shadow al volver a la habitación.

\- Si te digo que sí, ¿Qué harás?

 

Shadow le besó. Raios cerró la puerta usando magia. Esa noche durmieron juntos, después de un mes separados.


	44. Décimo y onceavo mes

A la mañana siguiente, Raios se encontró a Shadow vomitando en el baño. Empezaba el décimo mes.

 

\- ¿Te encuentras bien, Shadow? - le preguntó Raios cuando el Exceed dejó de vomitar.

\- Me he sentido mareado desde que me he despertado.

\- ¿Quieres que nos quedemos un poco más?

\- Por favor...

 

Raios pidió el desayuno en recepción, y algo para el mareo, mientras Shadow se daba un baño. Desafortunadamente, nada calmó su mareo.

 

\- ¿No tienen nada más fuerte contra el mareo? - preguntó Shadow.

\- Me parece que no. ¿Sigues mareado?

\- Sí, y no parece que vaya a mejorar.

\- ¿Que quieres hacer? ¿Quedarte aquí o irnos?

\- Ir al baño.

 

Shadow salió corriendo hacia el baño. Raios no sabía qué hacer para ayudarle. Solo podía recomfortarle.

 

\- ¿Podemos irnos de la ciudad? - le preguntó Shadow a Raios al mediodía.

\- Cuando quieras.

 

Ambos salieron de la ciudad. Shadow se sujetaba en el brazo de su esposo, ya que no se encontraba nada bien. Varias personas le preguntaron si se encontraba bien, pero él solo decía que necesitaba un poco de aire.

 

\- ¿Tienes hambre?- le preguntó Raios a Shadow.

\- Cualquier cosa que coma ahora saldrá hacia afuera. No quiero arriesgarme.

\- En algún momento tendrás que comer.

\- Debería esperar un poco, a ver si me encuentro mejor.

\- Está bien...

 

Esa noche, Shadow comió muy poco. Raios no quiso forzarle a comer, por si lo vomitaba.

 

Todo el mes fue de esa manera. Shadow estaba siempre mareado, y vomitaba varias veces al día. A partir del tercer día, Raios procuraba que comiera algo una hora después de cada vómito. No quería que Shadow quedara desnutrido a causa lo que le estaba pasando.

 

El último día del mes, Shadow vomitó cerca de la medianoche, despertando a Raios.

 

\- Espero que sea el último... - dijo Shadow, acurrucándose en el pecho de su esposo.

\- Lo es, es casi medianoche. Y me has despertado.

\- Lo siento...

\- No te preocupes por eso. Lo importante es que tú duermas.

 

Shadow se quedó dormido enseguida. A la medianoche empezó el onceavo mes, y Raios estaba despierto para verlo. Shadow recuperó su salud original, se notaba en su respiración. Pero fue lo que pasó después lo que fue interesante. La piel de Shadow se oscureció, y su pelaje se volvió blanco.

 

\- Ya sé que es lo que voy a hacer cuando te despiertes mañana - dijo Raios al darse cuenta de que era el mismo aspecto que en el cuarto mes, pero en su versión adulta.

 

Raios se quedó dormido poco después. Al despertarse al día siguiente, se encontró a Shadow fuera de la cueva.

 

\- ¿Qué haces? - le preguntó Raios.

\- Sentir el aire después de un mes sin poder hacerlo - le contestó Shadow.

\- ¿Cómo se siente?

\- Fantástico.

 

Sin previo aviso, Raios besó a Shadow. Un beso largo e intenso, casi incontrolable. Terminó cuando Shadow le mordió el labio a Raios.

 

\- Ha dolido - le dijo Raios.

\- Lo siento.

\- Tranquilo, no es culpa tuya. Llevábamos demasiado sin besarnos así.

\- ¿Por qué ahora?

\- Te lo debía desde hace demasiado.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Mírate a un espejo y lo verás.

\- No hay ninguno cerca.

 

Raios usó magia de agua para crear un espejo. Shadow se sorprendió al ver su aspecto.

 

\- ¿Vuelvo a tener el cabello blanco y los ojos dorados?

\- Vi como cambiaba anoche. Te debía ese beso desde que me lo pediste la otra vez, cuando tenías el aspecto de un niño.

\- Sabes que te quiero, ¿Verdad?

\- Cada segundo de mi vida.

 

Volvieron a besarse. Esta vez fue un beso corto. Después de eso, siguieron su camino.

 

El onceavo mes fue un mes bastante tranquilo. Aparte del pequeño cambio físico de Shadow, no había nada más que afectara a su forma de ser. La gente les miraba, y sonreía. Muchos pensaban que eran hermanos, hasta que veían la forma en la que entrelazaban sus dedos al cogerse la mano. Había gente que decía que parecían los hijos de la noche y el día. Otros, los hijos de la vida y la muerte. Pero nadie podía negar lo mucho que ser querían. Y Shadow estaba absolutamente feliz de tener un mes completamente normal, sin ningún tipo de cosa rara. Raios, en cambio, estaba preocupado. No sabía cuánto más iba a durar eso. Sólo esperaba que terminara pronto.


	45. Doceavo mes

Y, finalmente, el doceavo mes llegó. Shadow estaba al otro lado de la cueva cuando Raios despertó. Parecía nervioso.

 

\- ¿Qué ocurre, Shadow?

\- Nada.

\- Entonces, ¿Por qué estás nervioso?

\- Nuestros cuerpos... Se estaban tocando...

\- Siempre se tocan cuando dormimos juntos. Es inevitable.

\- Vamos a dormir separados a partir de hoy.

\- Como quieras.

 

Shadow miró a Raios, sorprendido. No podía creerse que su esposo aceptara tan fácilmente ese cambio.

 

\- ¿Tienes fiebre, Raios?

\- No. Me he acostumbrado a este tipo de cambios después de un año.

\- Lo siento...

\- No te disculpes. No has hecho nada malo esta vez.

\- Pero te hago sufrir.

\- Ha habido meses peores. Estoy bien. ¿Nos vamos?

 

Shadow asintió. Recogieron sus cosas y siguieron su camino. Raios había mentido. No estaba bien, estaba preocupado. No sabía lo que pasaría ese mes. Aún no tenía muy claro por qué Shadow se había alejado de él al despertarse.

 

Al llegar al primer pueblo, Shadow procuraba que nada le tocara. No importaba si era una mesa, un animal o una persona, simplemente se apartaba.

 

\- ¿Puedes darme mi capa? - le pidió Shadow a Raios de repente.

\- ¿Para qué?

\- Tú dámela.

 

Raios le dio la capa a Shadow. Éste se cubrió con ella como si se tratara de una manta, y miraba asustado a sus alrededores.

 

\- Shadow, ¿Va todo bien? - le preguntó Raios.

\- Todo va perfectamente, no te preocupes.

\- No es verdad. ¿Qué te pasa?

\- Nada. Déjalo.

\- Deja de preocuparme así.

 

Shadow miró a Raios. La cara de preocupación de su esposo hizo que Shadow bajara la guardia, y un gato se restregó por su pierna. Shadow gritó de terror, y Raios cogió al gato antes de que le pasara algo.

 

\- Shadow, esto no es normal. Es sólo un gato.

\- No quiero que haga eso.

\- Siempre les dejas restregarse en tus piernas.

\- Ya no quiero que lo hagan.

 

Raios intentó acariciar la mejilla de su esposo, pero éste cerró los ojos, aterrorizado. Raios dejó al gato en el suelo y siguió caminando. Shadow abrió los ojos unos segundos después. Algunas personas se habían acercado a él, creyendo que estaba siendo víctima de maltratos. Shadow se giró, buscando a Raios. Estaba varios metros más adelante.

 

\- ¡Raios! - gritó Shadow -. ¡Lo siento! ¡No sé qué me pasa!

\- Ya sé que no lo sabes - le contestó Raios -. Este es el doceavo mes en el que te pasa algo así.

\- ¿Es el doceavo?

\- Sí, ya casi ha pasado un año desde que empezó.

\- Un año...

 

Shadow se quedó pensativo, entre toda la gente que le rodeaba. Raios siguió caminando.

 

\- ¡Pero no me dejes solo! - le gritó Shadow al ver que estaba aún más lejos.

\- Entonces ven - le contestó Raios.

 

Raios siguió caminando mientras Shadow salía corriendo detrás de él. Al llegar a su lado, Shadow no se atrevió a tocarle. Tenía miedo, pero no sabía de qué.

 

Pasaron los días, y Shadow aún no sabía por qué tenía ese terror a que cualquier cosa que él no controlara le tocara. Tampoco sabía qué preguntarle a Raios sobre lo que le estaba pasando.

 

\- Creo que estás sobreprotegiendo tu cuerpo - dijo Raios, dos semanas más tarde.

\- ¿Por qué lo haría?

\- No lo sé, pero es lo que estás haciendo ahora.

 

Y, de repente, llegó la medianoche. Cuando la luna estaba en su punto más alto, ocurrió algo que ninguno esperaba. Shadow se convirtió en una pantera alada y vomitó.

 

\- ¡Shadow! ¿¡Estás bien!? - preguntó Raios, preocupado, mientras iba al lado de su esposo.

\- ¡No me toques! - le contestó Shadow -. Estoy bien...

\- Esto no debería estar pasando.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- Todos tus otros estados han durado un mes, sin modificaciones en medio. Sigues sobreprotegiendo tu cuerpo, pero tu forma ha cambiado y has vomitado al llegar la medianoche.

\- ¿Crees que está relacionado con lo que me ha estado pasando el último año?

\- No lo creo, lo está. Todos tus estados cambiaban a medianoche. Y esto no ha sido una excepción.

\- Entonces, ¿He empeorado?

 

Shadow estaba aterrado. Podía notarse en su voz. Raios quería abrazarle para calmarle, pero sabía que Shadow le apartaría.

 

\- Túmbate y descansa - le dijo Raios a Shadow -. Mañana veremos qué podemos hacer.

\- ¿Crees que, en algún momento, todo volverá a ser como antes?

\- No lo sé. Esperemos que sí. Ahora duerme, y no te preocupes por eso.

 

Shadow se tumbó. Raios le cubrió con una manta y se tumbó a su lado, sin tocarle.

 

\- Buenas noches, Raios.

\- Buenas noches, gatito.

 

Shadow fue el primero en quedarse dormido. Raios construyó un pequeño muro de raíces duras entre él y Shadow, para evitar tocarle mientras dormían y que no se despertara asustado.

 

Al despertar la mañana siguiente, Shadow lamió la cara de Raios y se sentó en el otro lado de la cueva mientras el joven rey despertaba.

 

\- ¿Todo bien? - preguntó Raios.

\- Podría estar mejor.

\- ¿Nos vamos?

 

Después de comer algo, Raios y Shadow recogieron sus cosas y siguieron su viaje. Pero Shadow no estaba bien. De vez en cuando vomitaba, y Raios le esperaba. Pero eso no era lo más importante. Shadow llevaba la cabeza baja, sus alas casi tocaban el suelo, y arrastraba su cola.

 

\- ¿Seguro que va todo bien? - preguntó Raios, al ver el estado de su esposo.

\- Sí, no es nada.

\- Puedes contármelo.

\- De verdad, no es nada.

\- De acuerdo.

 

Si Shadow no quería decirle lo que le pasaba, Raios no iba a forzarle. Shadow debía contarlo por sí mismo.

 

A medianoche, el aspecto de Shadow volvió a cambiar. Ahora era una mujer humana, cuyo cabello era blanco, con ojos dorados, y tez morena.

 

\- Estoy horrible, ¿Verdad? - dijo Shadow.

\- Estás precioso - le contestó Raios -. ¿O debería decir preciosa?

 

Shadow rió ante eso. Raios le sonrió.

 

\- Ojalá supiera lo que me está pasando...

\- Algo me dice que pronto lo sabremos.

\- ¿Estás seguro?

\- No, pero lo que ha pasado este mes ha sido raro. Quizás esté terminando.

\- ¿Crees que voy a morir?

\- No vas a morir. Lo prometo.

\- Eso no me tranquiliza.

\- Shadow, cariño, no va a pasarte nada.

\- No quiero morir...

 

Shadow se puso a llorar. Sin poder soportar las lágrimas del Exceed, Raios le abrazó. Shadow intentó apartarle, pero no pudo.

 

\- ¿Por qué lloras tu también? - le preguntó Shadow a Raios.

\- Porque no soporto verte así. Yo también quiero saber qué te está pasando, pero no lo sé. Ojalá lo supiera a ciencia cierta.

\- No llores. No quiero ser el culpable de ello.

\- No puedo evitarlo. Eres lo más importante que tengo en este mundo.

 

A pesar de no poder soportar el contacto físico, Shadow besó a Raios. Y no fue un beso corto. Fue largo, con algún que otro mordisco en medio. Después de ese beso, Raios abrazó a Shadow y se tumbó en el suelo, mirando hacia el techo de la cueva.

 

\- Raios... - dijo Shadow, intentando separarse del abrazo. Estaba incómodo con el contacto físico.

\- ¿Me permites tenerte así cinco minutos más? - preguntó Raios.

 

Shadow miró a Raios, que seguía con los ojos clavados en el techo. Fue entonces cuando el Exceed se dio cuenta de todo el estrés por el que había estado pasando su esposo durante ese año. Él no era el único que sufría.

 

\- Hasta que no pueda aguantarlo más - le contestó Shadow. Raios asintió, y se puso a acariciar el cabello del Exceed.

 

Media hora más tarde, Shadow mordió el brazo de Raios, haciéndole saber que ya no podía más. Raios le soltó, y Shadow se fue al otro lado de la cueva.

 

\- ¿Te encuentras mejor? - preguntó Shadow.

\- Sí... Mucho mejor.

\- Bien. Buenas noches.

\- Buenas noches, gatito.

 

Cada uno se tumbó a un lado de la cueva para dormir.

 

Las dos semanas siguientes fueron así. Dos o más atributos de los diferentes estados que Shadow había tenido durante el último año, sumados al no soportar que le tocaran, aparecían cada día de forma aleatoria. Incluso se convirtió en un niño uno de los días.

 

\- ¡Raios! - gritó Shadow, mirándose en un escaparate.

\- ¿Qué ocurre, Shadow?

\- Soy como siempre, con el cabello negro. Creí que iba a tenerlo blanco, siendo un niño.

\- Lo sé. Tienes el mismo aspecto que ese día que te emborrachaste y te transformaste inconscientemente.

\- ¿De verdad? ¿Me veía así?

\- ¿Qué opinas?

\- Soy adorable.

\- Lo sé.

\- Nuestro hijo será adorable.

\- Eso también lo sé. Porque tú eres adorable.

 

Shadow sonrió y fue con Raios. Inmediatamente, le cogió la mano. El único contacto físico que le permitía. Además, ambos estaban más tranquilos con eso.

 

Y el último día del doceavo mes llegó. Ese día fue el peor. Shadow se encontraba fatal, y no dejaba de vomitar. Ni siquiera pudieron moverse de la cueva en la que estaban.

 

\- Siento mucho el día que te he dado, Raios - dijo Shadow, aún mareado, apoyando su cabeza en el brazo de su esposo.

\- No te preocupes por eso. Estoy bien.

\- Aún así... Ha sido horrible.

\- ¿Quieres salir afuera a que te dé un poco el aire?

\- Si...

 

Shadow se levantó y salió al exterior. Necesitaba respirar aire fresco. Vomitó un par de veces más antes de volver a entrar en la cueva.

 

\- No ha ido bien...

\- ¿Tienes hambre?

\- No... Tengo sueño.

\- Está bien. Descansa. Yo me encargo de todo.

 

Shadow se tumbó y se quedó dormido enseguida. Raios le imitó un par de horas después.


	46. El momento ha llegado

Un grito agudo despertó a Raios a las tres de la madrugada. No vio a Shadow en la cueva, así que salió a buscarle. Le encontró bajo un árbol, medio inconsciente y en su forma gatuna.

 

\- Shadow, ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Qué ha pasado?

\- No lo sé. De repente, tuve que salir a sacar algo de mi interior. Ha sido doloroso.

\- Tranquilo, ya ha pasado. Te llevaré de vuelta.

 

Raios cogió a Shadow entre sus brazos y le llevó a la cueva, pero después volvió al sitio en el que lo había encontrado. Debía comprobar si la teoría que había tenido todo ese tiempo era cierta. Y así era. En el sitio en el que estaba Shadow había un huevo negro, del tamaño de un huevo de gallina.

 

\- Bienvenido, hijo mío - dijo Raios, recogiendo el huevo con cuidado.

 

Raios volvió a la cueva, llevando el huevo con mucho cuidado. Podía sentir algo dentro de él. Algo muy pequeño creciendo. Al llegar a la cueva, Raios rodeó el huevo con una barrera de aire y lo dejó entre sus manos, para protegerlo. Se quedó dormido con una sonrisa en sus labios, con Shadow en su forma gatuna a su lado y el huevo entre sus manos.

 

A la mañana siguiente, Shadow fue el primero en despertarse. Estaba en su forma gatuna, pero no sentía absolutamente nada extraño. Y podía usar su magia libremente otra vez. Lo primero que hizo fue convertirse en humano y darle un beso a Raios en la frente. Después, salió de la cueva y fue a comprar en un pueblo cercano.

 

Cuando Shadow volvió, Raios estaba despierto mirando el huevo que tenía entre sus manos.

 

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo, Raios? - le preguntó Shadow.

\- Admirando algo que hemos estado esperando por mucho tiempo - contestó Raios.

 

Shadow soltó la bolsa que llevaba de golpe, y cubrió su cara con sus manos, empezando a llorar.

 

\- ¿Es de verdad? - preguntó Shadow, entre lágrimas.

\- Sí, mírale - Raios le mostró el huevo a Shadow -. Es nuestro.

 

Shadow usó su magia de sombra para ir el más rápido posible al lado de su esposo. Enseguida acarició el pequeño huevo negro.

 

\- No puedo creerlo... Es de verdad... - dijo Shadow entre lágrimas.

\- Ahora sé que mi teoría era cierta.

\- ¿Qué teoría?

\- Que lo que te ha estado pasando el último año estaba relacionado con esto.

\- ¿De verdad creías eso?

\- Por supuesto.

 

Shadow le dedicó un ronroneo a Raios, que enseguida le abrazó con un brazo y le dio un beso en la cabeza.

 

\- Debemos protegerlo bien.

\- Lo sé. Es nuestro hijo. No podemos permitir que se rompa su cáscara, ¿Verdad, Shadow?

\- Las cáscaras de los huevos de Exceed son bastante duras, pero este es muy pequeño, y parece tan frágil...

\- ¿Has visto alguna vez un huevo de Exceed?

\- No, nunca. Lo sé por mis vidas anteriores.

\- Puede que sean así de pequeños y tú no lo sepas.

\- ¿Y se agranden después? A saber...

\- ¿No recuerdas ningún intento de tus vidas anteriores?

\- No tengo ningún recuerdo. Sólo datos.

\- Lástima... Podríamos saberlo.

\- No te preocupes por eso, ya lo descubriremos.

\- Sí, tienes razón... ¿No estás cansado?

\- Para nada.

\- Ten, cógelo - Raios le dio el huevo a Shadow -. ¿Qué has traído para desayunar?

 

Mientras Raios recogía lo que Shadow había traído, Shadow puso el pequeño huevo contra su pecho y lo abrazó con sus manos, al mismo tiempo que esa sonrisa de felicidad se hacía más grande y sus ojos se cerraban. Pronto sintió un beso de Raios en su frente.

 

\- ¿Cuál era tu plan de desayuno? Yo lo haré.

\- No tienes por qué, Raios.

\- Shadow, fuiste tú el que trajo ese huevo a este mundo. Yo haré el desayuno. Tú descansa. Lo necesitas, por mucho que digas que no.

 

Shadow no le replicó a Raios. En el fondo, sabía que era así. Necesitaba un pequeño descanso después de todo lo que había pasado.

 

\- Iba a improvisar el desayuno.

\- Entonces, improvisaré yo también. Tú descansa, gatito.

 

Shadow observó como su esposo hacía el desayuno mientras él sujetaba el huevo. No iba a dejar que nada le pasara a su pequeño, y menos ahora que estaban tan cerca de tenerlo.

 

El huevo se quedó envuelto en una manta blanca mientras desayunaban, como si estuviera en un nido. Shadow no dejaba de mirarlo. Sólo ver que era real le provocaba un felicidad extrema. Raios era consciente de eso. Sólo le hacía falta ver la cara de su gatuno esposo para saber que se iba a poner a llorar de felicidad en cualquier momento.

 

Después de desayunar, recogieron sus cosas y siguieron su camino. El pequeño huevo estaba bien protegido y agarrado al pecho de Shadow. El Exceed no quería separarse de él. A veces lo desenvolvía y lo acariciaba.

 

\- ¿Aún no te crees que esté aquí? - le preguntó Raios.

\- Es como un sueño hecho realidad...

\- Ahora tendremos que pensar nombres.

\- Tengo varios.

\- ¿Cómo cuáles?

\- No te los diré. Tendrás que pensar algunos.

\- Está bien.

 

Cuando llegaron al siguiente pueblo, todo el mundo miraba raro a Shadow. El Exceed se pasaba todo el tiempo mirando el pequeño huevo negro como si se tratara de un recién nacido. Al ver las miradas de la gente, Raios le cogió la mano a Shadow y la gente dejó de mirarles. Todo el mundo pensó que el Exceed tenía una necesidad que nunca podría satisfacer.

 

Pero no era así. Habían estado esperando ese pequeño huevo negro por más de 300 años, y ahora lo tenían. Iban a cuidarlo y protegerlo, aunque tuvieran que morir en el intento.


	47. Problemas poco agradables

Tres días más tarde, Raios y Shadow se encontraron con problemas. Problemas muy poco agradables.

 

\- ¡Joven! ¡Ese huevo que lleva en sus manos! ¿Sabe lo que es? - preguntó una anciana que tenía una gran joroba en la espalda y caminaba con un bastón -. Es un huevo mágico. Tiene poderes ancestrales. Debería vendérmelo. Le daría un buen uso.

 

Shadow se apartó, protegiendo el huevo. Estaba asustado y preocupado por su pequeño. Raios se puso a la defensiva disimuladamente.

 

\- Sí, es un huevo de Exceed, un gato volador - siguió la anciana -. Se pueden hacer muchos tipos de medicinas y pociones con ellos. Llevaba tiempo sin ver uno... Pero este es más especial que el resto. Está maldito, lo cual lo hace mucho más valioso. Pueden hacerse muchas más cosas con él, especialmente si lo despellejas una vez ha nacido.

 

En ese momento, Raios cogió a Shadow por el hombro y le empujó hacia él, protegiédole.

 

\- Oh, ya veo... ¡Tú eres el Exceed maldito! - dedujo la anciana -. ¿No quiere vendérmelos, joven? Haría un gran negocio.

\- No están en venta - le dijo Raios, notoriamente enfadado.

\- ¿Por qué no? No le son útiles para nada... No me diga... Usted es el padre del huevo, ¿Verdad?

 

Raios rugió, mostrando una media metamorfosis a dragón, protegiendo a Shadow con sus garras.

 

\- Ya entiendo... - dijo la anciana -. No tendré otra opción que cazaros a los tres. Un dragón también me vendrá bien para pociones.

 

La anciana sacó un cuchillo. Raios puso a Shadow detrás de sí. Sin pensárselo dos veces, Shadow se subió a la espalda de su esposo.

 

\- Toque un solo pelo a mi familia y será lo último que haga. Me da igual que sea una anciana, he esperado demasiado para esto. No pienso dejar que les haga daño.

\- ¿De verdad va a matar a una pobre anciana?

\- Sólo si es absolutamente necesario.

 

Todo el pueblo les estaba mirando. Algunos llevaban antorchas y otras herramientas. Shadow se dio cuenta de eso, así que cogió a Raios y le convirtió en una sombra junto con él. Eso les permitió huir de ese pueblo, pero no de la anciana. Esa anciana era una bruja de un aquelarre, que les persiguió durante días con sus compañeras. Ni siquiera podían pararse a dormir. Era peligroso. Las brujas siempre les estaban buscando.

 

\- Ya no puedo aguantarlo - dijo Shadow, un mes más tarde -. Esas brujas no dejan de perseguirnos. Todo esto es culpa mía...

\- No, nunca es culpa tuya, Shadow - le contestó Raios -. Lo que ellas no saben es que no soy un verdadero dragón, sólo un Slayer.

\- No lo saben... Raios, desnúdate.

\- ¿Para qué?

\- Tú hazlo.

 

Raios se desnudó, como Shadow le había pedido. Shadow le hizo sentarse en el suelo y se sentó detrás de él, acariciándole las cicatrices. Especialmente las que Raziel había creado al volver a unir todas las partes del cuerpo de Raios 300 años antes.

 

\- ¿Qué haces?

\- Tú sígueme el juego.

 

Shadow estuvo todo el tiempo vigilando dónde estaban las brujas, al mismo tiempo que acariciaba las cicatrices de su esposo.

 

\- Parece que los implantes que te hiciste van bien - dijo Shadow cuando supo que las brujas podían escucharles.

\- No lo suficiente - le contestó Raios, siguiéndole el juego -. Ya lo viste. Aún no soy un dragón.

\- Lo sé, querido. A pesar de que te implantaste diversas partes junto con su sangre, tu cuerpo aún no se ha transformado por completo.

\- ¿Crees que debería hacer más cambios? El cirujano que lo hizo aún tiene partes de dragón.

\- Primero que tu cuerpo se adapte a estas. Después, ya veremos.

\- ¿Qué hay de tu operación de cambio de sexo, gatita?

\- Quedamos en que no volverías a llamarme gatita después de la operación.

\- Aún no me he acostumbrado a ello.

\- Aún sigues siendo humano para mí. Aunque hayas modificado tu cuerpo para convertirte en dragón.

\- Dejaré de serlo cuando esto haya terminado.

\- Aún así, para mí siempre serás humano.

 

Cuánto más avanzaba la conversación, más se alejaban las brujas. No les interesaba nada un humano intentando transformarse en dragón o un Exceed que había cambiado de sexo. Eso no era lo que ellas buscaban, así que se fueron sin acercarse a ellos.

 

\- Se han ido - anunció Shadow.

\- Bien, un problema menos. ¿Cómo está nuestro pequeño?

\- Creciendo lentamente. Se nota muy poco, pero es más grande.

\- Me alegro. ¿Nos vamos?

 

Shadow asintió. Raios se vistió y ambos siguieron su camino. Ahora que se habían quitado a las brujas de encima, iban a estar tranquilos con su pequeño.

 

\- ¿Se encontraron con esas locas del aquelarre? - les preguntó un camarero en un bar.

\- Sí. Estuvieron persiguiéndonos un mes. ¿Por qué? - le contestó Raios.

\- Pertenecen a algún tipo de secta mágica. Buscan seres que nunca han existido, como dragones o gatos voladores.

\- Que curioso. Nos persiguieron precisamente por eso. Creían que yo era un dragón y mi esposo un gato volador. Y que el huevo que transportamos es de gato volador.

\- ¿Cómo obtuvo su esposo esas orejas de gato?

\- Un incidente con una maldición cuando era niño. No sabemos cómo quitarla. Aunque tampoco quiere. Dice que ya se ha acostumbrado a ello.

\- Espero que no vuelvan a encontrarse con ellas.

\- Nosotros también.

\- ¿Y de qué es el huevo?

\- De un pájaro. Pero no sabemos de qué tipo. Lo descubriremos cuando se abra.

\- Mucha suerte con él.

\- Gracias.

 

Shadow no dijo nada en todo el rato que Raios estuvo hablando con el camarero. Estaba observando el huevo negro, que siempre estaba cerca de él.

 

\- ¿Cómo va tu complejo de madre? - le preguntó Raios cuando el camarero se fue. Shadow le miró con una sonrisa.

\- Ya no es complejo - le contestó Shadow -. Está aquí, entre mis brazos.

\- Lo sé. Aún queda un tiempo para que nazca.

\- Pero ya está con nosotros.

 

Raios acarició la mejilla de Shadow, que enseguida le miró. A pesar de haber pasado un mes, ninguno de los dos podía creerse completamente que realmente estuvieran tan cerca de tener un hijo propio. Aún no tenían muy claro cómo sentirse. Aún estaban sorprendidos y abrumados por ello, pero también eran felices. Después de comer, salieron del restaurante y siguieron su camino.


	48. Diferencias entre Exceeds y humanos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estoy de vuelta después de un episodio algo complicado de depresión. Ahora estoy bien. Disfrutad de estos chicos!

Pasaron más de cinco meses des del incidente de las brujas, y cada día Shadow parecía más nervioso. No quería decirle a Raios qué le pasaba, pero era evidente que no estaba bien.

 

\- Tienes que decirme qué pasa - le pidió Raios a Shadow.

\- No sé de qué me hablas - le contestó el Exceed.

\- Sabes a lo que me refiero. Pasaste de estar emocionado a estar asustado en unos pocos días.

\- No es nada, de verdad. No te preocupes.

\- Sabes que siempre voy a preocuparme por ti. Y por nuestro pequeño.

\- Ya debería haber nacido.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Los huevos de Exceed se abren al cabo de seis meses. ¿No lo sabías?

\- Te recogí el último mes, así que no, no lo sabía.

\- Es por eso que estoy nervioso.

\- Shadow, los embarazos humanos duran nueve meses. Quizás el tiempo sea como el humano y aún le queden tres meses para nacer.

\- ¿Estás seguro?

\- Es medio humano. Cualquier cosa es posible ahora mismo.

\- ¿Y si no nace después de ese tiempo?

\- Entonces, habremos fallado. Aunque a veces se pueden retrasar.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo?

\- Depende del niño. A veces se adelantan.

\- ¿Qué puede pasar si se adelanta?

\- Depende de lo mucho que se adelante. Pero no te preocupes por eso ahora. Nos encargaremos cuando nazca.

\- ¿Seguro?

\- Seguro. No pienses en ello.

 

En esos momentos, el huevo negro era bastante grande. Mucho más grande que cualquier otro huevo existente en este mundo, pero aún no lo suficientemente grande. Aún no era tan grande como el que Raios había recogido mucho tiempo atrás y que contenía a Shadow. Shadow lo cogía con ambas manos, abrazándolo, como Raios había hecho mucho tiempo atrás.

 

\- ¿Crees que estoy siendo un poco sobreprotector e histérico? - preguntó Shadow varias horas más tarde, despertando a Raios.

\- ¿A qué viene eso ahora? - le preguntó Raios, medio dormido.

\- Me paso el día al lado de nuestro pequeño, vigilándole y protegiéndole. Me paso el día preguntándome si realmente ha salido bien y si no estará vacío cuando se abra.

\- Shadow... Sé que eso te preocupa mucho, pero este huevo no estaría aquí si no hubiera salido bien. Deja de preocuparte, y déjame dormir. Estoy cansado...

\- Ya, pero... No puedo evitarlo...

 

Raios abrazó a su esposo, acariciándole las orejas. Shadow se relajó y se quedó dormido enseguida.

 

\- Ahora soy yo el que no va a poder dormir - dijo Raios -. Me has despertado, gatito.

 

Cuando Shadow despertó al día siguiente, ni Raios ni el huevo estaban. Al salir de la cueva en la que habían dormido, se encontró a su esposo durmiendo en un árbol, con el huevo en sus brazos. Lo cogía como si se tratara de un bebé.

 

\- ¿No eras tú el que decía que aún no había nacido? - preguntó Shadow, sin esperar respuesta alguna -. Mírate. Completamente dormido con él, como si ya hubiera nacido.

\- Quería cogerlo alguna vez, ¿Sabes? - le contestó Raios, asustándole -. No he podido cogerlo desde el día en que lo pusiste.

\- Lo siento... Quizás haya sido algo sobreprotector con él.

\- No te preocupes, puedo entenderlo.

 

Raios bajó del árbol de un salto, llevando el huevo en brazos.

 

\- ¿Puedes?

\- Debe estar siendo muy difícil para ti ser el único de todos los malditos que ha podido tener hijos. Eso tiene que estar haciendo que todos los instintos de todas las generaciones estén dentro de ti, provocando esta sobreprotección que le tienes.

\- Es posible...

\- Seremos buenos padres, y lo sabemos. Criamos a seis dragones juntos, y crecieron bien. Lo haremos bien con uno completamente nuestro.

\- Lo sé... Por cierto, ¿Has visto como lo coges? Es como si ya hubiera nacido para ti.

\- Se me hace extraño poder cogerlo así antes de que nazca. Puedo sentir como se mueve si uso mi magia sobre él.

\- ¿Hay algo más que puedas saber?

\- Ahora soy mucho más experimentado que cuando te recogí a ti. Puedo escuchar su corazón, y no parece que tenga ninguna enfermedad.

\- ¿Niño o niña?

\- No quiero saberlo. Quiero que sea una sorpresa para ambos.

\- ¿Puedo escuchar su corazón?

 

Sin decir una palabra, Raios puso su mano encima de las orejas de Shadow, permitiéndole escuchar el latido del corazón de su hijo. Eso hizo que a Shadow se le escaparan algunas lágrimas.

 

\- No lo había escuchado nunca - confesó Shadow.

\- Lo sé - le contestó Raios -. El huevo de nuestro pequeño es muy grueso. Yo tampoco puedo escucharlo si no es usando magia de God Slayer.

\- Es muy relajante.

\- Eso también lo sé.

\- Podría pasarme el día escuchándolo.

\- Yo también, pero debemos irnos. Podremos escucharlo mucho mejor cuando haya nacido.

 

Ambos recogieron sus cosas y siguieron su camino. Raios llevó el huevo todo el día, dejando que Shadow escuchara el latido del corazón del pequeño cada vez que lo necesitara.

 

\- ¿Todo bien, Shadow? - preguntó Raios mientras comían.

\- Estaba bastante inseguro de que realmente estuviera dentro, pero... Ahora estoy bien.

\- Realmente necesitabas escucharle.

\- Sí, lo necesitaba. Necesitaba estar seguro de que no habíamos fallado.

\- No lo hemos hecho. Ya lo has escuchado.

\- ¿Tú también quieres tenerlo en tus brazos?

\- Sí... Es nuestro. 100% nuestro. Nadie ha intervenido para que pudiéramos tenerle. Absolutamente nadie.

\- He pensado que podríamos llamarle como tu madre si es una niña.

\- ¿Katherine?

\- ¿No te gusta?

\- No es eso. Echo bastante de menos a mi madre, así que me encantaría poder llamar a mi hija así. He pensado en llamarle como mis hermanos si es niño.

\- ¿Gajeel o Rogue?

\- O Raziel.

\- Ese también estaría bien, pero tengo uno en mi mente desde hace mucho.

\- ¿Cuál?

\- Tyrion. Fue el primer Exceed maldito. Llamar al primer hijo del maldito como él sería especial.

\- Ya veo... En cualquier caso, lo pensaremos cuando nazca, ¿Te parece bien?

\- Por supuesto.

 

Lo que Shadow no sabía era que Raios ya había decidido un posible nombre para su pequeño. Uno bastante especial.


	49. Padres de verdad

Los pocos meses que quedaban para la apertura del huevo pasaron rápido. Cuánto más se acercaba la fecha, más cosas para recién nacidos miraban. Compraban alguna, pero no muchas, ya que no sabían el sexo del pequeño, ni cómo iba a ser, aunque ambos tenían en mente esa vez que Raios había usado magia de God Slayer para comprobar si era posible. Tenían la esperanza de que se pareciera a ese.

 

\- Creo que va a abrirse - le dijo Shadow a Raios un mediodía.

\- ¿Cuándo?

\- Pronto.

\- Estaría bien que fuéramos a alguna posada, para cuando se abra.

\- Está bien.

 

Por una semana, fueron yendo a posadas, por si el huevo se abría. El huevo ya era de un tamaño muy grande, y su cáscara era bastante gruesa. Shadow no tenía nada claro cuando iba a abrirse, mientras que Raios no era capaz de concretar el día exacto.

 

\- Parece que hoy va a nevar - dijo Raios, mirando por la ventana mientras Shadow envolvía el huevo con las sábanas de la cama.

\- ¿Aún no sabes cuándo va a abrirse? - preguntó Shadow.

\- Tiene que ser pronto, pero no puedo concretarlo.

 

Shadow abrazó a Raios, hundiendo la cabeza en la espalda de su esposo.

 

\- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo, Raios? Me tiemblan las piernas sólo de saber que podría abrirse en cualquier momento.

\- Aunque lo parezca, no estoy tranquilo. Pero no ganamos nada de ponernos los dos nerviosos. Además, no sabemos si nuestro pequeño va a ser capaz de romper la cáscara por sí mismo.

\- ¿Lo dices por el grosor?

\- Incluso tú has reconocido que es muy gruesa. Si tenemos que romperlo desde fuera, tenemos que estar tranquilos.

\- ¿Te parece bien si voy a dar una vuelta para intentar calmarme un poco?

\- Ve, tranquilo. Te avisaré si ocurre algo.

 

Raios le dio un beso en la cabeza a Shadow. Éste salió de la habitación, sin perder de vista el huevo.

 

\- Tu padre está realmente preocupado - le dijo Raios al huevo cuando supo que Shadow estaba lo suficientemente lejos -. No es como si yo no lo estuviera también, pero puedo ocultarlo mejor. La verdad es que... Ninguno de los dos ha hecho esto antes, así que... Sólo espero que salgas de ese cascarón sano y salvo.

 

De repente, Raios empezó a reírse sin motivo aparente, cubriendo su cara con su mano. Se sentó al lado del huevo mientras se reía.

 

\- Parece que me estoy volviendo loco. Hablando solo con un huevo de tamaño gigante. Eso no es algo que alguien normal haría - Raios puso una mano sobre el huevo, acariciándolo -. Pero yo nunca fui normal. Ya tenía mucho más poder desde mi nacimiento, y se veía a la legua que iba a ser muy alto. Además, siempre me aburrieron las cosas de palacio. Las pocas que recuerdo, por supuesto. Además, fui el único que no se hizo ningún rasguño en el incendio. Me gustaba bastante salir al jardín a jugar, a pesar de que a nadie más le hiciera gracia. Quería ser libre como un pájaro. Quería ver el mundo, y tener un lugar al que regresar cuando me hubiera cansado de ello. Pero... He estado viajando por 300 años, y aún no me he cansado. Extraño, ¿Verdad?

 

En ese preciso instante, el huevo se movió. Raios se quedó mirándolo, sin saber cómo reaccionar. Enseguida sintió unos pequeños golpecitos bajo su mano. Raios no estaba usando magia, así que no debería ser capaz de oírlos. Pero lo hizo. Golpeó el cascarón con uno de sus dedos, y los golpecitos volvieron a escucharse.

 

\- ¡Shadow! - gritó Raios. Sabía que no necesitaba hacerlo muy alto, ya que el Exceed vendría corriendo enseguida.

 

Y así fue. Una sombra entró por debajo la puerta pocos segundos después, rodeó el huevo, y se transformó en Shadow, que miró fijamente a Raios. Sabiendo que su esposo también estaba tocando el huevo, Raios volvió a golpearlo. Shadow miró el huevo al escuchar los golpecitos provenientes de él, cubriendo su boca con su mano libre, y con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos. Raios acarició la mejilla de su esposo y asintió cuando éste le miró. En ese momento, el huevo se quebró. Ambos lo miraron. Era una grieta muy pequeña, y no parecía que el pequeño tuviera la fuerza suficiente para abrir un agujero. Raios presionó allí con sus pulgares, al mismo tiempo que Shadow no le quitaba los ojos de encima al huevo.

 

\- A la bañera - dijo Raios al abrir un pequeño agujero, cogiendo el huevo en brazos.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? - le preguntó Shadow, algo asustado.

\- La verdad es que me esperaba algo así. La cáscara no era el doble de gruesa, simplemente tenía un añadido con el que no contábamos.

\- ¿Un añadido?

 

Shadow siguió a su esposo hasta el baño, para saber de lo que estaba hablando. Raios metió el huevo en la bañera. Cuando Shadow pudo ver el interior del huevo, se dio cuenta de que había una bolsa rodeando a su pequeño.

 

\- ¿No se va a ahogar? - preguntó Shadow.

\- No, tranquilo. Hasta que no respire con sus pulmones, no le va a pasar nada - intentó calmarle Raios.

 

Raios empezó a dar golpes a la cáscara del huevo para que se rompiera, mientras que Shadow observaba al bebé. No dejaba de mirarle, para comprobar si estaba bien. En ese momento, el bebé cogió la bolsa y la rompió. Shadow metió las manos dentro de la bolsa y sacó al pequeño con mucho cuidado. Le miró de arriba a abajo y suspiró.

 

\- ¿Ocurre algo? - le preguntó Raios al verle suspirar.

\- Parece que no ha heredado nada de mí... - le contestó Shadow, algo triste y decepcionado.

 

Raios acarició la mejilla de su esposo, y cogió al pequeño, dándole unos golpecitos para que empezara a respirar. Shadow se puso a llorar automáticamente, junto con su pequeño.

 

\- Sé que vas a quererle, aunque no tenga nada de ti - le dijo Raios, entregándole al pequeño.

 

Shadow le cogió otra vez y le miró. Después le abrazó.

 

\- Deberíamos bañarle - sugirió Raios -. Está...

\- Es un niño... - interrumpió Shadow, llorando -. Es un niño precioso... Y es nuestro...

\- Tyrion.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Creo que es el mejor nombre para él.

\- Hay cientos mejores que ese, Raios...

\- No hay mejor opción para el primer hijo del maldito que el nombre del primer maldito. Tú mismo me contaste eso.

\- Aún así... No sé si es el adecuado...

\- Shadow, mírate. Estás llorando. La última vez que te vi llorar así fue cuando el huevo de nuestro hijo llegó a este mundo.

\- ¿Estás completamente seguro que quieres que se llame Tyrion? Después de todo, es tu heredero.

\- ¿Y? Es nuestro hijo. Nuestro heredero. No tiene nada que ver el que yo sea de la realeza con esto.

\- Pensé que quizás querrías ponerle un nombre más adecuado a su título...

\- Shadow, hay unos cinco Tyrions en toda la realeza de Rubial. Sin contarle a él. Me gusta mucho el nombre, y sé que a ti también.

\- Eso último no voy a negártelo...

 

Raios besó la cabeza de su esposo y acarició a su pequeño con mucho cuidado. Después de eso, lavaron al pequeño con mucho cuidado y le envolvieron en una manta. Shadow se sentó con él en la cama.

 

\- Voy a buscar a un médico, si te parece... - dijo Raios mientras abría la puerta de la habitación, enmudeciendo al girar la cabeza. Sonrió al ver a su esposo durmiendo con su hijo en brazos -. Vuelvo enseguida.

 

Raios salió de la posada, hizo aparecer sus alas de dragón y salió volando. Sabía perfectamente que un médico normal no podía revisar a su hijo, así que fue en busca de ayuda más especializada.

 

Volando a máxima velocidad, se presentó en el reino de las hadas en un par de horas. Sabía que allí iba a encontrar lo que necesitaba. Entró por la parte de detrás del castillo, encontrándose a Morgana y Lucifer entrenando.

 

\- ¿Va todo bien? - le preguntó Lucifer al verle, algo preocupado por la aparición del joven rey allí.

\- Incluso demasiado bien - contestó Raios -. Necesito de alguien que sepa de...

 

Raios no terminó la frase, simplemente se rió. Era una risa de felicidad, completamente emocionada. Algunas lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas.

 

\- ¿Qué sepa de qué? - le preguntó Morgana.

\- Dile a Ezequiel que Raios se ha vuelto loco... - le susurró Lucifer a su nieta.

\- No estoy loco - dijo Raios al escucharle -. Es solo... Acabo de darme cuenta... De que realmente ha pasado...

\- ¿Y de qué se trata?

 

Raios tardó en contestar. Tenía que calmarse a sí mismo antes de poder continuar.

 

\- Shadow y yo... Hemos tenido un bebé...

 

Abuelo y nieta abrieron los ojos como platos, y se miraron el uno al otro. Raios se puso a llorar de felicidad otra vez. Las puertas traseras de palacio se abrieron de golpe.

 

\- ¿¡He escuchado que alguien ha tenido un bebé!? - gritó Ezequiel.

\- Raios y Shadow... - le contestó Lucifer, aún sorprendido.

\- ¿Puedo verle?

\- Está con Shadow, que se ha quedado dormido - le contestó Raios, algo más tranquilo -. Necesito que alguien lo revise. No podemos llevarlo a un médico humano, pero no estamos seguros de que sea muy... Exceed.

\- Ya vengo yo, que tengo algo de experiencia en esto.

 

Raios asintió. Ezequiel mostró sus alas y ambos salieron volando de allí, mientras que Morgana y Lucifer les miraban.

 

\- Parece que al final salió bien - dijo Morgana.

\- Sí... Me alegro por ellos. Se merecían algo así.

\- Sólo espero que el abuelo Ezequiel no haya despertado a todo el reino con ese grito.

\- Yo creo que sólo ha despertado al palacio. En cualquier caso, suficiente de entrenamiento nocturno por hoy. Estoy seguro de que va a traerles para que conozcamos al pequeño.

\- No me extrañaría para nada.


	50. Humano y Exceed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estoy de vuelta después de unos meses de hiatus.

Cuando Raios y Ezequiel llegaron a la posada dónde Shadow y el pequeño estaban, éstos ya estaban despiertos. Shadow tenía un biberón en su mano y le estaba dando de comer a Tyrion tumbado en la cama.

 

\- Hola, he vuelto - dijo Raios al entrar, seguido de Ezequiel.

\- Bienvenidos - contestó Shadow al verles a ambos.

\- ¿Cómo está?

\- Hambriento. Es el tercero que le doy.

\- ¿Has hecho que eructe después de los biberones? - preguntó Ezequiel.

\- Sí, lo he hecho. La posadera me dijo que lo hiciera si eran para un bebé.

\- En ese caso, una cosa menos. Esperaré a que termines de darle de comer para examinarle.

 

Ezequiel se sentó en la cama, frente a Shadow, observando al pequeño. Raios se tumbó al lado de su esposo y le besó las orejas. La expresión de ambos mostraba una felicidad absoluta, completamente indescriptible. Ezequiel sonreía al verles. 300 años esperando dieron sus frutos al final, y nadie iba a arrebatarles ese momento.

 

Al terminar el biberón, Shadow hizo que el pequeño eructara y se lo entregó a Ezequiel, que lo cogió con mucho cuidado.

 

\- Tiene muy buen aspecto - dijo Ezequiel mientras lo desenvolvía de la manta -. No parece que tenga nada extraño, y está claro que está sano. Supongo que ya sabeís que es un niño.

\- Lo sabemos - le contestó Raios -. Lo que nos preocupa es la sangre.

\- No creo que debáis preocuparos por eso - siguió Ezequiel mientras observaba las orejas del pequeño. Enseguida le giró para examinarle por detrás -. Sí, nada de qué preocuparse. Es exactamente mitad y mitad.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- Porque esto de aquí - Ezequiel señaló un bulto justo encima del culito del pequeño -, es la cola de gato que le está creciendo. Y sus orejas se están volviendo algo puntiagudas.

 

Shadow se relajó, aliviado. Algunas lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas. Raios le abrazó y le besó la cabeza.

 

\- ¿Tenéis ya un nombre para él? - les preguntó Ezequiel.

\- Tyrion - contestaron ambos al unísono.

\- Es un buen nombre.

\- Lo sabemos.

\- Deberíais presentarlo a la familia, ¿No creéis?

\- Es muy pequeño para eso - le contestó Shadow -. Apenas acaba de nacer.

\- Sí, pero ya lo saben todos.

\- Raios...

\- Culpa de Ezequiel - contestó Raios -. Gritó que alguien había tenido un bebé abriendo las puertas traseras de palacio de golpe.

\- Supongo que no pasará nada si le llevamos.

\- Por cierto, ¿Cómo nació? - preguntó Ezequiel, devolviéndole el pequeño a Shadow.

 

Raios le llevó al baño y le enseñó el contenido de la bañera.

 

\- Impresionante - dijo Ezequiel mientras lo examinaba todo -. La cáscara tiene una placenta unida. Nunca había visto nada igual.

\- Shadow no se separaba mucho de él - explicó Raios -. Y si se alejaba, apenas unos pocos metros. Al principio pensé que sólo era porque tenía los instintos paternos muy desarrollados, pero después me di cuenta de que no era así.

\- ¿Cómo lo supiste?

\- El único momento que se alejó mucho sin el huevo fue apenas unos minutos antes de que se abriera. Tenía una conexión con el huevo como la que tienen una madre y su hijo dentro del útero. No se separaba de él porque estaba mágicamente unido a él. Aún así, necesitaba mi ayuda para escucharle en el interior del huevo.

\- Debió ser por la cáscara. Debía impedir que escucharais el interior. ¿Cuánto tardasteis en sacarle y hacer que respirara por sí mismo?

\- Una media hora, más o menos. ¿Por qué?

\- Por saberlo. ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo pasó entre la desconexión de Shadow y el nacimiento?

\- Unos minutos - contestó Shadow -. Desde la desconexión completa hasta que Raios me llamó solo pasaron unos minutos.

\- ¿Desconexión completa? - preguntaron ambos.

\- Sentí que la conexión se hacía más débil, lo cual me puso muy nervioso. Pasaron unas cinco o seis horas desde el inicio de la desconexión hasta el nacimiento.

\- ¿Y lo de la semana pasada? - preguntó Raios -. ¿Cómo supiste que iba a nacer hoy?

\- No lo sabía. Fue una falsa alarma. Creí que iba a nacer en ese momento.

\- ¿Eso puede pasar? - le preguntó Raios a Ezequiel.

\- Más de lo que crees - le contestó el arcángel -. ¿Está dormido? - Shadow asintió -. Deberías descansar tú también.

 

Sin discutirle al arcángel, Shadow se acostó en la cama y se durmió al lado de su pequeño.

 

\- Son adorables... - dijo Raios, observando a su esposo y su bebé con ternura.

\- Tú también deberías descansar - le dijo Ezequiel.

\- Estoy bien.

\- Raios, descansa. Lo necesitas, aunque digas que no.

\- Era Shadow el que llevaba todo el trabajo, no yo.

\- Eso ya lo sé, pero tú estabas cuidando de ambos. Además tú has roto la cáscara del huevo, y has aguantado tus emociones para poder realizar el nacimiento sin complicaciones. Tienes más cansancio mental que cualquier otra cosa.

\- Estoy bien, de verdad.

\- No tienes que quedarte despierto para vigilar. Ya lo haré yo. Estaré aquí en la mañana, no te preocupes. Tú duerme esta primera noche con tu familia.

 

Familia. Desde que Rubial se quemó y Raziel desapareció, Shadow había sido su única familia. Ahora, esa pequeña familia había pasado de tener dos miembros a tres. Y compartía sangre con ese tercer miembro.

 

\- Quizás lo haga - contestó Raios después de pensarlo un buen rato.

\- Estaré afuera si me necesitáis - dijo Ezequiel antes de salir de la habitación. Raios asintió.

 

Raios se tumbó en la cama, al lado de su pequeña familia, y les abrazó a ambos. Después se quedó dormido.

 

Tal y como había prometido, Ezequiel estuvo en el tejado de la posada con sus alas extendidas. Vio a unas brujas circulando por allí, como si buscaran algo, pero se fueron cuando le vieron. Sabían perfectamente que un arcángel no les aportaba nada bueno.


End file.
